


Fresh

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Roxlin - Freeform, Smut, maybe some smut at some point, mentions of abuse, still Kingsman but also an AU where Eggsy and Roxy work at a farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 102,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin are starting to partake in the farmer’s market on their lunch breaks. If Harry starts to come home with more produce than he can ever possibly use, it cannot be because of the handsome, young man at the organic food booth. Merlin hates lemonade but can’t help getting a tall cup every single time from the beautiful young woman at the lemonade cart next to the organic food booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> SO not Brit-picked or beta'd and I'm not even going to fully attempt Eggsy's accent. I love a good AU. And for the sake of this story, there's totally a farmer's market near the Kingsman shop. Because, why the hell not?!

Eggsy parked the truck, got out and stretched his muscles. The drive from the Oliver’s Farm was at least an hour and his back tended to cramp up. Roxy pulled up next to him and gave him a wave. Eggsy walked round the back of the truck and opened it up. He’d come with more produce than he normally would. The weather had been perfect so he had baskets full of endive, butter lettuce, asparagus, radicchio, collard greens, peas, green beans, Swiss chard, rhubarb and red leaf lettuce. Normally he’d have come with the Oliver’s daughter, June, but she was taking care of the animals for the week. 

“You’ve got quite the haul today!” Roxy exclaimed happily. 

Eggsy grinned, “Yeah, I think I’ll have enough for a few days here. It’s not so busy this time of year, yeah?” He massaged the back of his neck. 

Roxy nodded, leaned over and snuck a pea pod into her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled. “These are PERFECT!” She watched Eggsy start to move the other baskets to the back of the truck. “Once I get the lemonade ready, I’ll make sure to give you a tall glass!”

Eggsy smiled. “With lots of ice?”, he grunted while lifting the rhubarb. 

Roxy nodded as she walked back to her vehicle, “Of course!”

 

……

Harry shut off his glasses and massaged his temples. His latest mission had been a total success but he had barely slept on the plane; the memories of all of the bombs detonating at once in that small space had just aggravated his tinnitus. He’d had the damnedest time trying to sleep and had just given up. Harry had been taken straight to Savile Row for debriefing by Arthur. He just wanted to sleep. In his own quiet house. In his own plush bed. 

“Are you alright, Galahad?” 

Harry looked up at Arthur, “Yes sir, just terribly tired. I'm afraid I won’t be of any use for the rest of the day." 

Arthur nodded and gestured for him to leave the room. Harry tried to maintain his stiff posture as he walked down the stairs but it was taxing. Merlin had just come out of Fitting Room One and smiled as he met Harry’s eyes. 

“Sorry about the bombs.” Merlin grinned. “I thought they’d have at least gone off after you’d left!”

Harry frowned and gestured to his ears. “Well, they most certainly did NOT. I couldn't even sleep on the damn plane, Merlin!”

Merlin put his arm around his friend’s broad shoulders. “I know, Harry. I know.” He spun around in front of Harry, “But let me make it up to you! The farmer’s market has started again and I’ll buy you some of the best lemonade you've ever had!”

Harry looked unconvinced. “You hate lemonade. You hate lemons! Why the devil would that soothe my exhaustion?!”

Merlin gave Harry a look and gestured for him to follow him to the store front. Merlin looked around guiltily, “Right, I’ll be honest. There’s this lass…”

Harry sighed loudly and tipped his head back as if taking in the deepest breath. He leaned close to Merlin. In a harsh whisper he said, “Are. You. Bloody. Serious?!” 

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and started to guide Harry out of the shop. Harry stopped abruptly and watched Merlin stumble ahead of him down the sidewalk. He shot Merlin a truly unimpressed glare. “A fucking girl?! You feel bad about me being exhausted so you’re offering to buy me a drink that, A: you hate and B: has zero alcohol in it, which could've at least helped me fall asleep and C: all because of some woman?!” Harry’s lips thinned into a line. “I'm going home, Merlin.” He started to walk towards the cab that was waiting near the shop. 

Merlin, got wide-eyed and jogged in front of Harry. “Please, Harry.” He put his hands on Harry’s chest to stop him from getting into the cab. “I need someone else to go with. I can’t keep looking like a bloody, pervy old man!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Go with Gawain, he’s been moping around all day!” Then a thought hit him, “How old is this “lass”?”

Merlin blushed. He actually fucking blushed. “She can’t be more than 25…”

Harry stared at his best friend of 20 years, mouth agape. “25? Jesus, Merlin.”

Merlin got defensive, “Oi! Who is your best friend? Who made sure that Arthur gave you that honeypot mission last autumn? Because, you were, and I QUOTE, “So hard up for it that a trip down to Smith Street might be in order.” “ Merlin looked smug. “I got you a gorgeous piece of ass from South America instead of a fucking rent boy.” He crossed his arms, “We look out for one another, Harry.”

Harry grimaced and rolled his eyes. He often replayed clips of his time Buenos Aires, the honey-coloured skin, those breath taking blue eyes...He shook his head out of his reverie. “Fine.” he said, curtly. “Buy me a fucking lemonade.”


	2. Rhubarb

The morning was passing by rather quickly. Eggsy’s stall had already run out of several items including beans and chard and he was starting to get a bit overheated. He took off his button-up shirt and sighed happily once he was just in a sleeveless tee. He wiped his forehead with his other shirt.

 

“Hey Rox, my darlin’?” he called out over the din of the market.

 

Roxy poked her head around her cart and smiled sweetly. “Yes, my love?”

 

“I would just positively _marry_ you, if I could get a lemonade, please!”

 

Roxy fanned herself exaggeratedly, “Oh my! Marriage?! Mother will be so thrilled!” she giggled as she disappeared back into her cart to make Eggsy’s drink.

 

Eggsy put his hands on his hips, he was happy for a brief lull in the market rush. He straightened out the baskets and took away the empty ones. He undid his vendor half-apron and put some of the money in the cash box under the table. Eggsy was tying his apron back up when he glanced at the crowd; he spied a familiar sweater-clad man. A shit-eating grin took up his face.

 

Roxy was suddenly next to Eggsy, handing him the cold cup of lemonade. He turned his grin towards her. She looked incredibly unnerved.

 

“Looks like your not-so-secret admirer is back…” Eggsy nodded his head to the direction of the older man.

 

Roxy instantly went crimson. “Shut up, Eggsy! It’s not like that! He’s just...being polite.”

 

Eggsy scoffed, “Polite?! Rox, darlin’...I don’t know how to tell you this, but that man fancies the hell out of you.”

 

Roxy scowled but then her look softened. She glanced over at the man, just in time for him to wave at her. She grinned like a fool and waved back. “Shut up.” she whispered harshly. Roxy hurried back to her stall but not before swatting Eggsy on the arm.

 

“You wound me!” he called after her, laughing.

 

Eggsy was helping a customer bag up their purchases when he glanced over at Roxy’s older gent. He smiled as he took in the look on the man’s face. _Utter fucking delight._ How could Rox not see it?! Eggsy turned back and thanked the customer for her business and then he finally took notice of the other man accompanying Roxy’s gent. He couldn't even stop himself from flat-out saying, “Fuck me…”. His breathing had gotten more laboured and he simply couldn't stop staring.

 

The man was easily in his early fifties (age was never an issue with Eggsy, especially not now), fully dressed to the nines in a fucking bespoke suit and tortoise shell glasses perched on his handsome face. Not a single hair was out of place and even though the man looked thoroughly bored, Eggsy was instantly enamoured. He hadn't realized he was unabashedly staring until the man started to walk towards him. Eggsy’s eyes widened and he tried desperately to look as if he wasn't gawking openly at the handsome man. But instead, all he managed to do was knock over a basket red leaf lettuce and squeal in a very unnecessarily high-pitched voice while flailing, trying to catch all the lettuce. He’d grabbed the last one and looked up at the now far too close man. _God, his cologne smelled incredible._ Eggsy made nervous eye contact with the man, only to be surprised by the genuine smirk plastered over the man’s face.

 

“Are you quite alright?” the man asked.

 

A small squeak escaped Eggsy’s lips before he cleared his throat aggressively, “Erm, yes. Yes, totally fine, sir.” He looked down at the lettuce in his hands, “Thanks.”

 

The man didn't stop smirking and tried to engage Eggsy in a conversation about possible rhubarb recipes. Eggsy looked back up at the man and tried to reign in his stupid emotions. He’d had this particular conversation twice today already, so he at least had answers ready to go.

 

“Definitely pair it with a sweet fruit, this batch is a bit bitter so somefing like apples would be quite nice.”

 

The man gave Eggsy a slight yet thorough once over. “Well, you've sold me, Mr. Oliver. I’ll take a bundle.”

 

Eggsy stalled at the name that was not his. He shook his head, willing himself NOT to say, _“I’d rather hear you say my real name so I can use it for wank material later.”_ Eggsy smiled nervously, “Sorry, I really only work for the Oliver’s. M’ name is Eggsy.”

 

The man stuck out his hand, “Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy. My name is Harry.”

 

Eggsy nearly dropped the bag of rhubarb in his desire to touch the man as quickly as possible. He shook Harry’s hand happily. “T’was lovely to meet you too!” Eggsy beamed. _Like a fuckin’ fool_ , he chided himself.

 

Harry took the bag from Eggsy and nodded goodbye. Once he’d turned around to go and find his mate, Eggsy looked around to make sure no one was watching him while he did a little celebratory dance.

 

…..

 

Harry Hart was confounded. He had purchased a bundle of rhubarb. A vegetable he had never bloody eaten and was incredibly unlikely to bake with. But he’d purchased it from the most dazzling pair of green eyes he’d ever seen. He was a fucking world-class secret agent who had had his barriers broken down in a bloody farmer’s market. Not by a mark or a supervillain. But by a vegetable farmer’s assistant. He glanced back towards Eggsy and couldn't take his eyes off the young man’s arse as he danced around in his stall.

  
_Fuck me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Merlin's interaction with Roxy!! 
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr! http://scandalmuss.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!!


	3. Ice Cold Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Corrine Bailey Rae is excellent background music for writing about these two. Love her!

Roxy took a deep breath before she stepped back into her cart. Her heart was racing and she was trying to not look like she was naturally so red faced. She prided herself on her usual calm and cool demeanor but when it came to this man, her body filled up with overactive butterflies and refused to let her face stay a normal colour.

 

She’d only known Eggsy for maybe two months before he’d figured out her one bloody tell. Roxy had naturally been attracted to Eggsy at first and he had known immediately. His acknowledgement of her feelings for him and how he handled it is what solidified their friendship. Eggsy had offered to take her out for a pint after the market was done. After his second beer, he proceeded to tell her how much he “fucking adored her” and after many drunken hugs, explained that he tended towards the male persuasion. Roxy had been surprised and worried that her feelings would affect their relationship. Eggsy wasn’t having that. They became each others wingman and Roxy came to trust Eggsy’s gut when it came to guys. If he got an off feeling, chances are, there was a reason for it. But the same went for Roxy. If Eggsy got too starry-eyed at the strapping young baker (with anger issues) a few booths over, Roxy stepped in and set him back on course. The baker ended up getting kicked out of the market for accosting a customer and getting into a fist fight. Eggsy thanked Roxy endlessly for that one.

 

But this man? This man set off neither of their radars. He was well put together, obviously had some money, a job and manners. Roxy appreciated the manners above all else. She’d encountered her fair share of jerks before him and he was a breath of fresh air. The fact that he was older than Roxy initially scared her off a bit before Eggsy talked her down off that ledge. There was nothing that bothered her, which was why her body had chosen this exact moment to betray her so soundly. She smoothed down her frilly apron and approached the window.

 

The man was waiting patiently and smiled when Roxy appeared.

 

“Good morning, Miss Roxanne.” His deep voice sent chills straight down to her core.

 

She bashfully grinned, “Good morning, sir. How are you today?”

 

“I’ve never been better, Roxanne.” He gave her an amused yet serious look, “And I thought we’d agreed that you no longer needed to call me that?”

 

Roxy blushed again, dammit, “I know! I know! I just...sorry, force of habit...” she gave him an equally serious look, “...Merlin.”

 

Merlin looked at her happily, “Perfection.”

 

Roxy felt bold and stood a little taller, “If I’m to call you by your name, please feel free to call me Roxy instead.”

 

“Consider it done, Roxy.” He nodded. _Was it necessary for him to be so sexy?_

_Heart racing too fast. Will die, and if death is not soon, word vomit is surely to follow. Fuck._

Nervous laughter escaped Roxy’s mouth and before she even knew it was happening, it only got louder. Her eyes widened at Merlin’s bewildered expression and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

“Jesus, I’m sorry!” she muffled.

 

Merlin chuckled, “It’s quite alright, Roxy. I did come with an actual purpose today. Although, I appear to have lost my friend..” he trailed off when he no longer saw Harry behind him. He glanced over at the next booth and scoffed.

 

Roxy leaned out of her cart and looked at what Merlin was scoffing at. She saw the glassy-eyed look on Eggsy’s face and instantly knew he had it bad for Merlin’s friend. Roxy turned to look at Merlin to share a smirk but realized that she was now very much face-to-face with him. Inches apart, neither of them spoke, just stared at each other with expectant expressions on both of their faces.

 

Merlin cleared his throat and took a step back. Roxy felt herself try and move with him but then gravity took hold and she moved back into the booth. She looked around nervously, “Sorry…”

 

Merlin shook his head, “Nothing to worry about, Roxy.” _That was a lie._ He now knew her hair smelled like apples. That was dangerous knowledge to have. He cleared his throat, “I actually brought my friend here to buy him one of your lemonades. I’m afraid I rave about them too wholeheartedly and he simply needed to have one.”

 

He looked back over at Harry positively gushing over the fit young man in the next booth. _Is he buying rhubarb?!_ Merlin did a double take and then turned back to Roxy. He doesn’t even know what to do with the rhubarb he’s buying.” He said under his breath.

 

Roxy focussed on making Merlin’s drink order and calming herself down. She put the lids on the foam cups and handed them both to Merlin. She wanted a good exit line but didn’t want to look stupid. She decided to go with the truth, “I hope to see you again, Merlin.” she smiled brightly.

 

Once he held the drinks, Merlin looked back up at Roxy and tried to tame the heat in his gaze when he said, “And I, you, Roxy. Thank you for the lovely chat and the lemonade.”

  
  


Merlin turned to see that Harry had finally extracted himself from the young man next door. He walked up a bit too smugly and coughed to get Harry’s attention away from the boy’s arse.

 

Harry looked up, startled. “What?!”

 

Merlin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Rhubarb?” he dead panned.

 

Harry looked back down at his bag and then at Merlin’s hands, both holding lemonade. He glared at his best friend. Harry desperately wanted to make a snide comment but the rhubarb weighing down his arm reminded him that he currently did not have a leg to stand on.

  
“Oh, DO shut up.” Harry said, swiping his lemonade from Merlin’s hand. He took a sip as they walked back to the shop. _Dammit, this IS the best lemonade I’ve ever had._


	4. Pub O'Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Eggsy finally get to gush about their day with each other.

Both Roxy and Eggsy spent the rest of their day powering through the final hours of the market, in anticipation of their standard pub visit after work. Eggsy’s initial thought that he’d of had enough produce to last him a few days was incorrect.

 

Anusara yoga studio had its opening few classes and all the students had flocked to the market afterwards. They cleaned out Eggsy’s booth in record time, so he ended up packing up earlier than anticipated and then stepped in to help out Roxy for the final few minutes of the market. After serving what she hoped was her final customer, Roxy turned to Eggsy, wiping the sweat off her brow, “I’m truly looking forward to our pub visit. This day has been…” she paused to blush, “...rather intense.”

 

Eggsy grinned. He knew exactly what she meant. He was thankful for the rush of customers all day so he couldn’t focus on Harry and his gorgeous deep voice. Eggsy would allow himself brief moments to gush but knew he should wait until Pub O’Clock with Roxy. They obviously had _much_ to discuss if her rapidly pinking cheeks were any indication.

 

Once Eggsy had helped Roxy attach her cart to her vehicle, he looked at his watch. “I’ll take the truck back to the farm, go home, shower and meet you back at the Prince at 5?”

 

Roxy took out her ponytail and shook her hair out. “God yes, I need a shower. 5 may be too early.” she joked.

 

Eggsy ruffled her already ruffled hair, “Naw, you’re right gorgeous as is, doll.”

 

Roxy smacked his hand away, “Piss off! Hurry up and go home, I need to hear about your bespectacled bespoke bloke!”

 

Eggsy couldn’t wipe the idiotic grin off of his face, “And I need to hear about your wonderfully well-dressed wizard!”

 

Roxy looked shameless, “God, I love alliteration.”

 

Eggsy laughed as he got into the farm truck and waved goodbye. He truly did love Roxy.

  
  


….

 

They’d settled down into a booth near the back of the pub. The Black Prince wasn’t too busy yet but in an hour it would be filled with blue collar workers and university students. Eggsy had bought the first round of pints and looked over at Roxy in anticipation. “Who’s going to go first?!”

 

Roxy sighed, “I’d much rather it be you but I feel like if I give you the chance, I won’t be able to get a word in edgewise!”

 

Eggsy chuckled before he took a sip of his beer. He nodded, “That’s fair. You go first, love.”

Roxy had both hands on her beer and looked at it like it held all the secrets. She glanced back up at Eggsy, who had the most twee look on his face. She made a face and he dropped the expression for one of casual interest. With a smirk, of course.

 

“Well...Oh Eggsy, it went so well! He flirted, I flirted..”

 

“Successfully?!”

 

“Oh shut up, YES, successfully. I was barely awkward! And then he was looking for his friend who was shamelessly eye-fucking you and I looked out to see what he was looking at and when I turned back, we were like, kissing distance apart from each other.” Roxy blushed furiously, “I could’ve counted his eyelashes, Eggsy. We were so close.”

 

Eggsy had leaned forward, beer forgotten for a moment, “AND?!”

 

Roxy took a sip of her pint and sighed, “He suddenly realized how close we were and stepped back. I nearly fell out of my cart trying to go after him.”

 

Hysterical laughter erupted from Eggsy’s side of the table. “Oh my god, Rox! You would’ve...I mean….Oh my god, Rox!”

 

She threw her arms up in the air. “You think I don’t know?! Lord, that was like, my one awkward moment in our entire exchange. Thankfully.” Roxy sat still for a moment. Then she remembered her laugh. That god-awful laugh. She let her head fall onto the table. “Goddammit.” she muttered.

 

Eggsy wiped the tears from his eyes, still chuckling, “Oh god, is there more?!”

 

Roxy sat back up, eyes closed and sighed towards the ceiling, “I *may* have exploded into random hysterical giggles.” She opened her eyes and looked and Eggsy, “He looked terrified at first.”

 

“Was this before or after the “almost” kiss?”

 

“Before.” She groaned.

 

Eggsy threw up his hands, “There you go! He’s still on board, Rox! He would’ve booked it if that had truly scared him off. You’re fine. I swear.”

 

Roxy took a big gulp of her beer. “You go, I’m done talking for now. I’m embarrassed enough.”

 

Eggsy put his hand over hers, “Rox?” His look was so genuine.

 

Roxy nodded and squeezed his hand.

 

“That man is into you. There’s no doubt in my mind. You’re fucking wonderful as you are and he’d be lucky to have you in his life.”

 

Roxy smiled happily, “Thanks, Eggsy. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you.”

 

Eggsy finished his pint and gestured to the bartender to send over two more. “Well, you’d obviously be in WAY posher dives than this.” he gestured to the “decor” of the pub. Or lack thereof.

 

Roxy laughed, “Okay, you’ve made me feel better, tell me about Harry.”

 

Eggsy brushed off his shirt, feigning looking posh. In his poshest accent he said,  “Well, it was quite lovely. He was polite and we made plans to eye-fuck each other for the rest of our lives.”

 

Roxy gaped at him, “There’s no way that’s all that happened! I’m not denying the eye-fucking thing but no way were you that smooth.”

 

Eggsy looked at her sheepishly. “Oh it was bad. I couldn’t stop staring at him and only noticed he was looking back at me too late. I fucking knocked over a basket of lettuce and had to bloody scramble to pick it all up before he got to me.”

 

“But you know that he would’ve seen all of that anyway, right?!”

 

Eggsy sighed exasperatedly, “Look, my brain wasn’t working at the time! I didn’t put that together until later.” He thought about it, “Actually, an embarrassing amount of time later.” He moaned. “I’m pretty sure I fuckin’ squeaked too.”

 

Roxy lit up, “Squeaked?!”

 

Eggsy waved her off, “Yes, dear. Squeaked.”

 

Roxy leaned forward excitedly. “Recreate it for us, then.”

 

Eggsy shook his head. “Hell no”

 

Roxy put on her puppy dog eyes, “Oh go on, love. Give us a listen.” She leaned almost half way across the table with a shit-eating grin on her face. “Do it.” she whispered.

 

Eggsy sighed and rolled his eyes. “I hate you sometimes.”

 

“Lies.”

 

Eggsy cleared his throat and looked around the pub to make sure no one was looking their way. He avoided Roxy’s eyes as he pinched his face and made a very ungentlemanly high-pitched squeak noise. He refused to open his eyes afterwards. Roxy was quiet. Too quiet. He opened one eye to see what had happened to her. Except she wasn’t where he’d left her. Eggsy felt the table bump and stood up and leaned over to Roxy’s side. She was lying down on the seat, clutching her sides, shoulders convulsing in wave after wave of silent laughter. He scowled at her. “Oh right, because that was any worse than yours?!”

 

Roxy tried to sit up but still had to clutch her sides. “You…” she wheezed out.

 

Eggsy’s cheeks blossomed red, “It wasn’t that bad.”

 

Roxy stilled and looked at her best friend. Her eyes brimming with tears. She took a deep breath, which was hard because she still could barely breathe from laughing so hard. “Love, it kind of was. But I’m no better! We’re obviously just fools for these men.”

 

Eggsy looked up from his pout, “We’ve just kind of got to admit it, hey?”

 

Roxy held up her glass for a toast, “We’ve become right idiots with crushes and we are accepting of all our embarrassing faults!”

 

Eggsy held up his pint to Roxy’s, “Yes we fuckin’ are!” They cheers’d each other and drank proudly.

 

After about the third pint each, Eggsy suggested they take a walk to get some fresh air. Normally, he would’ve popped out for a smoke at least half a dozen times by now but he’d been cigarette free for almost a whole year now. He found that he still really enjoyed trips outside though.

 

Roxy buttoned up her sweater as they started to walk down the street. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, are the Oliver’s having a booth at the Market Under The Stars night?”

 

Eggsy shrugged, “I don’t think so? I can’t imagine that they’d have any interest in it. Why?”

 

“I’ve been asked to have my cart there! A local brewer wants to team up for the night to feature their new cherry vodka with my lemonade! And I figured that I could use an extra set of hands if you’re not busy.”

 

“Rox! That’s aces! Of course I’ll be there!”

 

She nudged him in the shoulder, “Maybe our fancy gentlemen will be there?”

 

Eggsy grinned, “That would be fucking perfect!”

  
They turned around and giggled about the possibilities on the way back to the pub. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I can't say this enough: I LOVE YOU ALL! Your kudos and comments have been fan-frigging-tastic and I appreciate it so much!! 
> 
> Next up: The Market Under The Stars!!!


	5. Market Under the Stars pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this so much that I can't stop. Two chapters in one day will NOT be the norm...hopefully?
> 
>  
> 
> The movie did a great job of making me loathe Charlie but after seeing some pictures around on Tumblr of the actors hanging out together, I decided that I needed to change my mind about him and make sure I didn't write him to be a jerk. So we have super nice and entrepreneurial Charlie now!

Harry Hart was famished. He had just gotten home from a mission that threatened his ability to eat forever. _A drug cartel in a fucking chicken culling factory?_ It was awful and Merlin owed him a dinner out to make up for that ridiculousness. He’d survived on bottled water and K Rations, the Kingsman version of dirt in bar form. Harry shook his head in disgust. He’d just showered and wandered down to his kitchen to see if there was anything edible in the fridge. Being away for a whole six days meant that there was a good chance things were going to smell and put him right off eating whole foods again. He opened the fridge and was both delighted and appalled with himself. It was nearly empty (yay Harry) except for a small container of expired cream and a white bag (boo Harry). Harry turned up his nose at the bag, initially forgetting what was inside. He picked it up and as soon as his eyes met the reddish green stalks inside, it all came flooding back.

 

Eggsy. Those gorgeous eyes. That far too bright smile. And that arse. How could he forget that portion of the young man? He was basically poured into those jeans.

 

Harry hummed to himself, letting his mind drift for a few seconds. His stomach grumbled at him and he was harshly brought back to reality. He looked at the rhubarb accusingly.

 

“Are you even real food?!” he sighed depressingly.

 

Harry's phone blipped from the dining room. He walked around to the table and picked it up. Merlin's name flashed on the screen as a text. All it said was, _"Hungry?"_

 

Harry unlocked his phone and texted that yes, he was in fact hungry because whether Merlin remembered it or not, he had been knee deep in chicken sludge at one point this week. Harry needed real food and needed to bleach his brain of this mission.

 

Merlin sent an annoying emoticon in response but then said he'd be by in 20 minutes and that Harry was to "dress casually". Harry rolled his eyes and wandered back upstairs.

 

Twenty minutes had passed and Merlin was waiting outside. Harry opened his front door and came down the stairs. Merlin was leaning against his silver BMW i8 Hybrid. He gave Harry a once over. "That's casual?"

 

Harry looked down at himself. He had on his Oxfords, pressed black trousers and a button up white shirt. He thought he was fine. "I'm not wearing a tie! This is casual!"

 

Merlin smirked and walked towards Harry. He froze as Merlin's hands went to his neck. Merlin noticed the change in demeanour, "Harry, I'm just going to undo your first few buttons. You need to look less done up, mate."

 

Harry looked like a petulant child, having his grandmother fix his clothing. Merlin glared at him after he'd undone the buttons. "Oh relax, I'm doing you a favour."

 

Harry scoffed and got into the passenger seat. Once Merlin was in place, Harry asked where they were going. Merlin got a mischievous look on his face and informed Harry that it was a surprise.

 

"Why am I friends with you again?"

 

Merlin didn't take his eyes off the road, "Because I know all of your secrets." His voice took on a sickeningly saccharine tone, "And you LOVE me."

 

"And aren't we all blessed by that fact." It wasn’t a question.

 

...

 

Eggsy arrived at the market and looked around. He was impressed. The market's board of directors went all out with the decorations for the night market. There were twinkle lights hung between every lamppost, music was filtered in from somewhere and it just looked really classy. He walked into the cobblestone square and looked for Roxy's cart. Once he spied the big lemon, he made a beeline for it.

 

Roxy was talking to one of the brewery guys when Eggsy found her. "Rox!"

 

Roxy turned around and Eggsy's jaw dropped. She was in a form-fitting red dress that flared out at her hips. Her hair was up in a ringlet heavy ponytail and her make up was pin up-esque. "Rox...you look fucking gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

 

Roxy smiled bashfully. She gave Eggsy a thorough once over. "You look pretty gorgeous yourself!"

 

Eggsy preened a little bit. He was in a white button up shirt, a charcoal grey waistcoat, black trousers and dress shoes. "It's possibly the nicest kit I've got."

 

Roxy high-fived him and turned to introduce him to one of the brewers. "Eggsy, this is Charlie Hesketh, from Hesketh Brewery! Charlie, this is Eggsy!"

 

Charlie leaned forward and shook Eggsy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy! Roxy was telling me that you normally work for the Oliver's. I'm so glad we've got you to help out tonight!"

 

Eggsy grinned at Charlie. The young brewer was insanely handsome and Eggsy got a little flustered. Charlie turned around to set up their booth a bit more. Roxy watched Eggsy's eyeline as he followed Charlie. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. Eggsy blinked rapidly. "Sorry Rox."

 

Roxy smiled. "I just don't want you to get too attached. He's actually dating June right now."

"He's literally dating the Farmer's Daughter?" Eggsy laughed, "It's okay, I'm saving myself for a man in a suit."

 

"Aren't we both?" Roxy nudged him.

 

Charlie walked back up to them and started to explain the plan. They would be offering tastings of each of their spirits but the feature of the evening was to be the triple distilled cherry-flavoured vodka. They were mixing it with Roxy's lemonade, which she had made 5 big batches of earlier in the day. Charlie then explained the ticket system. People had the option to buy liquor tickets and food tickets for the evening. The cobblestone square that was normally filled with vegetables, baked goods and other assorted market stalls was instead filled with different food trucks, a beer garden, their brewery booth and a cupcake stand from the local (and epic, Roxy interjected) cupcakery, Frosted.

  
  


Eggsy was getting excited as Charlie handed them black half aprons. The market was due to start in 15 minutes and they had to fill up a few rows of cups with ice. Roxy brought up one of the big jugs of lemonade and poured it into a few smaller containers so it would be easy to pour in a rush. Eggsy started to load up their circular black trays with the cups of ice so they could wander around the market and spread the word about their booth. A voice came over the PA system notifying the vendors that they were opening the market to the public.

 

Charlie filled up a few shot glasses with a bit of the vodka and a bit of Roxy's lemonade. "Here guys, I think we all need to test the drink, right?" He winked at them both, "Quality control, you know?"

 

Roxy and Eggsy tipped their shots back. It was sweet at first and then a smooth burn from the vodka with a sour cherry finish.

Eggsy cleared his throat, "Holy shit, that's incredible!"

 

"Thanks, mate!" Charlie grinned. He poured vodka into the lemonade cups and handed the trays to Roxy and Eggsy. "Alright, guys, let's have fun tonight!"

 

Roxy and Eggsy turned around with the trays and awaited the groups of people coming into the square.

 

.....

 

Merlin parked the car and got out. Harry stared at the entrance to the square. He opened the door and called after Merlin, "This isn't a restaurant, Merlin!"

 

Merlin walked back to Harry, "I know it's not what you were thinking but this will be a good experience for you! Trust me, there's a whole load of food trucks here and we can drink and just enjoy the nice weather."

 

Harry took a deep breath and inhaled the smells from the food trucks. He could pick out some tikka masala, fish and chips and if his nose wasn't deceiving him, something fried and absolutely covered in cinnamon sugar. His mouth was watering.

 

"I'm sorry for being such a shit, Merlin. This seems quite lovely."

 

Merlin clapped Harry on the back, "I knew you'd come round! Let's go!"

  
  


....

 

They hadn't even waited to make the full tour of the night market before Harry pulled Merlin over to the mini-donut cart.

 

"Dessert first?"

 

"I've EARNED this, Merlin."

 

Merlin laughed and handed the vendor two tickets. "You certainly have. I'll make sure that you get sent to the tropics next time."

 

They were happily munching on donuts when Merlin spied the lemonade stand. His mouth hung open, sugar crusting his lips, "Oh my god, Harry."

 

"Hmm?" Harry said with a mouthful of donut.

 

Merlin licked his lips and nodded his head towards the lemonade stand. "Roxy is here." He looked down at his outfit and then back up at Harry. "Oh god, how do I look?"

 

Harry swallowed his mouthful and looked at Merlin incredulously. "You're a grown man, Merlin! Not a bloody teenager!"

 

Merlin glared at Harry and wiped his hands on a napkin and ran his hands down his front. He was in a black v-neck sweater and dark jeans. He had secretly hoped that Roxy was going to be there but hadn't really thought she actually would be. He was glad he’d decided to go with contacts today, he felt it made him look a bit ‘less old’. “We should casually make our way over, right?”

 

Unfortunately, Harry was very much ruled by his stomach at the moment. His eyes had wandered over to the Dasgupta Delish food truck. The curry smelled amazing and he could barely focus on Merlin. “What did you say?”

 

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I said, we should casually make our way over there, yeah?” and when he saw where Harry was looking, he added, “I will NOT have curry breath when I go over there, Harry!” All Merlin got out of Harry was a sort of non-committal noise. He looked back over to the big lemon and finally saw Roxy. She was in the midst of pointing out something on a tray she was holding but Merlin was drawn into her smile. He had never seen her so dressed up before. The red lipstick she was wearing made her smile absolutely glow. His heart raced a little bit, Roxy looked stunning and his heart melted.

But then he noticed Eggsy. Merlin knew he’d have Harry’s attention now. He nudged his friend, “Looks like Roxy isn’t the only one all dressed up this evening…”

 

Harry reluctantly tore his gaze away from the food truck (currently with almost no line) to where Merlin was pointing. He pursed his lips as he scanned the crowd near the big lemon cart. He heard Eggsy’s laugh before he saw him. Harry blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t making things up, but there was Eggsy, in a bloody waistcoat, looking so delicious that Harry nearly forgot about his stomach. “Christ.” he muttered.

  
Merlin nodded in agreement, “Shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a tiny, miniscule cliff hanger of sorts. I'm sorry but also not sorry!


	6. Market Under the Stars pt. 2

Roxy made her way over to the Frosted Cupcakery cart. She looked at each of the 4 display towers of cupcakes. There was double chocolate fudge with a mint icing,  cherry chip with a white chocolate ganache, lemon curd with a raspberry vanilla icing and a rather astounding looking dulce du leche pecan concoction. She pointed at the dulce du leche tower, “Is that gold spray paint?!”

 

The young woman behind the cart nodded, “It’s totally edible though!” She looked around to make sure there wasn’t too much of a crowd, “Do you want to sample one?” she whispered conspiratorially.

 

Roxy jumped up a little, “Oh my god, YES PLEASE!”

 

The young cupcake artist handed Roxy a piece off of a sample cupcake. Roxy’s mouth watered at the sight of the sticky but guaranteed piece of heaven she was being offered. Before she accepted it, she offered one of the drinks on her tray as a trade. The young woman declined her offer and finally set the cupcake down on Roxy’s tray. Delicacy be damned, Roxy thought as she popped the whole piece in her mouth. She closed her eyes and savoured the intense warmth of the dulce du leche, the softness of the cupcake itself and little crunchy bits of pecan on top. A small muffled moan escaped her mouth. Once she’d swallowed, Roxy looked back up at the cupcake artist. “I just might love you.” she said with a smack of her lips trying to lick away any errant icing.

 

The young woman laughed, “I get that more often than you’d think!”

 

Roxy shook her head, “I don’t bloody doubt it. Oh god, thank YOU!”

 

She started making her way back to the Hesketh booth but stopped dead in her tracks. “Merlin?”

 

Merlin turned and started to walk towards her. A huge grin was on his face, “Roxy! I didn’t think you’d be here for this.”

 

Roxy blushed slightly and pointed to the Hesketh booth, “A local brewer wanted to team up with my lemonade stand to feature their vodka tonight!”

 

“Well that’s quite a boon for your business! Congratulations!” He looked impressed. “And if I may say, Roxy, you look just incredible this evening. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen anyone look so gorgeous.”

 

Now Roxy’s blush was back in full force, she smiled and playfully hit him on the arm, “Oh, go on!”

 

Merlin held up his hands in mock surrender, “No lass, I mean it. You look stunning.”

 

“Then it’s only fair if I repay the compliment…” Roxy winked, “You look handsome as ever. I like you without your glasses.” she paused to think about that, “Well, I like you with your glasses too!” she added. Word vomit was imminent but it worked in her favour. _For once_. “I should probably just come out and say that I like you in general, yeah?”

 

Merlin tried to contain his glee with her admission. Thankfully, decades as an agent in one of the most secret organizations in the world was paying off. He looked mildly delighted on the outside but inside, he was an absolute tsunami of emotions.

 

Roxy took his pleased silence as a cue to continue. “No sense in pretending that there isn’t something between us when you look at me like that.” she grinned. “And there’s really no need to lecture me about the age difference, I’ve grown exhausted with the idiot boys my age and I’ll be blunt, you appear to have your shit together and that is incredible sexy. Okay, I’m done. Oh god. _Please_ say something so I can stop talking!”

 

Merlin chuckled in surprise. He had hoped to continue flirting with her, never truly entertaining the notion that she would feel the same way. Apparently she did… and a little more than he was anticipating. He slowly cupped the side of Roxy’s jaw and stroked her cheek. Merlin could feel her pulse racing under his hand even though he wasn’t really near a pulse point. Roxy leaned into his touch and looked at him shyly. He smiled and spoke softly, “Well, tell me how you _really_ feel.”

 

Roxy giggled and Merlin gently pulled her forward and placed a kiss on her nose. “Will you have dinner with me later?”

 

Roxy nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I’d love to, Merlin.” They didn’t step away from each other for the first few moments. They just wanted to bask in each other’s presence. Roxy suddenly remembered the tray she was holding, she looked back up at Merlin, “I should probably get back to work?”

 

Merlin smiled and then nodded, “Probably, yes. I’ll talk to you before we leave, okay?”

 

Roxy couldn’t stop her smile even though her jaw ached, “Yes please! Or, I mean okay!”

 

“Yes please works just fine, Roxy. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Roxy turned and started walking back to the booth to an absolutely bewildered Eggsy.

 

“Did I just see?”

 

“Yep!” she blushed.

 

“Oh my god, Rox!”

 

Roxy put her tray down and bounced a bit, “I know! I know!!” She clutched on to Eggsy’s arm, “Did I look weird at all? I honestly don’t remember what I just did! Oh my god, we’re going out for dinner!!”

Eggsy side-hugged her, “Good on you, mate! So this means we won’t be going out for takeaway and a bad movie tonight?”

 

Roxy’s face fell, “Oh my god, I’d totally blanked, I’m so sorry Eggsy!” She started to look around for Merlin, “I’ll tell him we have to reschedule.”

 

Eggsy grabbed Roxy’s arm. “Erm, I think our lackluster social lives and Netflix can take a bloody hit tonight. You’re going out for dinner with him and that’s final. Besides, he deserves to show you off a bit!”

 

Roxy tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “I can’t believe it’s happening! I can’t believe I didn’t embarrass myself!”

 

Eggsy high-fived her, “Yeah, that’s the _real_ victory tonight!” He flinched as Roxy punched him in the arm.

 

“Why don’t YOU go off and wander the square now? she said in mock anger.

 

“Maybe I will go and rub shoulders with all them posh folks. Find me a sugar daddy!”

 

Roxy looked unimpressed but then a wicked grin appeared on her face, “Apparently Harry is here too…” she said casually.

 

Eggsy looked up in a panic, “You’re joking.”

 

Roxy pretending to be a thorough investigation of her nails, “Nope, he came with Merlin. I bet if you were out in the square…” She never got to finish because Eggsy had just made a beeline for the food trucks, leaving her there with her mouth hung open.

 

Eggsy stood in the centre of the square, looking at each of the food truck lines. He must’ve looked incredibly desperate because there was suddenly a large hand on his shoulder and a deep Scottish brogue in his ear, “Harry is making an absolutely wretched attempt of looking aloof by the curry truck.” Merlin pointed in the general direction of Harry while trying not to be seen by Harry at the same time. “Don’t tell him I sent you.”

 

Eggsy turned around and grinned, “Thanks, bruv! I owe you one.” He made his way over to where Harry was supposed to be. He attempted to look super casual, talking to the odd stranger about the drinks on his tray. Eggsy was describing the sour cherry finish to an old bloke and his wife when he spotted Harry.

 

Harry had wandered around in front of the Dasgupta Delish truck and was studying the menu. Eggsy sauntered over with way more swagger than intended and a wolfish grin on his face.

He held the tray up in front of Harry, “ _Wet your whistle?_ ” Eggsy smirked. The double entendre was very much deliberate.

 

Harry looked over at Eggsy as if he’d been expecting him the entire time. Cheesy line included.

“Oh, Eggsy! What a surprise to see you here.”

 

Eggsy smile faltered slightly, “I’m helping out Rox, this evening. Thought I’d get all spiffed up.” he gestured to his outfit.

 

Harry casually looked him over and nodded. “Well, I can’t say that I miss the denim but the waistcoat is a definite improvement.”

 

Eggsy stood a little straighter and replaced his wide grin for a polite smile, “Right, well...erm...did you want to try a drink?” he offered again.

 

Harry realized that his aloofness was making it look like he didn’t want the boy anymore. He cleared his throat and leaned down to whisper in Eggsy’s ear, “I thought you offered to do it for me?” He breathed against Eggsy’s skin. He noticed Eggsy freeze up and the sharp intake of breath from his gorgeous mouth.

 

“I...uh...wh…”

 

Harry was proud that he’d managed to make the boy speechless (without even touching him). He stood up and smiled like a predator. Eggsy’s eyes had widened and he still had no words. Harry looked at him like he was waiting ever so patiently for Eggsy’s response. “Perhaps a rain check, then?” and he started to walk past Eggsy.

 

He’d barely made it a foot ahead of the young man before a hand was yanking him back. Eggsy still had that bewildered look on his face but started to reach into his apron. Without his eyes ever leaving Harry’s, a hastily scrawled out phone number was written on Harry’s hand.

 

“For that raincheck.” Eggsy choked out.

 

Harry looked down at his hand and then back at Eggsy, a pleased smile on his lips. “What a surprise you are, my dear boy.” He leaned back towards Eggsy, “Please note that if I wasn’t so ravenously hungry for food, I’d be tempted to be ravenous for something _else_ entirely.”

 

A dreaded squeak left Eggsy’s mouth. He made a very made up word type of sound in confirmation for the older man. He watched Harry grin and then walk away towards Merlin. His hand flew to his chest to make sure his heart hadn’t stopped.

 

_ Apparently slow and steady wasn’t how he was going to win this race... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hadn't intended for Harry to be so intense but I think it works! Thank you again for all the comments and kudos! You guys make me want to write all the damn time!!


	7. Galvin Bistrot du Luxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the restaurant Merlin takes Roxy to: http://www.galvinrestaurants.com/section/4/1/galvin-bistrot-de-luxe

Merlin parked his car and walked towards the restaurant. It was one that he occasionally ate at, usually with Harry but this was the first time he would be there with a date. The food had always been superb and he wanted to make sure it made a good impression on Roxy. It looked both upscale and classic all at once. After her comment about him “having his shit together” he knew he couldn’t take her to his favourite chip shop, even though the food was perfection there. Merlin needed to look good and Galvin Bistrot de Luxe would seal the deal. He walked inside and gave the hostess his name. It was unnecessary because she was always there when he was and greeted him by name but he was a stickler for etiquette. The hostess sat him near the window. There were privacy curtains up but Roxy would be hard-pressed not to notice him once she walked in. He smoothed down his front and drummed his fingers against the white linen table cloth nervously.

Merlin tried to be optimistic about all of this. Yes, Roxy was nearly half his age. Yes, he was worried about looking lecherous. Was this a mid-life crisis? No, he truly didn't think that. He also certainly couldn’t go about things the way Harry had started with Eggsy.

Harry had a penchant for not waiting to claim something if he truly coveted it. It's not that romance was unheard of in Harry's case, it was just more of a **_MINE_** scenario. And Eggsy looked like the type of person ( _twink_ , his brain supplied) that Harry would try to lay claim to vigorously.

Deep down, Merlin was a die-hard romantic. That side was almost never seen by another Kingsman agent but for someone like Roxy, he was willing to be vulnerable. She wasn’t a double agent or an assassin. He could be himself around her and not worry that he’d wake up, literally stabbed in the back (that would be the LAST time he'd have a one night stand on a mission.) It was a very rare occurrence that Merlin had a chance to connect with someone that wasn’t in the intelligence industry. Yes, he and Roxy had really only known each other for a few months and they’d only been on first name basis for about 3 weeks. But, in the job he was in, tomorrow was never a sure thing. He didn’t want to waste an opportunity like this. Merlin desperately wanted to shut off his brain so he could just enjoy the evening but it was difficult.

It got considerably less difficult when he saw Roxy walk in. She looked flushed and nervous as she spoke to the hostess. Merlin grabbed the wine list quickly so he looked busy when the hostess directed Roxy to him. She was about ten feet away when he put the small book down and looked up. They met eyes and both broke out into huge smiles. Merlin stood, thanked the hostess and with his hand barely touching the small of Roxy’s back, he directed her to the opposite chair which he then pulled out and pushed back in once she was seated.

“I can’t think of the last time someone pulled out my chair for me…”

Merlin sat down again and straightened his napkin on the table. “Well, that’s a shame. I would like to think that sort of behaviour hasn’t been fully lost.”

Roxy scoffed, “I’m quite certain you’re a dying breed, Merlin.” she scooted forward so she could lean in a bit more. “Am I overdressed for this place?” she looked around nervously.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “As far as I’m concerned, you’re perfectly dressed.” After watching Roxy’s cheeks flush a bit, he decided he would have to make note of everything that made her blush like that. Just so he could watch it again and again.

Roxy looked at the expression on Merlin’s face. He looked so blissed out that she was having a hard time believing that she was the cause of it. Her heart was doing a terrible job of keeping a steady beat. Thankfully, a waiter came to the table and broke their staring contest by asking about wine. Merlin asked what kind she drank and then ordered a bottle of the house white for the table. Once Roxy had taken a sip of her wine, she settled a bit more into her chair. “This is quite lovely, Merlin. Thank you for this.”

Merlin finished his sip and nodded. “I felt like a first date should be a bit memorable.”

Roxy laughed lightly, “Well, you’ve succeeded admirably. This is poshest restaurant I’ve ever been too!”

After they’d ordered off the Prix Fixe Menu, they started to chat about families, jobs and favorite restaurants. Merlin had explained that he was a tailor by trade but enjoyed tinkering with electronics too. Roxy was only doing the lemonade thing part-time, it had been a hand-me-down business from her Aunt Ruth. She was trying to get back into school after a much needed break to deal with her father’s health issues. It had been at least 3 years since her father had passed away and she was hoping that she could still handle school and a job.

Merlin was in the midst of discussing The Raw Shark Texts (one of his most favourite books) when the appetizers arrived. Salt cod brandade, poached egg and parsley purée was placed in front of Merlin and a chilled organic carrot soup with Florida grapefruit, hazelnuts and coriander was placed in front of Roxy. They both looked at their dishes hungrily. Merlin thanked the waiter and they both tucked into their meals.

Some time later, Roxy had just finished off a bite of her main course (whole roasted spring Poussin with herbs and an aioli) when she asked Merlin if they’d ever made a bespoke suit for a woman.

Merlin dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, “I’ve only known of one suit made for a woman but I was not the man to make it.”

“I think a woman would look quite smart in a bespoke suit!”

Merlin looked at Roxy and smiled, “She’d look powerful.” “Very sexy.”

Roxy agreed. Silence settled upon their table. There was definite sexual tension in the air now and Roxy was nearly beside herself with contained excitement. She’d never been on a date like this. With a man like Merlin, no less. Merlin was not controlling but very much in control. He was a man with incredible gravitas and that made Roxy a little weak in the knees. She looked up from her meal and made (surprisingly) unflinching eye contact with the handsome man across from her. Roxy’s lips curved upwards, “I’m having a wonderful time, Merlin.”

Merlin raised his glass and Roxy did the same, “That makes two of us.” and they clinked their glasses together.

…

 

Once the bill had been paid, (Merlin refused to show Roxy the bill) they stood outside the restaurant. Dusk had fallen and it was starting to cool down. “Where did you park?” he asked Roxy.

Roxy slid her arms around herself to stop the chill from the wind. “I actually walked. I don’t live that far from here.” She nodded in the opposite direction.

Merlin watched her rub her arms, “I’d rather not see you walk home at this time of night. May I offer you a lift?”

Roxy nodded quickly, “I would really appreciate that!”

Merlin slipped off his coat and put it around her shoulders. “I’ll go and get my car, you stay warm.” He ran his hands down her arms as if to speed up the warming up process.

Merlin jogged off in the other direction and Roxy tugged his coat around her more tightly. She took a deep breath and was whisked away by the leftover aroma of his cologne. Roxy didn’t think she could get any happier than she was now. Their date was obviously winding down to a close and she was getting antsy. She was hoping that Merlin was going to give her a kiss goodnight. In fact, she may have been thinking about it all day. Including during dinner. She’d caught herself looking at his mouth on more than one occasion. If he kissed her like he ate the mousse off a spoon during the dessert course, she’d be set for life. A small shiver rolled down her back.

The sleek silver BMW pulled up. Merlin got out and opened Roxy’s door for her. She snuggled into the plush seat and did up her seat belt. Merlin got back in the vehicle and did the same. He revved the engine (and that certainly did _NOT_ go down to Roxy’s core) and started to drive towards the residential district.

The car ride was comfortably silent and Roxy had been correct when she said how close she lived. Merlin stopped the vehicle in front of the townhouse and quickly got out to open Roxy’s door again. She smiled at him as she got out and walked slowly towards the door. Merlin followed behind her. He stood on the sidewalk and she stood on the first step, making her only a fraction shorter than she normally was.

Merlin reached out for Roxy’s hand and brought it to his lips, “I hope we can do this again.”

Roxy grinned and nodded. “I would like that a lot!”

Merlin paused and looked at Roxy rather heatedly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Good night, Roxy.”

Roxy smiled politely, a kiss on the forehead certainly wasn’t what she was after. She was starting to worry that Merlin might be _TOO_ much of a gentleman to make that kind of a bold move. She found her hands clutching on to his sweater. He looked down at them and then back at her in confusion. _It was now or never_ , her brain yelled at her.

“Oh for goodness sake!” she cursed and then pulled a very surprised Merlin to her. Their lips met and for the first few moments, Roxy thought that she’d made a mistake because Merlin had gone stiff under her touch. Once she relaxed her hands on his chest, she was delighted to feel his arms start to wrap around her and his lips started to move in time with hers. Not a mistake, she cheered internally. The kiss continued into less chaste territory. Merlin had licked Roxy’s bottom lip and she happily let him in, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moaned as her body was suddenly flush against his. Roxy’s body was exploding like glitter fireworks, this was the best kiss of her whole fucking life.

Once they’d finally pulled away from each other, both desperate for air, Merlin informed her, in a very husky voice that she was a bit of a minx. She happily took that as a compliment and snuck in a final goodnight kiss.


	8. Eggsy's Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd things get a bit smutty. Note the rating change!

Eggsy sat playing Halo in his small living room in his one-bedroom flat. There wasn’t much to it, the living room connected with the kitchen via a half wall-turned countertop and his bedroom had the bathroom attached to it. It was just the right amount of space for him and on the occasion his wee sister Daisy stayed over, they’d just build a blanket fort in the living room to sleep in. He’d been living in this building for almost a whole year now. Once he received his first paycheck from the Oliver’s Farm, he went scouting for flats. Living with his mum and Daisy was fine but it was the drunk stepdad that Eggsy wanted nothing to do with. Years of living under Dean’s thumb was torture for Eggsy and even though he hated to leave his loved one’s behind, he just had to get out. He knew that if he wasn’t around to piss off Dean, the emotions might not run as high and everyone might be safer.

 

Eggsy paused his game to go grab a lager from his fridge. While looking for a takeaway menu and having the first glorious sip from the can, his mind slipped to thoughts of Roxy. A goofy grin popped up on his face and he wished her all the best on her date tonight. She’d gone out on dates with some right gits before so she definitely deserved to be wined and dined. That Merlin bloke seemed like he’d be just the right man for Eggsy’s best mate.

 

Eggsy walked back into the living room and flopped down on the old couch. He was about to pick up the controller when he heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table. He snatched it up quickly, thinking it might be Roxy.

 

 **Unknown Number:** _Good evening, Eggsy._

 

Eggsy stared at his phone. Those three words sent a shiver down his spine. Harry. How is that even through text, Eggsy could hear the deep sounds of that man’s voice? He set his lager down and started to text back, he wasn’t going to be coy or anything but he was leaning towards being a bit of an arse.

 

 **E:** Ur even this polite over txt?

 

 **H:** A gentleman is always well-spoken, even in textual messages.

 

Eggsy smirked.

 **E:** Well then, I’ll make sure to spell out ALL the words, just in case you’re too old to know what they mean.

 

 **H** : I can assure you, my age would only be a benefit to you. Imagine all that I could teach you…

 

Eggsy gawked at his phone, he’d definitely thought about Harry teaching him certain things but never thought Harry would be into it.

 

 **E** : I’d bet I’d be the BEST pupil you’d ever have.

 

 **H** : I’m certain you would be a quick learner.

 

Eggsy bit his lip, this could get dirty really quickly and he was struggling on whether or not to take that chance. To make the comment that would change it from casual flirting to full on sexting. He hesitated a moment too long as Harry responded too quickly.

 

 **H:** But be rest assured, there are punishments in place for young men who don’t pay attention.

 

Eggsy gulped, _here we go_ …

 **E:** Punishments? Like, you’ll have me over your lap?

 

 **H:** Or over my desk. It would depend on how bad you’d been.

 

Eggsy leaned back on the couch, his jeans were starting to get tighter. He adjusted slightly to ease off some of the pressure.

 **E:** With promises like that, I might just have to misbehave. You posh boys have always liked a bit o’ rough.

 

Eggsy waited for a few moments, Harry wasn’t texting back as quickly as he had been. Eggsy’s mind drifted to possible scenarios. Harry was so worked up over the imagery they’d put forth that he was unzipping those bespoke trousers and taking himself in hand, thinking about Eggsy, naked, over his desk. Eggsy started to breath a little heavier and thought about undoing his own fly, to relieve some tension. His train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing.

 

**Unknown Caller**

 

 _God, let it be Harry_.

 

Eggsy answered, “Hello?” his voice sounded more rough than he’d anticipated.

 

Harry’s deep voice answered, “What are you doing right now?”

 

Eggsy chuckled softly, “Oh, you know, just thinking about some fit older man wanking and thinking of me.” He could hear Harry’s sharp inhale.

 

“Are you always such a master of poetry?”

 

“Only when I’ve got the imagery.” Eggsy squeezed his cock through his jeans. “And I’m certain you’ve got the imagery too…” Eggsy let loose a breathy moan, “Harry.”

 

Harry cleared his throat, “You are an absolute tart.”

 

Eggsy was feeling bolder, “Wanna hear me cum over the phone?”

 

Harry stuttered, “I’d much rather see it in person.”

 

Eggsy moaned a little gratuitously, “I’d much rather see you in person as well. Want my address?”

 

Eggsy could hear Harry trying to straighten himself out. He imagined Harry flattening his tie, fussing with his cuffs and smoothing back his hair. Harry clearing his throat again got Eggsy’s attention.

 

“Actually Eggsy, I was hoping you’d be able to wait.”

 

Eggsy glared at the wall, “Wait?! Like, till you get here or?”

 

“No dear boy, “Harry’s voice took a dark turn, “Wait until I tell you to.”

 

Eggsy shivered. That was something he wasn’t aware he was into. “For how long?” he asked, begrudgingly removing his hand from his jeans.

 

Harry chuckled lowly, “I guess that depends on how good you’ve been. For starters, have you stopped touching yourself now?”

 

Eggsy swallowed loudly, trying not to focus on what Harry’s voice did to him. “Yes, sir.”

 

“ _Sir?_ Oh, Eggsy. Have you done something like this before?”

 

“No, sir. Just a brief stint in the military.”

 

“Hmmm, well. I’m suitably impressed.”

 

“Impressed enough that…”

 

“No, Eggsy. But it is getting quite late so I must be going.”

 

“But!”

 

“You’ll be fine, dear boy. I’m certain I’ll see you at the market next week, right?”

 

Eggsy sighed in resignation, “Yeah I’ll be there, but I won’t be working alone.”

 

Eggsy could hear Harry’s shark-like smile over the phone, “Well then, that’ll be someone to cover the booth if you find yourself ... _indisposed_. Goodnight, Eggsy.”

 

“Goodnight, * _deep breath_ * Harry.”

 

Eggsy hung up the phone and stared at his ceiling. He was unbearably hard and had foolishly agreed to not touch himself till Harry said so. He groaned and picked up his abandoned lager. Taking a lengthy gulp, he slouched way down and tried to focus on literally anything else. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it far too quickly to be embarrassed about it. Without even looking at the caller ID, he hit answer and sensually asked if someone had changed their minds.

 

Roxy’s startled voice brought Eggsy back to reality, “UH gross, Eggsy! What the hell are you going on about?! I was just calling to tell you about my date not whatever the hell you were talking about!”

  
Eggsy sighed dramatically and fully stretched out on the couch. “Rox, jesus, have I got a story for you…”


	9. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly 2 am and I've fallen asleep twice trying to edit this so I apologize for any mistakes that I've missed.

Roxy was ridiculously happy. It had been a few solid weeks of her being with Merlin in an official capacity. He had no qualms about calling her his girlfriend but she couldn’t really wrap her mind around calling him her boyfriend. It seemed too childish but she was having trouble coming up with an alternative. There was a lull period in the market that day and they were in the midst of a discussion of proper terminology.

  
  


“How about...lover?” he purred, while kissing her behind her ear.

 

Roxy shuddered, “Uck, no thank you.” Merlin pulled away from her and she corrected herself, “No, please keep doing _that_ , but no to the “lover” thing. It grosses me out.”

 

Merlin started to trail kisses up from behind her ear along her jawline. “How about beau?” He made his way round and kissed her nose. He waited for her reaction.

 

She looked off in the distance seriously, “I mean, I don’t hate it?”

 

He sighed and started kissing her neck, “Clearly we’ll be at this all day…” He punctuated that with a small bite to her neck.

 

Roxy squealed and lovingly pushed him away. She looked around nervously, “We’re IN my cart, Merlin! People could see us!”

 

Merlin looked into her eyes. He couldn’t even help how madly he’d fallen for this girl. Her sudden shyness about their very much public display of affection was making him even more enamoured with her. He stepped out of her personal space, “Even though I would like nothing more to ravish you right now, I _may_ have forgotten our potential audience.” He grinned sheepishly. Merlin raised Roxy’s hand and gave it a kiss. “I’ll see you later?”

 

Roxy didn’t let go of Merlin’s hand and pulled him to her, a chaste kiss on his lips and a promise to pop round the tailor shop when she was done. She shooed him out the back of her cart and blew him a kiss when he got around to the front.

 

“Goodbye, my precious cinnamon roll!” She called after him, jokingly.

 

Merlin stopped walking and turned around, “No! I don’t like that one!” he called back.

 

Roxy smirked and then called back, “Till later, my sweetheart!”

 

He smiled and nodded. “That’s the one!” and he blew her a kiss right back and started to walk towards the shop. Merlin did turn to see if Harry was at Eggsy’s booth but neither of them were there. They’re either doing things he doesn’t want to know about or Harry’s gotten fed up waiting and gone back to work. God, he hope it’s the latter.

  
  


It wasn’t.

  
  


Broken little moans escaped Eggsy’s lips as he was pushed up against a wall in the tiniest alleyway. “Couldn’t have found a smaller spot, bruv?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Harry was currently making himself very well acquainted with Eggsy’s neck. Small kisses led to small bites and there was no pattern to it. Eggsy was having the damnedest time trying to figure out Harry’s routine. Harry slowed himself down and looked up at Eggsy. A devilish grin appeared, “Would you rather I make you melt in the back of your work truck? Or perhaps on a bench in that park? Maybe next to a little old lady?”

 

Eggsy looked at Harry’s eyes. The pupils were blown wide and he was certain that his were no different. “But don’t get me wrong, “ Harry continued, “I have _very_ vivid fantasies of fucking you, on your knees, in that little apron. Perhaps we should move this to the back of your truck?”

 

Eggsy made unintelligible sounds in response to that. He raised his leg and wrapped it around Harry’s backside. His hardness met Harry’s and they both faltered. Harry gave an exploratory thrust and Eggsy threw his head back against the wall. “Again.” he whispered.

 

Eggsy’s broken little moans returned as Harry started to rut against him in earnest. One hand supporting Eggsy’s ass and the other pushing against the brick wall as he thrust up against the young man. Eggsy’s arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck. Filthy sentences started to flow from Eggsy’s mouth. “Oh god, unf, just like that!... Harder! ...God, you feel huge!”

 

After that last one. Harry made sure to slow down his thrusting and pressed his cock very insistently along Eggsy’s thigh.He wanted him to feel every inch. Eggsy groaned as he pulled Harry closer to him. “I want that in me.” Eggsy all but moaned into Harry’s ear.

 

“Another time, pet.” He said, starting to speed up his thrusts again. He was so close but a gentleman always makes sure his partner comes first. “Are you close?” he gasped into Eggsy’s ear.

 

“Fuuuuuck yeah…” Eggsy groaned after a particularly intense thrust, brushing their clothed cocks together.

 

Harry abandoned all attempts of holding himself up against the wall and just grabbed onto Eggsy’s ass for dear life. Each thrust brought them closer to completion, Eggsy was a mess of jumbled up words, his brain too overloaded to function. Harry was grunting with every thrust, imagining what it would be like to actually be inside Eggsy. He wished they’d have had more time. He wanted to explore Eggsy’s body; he wanted to worship it.

 

As Eggsy’s leg tightened around Harry’s backside, he started to shudder. “Harry…” he breathed out, coming in his jeans and clutching to Harry’s shoulders. He rested his head against Harry’s.

 

Harry looked at Eggsy’s face post-orgasm. That kind of open-mouthed bliss pushed him to drag out his last few thrusts, making sure that every part of his cock touched Eggsy’s body. The boy’s expressions made him want to explode. He felt his balls tighten and clutched at Eggsy’s arse even harder as he came in his trousers. “Oh my god!” he whispered harshly, hips stuttering. He tried to even out his breathing as he came down from his high. Looking up at Eggsy as their foreheads touched, he stroked his hand down Eggsy’s face. “You’re going to be the death of me.” he panted.

 

Eggsy smiled lazily. He removed his leg from Harry and stood on his own two feet again. “What a way to go, right?” he said breathlessly.

 

Harry stood back and started to right himself. Pushing back his hair, pressing down his crumpled tie and tucking his shirt back in. Eggsy tried to do the same but felt that it was going to be of no use. The second he would get back to the booth, June was _sure_ to figure out where he’d been. Eggsy needed to remind himself to go behind Roxy’s cart to avoid her “YOU DID WHAT?” stare.

 

Eggsy looked at Harry appraisingly. “You’re the fittest bloke I’ve ever snogged, yeah?”

 

Harry stepped closer to Eggsy, “Is that so?”

 

Eggsy cockily nodded, “It’s a fact. And if we wasn’t so bloody obvious right now, I’d get down on my knees and show you how much I appreciate that.”

 

Harry felt his cock twitch in interest. “If I was a much younger man, you’d be making good on that instantly. But, as my refractory period isn’t what it used to be, you’re off the hook today.”

 

Eggsy pouted dramatically, “You best be invitin’ me over then. I’d want a proper fuck in a proper bed.”

 

Harry cupped Eggsy’s face, “Do not worry, my pet. You’ll be getting properly fucked into a mattress soon enough. Mark my words.”

 

Eggsy closed the distance between them and kissed Harry thoroughly. “Well, don’t go dying on me, old man.”

 

Harry scoffed and pulled back, “You really need to stop calling me that.”

 

A coy expression marked Eggsy’s face, “Yes sir. Whatever you wish, sir.”

 

Harry patted Eggsy’s head, “There’s my good boy. Now go get back to work before I steal you away again."

 

Eggsy adjusted his jeans and his apron. He gave Harry one last peck on the lips before he casually walked out of the alleyway, trying to look like he didn’t just desperately come in his jeans while being rutted against by a much older man. Harry followed at a respectful distance, his glasses coming to life.

 

"You could've taken off your fucking glasses, Harry!" Merlin pouted over the line.

  
Harry grinned, "Now where's the fun in that?!"


	10. Double Date pt 1

Roxy was lying down on Eggsy’s couch, her head in his lap. They’d had a rather long day (it had rained most of the time they were at the market) and were taking a much needed (and dry) break. Roxy put down her phone, “I think we should go on a double date.”

 

Eggsy looked away from his phone and down at Roxy, “Seriously?”

 

“Well, why not? Merlin and I have been on loads of dates and I think it would be nice for them to hang out at the same time we do!”

 

Eggsy bit his lip, “Well, I mean… Harry and I haven’t been on...what you might consider “classic dates”. I don’t know if he’d be into it.”

 

Roxy looked at Eggsy with a bit of a pout. “Would _you_ like to go on a real date?”

 

Eggsy brought his phone back up to block Roxy’s face, he didn’t need her seeing his blush. Of course he wanted to go on an actual date with Harry that wasn’t just them partially clothed in a car or in a cramped alleyway. To have dinner? To look across the table and see Harry smile at something funny he had said? Of course he’d fucking like that. But, Harry had made no suggestion that that was something he’d be open to. Eggsy was starting to get genuine feelings for Harry and it was beginning to colour how he handled their “dates”. He’s had to stop himself at least half a dozen times from letting some term of endearment escape his lips in a moment of passion. He was arse over tits for Harry and he was certain he was alone in that.

 

Eggsy hadn’t heard another word from Roxy so he assumed she’d let it go. He moved his phone to sneak a peek at her and her pout had transformed into a full on look of concern. He half-heartedly glared down at her, “What?”

 

Roxy pushed herself up and leaned in close to him. “Eggsy?” she asked softly. “You know it’s okay to have feelings, right? Even if you don’t think they’re reciprocated?” Her hand rubbed up and down his arm.

 

Eggsy’s glare lost all of its venom. “You ain’t got to be such a fuckin’ mind reader, you know.”

 

Roxy’s smile was delicate but also laced with worry. Eggsy sighed loudly and threw his arm around her. “Fine. I’m absolutely mad for ‘em. Can’t help it. I’d fucking _LOVE_ a real date but I’m certain that I’m way more invested than he is. I can’t imagine him going for it.”

 

Roxy tucked her head under his chin, “It never hurts to ask, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy shook his head, “I don’t think so, Rox. I don’t think I could handle it if he said no.”

 

Roxy sat back up and started to text. “Suppose I ask for you?”

 

Eggsy panicked and tried to yank her phone out of her hands, “You ain’t got his number, right?!”

 

Roxy turned her back to him to continue texting. “No, I’m asking Merlin. Annnnd it’s sent.” She turned back to Eggsy. “If Merlin doesn’t think Harry will want to go, he’ll tell me.”

 

Eggsy hunched over and put his face in his hands. “The suspense is gonna kill me, Rox!”

  
  


….

  
  


“And that will be all for the debriefing, thank you, gentlemen.” Merlin flicked off his clipboard and turned towards Arthur. “If there’s anything else, I’ll be in my office, sir.”

 

Arthur nodded and waved Merlin out of the room.

 

He caught up with Harry in the hallway, “I thought you’d be excited about this mission! You’ve always loved Krakow in the spring!”

 

Harry continued to walk at a brisk pace, “I do, but I’ve got things I need to sort through before I go. Important things.” he’d stopped in front of his office.

 

Merlin looked at him knowingly, “Would the important things involve a young egg?” he smirked.

 

Harry glared and all but pushed Merlin into his office. Once the door was shut, Harry made his way to his desk where he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whisky. Pouring two fingers each, he handed one to Merlin and then downed his instantly. “I feel like I’m over my head.” he said quietly as he sat down.

 

Merlin sat down in one of the plush chairs facing Harry’s desk. He took a sip of his whiskey, “How so?”

 

Harry reclined in the back of his chair and shut his eyes as if keeping them open was physically draining. “I’m finding myself no longer enjoying our little trysts as much as I used to.”

 

The Scot scoffed sarcastically. “I’d have never guessed with the amount of times you leave your bloody glasses on. Thank you for those scarring images, by the way. However, I must applaud you on the unorthodox use of that coat hanger as makeshift handcuffs. Truly ingenious stuff.”

 

Harry waved Merlin’s praise away as if it were a bug. “It’s getting complicated and I was so hoping for it to remain the opposite.” He opened his eyes and poured himself another drink. “I’m a spy for God’s sake! We don’t have successful relationships. It’s not in our nature.”

 

“I beg to differ. Look at my relationship with Roxanne. It’s healthy and we’re both happy.”

 

“Would it still be healthy and happy if she knew what you actually do for a living? Would she still swoon and giggle if she knew how many people you’d killed with your bare hands? Would it be adorable if she saw how quickly you can dismantle an AK-47?”

 

“STOP IT!” Merlin shouted. “First of all, just fuck off with that. You’ve no right to play the devil’s advocate here. Secondly, if things progressed to a point where I felt the need to tell her the truth, I’d do it. I don’t know about you Harry, but this lifestyle we have, it can get bloody lonely and if being happy with someone is a real possibility, then of course, I’d have to tell her. I can’t imagine it would go swimmingly but at least then there’d be no secrets between us. You’ve got to learn to trust other people.”

 

Harry sighed, “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just an old fool caught up in his feelings for a boy half his age. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

 

“No, you bloody shouldn’t have. But I can forgive an old fart like you in an instance like this. Pour us another.”

 

Harry poured Merlin another drink and they sat in quiet contemplation. They’d been friends for decades and whenever they’d have a spat like this, it was nearly almost always Harry who apologized first.

 

The quiet was interrupted by a chirp from Merlin’s phone. He swiped across the screen and he looked surprised. He looked up at Harry cautiously, “Have you ever taken Eggsy on a real date?”

 

Harry thought about it, “Technically speaking, no. Not a proper one anyways.”

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Have you not been listening, Merlin? Of course I’d like to take him out! But he doesn’t seem like he’d even remotely be interested in something like that.” He looked over at Merlin who smiled like a cat that had just caught the canary. “Wait….why?”

 

“I think we’ll have ourselves a double date.” Merlin said proudly as he started to text back Roxy.

 

Harry sat up quickly, “When? Now?”

 

Merlin looked up from his phone, “Let’s say tomorrow. Where have you always wanted to take Eggsy?”

 

Without hesitation, Harry said, “Clos Maggiore. A table near the log fire.”

 

Finishing up his text, Merlin told Harry to call and book a table for 4 for tomorrow at 7. He left the office to return to his own and go through logistics for the Krakow Mission.

 

…..

 

Eggsy was pacing in his small kitchen. “Anything?”

 

Roxy barely paid him any attention, “No.” she jiggled the joystick on the playstation controller, “Why won’t this work for me. Go faster, dammit!”

 

He took a break from wearing a groove into the floor and plopped down next to Roxy. “You need to hold it level or it won’t pick up that you’re turning it.”

 

“That’s not how I drive!” she gritted out, angrily.

 

“Well thank god for that!” he laughed, swiping the controller out of her frustrated hands.

 

Roxy huffed and slouched back into the couch. Her phone buzzed next to her thigh. She snatched it up quickly and devoured the message. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed.

 

Eggsy gave her a quick glance as he was finishing up a lap, “Yes I _am_ much better than you at this!” But then he saw her phone and he dropped the controller. “Jesus, Rox! What does it say?!”

 

Roxy looked up at him with an absolutely massive grin on her face. “You and I are to meet Harry and Merlin at Clos Maggiore tomorrow at 7!”

 

Eggsy’s jaw fell. “Wha?!”

 

Roxy scrolled down to the rest of the message and shouted, “The restaurant was Harry’s choice, Eggsy!!!”

  
Feeling himself fill up with glee, Eggsy lunged forward to tackle Roxy into a hug, “Don’t ever let me doubt your wingman skills again!” he said into her hair. He pulled back, “A real date, Rox. We’re finally going out on a real date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos! It rocks my socks to know that this story is well enjoyed!! As always, you can find me on tumblr as Scandalmuss!


	11. Double Date pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mention of abuse near the end. Nothing too graphic, but I still wanted to warn you.

Eggsy fussed with his waistcoat. He was determined to have everything go perfectly tonight and he was even getting his trousers ironed by his mum. Eggsy walked around the old flat in just his socks and his dress shirt, the waistcoat not yet done up. Dean was thankfully out at the pub so there was no need to be on high alert. Daisy toddled over to him in the kitchen.

 

“Eggy! Eggy! Up!” she asked, arms and grubby fingers reaching for him.

 

Eyes wide, he quickly grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned off her fingers before she could touch his white shirt. Once he was happy with the clean, stubby fingers making a grab for him, he picked her up and swung her around “How is my Daisy-Waisy?” he cooed. Eggsy tickled under her chin until she started to squirm and giggle at the same time. He laughed right along with her. Moments like these were going to be rare for Daisy if his mum never got rid of Dean. Anytime Eggsy was at the flat, he made sure to make a big fuss over his little sister. He started to hum a song from one of her favourite Disney movies (Sleeping Beauty) and they waltzed all over the living room. After one of the more vigourous spins, Eggsy’s mum popped out of the bedroom, holding his freshly pressed pants.

 

“Oi! Eggsy! She just ate, love. I don’ want her retchin’ all over the place!” Michelle put her hands on her hips.

 

Eggsy chuckled and gave Daisy a tight squeeze before putting her down and taking his trousers from Michelle.

 

While he was getting dressed, she got that noisy look on her face, “So who are you goin’ to all this trouble for? Are you finally takin’ out Roxy?!”

 

Eggsy sighed and tucked in his shirt, “No mum, I mean, Roxy will be there but she’ll be with _her_ boyfriend.”

 

Michelle’s eyes widened, “That makes it sound like you’ll be there with _your_ boyfriend…”

 

He didn’t make eye contact with her as he focussed rather heavily on doing up his waistcoat. Michelle took that as a sign. “Eggsy? Love? Do you have a... boyfriend?”

 

One look in her son’s scared eyes was all she needed to know. She rushed over and enveloped him in a big hug. Eggsy’s arms tentatively wound around her in response. Michelle pulled back and looked at him. “Eggsy, babe. I know you can’t go bringin’ him round here cause of Dean an all but don’t let that make you think that I’m not totally happy for you!”  she smiled as tears started to rim her eyes. Michelle held Eggsy out at arm’s length. “Look at you, my handsome boy!”

 

Eggsy blushed, “Oh go on, mum.”

 

Michelle started to brush away imaginary fuzzies off of Eggsy’s shirt, “Nonsense. Tell me about him then. Where does he work? Is he good to you?”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes and tried to stop her from preening him, “Mum! Lay off, aright? He’s a tailor, he’s incredibly handsome and yes, he’s good to me.”

 

Michelle placed her hands on his shoulders. “I only expect the very best for my baby Egg. Have me around for tea sometime! I want to meet the man that’s got my young man in such a state.”

 

“I promise, Mum.” he said shyly.

  
  


….

 

**E** : Am I meeting you out front?

 

**R** : I’m already inside with Merlin. Is Harry out there?

 

Eggsy looked around the outside of the restaurant, desperately trying to look casual as he looked for Harry. With no immediate sign of him, he turned around to head into the restaurant, only to bump into one Harry Hart. Startled, Eggsy dropped his phone, only to have Harry grasp it quickly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Harry said apologetically, handing back Eggsy’s phone.

 

Eggsy blushed furiously. Being this close to Harry was intoxicating. Sure, they’d fooled around but nothing too serious. This was different and surprisingly far more intimate. This was serious. This was a date. This had to mean something. He looked up at Harry and was delighted to see genuine warmth in his dark brown eyes. Harry held out his arm, “Shall we?”

 

Eggsy most certainly did NOT almost giggle as he took Harry’s arm. He guided them into the restaurant and after checking his own coat, (Eggsy felt he didn’t need one, mum!) they both followed the server to their table. The restaurant was breathtaking. The entire ceiling was made up of woven vines covered in white flowers and twinkle lights. There were only tables for two throughout the section of the restaurant they were in. Eggsy spotted the roaring fireplace and grinned when he saw Roxy leaning close to Merlin. The staff had pushed together two of the single tables together to make a table for four. Eggsy’s insides were basically butterflies at this point. Harry’s hand had never strayed from Eggsy’s lower back until he’d pulled out Eggsy’s chair.

 

Once everyone was seated, Eggsy bounced a little in his chair with excitement. Here he was, in a posh restaurant, sat next to his posh boyfriend and about to have an incredible double date with his best mate. Life was pretty great.

 

Roxy beamed at Eggsy. “This place is gorgeous!”

 

Eggsy nodded, “I don’t think I’ve ever been in a place this grand!”

 

Harry leaned over and whispered in Eggsy’s ear, “I was hoping you’d like it.”

 

Eggsy looked over at Harry, “Of course I like it! I can’t stop smiling!” He then tried to stop smiling but took one look at Harry and started to grin all over again.

 

Harry smiled brightly, “Gorgeous.” he whispered.

 

Thankful for the menus, Eggsy picked one up so he could hide his blush from Roxy and Merlin. He leaned over to Harry, “You can’t keep saying stuff like that! I’ll be bright like a tomato all evening!”

 

Harry looked thoughtfully at Eggsy’s mouth and then looked in his eyes. A smirk played on his lips, “I think red suits you.” he leaned over and pecked Eggsy on the lips.

 

Eggsy turned and studied the menu like he’d be quizzed on it. _The cheeky bugger!_ Apparently, if Eggsy wanted to be wooed by Harry, he was going to be a right mess afterwards. The stomach butterflies would not calm down and he couldn’t stop sneaking looks at Harry. Harry, the bastard who looked as if he wasn’t even bothered in the slightest by his blushing young boyfriend.

 

“The tasting menu looks delicious.” Merlin said over his own menu.

 

“Even the vegetarian one sounds good.” Harry noted.

 

Eggsy closed his menu and looked at Roxy. She smiled at him and mouthed _Oh my god!_ at Harry. Eggsy mouthed back, _I KNOW!_   They high-fived across the table. Merlin put his menu down and smirked at the two of them.

 

Once everything had been ordered and wine was present, Harry raised his glass, “This was a wonderful idea, Roxanne!”

 

Roxy cheersed him, “Please, call me Roxy and I thought it was about time we all went out together!”

 

“How long have you two been friends?” Harry asked while sipping his wine.

 

“Easily about two years?” Eggsy asked, looking at Roxy for confirmation. She nodded.

 

“How about you two?” Roxy glanced at both Harry and Merlin.

 

Both men looked at each other, uncertain of a safe answer. “Must be close to over twenty five years by now.”

 

“Oh, at least.” Merlin agreed.

 

The conversation carried on with pleasantries and very casual questions, both of the older men knew far too much about each other to have any questions so they both focused on the two young people at the table. Soon enough, the first course of the tasting menu arrived: Hand picked Dorset crab with smoked anchovy mayonnaise and chargrilled cauliflower for Harry, Eggsy and Merlin while Roxy had fragrant Datterino tomato & basil salad with ‘Provençal Style’ fresh burrata From Puglia and white onion pissaladière (which she was surprised and happy to note that it was a tomato and basil salad with fresh cheese and an onion tart. Her cooking terminology only got her so far.)

 

They were happily eating and chatting when Merlin heard a beep from his glasses. He cursed himself for wearing his work glasses out on a date with Roxy. He coughed into his napkin and casually kicked Harry in the shin. Harry glanced up, about to give Merlin a stern talking to when he noticed the panicked look on his friend’s face. Against all his etiquette training, he pulled out his phone, feigning a text message. He looked apologetically at both Roxy and Eggsy who both had now noticed their behaviour. Harry cleared his throat and gestured to his phone. “Would you both excuse us for a moment, apparently there’s something happening at the shop.”

 

Both men stood abruptly and made their way back to the front of the restaurant. Eggsy stared at Roxy in confusion. Servers came to remove their plates and placed the second course down on the table. Small domes were placed over Harry and Merlin’s portions. Eggsy looked to where Harry and Merlin had disappeared to. He looked back at Roxy, “This doesn’t normally happen, does it?”

 

Roxy shook her head, “No. This has never happened before… Why would they be called? It’s not even their shop!”

 

Eggsy looked down at his plate. “Everything was going fine, right?”

 

“Oh my goodness, Eggsy! Of course it was! Harry looked just about as smitten as you did. Wait, wait, they’re coming back.”

 

Before the men had even reached the table, Eggsy asked if everything was okay. Both men looked upset and neither spoke right away. “Harry?” Eggsy couldn’t keep the concerned tone from his voice.

 

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. And Roxy. There’s been a bit of a break-in at the shop and we’ve got to go deal with it.”

 

Merlin leaned over to Roxy, “I’m so sorry, darling, I’ll make it up to you soon.”

 

Harry just cast a sad look at Eggsy, he placed his hand over Eggsy’s on the table. “We’ll take care of the bill, you two just enjoy the rest of the meal.”

 

“Harry!” Eggsy scolded, clearly not happy with that goodbye. He stood up and grabbed onto Harry’s lapels, pulling him into a kiss. Harry didn’t move at first but then his hands found their way to Eggsy’s hips. He pulled away, “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

 

With Merlin’s hand on Harry’s shoulder, they both left quickly, neither sparing a glance back to their table with two pairs of upset eyes following them out.

  
  


…

 

“Is the jet fuelled?” Merlin asked the pilot, whilst checking things off his clipboard, mumbling angrily to it.

 

The pilot confirmed everything with Merlin before boarding the Kingsman jet. Harry only had time to grab his go bag from his office before being ushered into the hanger. He strode over to Merlin and went over some of the finer details.

 

“Look at it this way, Harry. Instead of being gone for two weeks, this will probably take only twelve hours.”

 

“Aren’t I lucky?!”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Yes, aren’t we all lucky that the small arms dealer we were sending you to get intel on, is just rushing right into his first sale in,” he looked at his watch, “about 6 hours. All you have to do is kill the dealer and arrest the buyer. We want the buyer alive, Galahad.”

 

Harry straightened his tie. “Yes, yes, I heard you.”

 

“ALIVE. Galahad! Don’t take out any of your residual emotions from the date out on him! ” he stressed.

 

Now Harry rolled his eyes. He turned and smiled maliciously at his best friend, “I will bring that scum of the earth back alive. Just. For. You.”

 

“Get on the plane, you arse.”

 

Harry mock saluted Merlin and got on the plane.

 

Merlin started up his comm link and tested the connection. “Can you hear me, Harry?”

 

“ _Yes, mother dearest._ ”

 

Merlin was certain that he was going to strain an ocular muscle because of that man.

 

….

 

Roxy slouched down next to Eggsy on his couch. They’d ended up leaving the restaurant with the remaining courses boxed up. The bags containing their sudden takeaway sat on the floor near the door. Neither of them were eager to put them in the fridge.

 

Roxy leaned her head back against the couch and looked over at Eggsy. “I’m sorry things didn’t go as planned.”

 

Eggsy played with the buttons on his waistcoat. “I know.” he said glumly. “I felt like it was going so well! And then they both left. And I looked at Harry’s phone, Rox. There was no text. He just pretended there was. Fuck.” he started to undo the buttons and he threw the waistcoat across the room. He looked over at Roxy, “A fake fucking text, Rox! How am I supposed to feel about that?!”

 

She watched him hunch over, her heart breaking at the thought of his doing the same. Roxy started to rub circles on his back, “Even if it was a fake text, why would he take Merlin?! That makes no sense, Eggsy.”

 

He glanced up at her, “I don’t know, Rox. I thought tonight would clear things up for me but it’s just made things worse.”

 

“But he kissed you back, Eggsy! If he wanted to truly cut and run, he would’ve left you hanging there.”

 

Eggsy hadn’t thought about that. Their first date kiss was different than any other kiss they’d shared. Eggsy was hoping for more romance but he was desperate. Roxy was right, Harry wouldn’t have stayed, let alone get into the kiss if he wasn’t genuinely sorry. Eggsy leaned against Roxy. “I love you, hey?”

 

Roxy slapped him on the back, “Of course you do. Who else would put up with all you whingeing?!”

 

Eggsy had started to chuckle and playfully tried to shove Roxy over on the couch. A knock at his door, startled them both. They looked at each other, neither saying who they hoped it would be. Eggsy rushed to the door and opened it excitedly. His face fell immediately.

 

“Mum?”

 

Michelle stared at her son, with her non-blackened eye. “Oh babe...I’m sorry to barge in like this.”

 

Eggsy stole a glance down at Daisy, sleeping peacefully. His heart was breaking rapidly into tiny shards. He steeled his gaze, “Where is he?”

 

Michelle pushed past Eggsy into his flat. “Eggsy, just don’t. Don’t go an do something that you’ll regret.” She paused when she saw Roxy on the edge of the couch. Having someone else see her with a black eye and a sleeping baby, clearly having dashed out of the house at a moments notice was all it took for Michelle to break down into heaving sobs. Roxy jumped off the couch and took Daisy from Michelle so she could be bear-hugged by Eggsy. Roxy took Daisy into Eggsy’s room and shut the door, giving Eggsy and Michelle some much needed privacy.

 

Eggsy sat down with his mum and held her close. “I thought you’d said he wasn’t hittin you anymore?!” he tried to keep the accusatory tone from his voice but he wasn’t successful.

 

Michelle took in deep breaths, trying to maintain some kind of composure. “He wasn’t, Eggsy. I swear! It’s just...he lost some money and was in such a foul state and then Dais was goin on and on about you comin by today and he just lost it. He didn’t dare touch her!” she was quick to add.

 

“Just you.” Eggsy said sadly. “Mum, you gotta get outta there. Away from him.”

 

“I know love, I know. It’s hard.”

 

“I know, mum.”

 

They sat together until Michelle fell asleep on his shoulder. He laid her down on the couch and went to check on Roxy and Daisy. As soon as he got into his room, he was nearly tackled by Roxy’s hug. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy.” she whispered into his shoulder.

 

Eggsy held Roxy tightly. He knew he was about to make a big mistake but he couldn’t let Dean think that what he did was okay. “Rox, I need you to stay here for an hour or so. Just to look after Dais and mum.”

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

“To find my shit step dad.”

 

 


	12. It will be okay

After a much needed shower and shave, Harry began to piece himself back together. Some aftershave, a fresh suit and a new pair of cufflinks he picked up for himself in Krakow.

 

The Krakow mission had gone remarkably smoothly although due to unfortunate weather, the jet was grounded for 24 hours. While waiting for the storm to clear up, Harry had wondered about getting a gift bow for the prisoner he was bringing back. He had thought better of it though, no sense in having Merlin pissed off at him within nanoseconds of being back at HQ.

It turns out that that was a good idea because once he got back, Merlin was in no state for jokes. Apparently, he hadn’t heard from Roxy at all in the two days Harry had been away and he was chalking it up to their hasty exit. Harry hadn’t even turned his phone on while on mission so when he finally did, he was just as surprised to not have received any word from Eggsy. He knew that this needed to be rectified as soon as possible.

 

Once he was fully dressed, Harry made his way downstairs for a quick cup of tea and looked through the phonebook for a florist near the shop on Savile Row. Apology flowers would be the first step in making things right with Eggsy. With his cup in the sink, he quickly made his way out to the waiting Kingsman cab.

 

“To Budding Blossoms, please.”

 

…

 

Roxy was exhausted. It was market day and that meant she was sure to see Merlin but her heart wasn’t in it today.

 

After Eggsy had left two nights ago, she had made sure Daisy wasn’t going to fall out of bed and then went and draped a blanket over Michelle. True to his word, Eggsy came back within the hour but far worse for wear. He’d joked about the arse kicking he’d given his step dad but with his own black eye, split lip and bloody nose, Roxy told him to shut up and get into the bathroom so she could clean him up. As she dabbed at the cut on his lip, he had pushed her hand away and had started to cry. He told her all the awful things Dean had said to him and how he just wanted his mum to see that she deserved better than that dickhead. He pulled Roxy close and she held him. He just wanted to make enough money to get them out of that terrible flat and away from Dean. He half-heartedly joked that maybe years of being called a ‘rent boy’ was really pointing him to his true calling. Roxy had pulled away at that and grasped his face in her hands. She gruffly informed him that he would be doing no such thing and being the good man he is now was the best thing he could do for both his mum and Daisy. Eggsy tried to wipe away his tears but with his knuckles a little raw, the salt from the tears only made the sting worse. Roxy had seen to it that he got into bed with Daisy and she left him some pain meds on his side table with a tall glass of water. She had kissed him on his forehead and left the apartment.

 

And that was only two days ago. Michelle had left before Roxy had even gotten there with coffee and muffins the following morning. When she peeked into Eggsy’s room, Daisy was already awake and playing in Eggsy’s unfolded laundry. After much coaxing, mostly from Daisy, Eggsy woke up with a groan and put a smile on his face for his little sister. They all sat down at his small kitchen table and ate a quiet breakfast, Daisy mauling a muffin on Eggsy’s lap. They discussed their action plan and Roxy popped out to the shops to grab some necessary things for Eggsy and his sister. Michelle had made no attempt to come back for her daughter but Eggsy assured Roxy it was probably in Daisy’s best interest that she stayed with him for awhile. Roxy reminded Eggsy to call the Oliver’s to tell them he needed to take a few personal days. There would be no way anyone would buy anything from him in the state he was in.

 

Daisy had been staying with Eggsy for two whole days now and June had been asking after Eggsy often. Roxy tried to be optimistic when she talked about the (agreed upon) reason he was gone for a few days but June could see right through Roxy’s sadness. Eggsy had made sure that very few people in his life knew about the dark side of his family. Roxy assured June that Eggsy would eventually be okay but just needed some time.

 

Roxy took out her phone to text Merlin. She hadn’t intended on the silent treatment happening but she was so overwhelmed with Eggsy and his family that she hadn’t even thought to contact him. She was sure he felt awful about leaving the date but she was also hoping he would’ve tried to contact her again.

 

**R** : Will you be coming to the market today?

 

Roxy went to put her phone back in her pocket, not expecting a response text so quickly. Her phone chirped and she excitedly brought it back out.

 

**M** : Would it be okay?

**M** : I am still incredibly sorry about the other night.

 

**R** : Please come. I need to see you.

 

No sense in beating around the bush. Roxy was drained and honestly, a warm hug from Merlin would make her feel so much better. He had a way about him where a simple hug could leach out all that worry and stress that she’d been hanging on to.

 

Roxy hadn’t been waiting more than ten minutes before she saw Merlin jogging towards her cart. She opened the door in the back and was almost immediately wrapped in his arms.

 

“I’m so bloody sorry, Roxy.”

 

Roxy didn’t answer, but instead started to softly cry. All the emotion she’d been hanging on to, helping Eggsy be brave, just rushed out of her. Merlin’s arm wrapped around her more tightly. “Darling? What’s wrong?” he whispered into her hair.

 

Roxy pulled back to look at him. “It’s Eggsy.”

 

Merlin’s eyes widened. “What happened?!”

 

She shook her head, she didn’t want to divulge too much information but at the same time, she needed to tell someone. “It’s his step father. He’s an awful, awful man and Eggsy’s doing the best he can to help his family but he’s so young and can only do so much.”

 

Merlin leaned down so he could be at her eye level. “Is Eggsy okay now?”

 

Roxy nodded. “It’s just been a rough couple of days.” She looked at the now huge wet spot on his jumper. “I’m sorry for crying all over you.”

 

Merlin tsked and pulled her back into the hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who should be sorry. After we left the restaurant, we had to take stock of everything in the shop, just to see what was missing. It was a tedious job but it had to be done.”

 

Roxy pulled back slightly, to pin him with a confused stare. “But I don’t understand. Why did they call you and Harry? You’re not the owners of the shop!”

 

Momentary panic filled up Merlin and thankfully, it didn’t show on his face. “The owner is a very elderly man and Harry and I are basically sons to him. We are the ones he trusts the most so we are the ones he calls in an emergency.” That answer seemed to placate Roxy and she just leaned onto his chest. He started to rub her back. Everything was going to be okay.

 

…

 

Harry held onto the purple hyacinths tightly as he got out of the cab. He still had to check in at work but for the first time in a long time, another person came first. He walked briskly into the market square and made a beeline for Eggsy’s booth. Harry stopped about 4 yards away, only spotting the farmer’s daughter in the booth. Eggsy never missed work. He calmly walked up and asked June if Eggsy was in today. She got an inexplicably sad look on her face and said that no, he wasn’t in and that he was taking a few days off. Harry’s demeanor didn’t appear to change but inside he was boiling over with worry. If he hadn’t have seen Merlin coming from behind Roxy’s stand, he wasn’t sure what he would’ve done.

 

Once Merlin made eye contact with him, he got the exact same sad look in his eyes for all of a brief second before his features schooled themselves into calm and collected. Harry walked up to him quickly, “What’s happened?”

 

Merlin put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Roxy said there was some family related drama happening and that Eggsy needed some time to sort things out.” Harry visibly relaxed a bit but then Merlin continued, “It doesn’t sound good, Harry. I think Eggsy may have gotten into a fight.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, he moved past Merlin and found Roxy still at the back door of her cart.

“Where does he live, Roxy?”

 

Roxy took one look at the panic in Harry’s eyes and she knew he wouldn’t calm down till he could physically see Eggsy. She wrote down his address on her order pad and gave it to him. He was off and running.

 

…

 

Eggsy was in the midst of playing peekaboo with Daisy over the edge of the couch, when there was a frantic knock at the door. He got up and picked up Daisy before making his way to the door. He hoped it was his mum but knew that she wouldn’t be back for another day or so.

 

He opened the door carefully, only to see a very flustered Harry with flowers on the other side. He watched Harry’s expression fall once he’d taken in Eggsy’s face. The black eye had gotten a little more purple in the middle but still looked painful. But then Harry’s expression became confused as the flowers were ripped from his hands by the small toddler in Eggsy’s arms.

 

Harry was speechless. Eggsy stepped aside so he could come into the flat, Harry’s eyes never leaving Daisy. Once the door was closed, Harry found his words and pointed at Daisy. “Is she yours?”

 

Eggsy’s good eye looked surprised and then he found himself laughing, really laughing for the first time in days. That seemed to calm Harry down a bit. “No, she’s my sister, Daisy. Can you say hi to Harry?” he asked her. Daisy cautiously peered over the bouquet of flowers at Harry.

 

Harry let out a breath of a laugh at her being the exact same size as the flowers. He leaned down to her eye level, “Good morning, Miss Daisy.” he beamed brightly. Daisy took that as an okay sign to smile, showing off her ridiculously adorable baby teeth. Harry chuckled and stood back up to his full height. He gestured to the flowers, “Even though they’ve found a new owner, those were meant for you.”

 

Eggsy smiled happily and looked at the flowers, or the flowers were brought up right to his face by Daisy. She pushed one up against his very tender nose. “Eggy! Mell!”

 

Eggsy took a dramatic whiff of the flowers, “Oh my Dais! They smell almost as beautiful as you!” He put her down and she giggled, wandering off with the bouquet. Eggsy looked back up at Harry. “Thank you for the flowers, Harry. I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

 

Harry rushed forward, gently placing his hands on Eggsy’s face. “Don’t be daft. I needed to know that you were okay.”

 

Eggsy’s nervous grin faltered, “Still.” he looked away. “I made a stupid decision to go and beat the shit out of my step dad, only to have his goons team up on me. I don’t know when I’ll be able to go back to work. And mum should’ve been back by now to pick up Daisy. There’s no way Dean is still mad enough to do anything else. I just..” Eggsy fought his tears and leaned into Harry.

 

“It will be okay.” Harry said quietly, all the while plotting ways to harm this Dean character rather fatally. First thing he’s doing when he gets back to his office is doing a background check on Dean. Harry pulled away and gazed into Eggsy’s eyes. “Have you been looking after your injuries? Is there anything else I can’t see?”

 

Eggsy leaned back onto Harry’s chest. “Yeah, there’s some bruising on my ribs but nothing serious. I’ll be okay, Harry.”

 

Harry hugged him a little bit closer. “I know you will be. Please let me know if you need anything.” He felt Eggsy chuckle against his suit.

 

“I _could_ use a distraction to make me feel better.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and made a face. “Your sister is still here!” he said sternly. But then added, “I’m also not sure how physical you can be with your injuries. Consider this a raincheck.”

 

Eggsy pulled back slightly and kissed Harry’s jaw. “Thank you for comin’ to check on me.”

 

Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head. “Of course, my dear boy. Anything for you.”

  
  


And he meant it. Dean was going to prison. Harry would make sure of that.


	13. A Reluctant Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle finally meets Eggsy's boyfriend.

Daisy had finally managed to tucker herself out what with all the colouring and playing she’d done with Eggsy, while Harry watched from the couch. Daisy had made sure to give Harry her favourite picture that she’d drawn of the lovely flowers he’d brought them. Eggsy had taken her slumped over form into his bedroom so she could have a long overdue nap. He pushed a few pillows around her to make sure she wouldn’t fall off and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “You’ve been so good today, my Dais. Eggsy loves you.” A small smile graced her face and Eggsy had trouble leaving the room. To see her happy and to not have to worry about her made his heart soar. Eggsy wanted this for her for every day of her life. She deserved happiness. Remembering that Harry was still out in the living room, he quickly and quietly left Daisy to sleep.

 

Eggsy walked over and plopped down next to Harry, eliciting an “Oof!” from the older man. He snuggled up and rested his arm across Harry’s torso. “I’m knackered.” he said sleepily.

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy gently and chuckled, “I have no doubt in that. She’s a busy little bee, isn’t she?”

 

The young man nodded and let his head rest on Harry’s chest. “‘M just gonna close my eyes for a second, yeah?” He felt Harry stroke his hair softly.

 

“Of course, dear boy.”

 

Eggsy drifted off to sleep almost instantly, dreaming of Harry and happiness.

  


….

  


Eggsy was awoken by a gentle nudge from Harry. He refused to open his eyes. “Just, like 5 more minutes.” he grumbled. He felt Harry laugh quietly and hugged him even closer as if that would stop the older man from waking him fully.

 

“As much as I would love to continue this adult nap time, there’s someone at your door.”

 

Eggsy sat up and opened his eyes blearily. “A wha?” Then he heard the knocking. “One sec!” he called out sleepily. He pushed himself off Harry and made his way to the door. Eggsy opened the door and was greeted by a great big hug from his mum. “Oh babe, I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

“It’s okay.” he said into her cardigan. The sight of his mum’s healing black eye sobered him up a bit. “You here for Daisy?”

 

Michelle nodded and let go of him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t back sooner. I just…” she started to tear up.

 

Eggsy rested his hands on her shoulders, “You thought it would be best to give Dean a massive cool down period. I understand, mum.”

 

She raised her hand to rest on his less swollen cheek, “I’m so lucky to have you, Eggsy. Daisy is too.”

 

He felt himself blush and gestured for her to come in. “She’s napping but I’ll go get her.”

 

Eggsy halted in his steps the moment he saw Harry sitting on the couch. He turned around quickly before his mum could see his boyfriend. “Mum, my boyfriend is here.” he whispered.

 

Michelle’s eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. “Let’s see em, then!”

 

Before Eggsy would let her pass, he mentioned that Harry was a bit older than him and that she wasn’t allowed to freak out about it. Michelle waved his concerns away and let Eggsy fully bring her into the living room, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Mum, this is Harry! Harry this is my mum, Michelle!” he grinned, bringing Michelle closer to Harry.

 

Neither of them moved. Michelle looked absolutely dumbfounded and Harry look like a deer caught in headlights. Eggsy looked between them, confused at the sudden weight of tension that entered the room. He looked at Harry, wondering why the most polite man he’d ever met wasn’t even extending his hand to shake Michelle’s. The silence was deafening. Eggsy was about to speak up again but Michelle beat him to it.

 

“ _You_.” she said angrily.

 

Harry took an honest to goodness step away from Michelle, “Mrs. Unwin, it is nice to see you again.” he said emotionlessly.

 

Now Eggsy’s gaze snapped back to Harry, “Wait...How do you know her last name?”

 

“YOU.” Michelle continued, her anger starting to boil over. “You are NOT my son’s boyfriend. You are a sick, SICK man!”

 

Eggsy stood there in shock, unable to say anything.

 

“You think I haven’t forgotten your face?! You think I’ve forgiven you? My husband DIED and all you did was give us a fucking trinket! Lee was my WORLD and you refused to tell me anything about how he’d died!” Tears were streaming down her face and she was clenching her fists by her sides. “Is this how you meant to repay our family?!” she gestured to Eggsy, “By shagging his only son?! Is this some sort of game to you?!”

 

Harry’s hands flew up in a surrender motion, “Mrs. Unwin, please understand that I couldn’t have told you more about your husband’s death. It continues to remain classified and I still feel incredibly guilty about it!” He darted a glance towards Eggsy and was not happy about seeing any trust Eggsy had in him disappear. “In my defence, I had no idea that Eggsy was your son! You only introduced him to me as ‘Gary’ all those years ago! Any feelings I have for Eggsy are completely my own! I’ve not had any intentional ties with your family since that night almost 20 years ago!” He was starting to panic, Eggsy was looking at him like he’d been betrayed and it was breaking his heart.

 

Michelle was so angry she couldn’t even speak, so Eggsy took over.

 

“You knew me Dad?! So you isn’t a tailor then?!” he nearly shouted. “Who the fuck are you, bruv?!” His emotions were getting the better of him, but he didn’t care. He had trusted Harry. Thought he knew Harry. But now he’s just some rich toff that was apparently in the fucking secret military and had actually met Eggsy as a toddler, he shook his head at that fucked up fact. Eggsy felt hot tears start to fall down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and told his mum to go get the baby and to leave the flat. He needed to be alone with Harry.

 

Harry stood still and was unable to speak. He had caused so much grief for this family over 20 years ago and he’d managed to do it all over again. Eggsy just glared at him, unflinchingly.

 

“ _Please, Eggsy_ , let me explain.”

 

Eggsy held up his hand, “You will wait, till mum and the baby leave.” he said coldly.

 

Harry’s shoulders slumped, and nodded his understanding of Eggsy’s request.

 

Michelle reappeared from the bedroom, holding a still sleeping Daisy close. She glowered at Harry as she picked up the diaper bag and made her way to the door. She paused before shutting it behind her. “Eggsy?”

 

With his eyes never leaving Harry’s, “I’ve got it, mum.” he said icily.

 

Michelle shut the door and the sound seemed to deflate Harry even more. If Daisy had remained in the flat, at least Eggsy wouldn’t scream at him for fear of waking her. But now that his only safety net was gone, Harry was at a loss.

 

“Sit down.”

 

Harry sat down rigidly, on the couch.  Eggsy remained standing. He paced around the front of the couch for a few moments and then stopped in front of Harry. Harry looked up at him, sadly.

 

“Who are you?” Eggsy said calmly.

 

“My name is Harry Hart.”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Really?” he asked, incredulously.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Are you a tailor?”

 

Harry’s eyes darted away from Eggsy quickly but then darted back. “I am a trained tailor, yes.”

 

Eggsy’s arms were crossed. “What else are you trained for?”

 

Harry started to mentally list every single thing he was technically trained for from several different kinds of martial arts to classic ballroom dancing. He looked back up at Eggsy. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.” He hadn’t intended to sound sarcastic so he followed it with an honestly pleading look.

 

Eggsy scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. “You know what I’m asking, Harry.”

 

Harry sighed and couldn’t believe he was about to tell this boy everything. He’d been tortured and had almost nearly died once (thrice) and had never given Kingsman up. But Eggsy was different. He knew that telling Eggsy any of this would be a gift of trust. He wanted to have Eggsy’s trust back in return. He stood up and faced Eggsy. “You’re asking if I’m a member of an elite military faction.” Eggsy nodded. Harry continued, “Well I’m not. I am a Kingsman Agent.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened, “Like a spy?!” he asked in surprise.

 

Harry nodded, “Yes, like a spy.” He watched Eggsy’s face for any sign of forgiveness.

 

“So my dad was a spy?!”

 

Harry took this as a great sign, “He was in training to be one. He died during his final test. He was a brave man Eggsy. He saved my life.”

 

Eggsy beamed at this knowledge. “He saved your life?!”

 

Harry nodded and tentatively placed his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “And I have no doubt that he would’ve been very proud of the young man you’ve become.”

 

If it was possible, Eggsy’s smile only got bigger. So much information was floating through his head, he couldn’t even sort it all. He then remembered that he was angry with Harry. His smile faltered. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that I’m mad at you.”

 

Harry quickly removed his hand from Eggsy’s shoulder. “Of course. It’s understandable.” But he took a step towards Eggsy, “Please know that I will be eternally sorry for any grief that I caused your family and know that I never had any intention of hurting you.”

 

Eggsy shoved all of his emotions down and lunged at Harry, wrapping his arms around the older man. Harry stumbled back, surprised that Eggsy was okay with being touched again. Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and they stood there for a few moments, Harry, basking in surprise peace and Eggsy revelling in the knowledge that his dad had been a brave man.

 

They reluctantly pulled apart, Eggsy looking up at Harry shyly. “I’m sorry for how heated things got this afternoon.”

 

Harry put his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “Nonsense. I wouldn’t have expected anything less from your mother. The last time I saw her, it was an emotional affair, for both of us. She has every right to be mad at me. I hope in time, she’ll be able to forgive me for something I can’t honestly forgive myself for.” His thumb ran along Eggsy’s chin, “And you too. I hope you can forgive me. I meant what I said, Eggsy. Any feelings I have for you are genuine and are in no way related to your family. I hope that, even though I would understand it, this won’t damage our relationship too much.”

 

Eggsy thought about the whole gamut his emotions had run through today. After hearing some earth shattering news, he was ready to forgive Harry surprisingly quickly. After years of dealing with Dean’s anger, he had trained himself not to wallow in his own anger. It was too exhausting and fruitless. “I must really like you because I’m not even that mad anymore.” That made Harry smile.

 

Harry stood a bit taller and cupped Eggsy’s face, “That is truly more than I was hoping for, Eggsy. I’d understand if you needed to take a bit of a break to think about some things.”

 

“Like how my boyfriend is a spy?!” he said excitedly.

 

A sly smile spread across Harry’s face. “Well, yes, how your boyfriend is a spy. But also how we’d handle things in the future.”

 

“Like when you go on missions? Wait, was THAT why you left the restaurant with a fake text two days ago?!”

 

Harry had the decency to look sheepish. “Yes, Eggsy. I am sorry for leaving you and Roxy there.”

 

Eggsy considered his words and thought about Roxy, “Oh my god! Is Merlin a spy too?!?!”

 

“I didn’t confirm or deny that.” Harry said, nodding in the affirmative.

 

A gleeful laugh escaped Eggsy’s throat. He stood on his tip toes and chastely kissed Harry. “I didn’t think it was possible, but you’ve gotten hotter!”

 

Harry’s hands fell to Eggsy’s hips. “I can’t even begin to tell you how relieved I am at not having to lie to you any more. Christ, you’ve handled everything so well. I’m so impressed, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy was glowing at Harry’s praise. “Now I just need to figure out how to handle mum.”

 

“I’ve got amnesia darts.” Harry said sarcastically.

 

“Shut. Up.” Eggsy said in surprise. “Do you think we could...”

  
“No. Eggsy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! But only a tiny bit! And some feels for good measure!
> 
> This chapter kind of came as a surprise to me. It wasn't initially how I 'd planned on Eggsy finding out about Kingsman but I'm happy with the results.


	14. Unfortunate Truths

Harry kissed Eggsy goodbye and left the flat. He’d made Eggsy promise to take a nap and to get to a doctor to make sure that all of his injuries were officially healing nicely. He was still in shock at how well Eggsy handled all of that new information; he was expecting more screaming, possibly some physical fighting and not at all a snog session on the couch afterwards. Harry was grateful that Eggsy had romanticized spies. It’s probably the only reason he walked out of there injury-free. He grinned to himself on the elevator ride down, he was glad he hadn’t listened to himself back in the beginning of their relationship. Sure, Eggsy was much younger but that made him less likely to be jaded about the same things that Harry was. As a spy, Harry was bred to be distrustful of people in general and at the slightest inkling that someone was not who they appeared to be, Harry’s walls went back up immediately. This was never an issue with Eggsy. That boy wore his heart on his sleeve and that sleeve screamed at you as you walked past.

Harry had just hailed a cab when his glassed chirped to life. “Are you even coming to work today, Galahad?” Merlin’s less-that-impressed voice asked.

“Yes yes, I’m on my way now. But, we’re going to have to have a chat.”

“What did you do?!”

 

….

 

Merlin’s hands were clutching his face. He was counting backwards from ten to calm down. In German. Then in Spanish and finally in Welsh. He could tell Harry hadn’t moved far from where he initially stood when he dropped the proverbial bomb. _Good. Let the bastard feel guilty._ Merlin’s emotions were screaming at him, fighting for dominance. His best friend, mental note: add “ex” to the file, had told his brand new boyfriend about Kingsman and also may or may not have (it’s always “may have” with Harry) suggested that Merlin was involved as well.

Another deep breath and he finally looked back up at Harry. “I’m going to kill you.” he said plainly.

Harry had the decency to break their eye contact and look shamed. “I had to, Merlin. To earn back his trust.”

Merlin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “WHY?!” he shouted. “What could you have possibly bloody done to need to ‘earn back his trust’?! He’s 24 bloody years old, Harry! And he now knows about one of the most secret intelligence organizations in the world! All because his mature boyfriend FELT BAD?!” he was standing now, gesturing wildly.

Harry was still feeling rather uncomfortable about all of this but carried on. “He’s Lee Unwin’s son, Fergus.” he hated to use Merlin’s given name to get his attention but he needed to slow the Scotsman down.

It stopped Merlin from pacing but he whirled around to face Harry. “You know better than to use that name, Harry Llewellyn Hart.”

“I was worried you’d give yourself an aneurysm if you didn’t calm down.”

He took one step closer to Harry. “How can I calm down, Harry? This might actually be considered a security breach! There’s actual goddamn paperwork I need to do now!”

“Not to mention, having to tell Roxanne.” Harry said casually, realizing too late what a mistake it was.

“Mention it…?!” Merlin stopped, closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. Harry was anticipating Merlin’s clipped tone now. “We had discussed this previously, Harry. Yes, I would be telling Roxy when the time was right but that was going to be MONTHS from now! We’re still in the first stages of a relationship, I’m not even sure she’d stick around to hear me finish telling her.”

“Surely you’ve bonded enough that she’d at least hear you out.”

Merlin levelled a glare at Harry, “Is this your polite way saying that sex would be an easy fix?”

He watched Harry try to formulate a response that didn’t make him look like an arse. He stepped in quickly, “Harry, you know what a big deal she is to me. This is the first time in years that I’ve had some semblance of a social life. Because of that, we haven’t rushed into anything too physical.”

“It’s been almost two months!”

“And it has occasionally been bloody torture, Harry. She’s so wonderful and gorgeous and sometimes her wit just catches me off guard and then I can’t stop thinking about her, writhing under--”

“Right! That’s enough of that.” Harry interrupted.

Merlin gave him a facetious smirk, “Right, so I can’t describe what I’d do to her lovely body but you can leave your fucking glasses on to record that disgustingly loud blow job in the back of the cab?! That’s a double standard, Harry."

A joke. That meant Merlin was on his way to being less pissed at Harry. _Thank god_ , he thought. “Fine. I’ll allow you one tell-all session once you’ve, to use parlance of the times, “sealed the deal”. Will that make us even?”

“As long as I don’t have to suffer through numerous tellings of all of the times you’ve sealed Eggsy’s deal.”

“I’ll have you know that we haven’t had sex yet, either.”

“Are you taking the piss?!” Merlin laughed outrageously.

Harry looked affronted. “Regardless of some of the activities that you’ve, ahem, actively sought out to see, by the way, I’m still a gentleman. I would expect to have a few more real dates before we make that leap in our relationship.”

Merlin studied Harry for a moment. Suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off in his brain, he couldn’t believe he’d almost forgotten, “Jesus, you’ve melted my brain. You said he was Lee Unwin’s son?!”

Harry nodded and started to tell him the story of his nearly disastrous afternoon. Omitting the snog session but including the need for a search of Dean Baker.

…

 

Merlin let himself into Roxy’s townhouse. It was a smaller space, one she shared with her mother, who was visiting an aunt in the country. Merlin was happy to come over when Roxy was home alone. He’d met Mrs. Morton once and it had been during one of their more physical moments together. Thankfully they’d both been fully clothed at the time, but Merlin was in no position to stand up to shake her mother’s hand. It was painfully awkward and they’d since avoided being in the parlour when her mother was home. It was very much a teenaged feeling. And it had been decades since Merlin was an actual teenager.

Roxy said that she’d leave the door unlocked and when Merlin called out to her, she didn’t answer back. Concerned, Merlin walked past the entrance to the kitchen and down the hall to the parlour. Not seeing Roxy immediately, he wandered into the room. One peek over the back of the couch, showed that the reason Roxy hadn’t responded was because she was stretched out on the couch, softly sleeping. One arm under her head, holding a pillow in place and the other arm draped across her stomach. She was all curves in this position and Merlin hated to disturb her.

He looked around the parlour and knew that Harry would feel at home in this place. It was very much his interior design style. Merlin walked around the front of the couch and crouched down in front of Roxy’s face. His body blocked out the ray of sunshine she had been sleeping in and she pulled a face. Small little sounds were coming from her slowly waking body. Each one, yanking at Merlin’s walls of defense. He needed to stop her before she unintentionally made him hard.

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder and rocked her slowly, “Roxy, love. Time to wake up.” he said quietly.

“Hmmm?” she said sleepily. She turned over so she was fully lying on her stomach. “Why don’t you get up here with me?” she mumbled into the pillow.

“I don’t think there’s enough room, darling.”

“Nonsense, c’mere.” Roxy blindly grabbed for Merlin’s shirt and tried to pull him on to the couch. He conceded quickly and attempted to climb up behind her and take the position of the big spoon. Once Roxy was settled against his chest and his arm was tucking her into him, she sighed happily. “See? I knew you’d fit.” the pillow mumbled.

Merlin kissed the top of her head. “Your spatial reasoning is beyond compare.” he joked, softly. He felt Roxy chuckle and she wiggled closer to him. They both fell silent. Roxy’s slow breathing was helping calm Merlin down. After a moment like this, he didn’t want to have the dreaded “Guess what I Actually Do for a Living!” conversation. This was perfect. They’d never done something like this before. Just napping together. Like there wasn’t a possible assassination attempt on the Malta prime minister that he had to send agents out to stop in four hours or that he’d only gotten halfway through the paperwork for Harry’s security breach. Life in this moment was simple. Just two people, lounging in a beam of sunlight on a Friday afternoon. Merlin felt his eyes starting to droop and he caught himself before he fell asleep. “Roxy? Darling, I need to tell you something.”

Roxy roused herself from her nap quite quickly. “You wha?” she said, eyes barely open but she’d turned herself in his arms to face him. She snuggled back down on the pillow.

They were nose to nose now. He wished they were yards apart. The heartbreak would be so much more visible while they were this close. “I need to tell you about that night at the restaurant.”

Both her eyes were open now. “What about it?”

Merlin closed his eyes. “There wasn’t a break in. But there was a situation.” He opened his eyes to get a good look at her confused expression. “I’m not a tailor, Roxy.”

Roxy pushed her arms away from his chest to get some distance. “What are you saying?”

He didn’t lessen his grip on her hips, lest she fall off the couch. He was struggling with his next sentence. “I… I work for an organization that...deals in intelligence matters.”

She sat up and gawked at Merlin. Her eyes narrowed. “Are you telling me that you’re a bloody secret agent?”

Merlin tried to sit up but Roxy’s body was blocking him. He settled for leaning up on the arm of the couch. “Unfortunately.”

Roxy got up and walked out of the parlour. Merlin sat up quickly and was about to go after her when she walked back into the room. “So you work for the government then? MI:6 and whatnot?”

Merlin shook his head. "No, we're unaffiliated with the government. Less bureaucratic red tape that way."

"Jesus. Do you kill people?" She looked dumbfounded.

Merlin sighed and stood up, his heart breaking slightly when Roxy took a step back at the same time. "Kingsman only condones the risking of one life to save another. We're the good guys, Roxy."

She didn't look convinced, "But you DO kill people." It wasn't a question.

He sighed, "I'm more of a handler now. I manage the field agents and their missions. Training new recruits and such. But...I have killed people. I sense that's what you're truly asking."

"It was. I'm not some mission for you, am I?"

Merlin held up his hands, "God no, Roxy, I swear! Our relationship has nothing to do with my job. I tried to keep it entirely separate till now."

Roxy wrapped her arms around herself, "So why are you telling me now?"

Merlin ran his hand over his head. He sighed in aggravation, "Please know I would've eventually told you when the time was right. It's just... some information came to light for Eggsy and Harry told him the truth about his father."

Roxy's sad expression broke for a surprised look. "Harry knew Eggsy's dad?!"

He nodded, "We both did. I trained him myself. His death was and still is a sore point for Harry."

Roxy nodded slowly, letting all the shocking news sink in. Merlin hung back, unsure if he could even approach her. She cautiously glanced up at Merlin. "I think you should go." She said quietly.

Anything Merlin was about to say fell silently from his lips. "Roxy..."he pleaded breathlessly.

She shook her head, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I need to think, Merlin."

Merlin's hand stopped before it reached her. He hesitated before he left the parlour, he wanted to comfort her but right now he was just a killer for hire and she wanted nothing to do with him. He straightened himself out and turned on his stoicism. "I understand." He walked out and quickly made it out to his car without breaking down. He needed to get back to work, he needed the distraction.


	15. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore the headcannon that Percival is a bit of a fire bug! Merlin does NOT care for it.

It had been a full day since Merlin left. Roxy spent most of it in her room, thinking about everything that he had said. She’d ignored her phone for most of the day, knowing full well that Merlin would not try to contact her unless she contacted him first but she didn’t want to talk to anyone else anyways. She could barely believe Eggsy was handling this news so well and at the same time, was not surprised. He had a bit of a danger kink and Harry now fully fit that bill. Roxy rolled her eyes, of course Eggsy wasn’t going to stay mad at Harry. They had probably already made up. She pulled a face. _How dare it be easy for them._

 

She wanted to forgive Merlin, she really did. But at the same time, she wondered why she was struggling with it. Yes, he’d lied about his profession, but would she have agreed to date him, knowing he worked for a spy agency? Probably not; she definitely would’ve assumed he was off his rocker and no longer a viable suitor. He’d even said that he would have told her eventually. Everything that had happened between them had been honest and true. He’d promised that.

 

Roxy was genuinely falling for Merlin but was now plagued with doubts that she’d never dreamt she’d have before. _What if he had to take a field mission and got shot? What if someone found out about her and kidnapped her to get to him? What if he just didn’t come home one day?_ The only worries she ever had back when she thought he was a tailor was, _what if he got mugged because he dresses so well?_ She let herself think about that one and sarcastically scoffed at the notion of Merlin being weak. He could no doubt disable any would-be attackers easily. _That_ lit a small flame in her. Merlin was always a quiet and sensible man. But if underneath that calm and collected exterior existed a well-tuned fighting machine, well, Roxy was starting to be less unnerved by that. If he was only holding himself back during some of their more private moments, she was beginning to wonder what she was missing out on. Her mind drifted for a few moments before she shook her head. She couldn’t let her anger get distracted by thoughts of Merlin’s body under those damned jumpers. Roxy had let her hand wander over the expanse of his chest before, she knew he was extremely fit under those clothes, she just never assumed his workout regime involved high level intelligence training. She felt her cheeks heat up.

 

“I’m not accomplishing anything this way!” she chided herself. She needed to talk to Eggsy. He was the only other person who could talk her through this.

 

R: Can I come over?

 

E: Of course, luv. The doors unlocked.

  
  


Roxy pulled on a sweater before she left the house. Considering how nice it had been recently, she was surprised to wake up to such a gloomy day. But it matched her mood so she just went with it.

  
  


…

 

Roxy let herself into Eggsy’s flat. She could hear the tv on and the sounds of gaming gunfire. She poked her head around the door, “Hey! I’m here.”

Eggsy paused his game and put the controller down. He walked over to Roxy and helped her off with her sweater. “How’re you doing?”

 

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened.” She hugged Eggsy and walked over to the couch. He sat down first, then Roxy laid her head on his shoulder. “So our boyfriends are spies.” she said matter-of-factly.

 

Eggsy grinned, “They sure are!” His mind wandered to Harry, imagining him being a badass.

 

Roxy slapped his chest, “Stop thinking about how hot you find him! I’m genuinely struggling with this.” Eggsy wrapped his arm around her and squeezed. She continued, “One of the reasons I liked Merlin so much was because of how safe he was. And now I learn that he’s the exact opposite?! How do I come to terms with that?”

 

“The way I see it Rox, is that yeah, he was originally a safe choice but now he’s still a safe choice, but just for a different reason. Like, can you imagine being any safer with a spy than you would be a tailor? He’s trained to protect people, right?” He looked over to see Roxy slightly nod. “He and Harry have been friends for ages, they’re obviously not struggling for money and they’re both probably stable as hell. They'd _have_ to be! So what if their jobs are slightly more intense than we thought they were?!” He waved his arm like he was showing her a whole new world for the first time, “We’ve got spy boyfriends, Rox. And that’s. Fucking. Awesome.”

 

She shoved him and leaned up, “So you’re okay with the killing and everything else?” Eggsy’s eyes darkened while Roxy’s widened, “Oh _gross_ , okay, piss off!”

 

Eggsy laughed, “I like what I like!” Roxy glared at him sardonically. He gave her puppy dog eyes and she stopped glaring. “Seriously though Rox, are you going to break up with him?”

 

Roxy looked at her hands in her lap. “No? I don’t know. I just...I really, REALLY like him, Eggsy. I just need time to get used to this, I guess. I envy your ability to move forward so quickly.”

 

“So you’re saying you DIDN’T make out on the couch after he told you?”

 

Roxy looked pained, “No, I didn’t even let him touch me and I made him leave.”

 

Eggsy leaned over and put his hand over hers. “It’ll be okay Rox. You know he’ll understand either way.”

 

“It’s just...it’s a lot to deal with in a short amount of time.” She looked up and him and smiled tightly, “Let’s forget about this for now, please. And tell me about your dad!”

  
  


…

  
  


“Drugs, petty thefts, and a few B&E’s." Merlin said plainly.

 

"Selling drugs or using?" Harry asked, staring at Merlin's wall of monitors. Dean Anthony Baker's mug shot and list of offences taking up one whole screen while several of the others were focussed on muted missions that Merlin was overseeing.

 

Merlin shrugged. “He may be using but he’s most definitely selling them. My guess is the only way he hasn’t been caught is because he doesn’t like to get his hands dirty.”

 

Harry stroked his chin and paused, “Is there any way we can use this information with the abuse situation to speed up the process?”

 

“Hmmm...Did the Unwin’s ever use their one Kingsman favour?”

 

“No, I would’ve been notified about it and I’ve yet to hear anything. Judging from my interaction with Mrs. Unwin the other day, she hadn’t even told Eggsy about the medallion.”

 

Merlin held up his hand to pause Harry. He clicked unmute on of the screens, “Percival, for God’s sake. Don’t blow up that warehouse!” he said sternly.

 

A maniacal giggle was heard over the comms, “Oh, come off it! It’s far enough away from the town! Less tidying for the clean up crew! I’m being proactive, Merlin!”

 

“Percival!”

 

“Oh you’re no fun. Is Galahad there? Why’s your mate no fun right now?!”

 

Harry cleared his throat, “I’m certain it’s partially because we can’t afford another Newcastle incident.”

 

Percival scoffed, “First of all, no one got hurt! Secondly, everybody just thought it was part of the fireworks show! Thirdly, it was fucking SPEC-TACULAR!”

 

“So help me God, Percival. I will put you on shop duty for two months if you even so much as light a fucking match in that place.” There was no room for humour in Merlin’s words. Percival seemed to catch on quickly. He gave Merlin a stiff ‘Yes Sir’ and started to dash out of the warehouse. Merlin watched the screen carefully for a few extra moments and then muted it again. “I’m sorry I interrupted you, Harry. Please continue.”

 

Harry stared at Merlin, the man certainly hadn’t slept in at least a day and it was starting to show. He’d gotten the impression that Merlin’s talk with Roxy had gone the exact opposite route his talk with Eggsy had gone. He didn’t press it, mainly because Merlin was such a private man but also it seemed too raw a wound right now. He avoided making eye contact and pointed at Baker’s screen. “I doubt Arthur would permit us to use a favour for a family that had not requested it. However, we could always direct the police in the direction of Baker, very slyly, of course. Don’t we know someone at the Holborn station?”

 

Merlin shut his eyes as if it would help him think harder. “Doesn’t Bors have a brother or something that works there?” he opened his eyes and look up at Harry, tiredly. “Do you want an untraceable email sent to him?”

 

“If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother. It looks as if you’ve got your hands full.” He gestured to the other monitors.

 

The Scotsman shook his head. “I’ve no intentions of leaving anytime soon and it would give me great pleasure to make sure that piece of shit goes to jail.”

 

Harry placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, “I appreciate this greatly, Merlin. I’ll finish off the paperwork for the situation with Eggsy. I’ll even type up my mission report this time!”

 

“Oh thank Christ. Your handwriting is fucking abysmal on mission reports. How can you have excellent penmanship for letters and whatnot but have bloody chicken scratch on official documents?!”

 

“A spy needs to have some secrets!” Harry smiled as he left Merlin’s office.

  
  


….

 

Not 4 hours later, Michelle answered the door only to be shocked at the amount of police officers outside her flat.

 

“Michelle Unwin?” one of the suited up officers asked.

 

Michelle nodded numbly. He asked if Dean was home. She nodded again. He was in the loo. The officer told her to take Daisy and follow the regular looking officer down to his vehicle.

 

“It could get messy, Ma’am. We want you two to be safe.”

 

And that is how Michelle watched the latest chapter of her life close. From the back of a police vehicle. Dean had tried to fight his way out of the flat but was easily taken down. The fact that he was drunk made it so much easier for the police. She wondered who on earth had tipped off the cops. It wouldn’t matter how mad Eggsy got, he’d never tell on Dean, so it couldn’t have been him. When Dean was finally loaded into the back of a black SUV, Michelle felt an enormous weight lifted off of her shoulders. Their nightmare was finally over.

 

“Is there somewhere I can take you, Mrs. Unwin? I don’t think you should stay the night here.”

 

Michelle was startled. She’d forgotten the officer was still there. “Um, yes please. Can you take me to my son’s?”

…

  
  


Once Dean came to, he was sitting in a windowless room, handcuffed to a table. Two of the arresting officers were writing things on a clipboard.

 

“Physical status: Broken Jaw, minor bruising, and a deviated septum.”

 

“Cause: Resisting arrest and a concealed weapon.”

 

Dean laughed meanly, “I don’ know if you’ve been payin’ attention, you mugs, but I ain’t got none of those injuries. Tossers.”

 

The first officer smiled coldly. “Everything looks right to me. We’ve been waiting a long time to catch you, Mr. Baker.”

 

The second officer nodded. “We’ll let the police surgeon have a look at you to confirm our findings.” Both officers turned around and left the room.

 

Dean looked around the barren room, a scowl permanently etched on his face. He was murmuring slurs when he heard the door open. He glanced up and took a good look at the white-coated surgeon. He scoffed and spit at the floor near the surgeon's properly shined Oxfords. “Oh, what’s a posh fairy like you gonna do to me?!”

 

Harry smiled maliciously. “I need to make sure you're taken care of, Mr. Baker.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Eggsy,
> 
> Harry IS the badass you think he is!


	16. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Merlin's flat: http://newhomes.greene.co.uk/past-portfolio/mill-apartments/gallery

Merlin was sure it had been a full 48 hours since he slept last. Whenever a personal issue arose that he struggled with, and those didn’t pop up too often, he threw himself into his work. Luckily for him, this was a very busy period for Kingsman. He had no less than 5 agents out on separate missions and he was currently forced into hand-holding Lamorak through the most ridiculous bomb disposals ever. Why couldn’t villains get modern bombs? This one was surely from the 70’s and it was a cheap russian knock-off at that.

 

“Why is it so big?!” Lamorak ranted. “The detonator is maybe 1/16th of the size of the rest of it!”

 

Merlin sighed, “Back in the early 90’s, there was a mad dash for anything KGB related. Only after they’d been dissolved of course. But, some maniac with a death wish must’ve been holding on to this for awhile. Slip that circular part out of the case. There should be three wires attaching it to the rest of that god-awful machine.”

 

Lamorak put his small flashlight back in his mouth so he could have both hands to do as Merlin asked. He hated bomb disposal. His anxiety was have a field day. This wasn’t even supposed to be a bomb related case. It was a intel retrieval but when he got cornered, he was forced to hide and of course, he managed to trip on this heap of a bomb while rummaging through a closet to conceal himself. Once the wires were free and visible, he removed his flashlight and waiting for Merlin’s instructions. Except there weren't any. “Merlin?” he started to panic. No answer. “MERLIN!” he hissed as loud he could possibly be. A small little snort was heard and then unintelligible cursing. “Did you fall asleep?!” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

There was a deep sigh, “Fucking hell. Apparently. Sorry, Lamorak.”

 

“How long have you been at work?!” he chastised.

 

“Too long, I’ll leave it up to one of the other handlers once I get you out.” Merlin rubbed his face. “I need to go home.”

 

“Good. Now get me out of this fucking broom cupboard in one piece, please.”

  
  


….

  
  


Harry was on his way back from Arthur’s office, he’d just handed in his latest mission report. Arthur was embarrassingly happy that it had been typed up and he was starting to wonder if his terrible handwriting was becoming a well-known fact. He shook his head, it’s not like gossip would cause him to change his habits. He was being kind to his best friend, not caving to popular opinion.

 

He was just about to reach the stairs when Andrew, the front desk clerk, stopped him. “Sir, I’m not sure how to handle this but there’s a young woman here and she’s asked for Merlin.”

 

Harry’s heart leapt in his chest. “Roxy is here?!” he said incredulously.

 

“Yes sir, that’s the name she gave.”

 

Harry patted Andrew on the shoulder, “I’ll take care of her, thank you for telling me.” Harry brushed past Andrew and walked down the stairs calmly. Roxy was standing over one of the stacks of fabrics, running her fingers along the entire roll of grey wool. Harry quietly walked over to her, resting his hand on her back. “Hello, Roxanne.”

 

Roxy jumped a little, surprised at not hearing Harry walk up to her. “Hi, Harry. Is Merlin around?”

 

He looked at the young woman’s features. She was obviously still broken up about her conversation with Merlin. Harry wondered how much trouble he’d get into if he took her to Merlin’s office back at HQ. She already knew about them so what was the harm in taking her to see it? “He’s in his office, no doubt. Hasn’t left in days.”

 

Roxy suddenly looked concerned, “Days? Oh my god…”

 

Harry guided her towards Fitting Room One, he turned to Andrew, “If Arthur asks, I’ve gone home.”

 

Andrew nodded conspiratorially. “Yes, sir.” he smiled.

 

“This way, Miss Roxanne.” Once inside Fitting Room One, he shut the door behind him. Roxy suddenly looked terrified, looking around for another exit. He placed his hand on her shoulder. It’s okay, this is just the fastest way to headquarters.”

 

She calmed down a little, “So, is this like the elevator in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Dear me, no. It really only goes up and down.”

 

The scared look totally left Roxy’s face, replaced with excitement. “Is there a hook or a book or something that activates it?!”

 

Harry took his hand off her shoulder and rested it on the mirror. When it started to scan his handprint, Roxy gasped. She giggled to herself and Harry thought of Eggsy, “Don’t tell Eggsy you got to do this before he did, alright?”

 

Roxy nodded happily, watching the walls turn into bricks. “This is insane, Harry!”

 

He nodded, “How about a history lesson on the ride down? Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. In 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited. And a lot of powerful men with the desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our adventure. An independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Without the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the intelligence of government-run spy organisations. A suit is the modern gentleman's armour. And the Kingsman agents are the new knights.”

 

Roxy gawked at him. Her heart was racing. This was by far the coolest thing she’d ever witnessed. “I’m in absolute awe, Harry.” she looked out at the tube with the seats inside. “How long have you been an agent? She stepped off the elevator and made her way to the tube.

 

Harry motioned for her to go first and then he sat down. The doors shut and they were off in a flash. Roxy was grasping onto the armrests rather tightly, “It’ll be okay, Roxanne. But you’d asked me a question. I’ve been a Kingsman agent for decades now. Merlin and I trained together, actually. He was a bloody good field agent but when an opening in the tech department came up, he was nominated for the position and he’s been there ever since.”

 

The speed that the tube was carrying them at was almost too much for Roxy. She’d nodded along to Harry’s story but with her eyes scrunched shut. “Are we almost there?” As soon as she finished her sentence, the carriage came to a complete stop. She looked up blearily at Harry. She grunted and tried to stand up, only to fall back into her seat.

 

Harry quickly leaned over to help her up, "The first time can be a bit rough." He grinned, raising her hand, helping her stand.

 

"You don't say?" She said, desperately trying to not vomit.

 

He lead her out of the carriage and down the first hallway. With each of his steps, which easily equalled two of hers, she got her centre of gravity back.

 

They stood outside a set of metal double doors. Roxy looked up at Harry and he nodded. He knocked and waited to hear Merlin's voice.

 

"Who is it?" He said tiredly.

 

"Galahad." Harry turned to Roxy, "My code name."

 

"I'm going home, Harry, find someone else to bother." Merlin said as he opened the door. "And I told you to take your report to..." He stalled, seeing Roxy. "Oh my god."

 

Before Roxy could say anything, he'd wrapped her into a massive hug and she had eagerly reciprocated the embrace.

 

"I'll leave you two to it." Harry smiled and walked back down the hallway.

 

Roxy pulled back from the hug and took a good look at Merlin. He had large circles under his eyes and his glasses only exaggerated it. He looked devastated and exhausted all at once. She cupped his face, "Why haven't you slept?"

 

Merlin pulled her back to him, "I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts, darling." He whispered into her hair. "I'm so glad you're here, Roxy."

 

"I've missed you terribly." She said into the crook of his neck. Roxy ran her hand over his chest. "We need to get you home and into bed."

 

Merlin smirked, "Why, Miss Morton! Are you trying to seduce me?"

 

Roxy playfully smacked him on the chest. "If I'd have wanted to seduce you, I'd have shown up with lingerie under a coat."

 

Merlin's very tired eyes grew wide. "God, I wish I wasn't so tired."

 

"Come on, you." Roxy slid her arm around Merlin's middle and they walked back to the carriage.

 

....

 

Merlin’s flat was in West Hampsted. He most often ended up sleeping in a spare room at HQ but on the odd occasion he craved his own bed, he made the trek home. Merlin slid his key into the lock and let Roxy into his flat.

 

Roxy was impressed with how modern everything looked. Greys and blues were everywhere. There was an open concept living room/dining room/kitchen, two bedrooms and a gorgeous bathroom. Merlin immediately walked over to the fridge, “Can I get you anything?” he asked as he grabbed a bottle of water. Roxy shook her head.

 

“We need to get you to bed.” she said, coming up behind him and giving him a hug.

 

“Don’t we need to talk things out?” he turned around and gave her a concerned look.

 

“No, we’re okay. You’re just not allowed to die on me.”

 

Merlin chuckled, “Well, I’ll do my damnedest.”

 

Roxy tugged his hand and led him to what she assumed was the master bedroom. Merlin put the bottle of water down on the bedside table and started to undress. After taking off his sweater, the full weight of his exhaustion bared down on him. “I’m just going to sleep in this. I can’t be bothered.” Roxy nodded as she shut the curtains. Merlin stopped to look at her. He had never felt so lucky in his entire life.

 

She turned and caught him staring at her. Roxy smiled and pulled back the covers and Merlin got in the bed. He tried to lift the covers up, but she slapped his hand away. “How dare you think I’m not getting in there with you. It’s been a long couple days and I’d like to have a good night’s sleep too, Merlin.” With that, Roxy slipped off her shoes, sweater and capri pants. She huddled down in front of Merlin, just in her tank top and underthings. “ _Now_ you can pull the covers up.” she commanded.

 

“So bossy.” he murmured against the back of her neck.

 

“You like it.” she whispered in response.

 

It took Merlin barely two minutes to fall asleep, Roxy soon followed, listening to the sound of Merlin’s breath deepening.

 

….

 

Merlin awoke groggily. Confusion hit him quickly as he wasn't used to sleeping with anyone and here was a warm body, pressed tightly against his side. An arm draped across his chest. Without moving too much, he looked down to see Roxy's features slightly illuminated by a strip of moonlight coming through the curtains. Her hair had fallen out of its elastic and drooped over her shoulders. She looked so blessedly peaceful that Merlin was certain he was dreaming. He lifted his arm to wrap around her more snugly and Roxy made little sleep sounds while moving closer to him. So this wasn't a dream then. They had made up. And now one of the best things that had ever happened to him was in his flat, in his bed and in his arms. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and he fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

 

The next time he woke up, sunlight was in his face and he was alone. He blindly moved his arm to see of Roxy was still on the bed but the space was cold. Merlin rubbed his eyes and sat up. With a quick glance around the room, there was no sign that Roxy had even been there. No clothes, no purse, nothing. He stripped out of his clothes and quickly put on a pair of pyjama bottoms. Walking out into the hallway, he called for her. There was no answer. He was starting to panic. Was he so tired that he made it all up? Was this one of those bastard TV trope moments where it had all been a dream? Merlin was about to run back to his room to rummage for his mobile when he heard keys at his door.

 

He hesitated. Only Harry and himself had keys to this flat. Merlin didn't get to wonder much longer when he saw Roxy kick the door open because her hands were full of coffee and a paper bag from the coffee shop round the corner. She saw him staring at her in bewilderment and she dropped the second bag from her teeth on the side table.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Merlin ran his hand over his head and sighed. "I still must be sleep deprived. I thought you'd gone."

 

Roxy smirked and brought all of her purchases to the kitchen bar counter. "Well, hopefully your seduction technique didn't involve the abysmal amount of food you have here." He looked at her sheepishly. She winked back, "I was going to make us breakfast but a mouldy block of cheese and some expired cereal was not super tempting. You're a secret bloody agent, Merlin. Keep a well stocked fridge!"

 

He walked up behind her as she opened the first bag and took out a mouth-watering selection of pastries. His hands slid down her arms to rest at her hips. "I'm clearly very lucky to have you, then."

 

She snorted, and turned to peck him on the cheek, "Yes, you bloody are." Turning back to grab one of the styro cups, she gave it to Merlin and he took it happily. One sip and he was humming happily.

 

"I adore you." He said blissfully.

 

Roxy beamed and then took a sip of her own coffee and took in the sight before her. The man she was certainly falling heavily for was in nothing but old flannel pyjama pants, slung low about his waist. She'd never seen him shirtless before and was convinced he should never wear a shirt again. For being in his early fifties, he was incredibly fit. Just the slightest hint of a deep v-shape from his hip bones. Eggsy's favourite term for those were "dick shoulders".  As crude as that description was, it was certainly accurate. Roxy bit the edge of her cup while staring a bit longingly at a half-naked Merlin.

 

He noticed her silence and saw the look in her eyes. Smugly, he put the coffee cup down and walked towards her. Roxy flushed instantly, knowing that she'd gotten caught staring. With one hand on her hip, he slowly took the cup away from her and put it on the counter. When his other hand fell to her hip, he pulled her flush to him. Roxy gasped a little bit and let her hands rest on his bare chest. Merlin gazed into her eyes, "I have yet to kiss you good morning, my darling."

 

"What an _egregious_ oversight." Roxy whispered breathlessly.

 

Merlin leaned in and placed his lips gently over Roxy's. She opened her mouth and sought his hungrily. Mouths moving in tandem, Merlin brought a hand up to cradle the back of Roxy's head. He licked at her lips until her tongue joined his. Roxy could feel his heart racing and she moaned when he broke the kiss only to start kissing up her neck again. She keened and bit his earlobe when he started to lick at that special spot behind her ear. The pleasure shot straight down to her core. A tingly sensation was starting in her own chest as she brought him back around to crash their mouths together again.

 

Merlin's hands fell to her hips again as she started to involuntarily grind up against him in little thrusts. He moaned into her mouth and started to meet her little thrusts.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped in his ear, "I feel...properly greeted." She grinned as he began to kiss up her neck again. Roxy felt his hands slip under her arse.

 

"Good." He said huskily and lifted her up on the countertop.

 

Roxy spread her legs and welcomed Merlin closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands run over his smooth chest. One look at Merlin showed how truly gone he was. Pupils blown wide, breathing heavily and that growing hardness touching her thigh. She ran her hands up his neck to cup his face.

 

"Bedroom. _Now_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the term "dick shoulders" needs to be credited to one of my burlesque sisters. I fucking love it. 
> 
> Also, could you guys be any less amazing?! I squeal and freak out when I read your comments!


	17. Finally: Merlin & Roxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big attempt at writing smut! I hope it's everything you hoped it would be! This is a 100% Roxlin chapter too.

"Bedroom. _Now._ "

 

Merlin lifted Roxy off the counter and started to walk back towards the bedroom. She giggled as he sort of bounced her up to get a better grip. “Would this help?” she asked, tightening her legs around him. The movement pressed his hardness against her body in a most delicious way. A sound got caught in his throat as he stopped and stared at her.

 

“You best be mostly naked by the time we get to the bedroom.” he ordered darkly.

 

Roxy saluted him and started to peel off all of her top layers while he resumed walking. She accidently elbowed him in the nose while trying to undo her bra. She burst out laughing and quickly pressed her hands to his face, “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

 

Merlin’s facial expression lightened momentarily, “The least you could do would be to kiss it better!”

 

She laughed again and leaned in to kiss his nose. He stepped over the threshold to the bedroom and his expression grew dark again as he took a look at the bra still done up. “Miss Morton. I thought I’d made myself clear?”

 

Roxy felt her chest flush, she was so turned on by this authoritative side of Merlin. He let her go and her hands instantly flew behind her back to get rid of her bra. She held it up to him, as his eyes had not left hers the entire time. “I’m so sorry, _Sir_.” she grinned, cheekily.

 

He raised an eyebrow at the offending article of clothing, “You’re lucky I’m feeling lenient.” he said, tossing the bra aside. Merlin stepped up close to her, their chests touching. His hands slid down her back and under her pants and underwear. He massaged her arse gently, and then brought his hands back up, only to lower both items of clothing to the floor.

 

Roxy whimpered and bit her lip. This was so intense, he’d barely touched her and she was already so wet. She stepped out of her pants and looked him in the eyes. If she thought his normal focus was intense, it was nothing compared to this. She was fully naked and he had yet to move his eyes from hers. If it were anyone else, she’d have felt scrutinized and worried about the parts of her body she didn’t like. “Shall I get on the bed, _Sir_?”

 

Merlin’s nostrils flared slightly, this was an unexpected turn of events. If she kept calling him “ _Sir_ ” in that coquettish voice, he would be done for. Those bloody eyelashes and pouty lips weren’t helping either. He’d avoided the overwhelming temptation to look at her fully naked; he wasn’t sure he’d last long if all she had to do was stand there and be fucking gorgeous and he was ready to burst. He watched her bite her lip again, his mind filling in all the things they could be using their mouths for at the moment. He cleared his throat and nodded towards the bed. He finally let his eyes trail her form as she turned around and climbed on to the bed. She was stood on her knees facing away from him. Her delightfully pear shaped bottom was just aching to be bitten.

 

Roxy threw her hair over her shoulder and gave Merlin a once over. Trying desperately to look as if she couldn’t possibly care less, she asked, “Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get up here and fuck me?”

Merlin’s eyes widened and he choked out a laugh. He composed himself and started to climb up on to the bed, kneeling behind her, hands caressing her hips. “So bossy!” he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

 

Roxy moaned, pressing her arse on to him. “You like it.” she smiled back at him.

 

“Well isn’t that the understatement of the year?” he asked, guiding her down to the bed. He leaned over her and started to kiss her collarbone, making his way down her body. Merlin slid his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, kissing each in turn. When his mouth started to caress her nipples, he felt her start to writhe under him.

 

Roxy’s hands found their way to Merlin’s back, her fingers clutching his skin. She wanted to feel more, wanted him everywhere. She shut her eyes and gasped as he nipped at the flesh on her hip. He was so close to where she wanted him most. Suddenly she felt him make his way back up her body and he started to press small kisses along her jaw. Roxy’s hands travelled down his toned back and rested on the waistband of his pyjama pants. “Why aren’t you naked?” she asked breathlessly.

 

Merlin grinned at her and his left hand moved down her body to guide her knees apart. He settled his half-clothed body on top of her. His hardened cock straining against his pants and  pressing against her entrance. “Because, I feel like being a bit of a tease.” he said, punctuating that sentence with a quick thrust. He watched her moan and felt her little thrusts against him.

 

“That’s hardly fair!” she gasped out. “Get naked already!”

 

“Patience, my darling. Good things come to those who wait.” he smiled a Cheshire cat-like smile. Without any hesitation, he moved down the bed till his shoulders were even with her knees. He pushed her thighs apart and moved in to lick at her folds.

 

Roxy shuddered when she felt Merlin’s tongue inside her, her knees tried to come together but with Merlin in between her thighs, she had no choice but to go limp. With every lick and occasional suck, her pelvis tried to push onto his tongue. She needed more. Her hands left the crumpled sheets and caressed his head. “Oh, Merlin…” she moaned. Roxy then made the mistake of looking down her body only to see Merlin looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He brought his thumb up to massage her clit and she threw her head back and groaned. “Oh god, yes!”

 

Merlin continued his ministrations until he was certain she was close. He made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her deeply. He felt her stutter at first, having her taste on his tongue, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His pants were getting incredibly uncomfortable and all he wanted was to be inside her. He leaned back and got off the bed.

 

Roxy looked over at him, dazed. “What? But...come back!”

 

Merlin licked his lips and took in how disheveled she looked. The sheets all crumpled and twisted around her. So close to being fully undone and he hadn’t even gotten his cock out yet. He opened his bedside table and took out a condom. Merlin quickly slid off his pants and felt his cock slap up against his stomach. His attention was drawn to the bed as he watched Roxy admire his length. She looked at him greedily as he made his way back to her. He ripped open the foil package and started to roll it on.

 

“Faster.” Roxy moaned, clutching at his thighs.

 

Merlin looked at her fondly, he leaned down and pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to her lips.

While distracting her with the kiss, he lined himself up with her entrance. He felt her hands wind their way around to his arse and she tried to tug him closer. He hesitated before pushing forward, his eyes searching hers for confirmation.

 

Words failed Roxy, with Merlin ready to enter her and that utterly affectionate look in his eyes, all she could do was nod. She gripped his shoulders as he pressed into her. They both gasped at the same time, Roxy’s knees started to clutch on to his hips.

 

Once Merlin was fully seated in her, he kissed along her cheek, pausing to kiss her nose and then continuing on to the other cheek. She felt incredible. He was both so glad they’d waited so long for this and also so hilariously mad at themselves for denying them this extreme pleasure. Her warmth was driving him to distraction. He felt her hand cup his cheek.

 

“I think you should move, darling.” Roxy said quietly, rolling her hips up to move his.

 

Merlin groaned at her movement. He pulled out and started to thrust into her slowly. He balanced on his forearms, occasionally stroking Roxy’s hair. Her hands ran over his chest and down his sides till they rested on his arse again. When she grasped it hard, he felt his hips snap up. A loud moan echoed the room. He wasn’t sure who it was. All he knew is that it felt incredible.

 

Roxy started to feel light-headed and just continued to moan out commands like, “ _Just like that!_ ” Or, “ _Harder! Fuck yes!_ ” or Merlin’s personal favourite, “ _Merlin! Oh god!_ ”

 

Merlin leaned back and grasped her hips roughly. He was so close and needed to make sure she was too. He started to thrust into her faster, focussing on her facial cues. Her mouth hung open, little puffs of breath coming out. Merlin was fucking her into speechlessness. Her moans were starting to get louder and he was finding any concentration he had had, was flying out the window. Merlin leaned back down and grasped her mouth in a heated kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hips started to stutter, heat pooling in his stomach.

 

Roxy’s nails clasped onto his shoulders, feeling the euphoric wave of pleasure rush over her, forcing her to stop the kiss and gasp for air. Her hips lifted in an attempt to feel every piece of Merlin’s body in that moment. She felt it from the top of her head to the tips of her curled up toes.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Merlin felt her clench around him; wrenching his orgasm from his body. He rolled his hips and felt his body come undone. He choked out a loud groan. Wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over him. He kissed her passionately, desperately trying not to shudder in the aftermath of their shared euphoria.

 

Roxy tried to calm her breathing, her chest heaving against Merlin’s. “That was… that was..”

 

“Incredible.” he breathed against her neck. “Fucking incredible.” Merlin kissed her again, albeit much more softly this time.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck; he looked so ridiculously happy and relaxed and just plain enamoured. Roxy was certain she looked no different. She smiled happily and ran her fingertips along the top of his head, “At least you don’t have to worry about sex hair!”

 

Merlin laughed softly and kissed her palms, “I would wear it as a badge of honour.” He felt himself soften and he pulled out of her, removing the condom and tossing it in the bin. He laid down beside Roxy and rested his arm across her stomach. Merlin looked at her and smiled again. “That was wonderful, Roxy.”

 

Roxy curled into him, kissing him gently, “Yes it certainly was. I don’t know that I’ve ever had sex that good!”

 

He pulled her closer, “Well I selfishly hope I’ve ruined you for all other men.”

 

She laughed and smacked his chest. “I’m afraid they won’t even get a chance, you’re stuck with me!” Roxy noticed the absolute glee in Merlin’s eyes. “Assuming there aren’t anymore massive secrets I’m unaware of?” She asked, jokingly.

 

Merlin stopped tracing circles on her hips, he looked up sheepishly, “There is.. _one_ thing I haven’t told you.”

 

Roxy stared at him in surprise, “Oh god, what is it?”

 

Merlin sighed dramatically, “I hate lemonade.”

  
Her response was a small pillow thrown at his face. “ Oh, you rotten bastard!” she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we need to find out what Eggsy thinks of Harry beating the shit out of Dean... There won't be any fluff, that's for damn sure.


	18. Finally: Harry & Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I previously mentioned that Eggsy has a bit of a danger kink, but things got kind of dark in a sexy way here. WINK!

Eggsy sat at his small kitchen table, staring into space. He was certain he was in shock.

 

Michelle had come by and had explained that their years long nightmare with Dean was over. That the police assured her that there was no way he would be allowed parole. That they finally had peace. Michelle had cried, out of sheer happiness while Eggsy held her. He was so overwhelmed that he seemed emotionless. Michelle had even asked if he’d heard her. With eyes wide, he had nodded, even though his eyes seemed to look right through her. He agreed that this was the best news he’d ever heard; that this was a new beginning for all of them and that his mum loved him fiercely. She had almost been giddy with the feeling of no longer being under that horrible man’s thumb.

 

Eggsy couldn’t share her excitement. Things like this didn’t happen to families like his. No one paid enough attention to people like him. He was so worried about the other shoe dropping that he couldn’t find it in himself to be happy and act like this didn't come without a cost. He was certain it would.

 

He had to put on a bit of a show for his mum, smiling and acting like this wasn’t bothering him to his core. He had sent her on her way to her sister’s for the night and had been sitting at the tiny kitchen table for almost an hour now.

 

Life doesn’t just wrap up this nicely. This wasn’t that kind of movie.

 

His heart sank, thinking about who on earth he could possibly owe for this kind of favour. Dean made all sorts of enemies and every single one of them wasn’t someone Eggsy wanted to be indebted to. He glanced up at the clock, surprised that it was nearing half eight and that he’d be motionless for well over an hour now. Eggsy shook his head and stood up, cracking his back and stretching his arms. First thing tomorrow morning, he’d have to go hunting for the answer to this terrible riddle.

 

Eggsy wanted a bath to soothe his joints. He’d taken them often back when he was a gymnast but it had been quite some time since he had practiced. Stretching his arms above his head, he’d lamented letting that physical training go out the window. Sure, he was still more flexible than most people but not nearly as much as he used to be.

 

Once the water had filled up the tub enough, he quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the steaming water. He had barely gotten both feet in the tub when he heard a knock at his front door. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. He just wanted a fucking bath. Angrily stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a towel and went to confront whomever was bothering his front door. With the towel wrapped around his waist, he opened the door aggressively and glared at the knocker. But then all his angry words melted.

 

Harry stood on the other side of the door, visibly taken aback by Eggsy’s angry door opening. His eyes slid down Eggsy’s body and tried to stifle an intrigued “Hmmm” sound. He straightened himself, “I have apparently interrupted your bath time. I’m sorry, I should’ve called.”

 

Eggsy looked down at himself and then back up at Harry. “Oh, right, erm, no, it’s okay. Come in.” he stood back and waited for Harry to come into his flat. Shutting the door, he turned to see Harry facing him, looking concerned.

 

The older man stepped forward and rested his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “Is everything alright, Eggsy? You don’t seem like yourself.”

 

He gazed up at Harry, “Yeah, everyfing is alright, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you what happened though.”

 

Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek, “Try me.”

 

Eggsy grasped Harry’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, “I’d rather not, to be honest. It’s been an emotional day.” he went to kiss Harry’s knuckles but ended up kissing a bandage instead. He looked down at his hand and then back up to its owner quizzically, “What happened here, Harry?!”

 

“I’m afraid I had some unfortunate business to attend to and my knuckles took the brunt of the violence.”

 

Eggsy grinned, kissing Harry’s hand anyways, “Who was it then? Some scum drug dealer, needing a stern talking to?” he laughed.

 

Harry’s expression got darker. “You could say that.”

 

Eggsy looked surprised. He certainly wasn’t expecting his answer to be right! He bit his lip and started to undo the bandage. “You handled him then?”

 

As if it was even possible, Harry’s voice got deeper. “Most certainly.”

 

Glancing up from Harry’s slightly raw knuckles, Eggsy made sure he had Harry’s attention before darting his tongue out to lick at Harry’s wounds. A sharp gasp escaped the older man which made Eggsy grin wolfishly. “I like knowing you’re out there, cleaning up the streets. Making sure people are safe.” Another lick to his knuckles and Harry pulled his hand away from Eggsy.

 

“There’s something you should know, Eggsy.” Harry tried to sound like he wasn’t as affected as he was by Eggsy’s actions.

 

“What is it then?” Eggsy slinked up to Harry, pressing his half-naked body against the gorgeous dark blue bespoke suit. Eggsy’s hands started to fondle Harry’s tie. He stared up at Harry with seemingly innocent eyes, “I’ve had quite the day, Harry and would love nothing more than to hear about how brave you’ve been.”

 

Harry tried to clear his throat, he suddenly looked a bit nervous. “It’s just that, I mean, I was concerned about you.”

Eggsy’s eyes fell to the knot in Harry’s tie, “Why on earth were you thinking of me while beating another man to a pulp?” he started to undo the knot.

 

Harry took a deep breath and looked away from Eggsy trying to undress him. As much as he liked where this was going, he needed Eggsy to know the truth. Hopefully before all his blood rushed south and he was forced into uttering nonsense. At the rate Eggsy was going, Harry didn’t have a lot of time. “I sent some sensitive information to the authorities, Eggsy. I got a very bad man locked up and I took out a fair amount of my anger on him.”

 

Harry’s tie was now tossed onto the couch behind them and Eggsy had started undoing his shirt buttons. Eggsy leaned up and started to kiss under Harry’s jaw slowly. It caused Harry to falter in his speech. The younger man smiled, “Oh, don’t let me stop you.” He whispered against Harry’s skin. He was suddenly pulled away from Harry and was being held at arm’s length by the older man. The expression on his face was utter bewilderment. “What the hell, Harry?!”

 

Harry levelled his gaze at Eggsy. “It was your step father, Eggsy. I took care of Dean, personally.”

 

Any tension in Eggsy’s body dissipated. “You what?” he asked quietly.

 

He let go of Eggsy and clenched his fists by his sides. “I got rid of that rotten man and made sure he got a broken jaw, among other painful injuries. You won’t have to deal with him ever again.”

 

“It was you?”

 

Harry nodded. Before he had a chance to look at Eggsy, Eggsy’s mouth was suddenly on his. The kiss was rushed and inelegant, but once Harry caught on, he kissed Eggsy back hard.

 

Eggsy bit Harry’s lip and caused the older man to moan into his mouth. Eggsy’s hands clasped around Harry’s neck, pulling the man further down into the kiss. His breath hitched when he felt Harry’s hands slide under the towel, making it fall in the process and grabbing his hips. Eggsy knew he was already embarrassingly hard and he took great pleasure in feeling that Harry was just as bad off as he was. There was something so erotic about Harry still being fully clothed, while Eggsy was entirely naked. He was unexpectedly turned around so his arse was up against Harry’s cock. He gasped as Harry stilled his hips and bit down on his shoulder.

 

“You’re a bit of a minx, aren’t you?” he whispered. Without waiting for Eggsy’s (no doubt) sarcastic reply, he asked if Eggsy wanted to know what he’d done to Dean.

 

Eggsy actually shivered at the notion of Harry telling him about his violent streak. He pushed his arse up against Harry’s prick and moaned wantonly. “ _Tell me_ , Harry.” he murmured.

 

Harry’s hands slipped from his hips and grasped his arse. “I made him cry, Eggsy.” he whispered darkly, massaging the flesh in his hands. Eggsy’s right hand came up and grabbed at Harry’s neck, pulling him down for an awkwardly passionate kiss. The younger man’s hips kept grinding against Harry’s. “I broke his nose. There was blood everywhere.”

 

Eggsy turned around and kissed him, this time his tongue sought out Harry’s. His own cock rubbed up against Harry’s and he panted into the older man’s mouth. “Harry…” he whispered. His hands grabbed onto Harry’s hips and he started to grind again.  

 

Harry licked his way into Eggsy’s mouth. He couldn’t help himself from meeting Eggsy’s hips in a grind of his own. Seeming to read his thoughts, Eggsy grasped futilely at Harry’s shirt and moaned that he was wearing too many clothes for this. Harry grunted his agreement and started to shove off his jacket, while maintaining the kiss. Eggsy bit his lip again as he’d finally pulled his shirt free from his trousers.

 

Deciding that Harry wasn’t going fast enough, Eggsy fell to his knees and started to undo his belt. Harry stalled in removing his shirt as he watched Eggsy. The younger man tossed the belt to the side and started to work on the zipper. Inching it down slowly, he looked up at Harry. He grinned lecherously and gave Harry an exaggerated once over. Lifting both of his hands to pull down the trousers and the boxer briefs underneath, Eggsy’s mouth watered at the sight in front of him. They’d never actually seen each other fully naked before and Eggsy was so grateful he was already on his knees because he was certain he’d have fallen to them anyways; desperate to worship the cock on display in front of him. He glanced up at Harry, licking his lips slowly, he moved in to taste Harry’s length.

 

Harry whimpered and let his shirt fall to the floor. His hands found their way to Eggsy’s head, weaving through his hair. Words failed him in this moment, all he knew is that the heat of Eggsy’s mouth on his cock was possibly the most wonderful thing he’d ever experienced. He shut his eyes and threw his head back; Eggsy was switching between using his mouth and his hands. Harry tried to still his hips but they were revolting against him.

 

Eggsy sat back on his heels, allowing Harry a bit of room to thrust into his mouth. There was no way he’d fit all of Harry into his mouth but what he couldn’t take, his hands massaged.

 

One wet lick up the entire underside of his cock made Harry step away from Eggsy. “Get on the couch.” He growled.

 

Eggsy bounced up and skipped over to the couch. He looked back at Harry, “How do you want me?” he asked in a low voice.

 

Harry’s eyes darkened, “Face the back of the couch, on your knees.”

 

Eggsy smirked and gripped the back of the couch. He wiggled his ass, humming to himself in excitement. He looked over his shoulder at Harry, “Are you spies always prepared or do you need to borrow some lube?”

 

Harry blinked at Eggsy, he patted his naked body as if he was looking for some. “Apparently, I’m fresh out.”

“There’s some in my nightstand. Or do you want me to get it?” He wiggled his ass again.

 

Harry admired Eggsy’s body from behind. “No, I think it’s best you stay here.” He walked past Eggsy, giving him a firm slap on his arse.

 

Eggsy yelped and then called Harry a ‘dirty old man’. To which he was warned about getting another smack. “You can’t threaten me with a good time, Harry!” he called after him.

 

Harry returned to the living room with both lube and a spare condom Eggsy had stashed away in his night stand. Harry normally would’ve come prepared but he didn’t see this evening progressing like this. He had a lot to learn about Eggsy still. He spread some lube over his fingers, warming it up. One hand stroked the red spot from where he’d been smacked while the other started to trace it’s way down to his entrance.

 

Eggsy clenched as one of Harry’s fingers pressed oh so lightly at his hole. The man was drawing maddening circles on his skin; each one touching where he wanted them to but just not hard enough. Eggsy keened and tried to push his arse back onto Harry’s fingers. “Come oooon!” he whimpered.

 

He gave Eggsy exactly what he wanted. One finger, pushed right up to the knuckle, stretching Eggsy, just so. “ _Yesss!_ ” The young man hissed. After a few thrusts in and out, Harry added a second finger. He maneuvered his hand so his fingers could curl up inside Eggsy.

 

Gripping the back of the couch with whitened knuckles, Eggsy let his head fall forward. He’d taken stock of Harry’s cock and there was no way two fingers were going to stretch him enough. But the heat was building in his stomach and he wanted Harry to get on with it. “Another!” he gasped out. He looked back at Harry, “Do it. I can take it.” he said breathlessly.

 

Harry happily obliged and added a third finger. Being on this end of Eggsy, watching his fingers disappear and reappear from one of the most gorgeous asses he’d ever seen, was breaking down Harry’s will. He needed to get in this boy faster. He just needed to loosen up a bit more. Harry leaned down over Eggsy’s heavily breathing form, “Do you know I broke his arm in _two_ different places? He was inconsolable.” Harry finished whispering in Eggsy’s ear. There was an unintelligible sound coming from Eggsy, a moan mixed with a bitter laugh of sorts.

 

Eggsy lifted his arse a bit higher with Harry’s fingers still in it. He rolled his hips, enjoying the feel of something rubbing up against his insides.  Harry’s fingertips caressed his prostate and Eggsy nearly fell forward on the couch. “Do that again!” he cried out, rocking his hips against Harry’s hand.

 

Harry smirked and removed his fingers. He held up his hand to stop Eggsy from complaining. He grabbed the condom and started to roll it on. He pressed the tip against Eggsy’s hole and leaned forward again, “After he was crying and trying not to be the piece of shit he was, I made sure to tell him that I didn’t give a fuck.” Harry pushed into Eggsy fully, the young man arching his back and biting back a loud groan. Harry sat for a moment, just getting settled. A weak push back from Eggsy was all he needed to know to continue. His pace started slow but as he grabbed Eggsy’s hips, he was starting to lose control. The boy felt amazing. “You’re so hot and tight for me, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy nodded and said something that sounded like a fucked out version of ‘uh huh’. He spread his arms so he could lean into the couch a bit more. He tried to meet Harry’s thrusts but after a particularly rough one, all he could do was lean his head on the back of the couch and beg to stay conscious. Each of Harry’s thrusts brought forth tiny little moans from Eggsy’s mouth. The man was much bigger than anyone Eggsy had ever been with prior and it was causing him to roll his eyes back from the pure pleasure of the stretch.

 

Harry pulled back on Eggsy’s hips to help him meet his thrusts. A loud groan escaped them both and by now they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Harry’s hair was falling into his face and he tried to toss it back while staring at his cock disappearing within Eggsy. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” he groaned.

 

“Fuuuuuck, Harry! Get _in_ _there!_ ” he grunted, unable to open his eyes. He brought his other hand over to bite at his knuckles to avoid any other filthy thing to come out of his mouth. Eggsy started to feel the heat build up around his spine, he was so fucking close. Harry must have been close too, his thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm.   

 

Feelin Eggsy start to clench around him, Harry removed one of his hands off Eggsy’s hips and moved it to his leaking cock. He’d been so good for not being touched for so long. He got close to Eggsy’s ear and whispered brokenly, “I made sure to break his fucking jaw for hurting you so much. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

With a few quick strokes and that admission of his final fit of violence against Dean, Eggsy couldn’t have held on any longer if he tried. He came with a shout and rode out his orgasm on Harry’s dick, biting his own arm to stop himself from sobbing.

 

Harry’s body started to shake with the oncoming orgasm, he thrust madly into an over sensitive Eggsy, panting heavily till he felt the figurative dam break in his body. An absolute wave of pleasure washed over him and he nearly collapsed on top of a deliciously fucked Eggsy.

 

Both men were breathing heavily. Harry reluctantly pulled out of Eggsy, causing the latter to moan in disappointment, He so enjoyed being filled so completely. Harry sat down on the couch, pulling Eggsy onto his lap sideways. He kissed Eggsy’s sweaty forehead, “The next time I get in a vicious fight, I’m coming to see you immediately.” he chuckled breathlessly.

 

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, completely exhausted. “Try not to do it too often. I may never walk properly again.”

 

“You’ll hear no apologies from me. You, beautiful boy.”

 

“I’d offer up my bathtub but I guarantee the water is ice cold by now.”

Harry gently moved Eggsy off his lap, “Allow me to remedy that.” he said, standing and walking off towards the bathroom.

 

Eggsy heard the water drain and the faucets starting to run again. He sighed happily, resting against the back of the couch.

  
  
  


….

 

After a decidedly much longer bath than they were anticipating, (Eggsy was still a young man and if he got hard as Harry started to wash his hair, than who was Harry to deny him that release?) both men crawled into Eggsy’s bed. Harry curled up behind Eggsy and stroked along the young man’s side.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I didn’t say thank you for what you did.”

 

Harry brushed his fingertips along the blossoming bite mark on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I beg to differ, dear boy.”

 

Eggsy turned around to face him. “Let it just be said out loud that I’m officially arse over tits for you, okay?” the boy beamed.

 

Harry looked at him fondly, “I’ve never had anyone get so bloody turned on by my actions before. It’s safe to say you are not alone in your feelings. I believe I’m quite mad for you, my dearest.”

 

Eggsy blushed furiously and he brought his hands up to Harry’s chest. “Will you be here in the morning?”

 

Leaning forward to kiss Eggsy’s forehead, he said, “Of course, darling. Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Merlin's alarm clock: http://www.amazon.com/China-Brand-Target-Alarm-Clock/dp/B0044YZNDW/

The harsh sound of a buzzing alarm clock forced Roxy out of her dream. She groaned and rolled over only to bump into the other groaning individual in the bed. Muffled cursing was heard from the pillow next to her. She slapped her hand on the bedside table where her alarm clock normally was, only to realize there wasn’t one there. Her head popped up, she could barely keep one eye open and her hair kept falling in matted clumps on her face. Brushing it away half-heartedly, she slapped Merlin on the shoulder. “Where is the damn alarm?!”

 

Merlin refused to move from his position of face-first on the pillow. He blindly grabbed for a plastic-looking white gun on his bedside table. Roxy stared at him curiously. _How had she not seen that before?!_  “Um...Merlin… what are you--” She was stunned into silence as he aimed at the far wall where the clock stood and a small target had popped up on top. Three straight bullseyes later and the alarm shut off. She was most definitely awake now. “What was that?!”

 

He tucked the gun under his pillow and turned over, refusing to open his eyes. Merlin sighed loudly and rubbed a hand over his face. “Harry thought it would be a fun Christmas gift one year.” He rolled back onto his stomach, “I made sure to repay his kindness with a one-way ticket to Saskatchewan, Canada in January. Minus forty degree weather certainly straightened him out a bit.” he chuckled, sleepily.

 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” Roxy joked.

 

“Impossible.” Merlin told his pillow. He sleepily grabbed for Roxy and pulled her whole body towards him. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

 

Roxy cuddled up in front of him. It was a Tuesday and she knew that she really didn’t have any pressing business (aside from buying a whole bunch of lemons for the market tomorrow) to take care of; but she assumed Merlin had to work. Judging by the target clock, it was seven am and after two rounds of epic sex, a nap and late night chinese takeaway in bed the night before, she had no idea how Merlin could still need more sleep. She turned her head around to face him, “Don’t you have work today?”

 

Merlin nuzzled into her neck, “I’m taking a sick day. They’ll be fine.” he whispered.

 

She kissed him briefly, eliciting a pleasant humming noise from him. “I’m going to go grab my phone, I want to make sure my mum got back okay.” Merlin murmured about what would happen to her of she didn’t get her gorgeous body back there shortly. Roxy grinned and pushed herself off the bed. Deciding that clothes weren’t really necessary for a trip to the kitchen, she wandered out completely naked. Grabbing her purse off the counter, she scrolled through several missed texts.  Her mum had made it back safely and was making it abundantly clear that she was not pleased with Roxy obviously spending the night with Merlin. Another text apologizing for the last one and reaffirming that Roxy was indeed her own woman and could do as she pleased. But for the love of god, use a condom. Thanks mum, Roxy rolled her eyes. Snatching the bag of pastries, she made her way back to the bedroom. Merlin was sound asleep and in the exact position she had left him in. Arm stretched out across her side of the bed, failing to stop her from leaving. She smiled fondly at him and gingerly got back onto the bed, shifting so she could both be under the covers (and his arm) and be propped up by some pillows. Popping the end of a chocolate croissant in her mouth, she opened up her messages with Eggsy.

  
  


**Unread:** **E** : What did you end up deciding, love?

  **E** : And sorry for not checking in sooner, my head’s been a mess. We need to go out for drinks, shit is getting way too intense.

 

 **R** : We’ve made up! Happily! I actually spent the night at his last night. And shut up.  And yes. Drinks IMMEDIATELY.

 

Roxy stole a glance at Merlin. Even though his face was smushed into the pillow, he looked so relaxed. It broke her heart to see him so sad the other day. Obviously she wasn’t alone in her strong feelings if that’s how worked up he got after she told him to leave her house awhile ago. Her heart fluttered a bit. This was her life now. Waking up next to the man she was (yes, she would admit it to herself) in love with, working at a job that didn’t really pay that well but made her happy and having a best friend who was obviously also in love. Even if he hadn’t realized it yet.  Roxy slouched down a bit on the bed, pulling the covers up over her chest. She was pretty sure she’d never been happier.

 

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up quickly.

 

 **E** : Made up, did you? ;)

 

 **R** : I told you to shut up.

 

 **E** : Ha! Knew it.

 

Roxy pulled a face at Eggsy’s crude set of emoticons following that text.

 

 **R** : You really are a poet with those.

 

 **E** : And you’ve never loved me more. Anyways, things are good?

 

Roxy looked back over Merlin and she couldn’t wipe the goony smile off her face.

 

 **R** : Things are amazing. I’m trying not to get caught staring at him sleeping.

 

 **E** : I can relate. Harry is one hell of a handsome sleeper.

 

 **R** : OMG! Eggsy! Did you guys have sex?!

 

 **E** : I had to limp to the bathroom this morning. Does that answer your question?

 

 **R** : Always with the visual. Thanks.

 

 **E** : ;) You’re welcome. Do you want to just FaceTime? Wait! Or are you naked?!

 

Roxy smirked at Eggsy’s text and poked Merlin’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to respond to the poke so she called Eggsy. His cocky grin lit up her screen.

 

“Oh, don’t you look pleased with yourself?” she whispered.

 

Eggsy smoothed back his hair, “Well, one of us needed to have gorgeous hair and darlin’, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yours looks like it had an accident with a stand mixer.”

 

Roxy stuck out her tongue and tried to sweep back her knotty sex hair. Adopting a very posh accent she informed Eggsy that she had earned this hair. She tried to look very nonchalant while twirling a horribly matted piece in her fingers.

 

He chuckled quietly, “Fine, fine! You win. That hair is the height of sophistication.”

 

“ _Obviously._ ” She heard rustling next to Eggsy, “So?! How was it?” she whispered.

 

Eggsy looked over at Harry’s sleeping form. Without his glasses and pomade in his hair, he was adorable. His hair had curled while they slept and he looked so blissed out. Eggsy turned back to his phone. “It was fucking amazing, Rox!” he hissed, excitedly. “I mean, I want to save some stories for our pub date but let’s just say he took care of something for me.” At Roxy’s weirded out expression, he elaborated, “He took care of something for my family.”

 

Roxy appeared to be thinking it through when it looked like she had an “Ah Ha!” moment. “Oh my god, Eggsy! Dean?!”

 

Eggsy nodded proudly. “It was fucking aces! He’s amazing!  I can’t believe I’ve fallen in love so quick--” he stopped himself. A panicked look crossed his face. “ _Wait_. Am I in love, Rox?!” he whispered anxiously. A blush bloomed on his cheeks. Sure, he knew it was only a matter of time before he totally fell for Harry but he didn’t think it would be so soon. Apparently beating the piss out of the worst person in Eggsy’s life was the surest way to his heart. He sighed at that. “Well, fuck me.”

 

Both he and Roxy jumped when they heard Harry mumble, “I intend to.” into his pillow. Roxy stifled a giggle while Eggsy mouthed, “I gotta go!” with a devious grin plastered on his face.

 

They hung up and Eggsy put the phone on the edge of his headboard. He turned over to face the man he was in love with. God, he hoped Harry hadn’t heard his admission. He didn’t want Harry thinking it was solely because of what he did to Dean. That was obviously a big portion of it but there was also how Eggsy felt cared for in his presence. How super posh Harry had a mischievous streak a kilometer long and Eggsy knew exactly what to say to get him to act on it. It’s in the way that he told Eggsy his biggest secret and trusts him not to say anything. Eggsy can proudly say he’s never grassed up anybody and certainly wasn’t about to start. It’s also in how worthy Eggsy feels; like Harry genuinely has faith in him. Eggsy closed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about it, it was giving him a head rush. He decided to just focus on Harry’s sleeping form. Even in sleep, he looked incredible. It was hardly fair. Eggsy tenderly took Harry’s hand up to his mouth. He was laying light kisses on the sore knuckles when Harry opened one eye to stare at him. With his lips on Harry’s hand, he looked up at him in a panic. Harry turned his head so he could face Eggsy. A fond look crossed his face, “Well aren’t you terribly precious?” he said in a heavy sleep-filled voice.

 

Eggsy blushed and dropped Harry’s hand as if it was poison. “Sorry, I um--”

 

“Oh stop it.” Harry brought his hand up to lovingly stroke Eggsy’s cheek. “I wasn’t chastising you, I was simply saying how fond I am of you.” He leaned over and kissed the young man’s forehead. “Last night was incredible.”

 

Eggsy nodded, not wanting to blush even more and spill his romantic guts all over his bedspread.  He took in Harry’s relaxed features. It was in no way helping calm his heart down but who could resist? This was the man that he loved.  

  
Even though Eggsy didn’t know it was true, Harry was thinking the exact same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I was in a bit of a writing rut because I was getting excited for future tattoos! Thank you again for taking time to read this story and for all of your comments and kudos! I continue to adore all of you!!


	20. Summer

Harry and Merlin sat in the latter’s office, dutifully going over a few mission choices and also side-eyeing Merlin’s wall of monitors, watching the new recruits run around the track with their packs on and their dogs following. Merlin flicked up on his tablet and glanced over at Harry, “There aren’t any missions here that are less than a one month period, Harry. How will your boy handle that?”

 

Scoffing, Harry scowled at his best friend. “I’d watch your tone there. He’s hardly _‘my boy’_.”

 

Raising his eyebrows and smirking like a right asshole, Merlin held out his hand. “Let’s see your mobile then.”

 

“My what?”

 

Merlin wiggled his fingers, ”Give us your phone, Harry.”

 

Harry regarded Merlin carefully, he leaned over to reach into his pants pocket to remove his phone. He handed it over warily, “What are you going to do to it?”

 

Happily swiping across the phone to see the background image, Merlin shook his head. “Nothing at all.” he said smugly, holding up the phone for Harry to get a look at the picture on it.

 

It was a picture of a half-naked Eggsy, lying in Harry’s bed, covers pulled low and he was winking and making a kissy face at the camera. Harry blushed and grabbed the camera back out of Merlin’s hands. “Fine. You arse. He is my boy.”

 

Merlin turned back to his wall of monitors, smug smile still stuck on his face. “Knew it.”

 

Both men stopped when they heard Arthur’s voice, “Merlin, Galahad? Would you please make your way to my office?”

 

“Yes. sir.” they echoed.

 

Merlin got on the comms to the recruits, “Excellent work today. Fall out and return to the dormitory.” A rousing chorus of “YES SIR!” was heard in response as Harry and Merlin made their way back to the tube.

 

Once they were both seated comfortably, Harry asked if any of the recruits looked promising.

 

It had been a stupid mistake that had gotten Bedivere killed. He misread the name of the restaurant he was supposed to be meeting his contact at and had ended up in a gang war. It was something that could’ve been avoided entirely and after that, Merlin had made each available agent take several linguistics exams. He was livid with himself for not checking with Bedivere ahead of time to make sure that his Aymara was up to snuff. He would never again assume anything like that in the future.

“Bors’ proposal looks good although he needs to unwind a little bit. Far too uptight to be an effective agent. That being said, Lamorak’s proposal is slightly too relaxed to be effective. His memory is abysmal. The best prospect so far is the legacy.”

 

“Lancelot’s niece?”

 

Merlin nodded, “She’s schooling those boys and it’s fucking wonderful to see. It’s been so long since we’ve had a female agent. I hope she gets through.”

 

“Is she as brazen as Lancelot is?”

 

“Thank god, no. She’s like a serious version of him. It’s wonderful.”

 

“Good! We could use someone like her.”

 

The tube came to a stop and both gentlemen got out. The lift ride up to the shop always seemed to take far longer than the trip down. Harry had yet to bring Eggsy down here and immediately put that on his to do list. Eggsy would lose his mind at some of the vehicles housed in the hangar. Maybe take one out for a spin, take advantage of the feisty mood it would no doubt put Eggsy in. It was now July and they’d been rather serious about each other for quite some time. But a month-long mission would put a hold on just about everything. He wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news to Eggsy. He decided to think about something else. He glanced over at Merlin, “How’s Roxy doing?”

 

A small smile graced Merlin’s features. “She’s perfect. She’s far more understanding than I ever thought possible and she’s just...she’s a breath of fresh air, Harry.”

 

Harry took note of the swoony look in the Scot’s eyes. “Have you told her you loved her yet?”

 

Merlin shook his head, “Not yet. I’ve come close a couple times but I’m always worried it’s going to freak her out.”

 

“If the spy thing didn’t make her run away, telling her you love her shouldn’t be that big of a deal. If anything, it’s less of a deal than the spy thing.”

 

Merlin leaned over and opened the fitting room door, “I don’t know if you think you’re being helpful or not.”

 

Harry straightened his posture and walked out of the fitting room, “Obviously, I’m attempting to be helpful. Does it not come across that way?”

 

“Almost never.” Merlin muttered under his breath.

  
  


\------

 

“Any big plans for your three month anniversary?” Eggsy asked, packing up the last of his produce. It had been an average market day and it was starting to look like it was going to rain.

 

Roxy locked the awning on her cart and shook her head. “Not that I’m aware of? Who celebrates a three month anniversary?” She walked around her cart to make sure everything was secure. “I doubt anything is going to happen anyways. Merlin has been so busy at the shop that I’ve barely seen him this week.”

 

“Well, it is only Wednesday, Rox.” Eggsy pointed out.

 

“Still. After that awkward Sunday dinner with my mum and him, I was hoping to get some one-on-one time to make up for it.” She glared at Eggsy’s sloppy kiss sounds he was making, “You know what I mean!  Have you _even_ told your mum that you’re still seeing Harry?” she asked smugly. That shut him up.

 

He looked at the ground. “No. I haven’t got the bollocks to do it yet.”

 

“I bet if you told her Harry was behind the whole Dean thing, she’ll quickly get on board.”

 

“I dunno, Rox. After that massive row they had, I’m pretty sure he could be dipped in gold and she still wouldn’t give a toss. Besides, things have been good between us and I don’t want to add any unnecessary angst.”

 

“You do realize she’s going to see Harry when she drops off Daisy tonight, yeah?”

 

Eggsy slammed his hand against his face, “Jesus, I’d forgotten that I’d agreed to babysit.” It was going to be the first night Eggsy cooked for Harry. He’d learned early on that Harry was an absolutely appalling cook. _“How can you even burn microwave popcorn so thoroughly?! There is a setting on the microwave, Harry!” Harry had just thrown the burnt bag outside and self-righteously explained that that was why he had takeaway so often._ Eggsy had resolved to cook for him and that was tonight. He’d even bought roses and borrowed some of Roxy’s candles to set the mood. A mood that was bound to be disrupted by his two year old sister. He sighed deeply. “Any chance I could ask you to-”

 

Roxy held up her hands. “Nope. No way. I’m supposed to have a date tonight too, Eggsy. Besides, you love watching Harry and Daisy interact.”

 

“I do but just not tonight. Tonight was supposed to be romantic and nice.”

 

“So you’re saying having Bubble Guppies playing in the background isn’t going to set the mood?”

 

Eggsy glared at her, “Obviously not.” he rubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck. I can’t cook and have Daisy wandering around too. She’s got this fascination with cords now.”

 

Roxy looked at Eggsy pitifully. She sighed, “You realize you’ll owe me huge for this, right?!”

Eggsy’s head shot up, “Seriously?! Oh my god, Rox, yes! Anything!” he grinned like a maniac.

 

“Huge. H-U-G-E. Huge.” She reiterated.

 

He nodded furiously, “Of course! I’ll just text mum about the change in plans!”

 

Roxy rested her hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “You better be getting laid tonight. I don’t want all this effort to go to waste.”

 

“Trust me. I’m making him something that will probably make him propose on the spot! Sex will definitely come after that!”

 

Roxy laughed and shoved him gently into the side of the truck. “I should hope so!”

 

\----

  
  


“Gentlemen, please have a seat.” Arthur motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

 

Both Harry and Merlin sat down and looked at Arthur expectantly. The older man cleared his throat and laced his fingers together in front of him. “It has come to my attention that you have both taken lovers.”

 

Merlin choked on air and Harry tried to smooth out the lines on his trousers.

 

“Yes, Arthur. We have.” Harry answered politely.

 

“And much younger lovers at that.” Arthur smiled without a hint of warmth. He stared at his two best agents critically, the false smile never leaving his face. “Harry, I believe yours is Lee Unwin’s _son_?”

 

Harry nodded, “He is, but I had no idea until later on that that was the case.”

 

Arthur’s cold gaze turned to Merlin. “And your young lady runs a _lemonade stand_?”

 

Merlin steeled his expression, “Yes, sir. It is a family business.”

 

Arthur chuckled darkly. “I see.” His expression grew serious. “And who am I to blame for the fact that a non-kingsman person was taken to headquarters? For a bloody _hug_?!” his voice was starting to get louder. “Am I to assume that you BOTH have given these teenagers intimate information about this organization?! That the security breach paperwork is for serious incidents only and not because you two cannot keep your cocks in your trousers?!”

 

Both Harry and Merlin sat in stunned silence. Neither of them had anything to say that wouldn’t make things worse. Merlin desperately wanted to point out that neither Eggsy nor Roxy were teenagers but that seemed like a useless thing to bring up with Arthur this mad.

Arthur straightened himself out and calmly rested his hands back on the desk. He levelled an icy glare at both of them. “You will end this. It is disgraceful that it has happened at all and I want it dealt with. This is an order. Break it off _immediately_. I will not ask again.” He lifted up his hands and made a shooing motion to the agents. “Get out and do not come back until it is done.”

 

\-----

  
  


Merlin stood out in front of the shop in shock. His heart felt like it was being ripped into thousands of pieces. “What the fuck?” he whispered.

  
Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t even know, Fergus. I don’t even have a fucking clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I say this a lot but I NEED you guys to know how much I fucking LOVE all of your comments and kudos! Seriously, I giggle and act like I've just been handed an epic cupcake each time. You guys are AWESOME! XOXOXO


	21. Do You Trust Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to my lovely IRL lady friend, codename: Gold Soul, for always helping me out with plots points and such! Love her x 1,000!

After decades of being spies, there was nothing that got their hearts racing like diving into a situation without a game plan. Neither man had wanted to break up with their significant other, regardless of an order from the head of their organization. But, an order was an order. Whether they liked it or not. Harry had a penchant for disobeying almost weekly but Arthur’s ultimatum was even throwing him for a loop.

 

Merlin was nervously drumming his fingers against the table in the pub they had found themselves in. They still had hours before either of them were due to see their dates and they were desperately trying to come up with any sort of loophole that could keep Eggsy and Roxy in their lives. Harry had jokingly suggested that Merlin propose to Roxy to which Merlin shot him an agonized look. If he was already nervous about telling her he loved her, then a marriage proposal would send her packing immediately. He was heartbroken. She was all that was good in his life at the moment and he couldn’t let her go. But, they were spies. They worked for the best organization in the intelligence industry. If they tried to see their respective loves in secret, no doubt Arthur would find out and they’d be fucked.

 

“Why don’t we just off the rotten bastard?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his Guinness.

 

Merlin stilled his fingers and took a deep gulp of his beer. “We don’t have a good enough reason, Harry. Plus, I’m sure he’d be expecting it now.”

 

Harry scoffed, “Seeing as how you’ve turned down two of my ideas and I’ve yet to hear any of yours, I’d say offing him is the best option so far.”

 

“This is the worst.” Merlin sighed, resting his head on the table. “I don’t want to have to end it with Roxy just as much as you don’t want to end things with Eggsy. There _has_ to be something we’re not thinking about.”

 

Harry thought about their lack of options. He was expecting to get in some shit for taking Roxy to HQ but had no idea it would blossom into him having to break things off with Eggsy. Arthur was so frustratingly old school that Harry wondered how he even managed in this modern spy world. He was almost certain that this whole thing wouldn’t have been such a big deal if Eggsy wasn’t Lee Unwin’s son. For nearly 2 decades, Arthur had never let it go that bringing in someone as “low class” as Lee Unwin was a dire mistake. And now that Harry was shagging the only son of Arthur’s most hated candidate? Well, he honestly should’ve seen this coming.

 

“What if we _do_ break up with them?”

 

Merlin cocked his head, “Are you fucking serious?! Harry, just in case I haven’t yet made this clear-” he gestured at _all_ of Harry, “-this is NOT being helpful! We need a real solution, here!” he pleaded.

 

Harry held up a hand to stop Merlin from freaking out any more than he already had, “Do you trust me, Merlin?”

 

The Scotsman laughed uproariously. “It depends.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Harry continued, “Do you trust me when it comes to Eggsy and Roxy?”

 

Merlin sat a little straighter, “You know I do.”

 

“Then I think I may have a plan.”

 

\---

  
  


Eggsy stepped out of the shower and started to dry himself off. Harry would be there shortly and there were still a few finishing touches he needed to deal with. Exiting his room, half-dressed, Eggsy took a big whiff of the delicious smells coming from his kitchen. He’d decided to make Osso Buco for Harry but with beef instead of veal. The smell of the tomatoes and the acidity of the red wine vinegar (mixed with white grape juice because Eggsy didn’t have money for fancy “cooking” wine) mixed with rosemary and other spices was making his mouth water. He could almost barely wait for Harry to get there before he tried to eat it. He walked over to the stove and lifted the lid on his parmesan risotto and gave it a quick stir.

 

Eggsy had learned to cook when he started out with the Oliver’s. Mrs. Oliver thought it was important for him to have the basics and then some for when market season was in full force, so he could pass on his knowledge to the customers. He learned how to utilize all of the produce to it’s fullest and learned to cook well in the process. He was so grateful for every opportunity that family had ever given him. Eggsy had even recently come clean to them about Dean and why he was missing a few days. They’d been so worried about him and offered their complete support.

 

He put two dinner plates in the oven to warm and set about lighting all the candles. The roses were already cut and in a vase (also borrowed from Roxy) on his small kitchen table. Even though Eggsy didn’t have money for cooking wine, he made sure to have red wine on hand for drinking. Eggsy popped back into his bedroom to finish getting dressed. Roxy had helped him pick out a gorgeous royal blue dress shirt to go with his black dress pants. Fastening the last button (he still left two undone) he made his way back to the living room to turn on some music. If ever there was an occasion for Norah Jones, this was it. There was a polite knock at the door and Eggsy grinned. He ran over to open it, chastising Harry the instant he saw him. “You know you don’t have to knock, mate! You can just come on in!.” Before Harry could respond, Eggsy pecked his cheek, “It’s one of the perks of shagging the tenant.” he winked.

 

Grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him into the flat, Eggsy turned around to remove Harry’s jacket.

 

Harry took stock of the flat. The lights were all dimmed low, candles were everywhere and Norah Jones’ soft voice permeated the air. He spotted the roses and rotated around to face Eggsy. He brought the young man close in an embrace. Harry sighed into Eggsy’s hair, “It looks incredible in here, my dear.” Suddenly the smell of dinner hit him, “Oh my god, Eggsy! What is that--” he groaned in pleasure,”-- _smell?!_ ” he spun around and stalked towards the kitchen. He leaned over the stove and just let the scents wash over him. “Why am I only just finding out that you cook like this?! All those months wasted on takeaway!”

 

Once a laughing Eggsy had joined him in the kitchen, he hauled him into another embrace. Lifting Eggsy’s chin, he leaned in for a kiss. He could feel the young man smiling into it. Harry pulled back and then leaned right back in for another. He hummed against Eggsy’s lips, the young man’s tongue flicking against his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth, letting Eggsy’s tongue find his own. With his hands falling to Eggsy’s arse, he pulled Eggsy flush up against him. “I’m not going to get to eat your beautiful food if you keep--” a quick bite to the boy’s lip, “--distracting me like this.” he murmured.

 

Eggsy didn’t let go of Harry’s once-crisp shirt, “Forget dinner.” he panted. “Dessert, let’s have dessert.” he tried to lean in and kiss up Harry’s throat but he was held back.

 

“I’m sure the lovely dinner you worked so hard on won’t keep while I ravish you.” Harry said, pointedly.

 

With a mock scowl in place, Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, yeah, it won’t. I know. You’re just not allowed to kiss me like _that_ then! I’ll never get anything done!”

 

He turned Eggsy towards the stove and gave his arse a quick pinch, “What a pity that would be!” he grinned.

 

Harry sat himself at the table and brought the vase over to smell the roses. Eggsy had certainly gone all out for this evening. Earlier in the day, both he and Merlin had figured out how to go about the Arthur Issue. It wasn’t going to be easy but it needed to be done. Arthur needed to know the break up was real. Harry wasn’t looking forward to telling Eggsy at all. Especially after Eggsy had gone to so much trouble to make sure this evening was perfect. Telling the boy after dinner would certainly put a damper on any other activities planned for the evening. But telling him after sex would certainly make him feel like all of his step dad’s insults were true. Harry was in a bit of a bind and wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Eggsy walked over with two plates of incredible-smelling food. Harry looked down at his plate and nearly drooled. “What am I about to devour, darling?” he asked, barely looking up from his plate.

 

The young man smiled proudly, “Osso Buco with a parmesan risotto! It’s been awhile since I’ve made it, so please be gentle.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrow and stared at Eggsy heatedly. “My boy, _"gentle"_ is not a word I’d be counting on tonight.”

 

Eggsy’s blush reached his ears almost instantly. “Okay, you can’t _say_ stuff like that either! I’m going to be trying to eat with a bloody hard on!”

 

A small smirk was all Eggsy got in response.

\----

 

Merlin let himself into Roxy’s townhouse and stopped the second he shut the door. Someone was stomping their feet rather aggressively in the parlour. That sound was followed by a pretend roar and squealing giggles. Merlin was instantly confused.

 

“I’m going to GET you!” the monster voice said.

 

“NO!!” The child’s voice giggled.

 

Suddenly, the stomping feet sped up and the footsteps of the child were speeding up too. A young girl with bouncing blonde curls rounded the corner of the parlour and started to scream as she ran down the hallway. Unconsciously, Merlin pressed his back up against the front door and waited for the adult chasing the child to follow her. Roxy came out of the parlour with her arms held up and her fingers reaching like claws. She roared again and that sent the child running even faster down the hallway. The child hadn’t seen Merlin until she bumped right into him. “Ooof!” she grunted as her bottom hit the floor.

 

Merlin looked up at a flushed and ecstatic looking Roxy, “What is happening?!” his whispered.

 

Roxy winked at him and stooped down to pick up the child, “Miss Daisy, this is Merlin!” Daisy cuddled close to Roxy but then turned her head to look at him cautiously. “Merlin is a friend of your Auntie Roxy’s okay?” She felt Daisy nod and was very aware that the child had not removed her gaze from the older man.

 

Merling still stood with the confused look on his face. Taking note of that, Roxy supplied that Daisy was Eggsy’s little sister and that she’d agreed to babysit tonight. Merlin nodded slowly and extended his hand towards Daisy, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daisy.” he said seriously.

 

Roxy laughed as Daisy pushed Merlin’s hand away. “She’s not a visiting dignitary, Merlin! She’s nearly 3!”

 

Merlin looked slightly chastened. He knew nothing about kids. He was an only child and had no relatives with children. Daisy was the first child he’d been introduced to in the past 6 or so years. His initial plan for this evening was a wash at this point. The almost three year old refused to take her eyes off of him. Not that _that_ was nerve-wracking at all. He suddenly felt Roxy’s hand on his arm, she looked at him light heartedly. “You don’t need to be afraid of her, Merlin. She’s just a toddler.” Her hand slid down to his. “Come along, you can help us with the blocks!”

 

He followed behind them dutifully, so unsure of where this night was going.

  
  


It turns out that where that night was going was a rousing game of build up the tower and then pretend to sneeze and knock it over, followed by building a blanket fort over the couch and then a story time. Merlin, Daisy and Roxy were all huddled up under the blanket fort. Roxy had just finished reading “The Very Hungry Caterpillar” and Daisy had nuzzled into Merlin’s side, dozing softly. Merlin’s arm reached over to pull Roxy closer to them. The both stared up at the blanket ceiling.

 

Apparently, Merlin had a knack for blanket forts. Daisy was thrilled. The little one yawned loudly and hugged Merlin a bit tighter. He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. Normally, if he was ever in the presence of a child, they both had an unspoken agreement to leave each other alone. But Daisy? This girl had warmed up to him so quickly (after the first time he pretended to sneeze at the tower) and he was genuinely enjoying his time with her. It made him think about his future with Roxy. _Did she want kids? Did he?_ _Good God._ Any more time spent cuddled up together under this blanket fort would force his brain into thinking about a future where it was their child between them and that they’d been happily married for years. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. But then he thought about how he was reaching 50 and was in no position to suddenly be a father. And then the Arthur Issue popped up. Merlin looked over at Roxy. She was stroking Daisy’s hair and was starting to fall asleep herself. She looked so heartbreakingly content and the last thing Merlin wanted to do was to ruin that for her. But it had to be done.

  
  


\----

  
  


**Merlin:** You’ve done it?

 

 **Harry:** Yes. You?

 

 **Merlin:** Sadly.

 

 **Harry:** You still trust me, right?

 

 **Merlin:** I’m trying to, Harry. I’m trying to.

  
  


\----

  
  


“Sir?” Andrew poked his head around Arthur’s office door. “The individuals you spoke about? They’ve come to the shop!”

 

Arthur straightened up and walked towards his door. He had truly hoped Merlin and Harry would follow through with his order. Being in relationships with foolish young people. Ridiculous. He followed Andrew down the steps and finally saw both young people with their backs turned. Putting on his grandfatherly facade, he walked up to them quietly. “Is there something I can help you two with?”

 

The young man and woman turned to face Arthur, their faces blotchy and heartbreakingly sad. Well, it would only be heartbreaking if he gave a shit. He smiled kindly at them, “Whatever is troubling you both?”

 

Eggsy sniffled and straightened himself out. “Erm, we were told to leave some stuff here… for some people.” His voice cracked and he couldn’t even meet Arthur’s eye. _Childish_.

 

Arthur held back a smug grimace. "For some one in particular?" He asked with false concern. The young woman, Roxanne, bit her lip to stop from crying. She nodded and handed Arthur what was obviously one of Merlin's jumpers. Eggsy handed him two ties and a pair of cufflinks in a grocery bag. Arthur eyed the bag suspiciously, he'd expected the boy to pawn anything of value.

 

He looked back up at the emotional pair in front of him. There was no need for him to appear kind anymore. He smiled at them icily, "I'll see that these items get back to their respective owners. Have a good day." He slightly nodded to the front of the shop.

 

Eggsy and Roxanne exchanged suspicious glances and made their way out of the shop.

 

Arthur took the items back up to his office. He placed them on his desk and poured himself a drink. He was impressed with Harry and Merlin. Arthur was certain that it would've taken them far longer to end it. But, both gentlemen had come into work this morning looking absolutely devastated but continued on. Galahad was now on his way to New York with Merlin who had signed on to be his in-city handler for the duration of the mission.

 

Arthur took a sip of his brandy and sighed contentedly. He liked when his orders were followed exactly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Harry and Merlin didn't go down without a good plan in place! Arthur deserves to be deceived! 
> 
> Next up: New York!


	22. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up a lot of the airport layout, simply because I've never been to any big city airport!

Roxy sat down in the plush seat next to Eggsy. She wiggled her bum and it felt like she was sinking in. She giggled as she watched Eggsy slouch down in his seat only to struggle to get back up.

 

“Oh my god! Do these recline?!” Eggsy leaned over and pressed a button on the armrest. Slowly his feet raised up and the back of his seat flattened out. “THIS IS AMAAAZING!” He whisper-sang. His open-mouthed smile was only making Roxy laugh more. She found her button and reclined her chair so they could lie down and face each other.

 

“First class is kind of incredible! I can’t believe they spent so much money on these tickets!”

 

Eggsy beamed at her, “I know! I can’t believe they’re actually flying us out to meet them! It’s a romantic holiday!”

 

Roxy furrowed her brow, “Except they’ll be working, Eggsy. We can’t distract them at all. Especially not after The Arthur Incident.”

 

He waved his hand in dismissal. “I think we made that old bastard totally believe they’d dumped us. Besides, some of that emotion was kind of real, I mean, we wouldn’t be seeing them for a few weeks and couldn’t be in contact at all. That felt kinda shitty.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It just really hurt that we were thought of as a waste of time by that old tosser. Merlin must’ve spent at least an hour trying to convince me this was the best way to deal with it.” She wiped an errant tear from her eye, “And it made sense. If Arthur was looking for anything suspicious, he wouldn’t find it. But Merlin wouldn’t even let me try to punch that old bugger. And I wanted to! Especially after the way he talked to us!”

 

Eggsy laughed and rested his hand on her shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, Merlin wouldn’t let Harry kill him.”

 

Roxy huffed a small laugh, “The love of my life has such morals.” She shut her eyes, “Are you going to want to stay awake or sleep? It’s like a 7 hour flight.”

 

“But, they’re five hours behind us, so if we get there at 10pm, that’s like 3am our time. I think we should stay awake, I can’t imagine they’re expecting us to want to go out as soon as we get there.”

 

She opened her eyes begrudgingly. “Fine, but I can’t promise I won’t fall asleep. I get sleepy any time I’m in a vehicle.”

 

Eggsy raised his chair back up, “Even in a plane?”

 

Roxy followed suit, “Especially in a plane.” She looked over at the stewardess making her way to them. Roxy and Eggsy were two of only five passengers on this flight and they were sat near the front so there wasn’t anybody else around them.

 

“How are you finding everything?” The stewardess asked politely.

 

“Everyfing is a-mazing, Claire!” Eggsy grinned. “These are probably the nicest chairs we’ve ever sat in!”

 

Claire chuckled and turned around to grab something from her cart. She handed Roxy and Eggsy two leather bags. “These are the complimentary amenity kits. The brown bag is for you, Miss and the black bag is for you, Sir.” She smiled at their wordless looks of excitement. They both managed a tiny ‘thank you’ while staring at her and then the bags in awe. “I’ll be back in a moment with a drinks menu!”

 

Roxy looked at Eggsy, “This is brilliant, Eggsy!!” she gasped. They both quickly opened their respective bags and started to compare the crazy items inside. Flying First Class would certainly give them enough to talk about for several hours.

  
  


\----

 

Harry nodded at the doorman as he entered the building. Kingsman had rented a two bedroom furnished suite in [The Olivia](http://www.furnishedquarters.com/location/united-states/new-york/new-york-city/chelsea/the-olivia-512.aspx#.Vctdfp5Viko) for the mission. Harry was not-so-secretly glad that Merlin had done a fair amount of research on this place. It had a 24 hour doorman, a fitness centre and a yoga studio. It was also in the heart of Manhattan, which Harry was excited for because of all the new restaurants he could eat at.

 

It was also within walking distance of the office building Harry was currently employed at as the director of personnel. It was honestly such an easy mission (as intel retrieval usually was) and there was no need to have a handler present but they’d both made the argument that with the time difference and the long hours sure to be forced upon him at this office, having Merlin on hand would be best. Arthur must have thought that they’d want each others company to deal with their respective broken hearts.

 

Harry smirked; he was absolutely not feeling guilty about spending time with Eggsy on the organization’s dollar. Merlin took a bit of convincing but once he’d found a two bedroom place (in the right area of town) with the bedrooms on opposite sides of the apartment, he was sold. Merlin had no desire to hear what Harry and Eggsy got up to and Harry felt the same about Merlin and Roxy.

 

Merlin had set up his surveillance equipment in the open concept living room/dining room. The coffee table worked perfectly for his laptops and other assorted gadgets. They’d spent the first few weeks in New York getting Harry integrated into the office seamlessly. He was coming from the business’s parent company in the UK so there was no need for an accent change. Part of Harry’s job was learning everyone else’s job, so for the first week or so, he’d just shadowed people. Merlin had easily hacked into their security systems and bugs were set up all over the CEO’s level. The intel they required was in the CEO’s office and Harry was on good enough terms with the man that it should be within the next week or so that the mission can be completed and they can spend the remaining time with Roxy and Eggsy.

 

Pulling up the airline information for Eggsy and Roxy’s flight, Merlin perused the website, happy that everything was on schedule. Harry would be due home any moment and then they would freshen up, go grab a bite to eat and then make their way to the airport. New York seemed like such a manageable place when you had a car on call for you at all times. They had a 7 O’clock reservation at Boqueria, a tapas style restaurant with authentic market fresh specials. Merlin had become a big fan of their beer-based sangria. He’d practically made a scene the first time he tried it with Harry trying to shut him up at the same time.

 

Like on cue, Harry opened the front door and walked into the living room. “Their flight is still on time?” he said, undoing his tie.

 

“Yes, Harry. We’ve got reservations at seven and the car is coming to get us at half six so get in the shower!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, _“Yes, mother!”_ he called on the way to his bedroom.

 

Merlin walked over to his bedroom and started to change. He hadn’t seen Roxy in what felt like months but had actually been two ish weeks. He was certain she’d be tired once she got in but he was hoping she’d be up for a glass of wine or something. He just wanted to hear her voice again. Being without communication for this long was torture.

 

Neither he nor Harry knew how they handled Arthur at the shop. The plan was admittedly simple but they assumed it went over very well because Arthur made sure to contact them once they’d set up in New York to praise them for following his orders. There wasn’t any hint of suspicion in his voice and Merlin just wanted to kiss Roxy silly for being such a good actress. To prep them for the job of convincing Arthur, Harry and Merlin did start to actually break up with both Eggsy and Roxy only to stop about half-way through and explain what was actually happening and how they needed to use those emotions to convince the old bastard that they were actually heartbroken. 

 

If it hadn’t have been for Daisy between them, Merlin was sure Roxy would’ve punched him afterwards. She’d hissed all kinds of colourful language at him and once she’d eventually calmed down, Merlin made sure she knew where she stood with him. He hadn’t outright said that he loved her but she got the idea. Merlin was excited not to have a small child blocking him from Roxy now. He was more than eager to show her how much he missed her.

 

Harry had made the dire mistake of telling Eggsy while they were snogging on the couch. Eggsy had gone totally speechless and once Harry explained the other half of the plan (where they were actually still together but in secret), the shocked look left Eggsy’s face and he _yelled_ all kinds of colourful things at him and then stormed off to the bedroom. Only to return fifteen minutes later to drag Harry in there with him.

 

Both gentlemen didn’t like having to use recruit training tactics to get their young partners on board, but it had been a necessary evil. It had been two weeks and the fact that they were both on their way to meet Merlin and Harry in New York, spoke volumes of their ability to forgive a scheme like that.

\-----

 

A gentle nudge woke barely roused Roxy from her nap. With her eyes closed, she reached over to push at Eggsy’s form. “Wagg up, Meggsy.”

 

Eggsy pushed her hand aside and lifted one of her eyelids, “I’ll have you know that I was the one trying to wake _you_!” he laughed. “We’re just about to land!”

 

Roxy sat up and pushed the blanket onto the table. She blinked and tried to get her eyes to focus on all the lights that made up New York City. It was overwhelming. There was so much going on and it was nearly impossible to focus on one particular area. The seatbelt sign blinked on and both Roxy and Eggsy started to right themselves. They were _soclose_ to Merlin and Harry at this point and they just wanted to plane to land already.

 

“Are you going to run at him in the airport?” Roxy asked excitedly.

 

Eggsy was practically bouncing in his seat, “Like have him swing me around while we kissed passionately? That would be fucking awesome but I’ll probably have to reign it in. Apparently his cover has a taste for “young things” but he wouldn’t be likely to be into PDA. Which sucks because I pretty much just want to make a scene.”

 

Roxy nodded, “I get that. I’m just so excited to spend some time with him!” She started to blush, “And let’s be honest, the thought of sharing a bed is kind of exciting.”

 

He nudged her in the ribs, “Harry has already assured me that our bedrooms are on separate ends of the flat. So be as loud as you want!” Roxy slapped him in the chest. “Oh come on! You know you were concerned about it!”

 

“Still. Shut up! Let’s keep those kinds of activities to the bedrooms only, okay? I don’t want to know what you look like naked and bent over a counter.”

 

“Quit giving me ideas, then!” he slapped her shoulder.  

 

Once the plane’s wheels touched down, they stopped their mock bickering and started to get their carry on bags in order.

  
  


\----

 

“Did you have to make signs?” Harry said, twisting the sign that said **Unwin** on it.

 

Merlin proudly displayed his sign that said **Morton**. “Shut up, Harry. You know you love the idea.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. So what if he did? So what if he loved any airport scene in a romantic movie? Merlin didn’t need to know, even if he probably already did. _Dammit_.

They were waiting near the overseas customs exit along with a few other people. There was an elderly couple and a father and a young daughter. The doors finally slid open and the first few people made their way through. The elderly couple met up with their grandson and then the father and young daughter were reunited with the mother.

 

Harry’s ears perked up at the sound of Eggsy voice coming through the halls. He held his sign up a little higher, ignoring Merlin’s smug expression. His eyes widened when he saw Eggsy walk through the doorway.

 

Eggsy jogged over to Harry and dropped his bag. He took one look at the sign and then grinned up at Harry, madly. He leaned up on his tiptoes to whisper into Harry’s ear. “Please know that I desperately wanted to run at you and kiss you like crazy, like they do in the movies.”

 

Harry turned his head slightly to kiss Eggsy on the cheek, “Oh, don’t you worry. I have _every_ intention of greeting you properly once we’re home.” The young man blushed and hugged Harry tightly.

 

Merlin beamed broadly at Roxy. She rolled her bag over to him quickly and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Merlin happily reciprocated, dropping the sign and embracing her fully.

 

“Oi! You two!” Eggsy called out. Harry followed up with a call to maintain some sense of decorum, for God’s sake.

 

Merlin waved them off and continued to kiss Roxy, both of them smiling and doing a terrible job of keeping the kiss up. They finally pulled away from each other, a little out of breath. He side-hugged her and whispered into her ear, “We need to get you home. And fast.” he winked.

  
The two couples walked out of the airport with luggage in hand. Roxy and Eggsy shared a low-key high-five and fist bump. This was going to be an awesome week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! This fic is now over 40,000 words. Just...Oh My Glob. If it wasn't for you guys reading (commenting on, etc) this, I don't know that it would've gone on this long! There's no immediate end in sight though! 
> 
> Thank you again for making this story happen! XOXOXO


	23. Jet Lag

The car ride back to the apartment was so full of questions.

 

“Do you have to have an accent?”

“Does the bad guy have an eye patch?”

“Are there lasers at night?!”

“Has your pocket square got ether on it?”

“Do you have to wear an earpiece?”

 

Merlin held up his hand. “Alright! Alright! Relax!” He looked over at a grinning Harry, “No, he doesn’t wear an earpiece, the entire comms unit and other assorted necessities are located within his glasses.”

 

Eggsy held out his hands, “Lemme see!” Harry begrudgingly handed over his glasses, secretly elated at Eggsy’s unbridled delight. Eggsy put on Harry’s glasses and blinked rapidly. “How do these work, then? Are there lasers?!”

 

Harry chuckled, “No darling, no lasers. If you touch the left arm, you can record what you see.”

 

Eggsy pressed the arm and a red light blipped in his vision briefly. “Oh, this is wicked! You could record like anything!” he pressed the arm again to stop the recording.

 

Merlin coughed into his hand, “And he has.”

 

The young man took off the glasses, “That makes it sound like he’s taped dirty things!” he laughed jokingly. The silence coming from Harry was too telling. Eggsy’s eyes widened, “Oh my god! You recorded us?!” he said, mortified.

 

Harry blushed ever so slightly while Merlin nodded at Eggsy. “As the head of the Merlin department, it’s my job to go through all recorded footage.” He shot a venomous look at Harry, “And someone neglected to tell me about his non-mission related recordings.”

 

Eggsy covered his face with his hands, “Jesus Christ, Harry!” His face felt insanely hot. “I can’t believe you recorded us!”

 

“It was only in the beginning! I wasn’t sure if we would last so I just kept it...for posterity...purposes.”

 

Roxy piped up, “For your spank bank, then.” she grinned.

 

Harry spluttered and chose to look out the window, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Especially Merlin’s. The wizard was currently barking out incredibly sarcastic-sounding laughter. The bastard.

 

Merlin reached over and placed his hand on Roxy’s knee, “I adore you. I love when someone can put Harry in his place.” He shot a glance at Harry, who was still ignoring everyone in the car. “It doesn’t happen nearly often enough.”

“Oh, _okay!_ That’s enough!” Harry slapped his hands on his lap. “I had every intention of deleting them! But sometimes missions run long and I...well, you can piece it together.” he said firmly, returning his gaze to the window. He felt Eggsy’s hand on his, this was the moment where he was expecting Eggsy to say how he’s forgiven and as long as it doesn’t happen again blah, blah, blah. But what he actually got was:

 

“Harry, babe, we can totally have phone sex. Don’t even worry about it!” Eggsy said way more earnestly than he should have.

 

“Oh good lord, Eggsy!” Harry blushed again. Never in his life had he experienced this level of embarrassment. “Can we please switch topics?”

 

Merlin patted Harry on the shoulder, he turned to the pair across from them, “How was your flight?”

 

They both got excited looks on their faces, “Oh it was epic, Merlin!” Roxy exclaimed. “Thank you again for the tickets! You really didn’t have to spend all that money on us.” she added sheepily.

 

“Nonsense.” Harry said. “It was important for us to have you here and I think Merlin would agree that cost wasn’t even a factor.” he smiled at them. “Besides, how did things go with Arthur?”

 

“Yes! I’ve been dying to know!” Merlin said, sitting forward a little more on his seat.

 

Roxy looked at Eggsy, “We think it went well. He appeared to buy it and was even rude to us as we left. I think we did well.”

 

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah, that bastard took the bait. But jokes on him cause we’re here with you lot now!”

 

Merlin smiled darkly, “I _knew_ you’d have it in you.” he directed at Roxy, who then blushed rather furiously.

 

Eggsy rubbed his eyes, “How much longer to the apartment?”

  
  


\---

  
  


The tired quartet made their way into the Olivia and up to the apartment. As soon as Merlin opened the door, both Eggsy and Roxy walked in with awed looks on their faces.

 

“This place is sick!” Eggsy exclaimed.

 

Harry turned to Merlin and whispered, “Is that a good thing?” Merlin just shrugged in response.

Merlin’s hand rested on Roxy’s bag and directed her towards the bedroom. “You’ve both had a long day, why don’t we call it a night and then we’ll be fresh for tomorrow?”

 

Roxy nodded as Eggsy yawned. “Sounds like a good idea to me, bruv!” he said, stretching his arms over his head.

 

Each couple said goodnight to the other and made their way to separate ends of the apartment.

 

\----

  
  


Merlin slipped into his pyjama pants and got into bed. The curtains were already drawn and he pulled down the covers on the left side of the bed for Roxy. Ever since he’d gotten into the intelligence business, he always had to sleep on the open side of the bed. Just in case.

 

Roxy shut off the light in the bathroom and started to climb over Merlin’s legs to get to her side of the bed. His hand suddenly grabbed at her waist.

 

“You do realize, that there are other ways to get to that side of the bed?” he smirked.

 

She wiggled her arse, “But you get a much better view this way!” she chided. She squeaked when Merlin swatted her arse.

 

“You get into bed, you temptress. Neither of us have enough energy for that now.”

 

“But--”

 

“No buts. It’s nearly 11 and you’re exhausted.” He leaned down to brush her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, “Trust me. I’ll make it up to you in the morning if you’re game.” he whispered.

 

Roxy pulled the covers up and rested her head on Merlin’s chest. “Good night, Merlin.”

 

Merlin placed another kiss on her head, “Good night, my darling.”

  
  


\----

  
  


Eggsy laughed sleepily as Harry came out of the bathroom. “Do you seriously wear a two-piece sleep set like that? That’s like, what Scrooge would wear! How come I ain’t never seen you in that before?”

 

Harry brushed imaginary fuzzies off his shoulder and got into bed. “It’s probably because whenever I’m in a bed with you, clothes are very much unnecessary. Except in this instance.”

 

Eggsy smirked, “Yeah this _one_ instance.” he scooted over till he was plastered against Harry’s side. “I’m so glad I’m here, Harry.”

 

Harry took off his glasses and wrapped his arm around Eggsy. “Me too, my dear boy. Me too.”

  
  


\----

  
  


Eggsy woke up groggily. His throat was dry and his head hurt. He reached over for Harry but all he found was a cold bed. He gingerly lifted his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. It read 11:34am. His head throbbed as he tried to math in his brain. Eggsy settled on knowing that Harry had obviously gone into work and that was why he was alone. Then he noticed a tall glass of water and some headache meds on the table. He happily gulped them down and made his way to the living room with the glass of water.

 

Merlin was sat on the couch, looking at his three laptops rather seriously. There was a lump on the couch next to him which Eggsy soon figured out was Roxy, fast asleep on Merlin’s thigh. Eggsy waved and Merlin nodded.

 

The kitchen was so chic looking that Eggsy didn’t even want to touch anything. He didn’t even think he had it in him to make toast. Thankfully, there was a gorgeous platter of muffins and other pastries on the counter. Eggsy snagged a chocolate chip muffin and a banana from the fruit bowl and made his way back out to Merlin.

 

He sat down in the plush chair next to the couch. Taking a massive bite of his muffin, he started to lean over to see what Harry was up to. Eggsy swallowed and nodded at the screen, “How’s he doin’ today?”

 

Merlin sat back and continued to watch the screens, “It’s been a slow day. He’s got a meeting this afternoon with the CEO and we’re hoping for some hint of where he might be keeping the intel we’re after. All in all, this is incredibly boring.”

 

“When did she wake up?” Eggsy leaned over further to look at Roxy. She was all wrapped up in a blanket like it was a cocoon.

 

Merlin smoothed down her hair and looked at her fondly. “She wandered out here about an hour ago. Said she wanted to watch me in action and then promptly fell asleep.”

 

“That’s my girl!” Eggsy chuckled. He watched Merlin continue to stroke her hair as he watched his monitors. A warmth suddenly bloomed in Eggsy’s chest. This man loved Roxy. It was so obvious now. Eggsy smiled happily. He realized that he now needed to see if Harry looked at him that way. After finishing his muffin and quickly eating his banana, he excused himself to go take a shower.

  
  


\----

 

Roxy started to perk up when she heard Eggsy and Merlin speaking. She felt Merlin’s hand brushing her hair behind her ear. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. There was no immediate pain so her headache must’ve disappeared. Thank god. She looked blearily over at Eggsy. He had obviously showered and was in his favourite black and gold polo with black jeans.

 

“Hey sleepyhead!” Eggsy said cheerfully. “We was hoping you’d be awake soon!”

 

Roxy pushed herself up on Merlin’s thighs. How long was I asleep?”

 

“Easily a couple hours, my darling.” Merlin said, kissing her chastely.

 

She blushed and looked back over at Eggsy. “Did a shower help you?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah, make sure it’s super hot though. The steam is nice.”

 

Roxy untangled herself from her blanket cocoon and stood up. Merlin’s hands moved to her waist to steady her. “You alright?” he asked, concerned.

 

Roxy nodded and patted his hands. He let go and she made her way to their bathroom and started up the shower.

 

Eggsy offered to go make tea and Merlin nodded a ‘Yes, please’. The meeting with the CEO was on in a few minutes and Merlin needed to be awake for it. Harry was just on his way up in the elevator to the CEO’s level. “Remember, Galahad, let him bring up the drive. You don’t even know about it.”

 

Harry’s reflection nodded in the elevator mirror. He got out and made his way to the CEO’s office.

 

Eggsy returned with three cups of tea. Merlin happily sipped his as he zoned in and out of Harry’s conversation with the important man. Pleasantries, gossip etc. Nothing of any importance yet.

 

Suddenly one of his other monitors took over the main screen. Why on earth was somebody planning to reach him here?! He clicked over quickly, hoping it wasn’t serious. Eggsy sat up a bit straighter, feeling the air tense.

 

“Percival? What’s wrong?” Merlin panicked.

 

“Wrong?” Percival sounded like he was about to laugh. “Nothing’s wrong, mate. Well, with me anyways. That’s not what I’ve heard about you though!” he sang.

 

Merlin glared at the screen. “What the hell are you going on about?”

 

“Easy now. I just heard through the grapevine that you’re getting a visit.”

 

Merlin looked at Eggsy. He couldn’t mean that someone knew about Eggsy and Roxy. Right? He cleared his throat, “For Christ’s sake, be more clear!”

 

Percival laughed, “From what I understand, Arthur is on his way to you right now. Said he had some business in New York and thought he’d pop in to see you and Harry. I thought you lot were on that intel retrieval case?”

 

Merlin paled, “We are…”

 

“What the fuck is he going for then?! _Jesus_ , you guys have been at it for decades. This is a easy for you two! You don’t need a chaperone!”

 

Looking over and Eggsy’s terrified expression, Merlin cleared his throat again, “Maybe he’s just getting senile.”

 

“We can only hope. Let me know what he wants, alright?”

 

“Yes, yes. Now get back to your bloody job!”

 

“Aye aye, sir!” Percival yelled gleefully.

 

Merlin shut that comm link down and looked at Harry’s screen. He’d just left the CEO’s office and was heading towards the elevator. “Merlin? You’ve been unusually quiet. Did you get what he said about the gala next week?”

 

“No, Harry. I didn’t. I was taking a call from Percival.”

 

Harry scoffed, “What the hell could he have to tell you that was so important?!”

 

“Harry. Arthur is here in New York.” Merlin watched Harry’s stoic demeanor slip into shock in the elevator mirror.

 

“You’re fucking joking.”

 

Merlin shook his head, even though Harry couldn’t see it. “No. I don’t know why he’s here but he’s here.”

 

“Has he made contact yet?!”

 

“No. Thank god.”

 

“We need to get Eggsy and Roxy out of there. _Now_.” Harry said abruptly.

 

Merlin’s fingers were flying across his keyboard. “I’ve just booked them a room at a hotel down the street. Fuck sakes, Harry. For FUCK SAKES!”

 

“CALM down, Merlin. You get them packed and I’ll leave right now. Galahad out.”

 

Merlin looked over at a very hurt Eggsy. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy. We just can’t have the risk of you being seen here.”

 

Eggsy shrugged and put down his tea cup. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” he said, dejectedly. He rose up from his seat and walked back towards the bedroom to start packing. He stopped in the doorway to look back at Merlin. “I fucking hate that Arthur prick, yeah?”

 

“As you should, Eggsy. As you should.”

 

Merlin went to his bedroom and explained the situation to a less than pleased Roxy.

 

Roxy was packing her bag glumly, “This sucks, Merlin. How long will he be here for?”

 

Merlin rubbed her back, “It can’t be more than 48 hours, my darling. We’ll get him sorted and then get you back here as soon as possible.” He turned her face to look at him. “I swear it. I want nothing more than to wake up next to you but it’ll just be a few days before that can happen again, okay?”

 

Roxy nodded and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “If I see that bastard and you’re not there to stop me, I’m going to punch him in the dick.”

 

Merlin chuckled, “That’s my girl.” He fully turned her around and kissed her soundly.

  
This was going to be a rough 48 hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd TWIST!!!


	24. Shopping Spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically did their shopping spree for them. There are links for each of the things they buy (with the exception of Eggsy's stuff because we all know what it looks like!) so you guys can see what they actually bought!

Eggsy and Roxy sat on separate beds in their new hotel room. Merlin had just dropped them off and left them with loads of “I’m sorry’s” and an envelope that Roxy had yet to open. Neither of them felt like unpacking and they both just stared around the room. Eggsy was the first to remember the envelope. He got up and then bounced down next to Roxy. “What’s in the envelope?”

 

Roxy suddenly remembered that she was still holding it. She flipped it over and slid her nail underneath the flap to open it. Inside was a folded piece of paper. Merlin had written:

 

_Roxy and Eggsy,_

_I’m so sorry our plans changed so suddenly. Please take this and treat yourselves to whatever your heart’s desire (Eggsy, NO VEHICLES)._

_Merlin_

 

Roxy tipped over the envelope and a shiny black credit card fell out. Eggsy’s eyes widened. “Holy fuck, Rox. He wasn’t jokin’!”

 

She turned the card around and joined Eggsy in his surprise. “They have a black American Express card?”

 

Eggsy nicked it out of her hand, “It’s called the _Centurion_. This shit is by invitation only!!” He turned it over in his fingers. “We need to go shopping. Like, now!”

 

Roxy looked at the card uneasily, “Well, considering all our plans got moved, we might as well.”

 

He stood up and held out his hand for Roxy. “This screams montage!” he sang theatrically.

 

She laughed and grasped him around his waist. “Let’s do this right, then. Where to first?”

 

“They have an epic Adidas store. Let’s start there!”

 

Roxy made a face, “Adidas? Eggsy? Like a store of trackie bottoms?”

 

“Oi! No, they have way more than just that! I promise.”

 

“Well then we’re hitting up Frederick’s of Hollywood then right after.”

 

Eggsy started to make kissy sounds at Roxy. “Lingerie? Merlin is a lucky man!”

 

She shoved him with her shoulder, “I’ll have you know I happen to own several pieces of lingerie just for the hell of it. I like wearing it.” Roxy grinned mischievously, “And now that I’ve got Merlin, it wouldn’t hurt to find a few new pieces.”

 

\-----

 

Merlin had just gotten back from dropping off Eggsy and Roxy when Harry bustled in.

 

“Is he here yet?!”

 

Merlin shook his head, “No, not yet. But everything has been tidied up to look like it’s just been you and I here.”

 

Harry hung up his jacket, “Okay, thank god. How did they handle it?”

 

Merlin laughed, “Well, Eggsy called him a ‘prick’ and Roxy threatened to ‘punch him in the dick’.”

 

“Oooo, I’d like to see that.”

 

“Me too.” Merlin agreed happily. “Aside from that, they handled it well. I left them with the Centurion.”

 

Harry gaped at Merlin, “Was that wise?! Knowing Eggsy, he’ll go off and buy a bloody car!” He watched Merlin shake his head.

 

“I already thought of that and I told him ‘No.’. Don’t worry. I’ve got this covered.” Merlin patted Harry on the back. “And I must apologize, I haven’t yet gone through your conversation with the CEO. But, you might as well take me through it now.” he walked over to their makeshift bar and poured two drinks. Handing one to Harry, he nodded for the man to start talking.”

 

“Well, we’re on great terms so that’s a bonus. He briefly mentioned his interest in financing smaller companies-”

 

“So, weapons trafficking.” Merlin deadpanned.

 

Harry nodded and continued, “He obviously didn’t outright say that but judging from past conversations we’ve had, that’s his objective. He’s unhappy with the government and how they’re handling issues overseas and he fancies himself a philanthropist.”

 

Merlin snorted, “For those poor little warlords and dictators. Won’t he be the best Father Christmas they’ve ever seen!”

 

“Exactly. He’s throwing a gala next week in honour of his 25th wedding anniversary. It’s been in the works for months and my guess is, is that he’s using the party as a cover for something.”

 

“He can’t possibly have anything to sell yet, right? I mean we looked over his assets and anything he had his name on and nothing screamed ‘weapons warehouse’.”

 

Harry shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know. Chances are he’s just over-eager and may want to brag. He’ll need more than just his money on this and he’ll need to sell it to his friends. Judging some of the extremist right-wing shit I’ve heard come from his mouth, he’s got several like-minded friends. It won’t be a hard sell.”

 

Merlin tried to piece his way through all of this information. “So what do we nail him on then? This is less about getting intel and more about international arms dealing now. If money hasn’t exchanged hands yet, there’s not much we can do. He needs to make contact with a black market seller.”

 

“Maybe one of his friends is that seller? He speaks an awful lot about a Rex. They’ve apparently been business partners for awhile. He’s never actually said what this Rex fellow does. Always skirts around the topic. I’ll try and pry more info out of him on Monday.”

 

“Good. And when is the gala?” Merlin asked, finishing his drink.

 

“It’s on Friday night. Which pisses me off a bit. I was hoping to be done by Tuesday!”

 

Merlin smirked and ignored Harry’s small rant, “Will you be taking a date?”

 

“You mean Eggsy?!” Harry stopped. He hadn’t even thought about that. The boy would need a tux for certain. “Is there a chance this could get truly dangerous?” He questioned with concern.

 

Merlin stood up to grab Harry’s glass and poured them each another drink, “Harry, you’re a spy. Everything is dangerous. But if you want an extra set of eyes, you could take Eggsy. He’s got some Marine training and it would make it look like you had far more money than you originally let on.”

 

Harry took his drink cautiously. “How so?”

 

“Oh please, Harry! They’d take one look at the well-dressed twink on your arm and automatically assume you were his sugar daddy.” He grinned while taking a sip. For the first time in forever, Harry was speechless. Sounds came out of his mouth but no coherent words. Merlin continued, “Did I break you?! You really hadn’t thought that through? Harry, these people have far too much money and very little common sense. The second any one of them shows up with a much younger partner, they’d assume the same thing. If I showed up with Roxy, they’d assume she was only with me for my money. It’s how their small section of society works. Trust me, this will only play to your favour. And don’t worry about Eggsy’s safety. I’ll make sure he has a pair of glasses too so I can look after both of you.”

 

Harry just stared at Merlin. Slowly, words came from his mouth. “ _Twink? Sugar...daddy?_ ”

 

Merlin just laughed hysterically. “Don’t worry Harry.” He said, patting Harry’s knee. “That’s just what superficial idiots would think. It’s very clear to me that your relationship goes much deeper. I guarantee Eggsy sees it the exact same way I do. He’s not the type to give a fuck about what anyone else thinks anyways.”

 

That appeared to mollify Harry. “You’re right. I just, I never put it together like that. He’s just Eggsy to me. Not some, ugh, ‘twink’ that I use to feel younger.”

 

“The important people in your life know that, Harry. Don’t worry.”

 

Both gentlemen looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Merlin stood up and walked towards the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Arthur. He sighed internally and opened the door, feigning confusion. “Arthur?” He stepped aside for the older man to come in.

 

“Merlin, how are you?” he asked kindly.

 

Merlin still hadn’t shut the door, maintaining his confusion. “I’m alright, sir. Sorry about the rudeness but what are you doing here?”

 

Arthur wandered into the living room and spied Harry. Harry stood up quickly and shared Merlin’s fake confusion. “Sir?”

 

“Sit down boys, sit down. You’re not in trouble and I’m certainly not here to babysit you.” Arthur said, sitting in a plush armchair. Both Merlin and Harry took a seat on the couch. Arthur crossed his legs and looked at the agents kindly. “I’m here because I feel like I should apologize to you. There were better ways for me to handle your previous situation and I am sorry for how I acted. Those two were certainly infatuated with the both of you and I should have let you let them down a bit easier. They were just so devastated in the shop and, well, I knew I’d acted brutishly. I am sorry for my actions.” When he took note of the hopeful looks on his agent’s faces, he continued. “Please understand that I’m not lifting the order that I gave you. Those two would be a liability and it’s best if you stayed apart. I am sorry about that, as well.”

 

Harry and Merlin were shocked. Never in a million years would they have expected an apology from Arthur. Harry was the first to speak, “I’m certain I speak for both of us when I say that we appreciate your apology but you truly didn’t need to travel all this way for us.”

 

Arthur held up his hand, “Nonsense. A gentleman always apologizes in person.” He smiled warmly without a hint of malice. “To be honest, I do have other business to attend to in the U.S but I knew I should visit you both first.”

 

“So where are you off to now then, sir?” Merlin queried.

 

Arthur sighed tiredly, “I’m afraid I’m off to visit some family. Exhausting lot. But, appeasements must be made on occasion.” He stood up to leave. Harry and Merlin followed suit. Arthur walked to the door and turned around to face the two gentlemen. “I hope there is no bad blood between us, gentlemen. You are both some of the finest agents I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with and I hope that continues.”

Both men nodded. “Safe travels, Arthur.” Merlin said, extending his hand. Arthur shook it heartily.

 

Harry shook Arthur’s hand and added, “We’ll all go out for a drink when we get back.” he grinned.

 

“Oh, I would like that!” Arthur smiled. “I would like that very much! I trust you’ll have the mission completed as soon as possible, so you can both get out and enjoy this city instead of working!”

 

Everybody smiled at everybody else and Merlin shut the door. Silently, Harry and Merlin walked back to the living room. “Was he just kissing our asses?”

 

Harry scoffed into his no longer abandoned glass. “Of course he was. The bastard. There’s also no way he’s ‘visiting family’.”

 

“As long as he’s out of our hair and we can bring Roxy and Eggsy back, that’s all that matters to me.”

  
  


\----

 

Roxy and Eggsy made their way back to the hotel room, each with half a dozen bags on their arms. Eggsy had to lift up both of his arms in order to make it through the doorway without letting go of his bags. Roxy flopped down on the bed. “We did some serious damage today! I’m bloody exhausted.”

 

Eggsy let his bags slide off his arms, he crawled on to his bed and stayed face-down. “My feet are _killing_ me.” He mumbled into the duvet.

 

Turning on her side to face Eggsy she asked him why he was even wearing the shoes he’d just bought that day. “Like, you knew they weren’t worn in! Of course your feet are sore!”

 

Eggsy flipped over and pointed his right leg to the sky and gestured to the shoe. “Look at these pieces of brilliance, Rox. These are Jeremy bloody Scott Wing shoes! I may complain about how sore my feet are but these shoes are never to blame. They are too beautiful!”

 

Rosy smirked, “Ah I see. Now is this Jeremy Scott also to blame for that horrid jacket you bought?”

 

He sat up quickly, “How dare you!” he joked, “That is the Plaque Jacket and it is gorgeous.”

 

“But it’s so chavvy!” she pleaded.

 

Eggsy got up and stood in front of her. “Don’t make me call you a tart for all of that stuff you bought at Fred’s or whatever.” he glared mockingly.

 

Roxy raised an eyebrow, “At least I didn’t make you sit in the fitting room while I tried stuff on! I’m just thrilled you didn’t buy the matching pants!”

 

“Oh, cause your stuff is so much more posh than mine?” He grabbed the red fabric bag with Frederick’s of Hollywood written on it.

 

Roxy sat back while he sorted through the items in it. If he wanted to scar himself, she was going to let him.

 

“Okay so a [dress](http://www.fredericks.com/store/lingerie/cupid-off-shoulder-babydoll.html)-”

 

“A teddy, Eggsy.”

 

“Whatever. a [skirt thing and a bra](http://www.fredericks.com/store/lingerie/lace-shelf-bralette-strappy-thong-set.html?color=mainv), wait this isn’t even a whole bra! Where do the rest of your boobs go-- Oh, oh god.”

 

“You’re picturing it?” she laughed.

 

“Oh piss off!” he chucked the bag at her.

 

She continued to laugh as she pulled the last item out. “You forgot about the [ribbon underwear](http://www.fredericks.com/store/clearance/tie-me-up-hollywood-naughty-knicker.html), it comes with an extra bit to tie your hands with!” she shouted at him as he’d put his head under his pillow. All she heard were loud cries of “NOPE!” Roxy put everything back in the bag. She sat down next to Eggsy and started to poke him.

 

He cautiously lifted up the pillow to stare at her, “Yes?” he said carefully.

 

Roxy grinned and poked him again. “Show me what you got for Daisy! I promise we’re done talking about lingerie.”

 

Eggsy looked initially unsure but took off the pillow and squirmed down the bed till he got to his bag pile. He sorted through until he found the Disney store bag. “Her favourite movie is Sleeping Beauty, yeah? I got her a [doll](http://www.disneystore.com/aurora-plush-doll-sleeping-beauty-medium-20/mp/1379143/1000267/) she can sleep with and a fancy ballgown [nightdress](http://www.disneystore.com/aurora-nightgown-for-girls/mp/1377436/1000305/) thing.”

 

Roxy picked up the dress, “Oh Eggsy, she’s going to love this!”

 

He looked so excited, “I sure hope so. I want her to have something nice for bedtime. Especially now that I know Dean isn’t going to take her stuff and try to pawn it.”

 

“He was such a rotten bastard. I’m glad he’s in jail.”

 

“Me too. Life can only get better for them from now on.” he smiled.

 

Roxy spotted the TopMan bag, “Think they’ll like what we got them?”

 

“I think so? Harry is so particular when it comes to what he wears. I’m not expecting him to actually wear it out, but if he went for a jog or something, he could wear it then.”

 

“It’s a gorgeous [hoodie](http://www.topman.com/en/tmuk/product/clothing-140502/mens-hoodies-sweatshirts-2925366/true-indigo-stripe-hoodie-4113577?bi=0&ps=200). I think he’ll wear it because you chose it for him. I’m just hoping Merlin likes the [jumper](http://www.topman.com/en/tmuk/product/clothing-140502/mens-jumpers-cardigans-140513/olive-grid-stitch-crew-neck-jumper-4626145?bi=0&ps=200) I got him. I’ve never seen him in olive before.”

 

“Uh, it’s a jumper. Merlin will love it. Duh.” he rolled his eyes dramatically. Eggsy suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He wrestled with it, trying to get it out of his pants pocket.

 

“That’s why you don’t wear skinny jeans, Eggsy!” Roxy called on her way to the loo.

 

Eggsy stuck out his tongue at her even though she couldn’t see it. “Hello?”

 

“How are you darling?” Harry’s voice soothed.

 

“Harry!” Eggsy exclaimed far too excitedly. “Is this where you say you’re coming to get us?” he sounded hopeful.

 

Harry chuckled, “Yes, my darling. We’re coming it get you.”

 

Eggsy put the phone to his chest, “Rox!” he shouted, “We get to go back!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going to get to some action scenes soon (WINK!) and then some genuine action!


	25. 3:32AM Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I felt so bad about not updating for a whole week, that I just basically wrote an entire chapter of porn. I'm not sorry.

Harry woke up with heavy weight on his chest. He panicked momentarily before he felt Eggsy sigh and grasp on to Harry’s midsection. _Oh right._ He had been away from Eggsy for so long that he needed to get used to having someone else in the bed with him. His hand lightly scratched down Eggsy’s back; even though the boy was making it harder to go back to sleep, Harry was grateful to have the young man back in his arms. He gently moved Eggsy till he was nuzzling into Harry’s sides and not sprawled on top of him. Once he was certain that Eggsy was fully asleep, he slid out and made his way to the bathroom. The alarm clock read 3:32am and Harry yawned. He had every intention of sleeping in and he was positive Eggsy wouldn’t have any qualms about that either.

 

Flicking off the light, Harry made his way back to bed, undoing his night shirt as it was quite warm in the bedroom. Eggsy was a bloody furnace and often slept in the nude because of it. Harry slipped back into bed and wrapped an arm around Eggsy. The young man mumbled something and snuggled up against Harry again. Eggsy hummed at the feeling of Harry’s naked chest. “I like it when you don’ have a shirt on.” he mumbled.

 

Harry tightened his grip around Eggsy’s shoulders. He kissed the young man on top of his head. “I have no choice when you throw enough heat to warm a small condo in the arctic.” He smoothed Eggsy’s hair, “Go back to sleep, darling.” he murmured. Harry felt Eggsy shake his head.

 

“Nuh uh. We’s both awake, Harry. Let’s have some fun.” he teased sleepily. Eggsy manouvered slightly, so he could press his arse against Harry’s thigh. He turned back to face Harry as he rubbed up against the older man. “Come on!” he smirked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes in the dark and turned to spoon the younger man. “Really? Right bloody now?!” he whispered into his hair.

 

Eggsy fully turned his body to face Harry’s. He grinned and started to trail his fingers down Harry’s chest. The touch grew into more of a scratch the lower Eggsy went. His hand slipped over Harry’s hip. He massaged the flesh and started to kiss at Harry’s jaw; little open-mouthed kisses that made Harry shudder. The older man was suddenly far more awake than he thought possible and he brought his hands down Eggsy’s back to rest on his hips. Eggsy finally pulled himself up enough to kiss Harry on the lips. Their mouths slid together effortlessly. Eggsy moaning as he pushed up on Harry’s chest to continue the indecent kiss. He pulled away and stared at Harry, both of them breathing heavily. “Why don’t you just lie back and let me take care of things this time?” Eggsy ran a finger along Harry’s bottom lip. He leaned forward to peck the older man on the cheek and opened up the nightstand drawer to grab some lube.

 

Eggsy slowly moved off of Harry and hooked his fingers on the waist of his briefs. He began to pull them down at a torturously slow speed until Harry hissed for him to get on with it. In the moonlight, Eggsy could start to see the tent in Harry’s sleep trousers. He kicked off his underwear and crawled back into bed, straddling Harry’s thighs. He dropped the lube on the bed and slid his hands up Harry’s chest. They rested on the older man’s shoulders as Eggsy very briefly ground down against Harry’s quickly hardening cock. Pressing his bare ass against the clothed cock beneath him made Eggsy moan wantonly. He kept rocking his hips and placing small kisses over any part of Harry’s body that he could. His own cock was starting to leak precome and it was getting harder and harder (no pun intended) to not touch himself.

 

Pulling away from Harry, Eggsy grabbed the lube and coated two of his fingers. He knelt down and reached behind himself, gently circling his hole. He looked down at Harry and even though it wasn’t much light in the bedroom, he could tell that Harry’s eyes had gone dark. His expression was tightly guarded in anticipation. Eggsy grinned smugly and pushed one finger in slowly. He canted his hips and started to make quiet little obscene noises as he began to push back on to his finger. Harry’s hands had latched themselves on to Eggsy’s thighs. Eggsy threw his head back and sighed dramatically. He opened an eye to stare at Harry. “Think I can take another one yet?” he asked shamelessly.

 

Harry’s fingers squeezed the young man’s thighs. He gave Eggsy a generous once over and huffed out a tortured breath. “I think you can probably take an additional _two_.” He whispered darkly.

 

Eggsy sucked his bottom lip. From one finger to three would certainly give him the stretch he was looking for. He dribbled more lube onto his fingers and then turned around so he could be on all fours, with his arse facing Harry. He lifted up his lubed hand and started to press his fingers into his aching hole. Eggsy’s heart was racing, with each thrust of his fingers, he pushed his arse higher up into the air. He’d bitten at the bedsheets to stop himself from moaning loudly.

 

Harry’s hands had come to rest on his arse cheeks, pulling them apart so he could get a better view of Eggsy, finger-fucking himself into oblivion. The all-consuming lust was starting to overwhelm him. He tapped lightly on Eggsy’s arse cheek to get him to pay attention. Eggsy whimpered as he slid his fingers out, he looked over his shoulder at Harry. Harry ran his hands down the backs of Eggsy’s thighs. “Do you want to ride me or-”

 

Harry couldn’t even finish that sentence before Eggsy had blurted out, “Ride. _Fuck yes,_ Harry.” He turned around and pulled down Harry’s sleep trousers and underwear. The man was hard as a rock and Eggsy salivated at the sight of Harry’s cock. He licked his lips in anticipation but Harry was already too far gone.

 

“No need for that, my boy.” Harry groaned. He held out his hand for Eggsy to take so he could guide him back on to the bed.

 

Eggsy slowly straddled Harry’s lap and rubbed his cock over Harry’s. The older man arched his hips into Eggsy’s. Judging by the look on Harry’s face, it wouldn’t be long before the older man was ready to come. Eggsy took Harry’s length in his hand and started to stroke it slowly. He poured lube over it and the sensation of the lukewarm lube on his cock made Harry whine. Eggsy stood on his knees and began to lower himself on to Harry’s prick. It was fucking delicious. The white hot heat of Harry filling him up was starting to push Eggsy’s emotions over the edge.

Once Harry had been fully sheathed within Eggsy, the young man started to roll his hips. Every movement felt like it set fire to Harry’s body. He grasped Eggsy’s hips and started to bounce him down on his cock. Each bounce causing Eggsy to shut his eyes and throw his head back in ecstasy. Harry spread his legs and planted his feet on the bed so he could thrust up into the young man.

 

Eggsy fell forward and rest his forearms on Harry’s chest, his hips pressing down desperately. He was so close. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Harry’s throat, unable to actually close his mouth. He gasped as a particularly hard thrust met his prostate. “Unf, Harry… _fuck me harder._ ” he pleaded weakly.

 

Harry was starting to lose his focus. Each thrust down from Eggsy felt like an intoxicating rush. His hands cupped Eggsy’s face as he started to feel the heat coil in his stomach. Pulling Eggsy into a passionate kiss, Harry struggled to thrust properly, his orgasm most definitely in sight. His tongue licked at Eggsy’s mouth and the young man opened up so easily for him. One hand slid to Eggsy’s arse and he grabbed it, pulling it toward him.

 

Eggsy groaned into the kiss as Harry grasped his ass. His toes were starting to curl and he felt his cock twitch. Harry’s hand wrapped around his dick and quickly started to stroke him. Eggsy grasped the sheets by Harry’s head, his brain melting with pleasure. He started to chant a litany of “Yes’s”, into Harry’s ear; making him thrust up even harder. After a rough stroke along his cock, Eggsy cried out as he came over Harry’s hand. Harry felt Eggsy tighten around him, he started to push Eggsy off of him, but Eggsy’s hand on his chest stilled him. He lifted his sweat-soaked forehead off of Harry’s chest. “ _Come in me._ ” he whispered, drunk with pleasure.

 

Harry nearly came hearing those words come from Eggsy’s pink mouth. He used both hands to hang on to Eggsy’s arse as he thrust up into the young man, feeling his orgasm tip over the edge. His legs started to tremble as he lowered Eggsy back down to his chest.

 

Eggsy moaned at the sensation of having Harry’s come fill him up. He lazily kissed his way up to Harry’s slack mouth. His body was spent and he couldn’t even bring himself to move off of Harry’s heaving chest. Harry casually ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and down his back, the young man eagerly arching his back ever so slightly into the touch.

 

“I love you.” Harry breathed out.

 

Eggsy lifted his head off of Harry’s chest, “You what?” he stared at the man incredulously.

 

Harry brought his hand back up to caress Eggsy’s cheek. “I said I love you, you daft cow.”

 

Eggsy smiled at him impossibly fondly, “Well fuck me.”

 

“I just did.”

 

The young man slapped his chest, “Piss off. What I meant was, I love you too.”

 

Grinning wildly, Harry brought Eggsy back in for a kiss. It suddenly became very apparent that he was still in Eggsy even though his cock had gone soft. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled out of Eggsy. He watched as Eggsy’s eyes widened, no doubt feeling Harry’s come slip out of him. “Let me get a cloth.” he whispered, delicately pushing Eggsy on to the bed.

 

Harry came back out of the bathroom and started to wipe off all the come off of his young boyfriend. Eggsy got off the bed and pulled off the sheet. He threw it in the corner and got underneath the covers, waiting for Harry to join him. Harry tossed the cloth on top of the crumpled sheet and got back into bed.

 

Eggsy snuggled up to Harry instantly as the older man wrapped his arm around his waist. He looked up into Harry’s eyes, “You said you loved me.” He beamed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, hoping that Eggsy could see that. “Of course I do. And if I’m not mistaken, you said it too.”

 

“Semantics.” Eggsy chided. “But you looooove me.” he sang quietly.

 

Harry couldn’t stop the massive smile from exploding on his face. “I do. You, wanker. Get some sleep.” He closed his eyes for effect, but could tell that Eggsy was still staring at him.

He pinched Eggsy’s arse cheek. “Quit staring at me, Eggsy or I’ll be forced to burn that hideous jacket you bought yourself.”

 

“You monster! You wouldn’t dare!” He hissed.

 

Harry smirked, “Try me...” he opened his eyes to gaze at Eggsy, “My love.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr as Scandalmuss!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! XOXOXO


	26. Trouble Focussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin makes sure to take advantage of a missed opportunity and Eggsy gets to know Tom Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately want to draw one of the things that happens in this chapter. I'm going to work on it tonight and hopefully post it by tomorrow!

Merlin made his way out to the kitchen to make coffee. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He’d slept like an absolute baby last night. He chalked it up to having Roxy back at the apartment. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out for the night. Grabbing two mugs, he smiled to himself. It looked like it was going to be a cool day outside so he was eager to wear the sweater Roxy bought him. She was always so thoughtful. His heart swelled at the notion that (yet again) she had chosen him. Merlin rummaged through the cupboards and the fridge, making a quick little breakfast tray to take back into the bedroom. He was humming to himself when he felt Roxy hug him from behind.

 

“Come back to bed.” she mumbled into his skin. Her arms slid lower around his waist. Whatever she was wearing felt like it was different from her normal sleep outfit. Confused, Merlin turned around in her arms to get a look at her. His eyes widened as he took in the see-through red teddy she was wearing. Roxy’s eyes hadn’t even fully opened so she wasn’t sure what was stopping the hug. She grasped childishly at his sides as he held her further back. “Was wrong?” she yawned.

 

Merlin’s hands skimmed down her arms to rest on her wrists. “Were you wearing that all night?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Roxy rubbed her eye sleepily, smudging day old make-up across her cheek. “Yeah, but you fell asleep before I could put any moves on you.” she grinned.

 

He stroked his hand along her cheek, “Forgive me, darling.” he pulled her flush against him. “But allow me to make it up to you.” He lifted up her chin so he could kiss her properly. Roxy hummed happily into the kiss. Her lips slipped into a suddenly fierce need for dominance against Merlin’s. Her arms wound their way around his neck as she tried to pull herself closer to him. His back bumped into the counter and she took his brief lapse in attention to lick her way into his mouth. Merlin groaned and his hands slid under her ass, lifting her to meet him at his level.

 

She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. “I keep forgetting how strong you are.” Roxy bit her lip as she got a better grip around Merlin’s shoulders. She was starting to get wet and was certain that the g-string she was currently wearing was doing nothing to stop it from dripping down her thighs. Merlin’s hands seemed to move across her cheeks, looking for underwear.

 

His eyes darkened, “Are you not wearing any underwear?”

 

Roxy reached back to put her hand over his and guided it to the thin strap of material between her ass cheeks. Merlin lifted it up and let it snap back onto her skin. She positively purred in his ear. Someday she was determined to get him to spank her properly. Just the thought of the pain turning into pleasure made her grind up against him. He clutched her ass and set her down, instantly trading places with her. Roxy took the hint and bent herself over the countertop, her arms resting on the cool surface. Her fingers dipped into the bra cup of the teddy and pulled out a condom.

 

Merlin leaned over her, pressing her into the countertop more and growled in her ear. “Was that there all night as well?”

 

Roxy nodded and sucked on her bottom lip. “I want you so badly.” she pleaded.

 

“Far be it from me to deny you then.” He stood up and grasped the sides of her g-string and  pulled them down till they pooled at her ankles. Merlin slid down his pyjama pants till they sat around his thighs. He stroked himself briefly and tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. Rolling it on, he held on to Roxy’s hips, watching her, watching him. He lifted up the teddy so he could get a good look at her. She displayed herself so openly and he desperately wanted to get on his knees and lick the insides of her thighs dry. But time was a factor now. He was certain Harry and Eggsy wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom for at least another two hours so they had time, but still.

 

Merlin rubbed his cock against her folds. Roxy whined and tried to push back against him. It was good to know that he wasn’t alone in his overwhelming desire. He slid a hand up along her spine, holding her steady. He gently started to push in. Her intoxicating heat was threatening to swallow him whole.

 

" _Oh fuck, Roxy!_ " He pushed in fully, resting both of his hands on her hips as he settled himself within her. Merlin shuddered, her walls tightened around him and he let out a laboured breath.

 

Roxy's head fell against the counter as Merlin began to thrust into her eagerly. She tried to find purchase on the countertop, but just ended up keeping her palms down in order to gain some traction. Every roll of Merlin’s hips pushed her up against the edge of the counter, she could barely keep her eyes open; Merlin was keeping a deliciously fevered pace.

 

The only sounds echoing in the apartment were the obscene noises caused by the frantic fucking in the kitchen and the shared heavy breathing of both Merlin and Roxy. The latter started to feel the build up of her orgasm, she kept trying to keep her legs straight but her body wanted to stand on her toes so she could get even closer to Merlin in those last few moments. Merlin’s hands quickly moved to her arse, he needed to centre himself with her before his impending orgasm caused his knees to buckle. He leaned down to place a kiss at the nape of her neck. Neither one of them noticed the sounds of shuffling feet.

 

“Ay Rox, can you pass me one of them apples please?” Eggsy said, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

Both Roxy and Merlin stared like deer caught in headlights at Eggsy. Neither one moving.  The young man hadn’t even opened his eyes even though he kept rubbing them. He was obviously barely awake. He yawned. “Is like bright as the surface of the sun in here.” he complained.

Roxy blindly grabbed for an apple and held it out at Eggsy. He took it and wiped it on Harry’s red robe. “Fanks, mate.” He yawned and shuffled back to the bedroom and shut the door.

 

“ _Christ!_ ” Merlin whispered. “That was a freebie!” he huffed out.

 

Roxy’s head hit the counter top. That could’ve easily been the most embarrassing thing ever. Her best friend could’ve caught her half-naked, with her lingerie pushed up and with Merlin, arse-out, buried deep within her. What a fucking sight. “I’m guilty of like the _one_ thing I told him not to do. Fucking hell.” She took several deep breaths to calm down.

 

Merlin cleared his throat and gently massaged her skin. “Not meaning to sound impolite but we were in the middle of...well-”

 

She turned around to grin at him, “Fucking over a countertop?” Roxy’s heart fluttered at how nervous Merlin suddenly looked. “Do you think we could, you know, finish up here and maybe go have a shower?” He gave an experimental thrust and Roxy’s eyes fell shut. “Okay, yes. Fucking get on with it.” she whispered hoarsely.

 

Merlin leaned down to give her a kiss before he started to thrust in slowly. They both fell back into their rhythm quickly. Before long, Roxy was gasping as she started to feel the swell of her orgasm return with a vengeance. She rocked her hips back into Merlin, forcing the man to forgo holding on to her hips and to lean over her, entwining their hands. Merlin’s new position felt deeper. Roxy desperately wanted to moan but bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself.

 

The older man gently bit down on her shoulder to stop his own sounds, threatening to leave his mouth. The rise of the feeling in the pit of his stomach was increasing rapidly. He let go of her shoulder to whisper in her ear, “Are you close?” Roxy nodded meekly and Merlin tried to speed up his hips. He suddenly felt Roxy tighten around him, her orgasm swelling as she brought his hand up to her mouth so she could block out the rapturous moan that wanted to escape. Merlin rocked his hips once, twice and then the crashing tide of his orgasm fell over him, causing his hips to slam back into Roxy and stay there. He breathed heavily into the crease between her neck and shoulder. His knees threatened to actually buckle so he pushed himself off of her and the counter. Pulling out gently, he removed the condom and tossed it in the bin.

 

Roxy stood up and tried to stretch her back. Merlin’s eyes cast down her gorgeous form, her underwear still around her ankles. He bent down to pick them up and handed them to her.

 

“Let’s get you in the shower.” He said breathlessly.

  
  


\-----

  
  


When Merlin and Roxy finally left the bedroom, they were met with the smell of freshly baked goods. Roxy’s eyes glazed over at the thought of something to eat. Merlin wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the kitchen.

 

“Mornin’!” Eggsy called, stuffing something into his mouth. He grabbed one from the box for Roxy as she sat down. He swallowed and held it out to her. “These are fucking AMAZing, Rox! It’s like a croissant and a donut!”

 

“A cronut, Eggsy.” Harry called from the living room.

  
  


Eggsy beamed with another mouthful of cronut. “Whatevah he said!” he grinned. Roxy took one happily and bit down into it. Her eyes rolled back into her head and a muffled moan escaped her lips. Merlin brought over two cups of coffee and sat down next to her. She offered him a bite and he nearly had the exact reaction that she did.

 

“Do we have these in London?!”

 

Harry walked into the room and placed a newspaper on the table, “You’ve always been ruled by your stomach, Merlin. The second you find something you like, you have to know how to get one instantly forever.”

 

Merlin took a sip of his coffee, “And I believe that’s why I always know where you can get that tinned yellowfin tuna you like so much.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to Eggsy, “So I’ve benefitted from your crippling food addiction once or twice. There’s no crime in taking you up on your offer every once and a while.”

 

“So says the man who had me order enough tins to last him a 3-month stay in Washington. It was nearly over 1,000 euros, Harry.”

 

Harry mock-glared at Merlin. “Anyways,” he said pointedly, “-what is on the schedule for today?”

 

Both Eggsy and Roxy looked at them expectantly. Merlin brought out his tablet, “You have that tux fitting at 3.”

 

“Oooo a tux? For what?” Eggsy nudged him.

 

Harry wiped a crumb off of Eggsy’s cheek, “The tux is actually for you, my dear. But we haven’t discussed it yet.” He looked up at Merlin.

 

“For me?!” Eggsy looked confused.

 

Merlin cleared his throat. “Yes, for you. There is a gala this week that Harry must attend and it would do wonders for his alias if he had a date.”

 

Eggsy stared at Merlin and then at Harry. “I get to come with you? ON YOUR MISSION?”

 

Harry rested his arm across Eggsy’s shoulders. "Yes my love, but only if you behave exactly as you're told to. This could easily turn into something more dangerous and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you."

 

Eggsy rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "Awww, you love me so much!"

 

Harry nonchalantly took a sip of his tea, "I'm really more concerned about being murdered by your mother." He deadpanned.

 

Roxy choked on her coffee and started to laugh. Eggsy scowled at Harry. "Oh ha ha. Maybe I don't even want to go to your fancy party, you git."

 

Kissing his forehead, Harry smiled. "That's a lie and you know it. Besides, Merlin has even graciously offered to kit you out."

 

That got Eggsy's attention. "Like in spy gear?"

 

Merlin nodded. "Yes, like in spy gear. You'll get a pair of glasses and I'll teach you about the other tools but know that you can't actually keep any of them on your person."

 

Eggsy's eyes were filling with tears. "I'm so fucking excited!" He looked over at Roxy. "What will Roxy be doing?"

 

Roxy looked nervously at Merlin. Sure, getting to go on a mission sounded incredible but she wasn't positive that it would be something she'd be good at. Merlin looked at her reassuringly. "Roxy will be working with me if she wants. It never hurts to have an extra set of eyes. I'm assuming she's the only one that can reign you in; as Harry has a tendency to do nothing but enable you." Merlin smirked.

 

Harry looked indignant but Eggsy nodded. "Normally, yeah, Roxy is my voice of reason but I'll be on my best behaviour for you Merlin." He winked.

 

"Cheeky bastard." He snorted. "Why don't you both get ready and I'll call a car for you."

 

Of course Harry was already fully dressed but he insisted Eggsy wear something more appropriate than skinny jeans to his tux fitting. And of course Eggsy made jokes about Harry measuring his inseam all the way to the car.

 

\----

 

They pulled up in front of the shop and Eggsy stared, open-mouthed at it. "You're buying me a tuxedo made by Tom Ford?! Harry... That's so expensive!"

 

Harry rested his hand on Eggsy's knee. "You'll need to look the part, my darling boy. And this way, you'll always have a tuxedo for future special events."

 

"A Tom Ford tuxedo." He said, matter-of-factly. "Because every chav needs to have one of them."

 

He leaned in a placed a chaste kiss on Eggsy's lips. "A young man dating a much older and wealthier man, always has need of a tuxedo. I'm certain you'll look fucking gorgeous in it too."

 

Eggsy blushed. "Oi, not in the car!" He chastised lightly. Harry smirked and helped him out of the vehicle. Eggsy was suddenly very glad that Harry made him dress up a bit before coming to the shop.

 

Walking into the shop felt like stepping foot on the moon. Harry instantly looked at home whereas Eggsy felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. He tried to look confident but every time he got a look at a salesperson, he remembered how he didn't fit in.It’s not like they made him feel that way, it was just his own insecurities.  Harry seemed to notice how Eggsy had shrunk back and made sure to grab his hand. Eggsy appeared to stand a little taller with Harry's hand encompassing his.

 

A young Asian woman greeted them at the front counter. "Welcome to Tom Ford New York! My name is Camille. What can I assist you gentlemen with today?" She chirped.

 

Harry nodded at Eggsy, "We've got a gala coming up and he needs to be fitted for a tuxedo, please."

 

Camille took a calculating look at Eggsy. She walked around the counter to give him a serious once-over. She stood next to him and appeared to finish her appraisal. "I think you might fit our sample size!" She grinned. "Come with me!"

 

Both gentlemen followed Camille through the store. Eggsy let his fingers touch each item of clothing as they passed. She stopped in front of an ornate looking door. "If you'd care to follow me in, Mr?-"

 

"Unwin." Harry provided.

 

Camille smiles knowingly, "Yes of course. Mr. Unwin, will you join me please?"

 

Eggsy looked uneasily at Harry. Harry nodded and the young man followed the young woman into the fitting room.

 

Several minutes later, Eggsy and Camille exited the room, the latter almost skipping off excitedly. Harry stood up and walked towards Eggsy. "How did it go?"

 

Eggsy shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, I guess? She got excited because apparently I am the perfect size for their sample sizes."

 

"Can't say I'm surprised. You've got a stunningly fit figure under all those clothes. I can't wait to see what she puts you in." He grinned wolfishly.

 

The young man blushed and leaned in to hug Harry. "Thank you for comin' with me, Harry. I just don't feel like I belong in places like this."

 

Harry lifted his chin, he looked at Eggsy fondly, "My love, you always belong when we're together. No one else's opinion should matter."

 

Eggsy stood on his toes to press a kiss to Harry's lips. "You know I really meant it, when I said I loved you, yeah?" He said quietly, playing with Harry's tie.

  
  


"I hope you know that I, too, meant it wholeheartedly." Harry leaned in again, his lips fitting with Eggsy's perfectly. The young man smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. A soft cough brought them out of their moment.

 

Camille stood with several tuxedos on a rack and a beamed at them, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I think I've got some absolute stunners for you, Mr. Unwin." She gestured to the fitting room.

 

Eggsy let go of Harry and followed her into the room. He started to take off his shirt when Camille turned around, holding a crisp white dress shirt.

 

"Your husband seems so lovely!" She grinned.

 

Eggsy blushed furiously. He wanted to correct her but couldn't find the words. He just stuttered and she took that as his shy answer.

 

"I think he's the type to have a matte black tuxedo, correct?"

 

He nodded. Harry didn't seem like he'd have anything too flashy.

 

"Well then we'll make sure you contrast him nicely!" She held up a tuxedo jacket that could easily have been the darkest blue Eggsy had ever seen, or it was midnight black. The lapels were a shiny type of material and Eggsy was instantly interested. Camille waited for him to do up his shirt before handing him the matching trousers. "Normally we'd recommend a belt but as this was apparently _made_ for you, I think you'll be fine without one."

 

"This material feels really nice!" Eggsy exclaimed, checking himself out in the mirror.

 

Camille smiled politely as she handed him the jacket. He slipped it on and did up the button as she grabbed the bow tie. He lifted his chin like a child as she wrapped it around his neck. She laughed, "I won't be choking you, Mr. Unwin! A suit like this is meant to be comfortable and stylish. We don't want you feeling uneasy in it."

 

Eggsy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of stuff."

 

She tightened the bow tie and smiled at her work. She looked around conspiratorially. "I completely understand. My girlfriend is a yoga instructor and I'm insanely jealous of all of the yoga pants she gets to wear!" She winked.

 

A genuine smile crossed Eggsy’s face. He liked Camille; he certainly didn’t expect anyone to treat him like he could afford one of these suits but Camille made him feel welcome. Her hands moved up to his hair, arranging it just so. She turned him around to face the mirror. Eggsy’s jaw dropped.

 

He looked like he was _poured_ into the tuxedo, it fit so perfectly. Eggsy turned this way and that, trying to get a better glimpse of his arse in it. “This looks fucking incred- I mean, it looks incredible!” he corrected himself.

 

Camille waved off his cursing. “I agree! Let’s go show your husband!” She opened the door and Eggsy strutted out into the waiting area.

 

Harry was casually perusing a fashion magazine when he heard the fitting room door open. He looked up and it felt like all the breath left his body. He stood up slowly, unable to wipe the look of sheer incredulity off his face. “Eggsy…”

 

Eggsy positively beamed at Harry. He twirled a little bit, to give Harry the full 360. “I look bloody gorgeous, don’t I?”

 

Harry wasn’t even able to form a proper sentence. He circled Eggsy and ran a hand down his arm. The tuxedo material felt incredible and it looked positively sinful on Eggsy’s body.

 

“It appears as though your husband is a fan!” Camille laughed.

 

Harry looked up at her in shock, “ _Husband?_ ”

 

Eggsy took the opportunity to wrap around Harry’s arm. “Yes, husband!” He smiled at the panicked look on Harry’s face. “Is it safe to say this is the only tuxedo I need to try on?”

 

“Christ, yes.” Harry replied immediately.

 

Camille winked at Eggsy, “I’ll just go ring it up then, sir.”

 

Eggsy sauntered back into the fitting room to undress. Harry sat back down on the overstuffed lounger. He needed to apologize to Merlin already. He was going to have trouble focussing with Eggsy in that tuxedo at the gala. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to avoid all urges to christen the fitting room with Eggsy. Harry watched as Camille starting walking back towards him with the portable credit card machine.

 

Camille handed Harry the machine and nodded to the fitting room. “Your husband is seems like he’s a lot of fun!” she smiled.

 

Harry choked on air, “Right, my husband.” _Christ Eggsy, what have you gotten us into?!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin Firth always looks downright edible in his Tom Ford tuxedos so I thought Eggsy would look EVEN better in one. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as Scandalmuss!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!! XOXOXO


	27. Prep Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait!!

 

Eggsy hung up his new $6000 (seriously, Harry?!) tuxedo in the wardrobe. He had carried it in like it was Daisy. $6000 was an insane amount of money for a single clothing item; he had been genuinely put off when he saw the bill, slightly angry that Harry spent that kind of money on him. His anger was soon forgotten on the ride back to the apartment. Harry had whispered all kinds of dirty things about what he wanted to do to Eggsy in that tux. Eggsy was now certain they’d be needing a dry cleaner first thing Saturday morning; there was no way that tux was going to escape Harry’s plans without getting a little dirty.

 

Harry wandered into the bedroom to make sure Eggsy was hanging the suit and not resting it over a damn chair. He was thrilled to see that Eggsy had in fact hung it up, far away from anything else in the wardrobe, lest it get wrinkled. Harry certainly loved to spoil the boy but was initially worried that the gift of the tuxedo would be too much. Eggsy had actually paled when he’d glanced at the bill. Harry had tried to assure him that it wasn’t that big of a deal but he could tell that Eggsy had been going through what he could’ve actually done with $6000 instead of buying a bloody suit. From now on, tokens of affection would need to be much smaller, Harry noted.

 

Neither of them had discussed the ‘husband’ thing on the way home either. Eggsy was secretly hoping Harry had forgotten about it and Harry was a little dumbfounded in general. Why had Eggsy not corrected Camille? Just because they’d said “I love you”, did Eggsy now immediately jump to the conclusion that Harry would want to get bloody married?! Harry just didn’t know but needed to find out where Eggsy stood. Harry had never had any desire to get married. He’d seen his sister’s marriage fall apart in a catastrophic kind of way and had zero want to ever have that. He was by no means a misery when it came to marriage; his parents had been happily married for nearly 40 years and he thought their relationship was perfect. The idea of the big ceremony and all of that just never appealed to him. But, he’d also never had much in terms of a long-term relationship. He’d dated a tech agent in Kingsman for nearly a year but even that relationship wasn’t as strong as his was with Eggsy. He needed answers. Harry waited for Eggsy to exit the washroom, casually perched on the armchair in the bedroom.

 

Eggsy came out and smiled broadly when he noticed Harry. “Did you see I hung it up properly?”

 

Harry chuckled and stood up. He cupped Eggsy’s face gently, “I’m so very proud of you.” he teased. His expression became sombre. “I’ve been meaning to ask, why didn’t you correct Camille when she said I was your husband?”

 

Eggsy blushed and looked away, “Yeah, sorry bout that. She just seemed so excited and I just didn’t know what to say so I went along with it.” he took note of Harry’s closed off expression “Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, Harry. I thought it might end up being a little fun, but I can see by your face that that’s not how it played out.” He continued to look away from Harry.

 

This wasn’t the answer he was expecting. The poor boy suddenly looked miserable and it made Harry’s chest ache. He quickly lifted up Eggsy’s chin, “Darling, while I admit it took me by surprise, I’m in no way mad at you.” Eggsy’s eyes met his, Harry smiled warmly. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t secretly getting ready to propose or something. Especially since we’ve only just said “I love you”.”

 

“ _Propose?!_ ” Eggsy barked out laughing, “Mate, I hate to break it to you but I’ve barely known you for half a year! Of course I love your posh arse but I’m not _so_ in love with you that I need to get down on one knee!”

 

Harry smirked darkly, “Well, you could always get down on _both_ knees…”

 

Eggsy shoved Harry lightly, “Oh bugger off, making things dirty again! I bet people think my libdio is too much for you! What a fucking joke that is!” He beamed.

 

“Oh fine.” Harry conceded. He pulled Eggsy into a side hug. “That best not be a complaint, my dear boy.”

 

“Pfft. As if.” Eggsy leaned onto Harry’s shoulder. “I take pride in walking funny the day after.” he smirked.

  


\-----

 

Merlin, Eggsy and Harry sat around the kitchen table. Blueprints of the ballroom and several Kingsman weapons were strewn about the table. They’d been going over important details for well over an hour now. The gala was in 24 hours and they needed to get Eggsy prepared. During his weapons tech lesson, Eggsy just kept muttering “Fuck off!” or “Fuck me!” in response to each of them. His favourite was definitely the poison pen. He had started to twirl it in between his fingers before Harry snatched it away from him with a warning to pay bloody attention.

 

They were currently discussing exits and possible scenarios for the gala evening. They would both be in tuxes, except Harry’s would be bulletproof _(“No fucking way!” “Yes, Eggsy.”)_. They would make the general round of introductions and a tour of the ballroom. Harry would make sure to introduce Eggsy _(“What’s my secret spy name?!” “How about Gary?” “But that’s so boring!” “You’ll be more likely to answer to it that way.” “Why can’t it be like Damian Cheshireham the third or somefing cool sounding?!” “No, Eggsy. And quit pouting.”)_ to his boss, so Eggsy can keep an extra eye on the man. There was going to be a dinner and a dance portion of the evening so that would give them loads of time to discuss anything that pops up, all while looking like an adoring couple. Eggsy was not allowed to have any weapons and only a pair of Kingsman issue glasses.

 

Eggsy had spent a portion of his week practicing with the glasses to try to look like he wasn’t hearing voices. Both he and Harry had gone to a park to test out the glasses. Eggsy had wandered while Harry watched him from a distance, all the while Merlin was talking to him, asking him questions. At first, Eggsy had tilted his head so much that it had looked like he was trying to drain water from his ear. After glaring at Harry from a distance for laughing at him. He had tried to maintain decent posture while carefully nodding and pretending to look like a lost tourist while Merlin asked him questions. His main issue after over a bloody hour of wandering around that park like a madman was that he would stop walking once Merlin came over the comms. He had a tendency to want to stop whatever he was doing so he could pay attention. It took some loud barking of curse words from Merlin to get him to carry on as if he wasn’t being torn a new one via his spy glasses.

 

Roxy wandered into the room after her bath, wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe. She plopped down next to Eggsy, staring at all of the insane items on the table. She pointed at the Oxfords, “Why are the shoes on the table?” Eggsy turned to her excitedly and explained their purpose. “A neurotoxin?!”

 

“One of my finest designs.” Merlin said off-handedly, while pushing a tablet in Harry’s direction.

 

“You---you _designed_ a neurotoxin?” she gaped. Suddenly, Roxy wasn’t so sure she understood the depths of what Kingsman actually did. She had always assumed that spy work would be dangerous but with all of the items set before her on the table, it just became glaringly obvious how serious it all was. “Oh my god…” she whispered.

 

Merlin looked up at her, concern set on his face. “Is everything alright, Roxy?”

 

She pushed herself away from the table and stood up. “Yeah it’s okay, I guess… I just wasn’t prepared for _this._ ” she gestured to the table. “Eggsy, are you certain you want to go through with this?”

 

He stood up and rubbed his hands down her arms. “I’ll be okay, Rox. I promise. I have marine training, yeah? And Harry won’t let nothing happen to me. Right, Harry?”

 

“Yes, Eggsy.”

 

“See, Rox?” he lifted her chin so they met eyes. “I swear it. Everything will be fine.” He smiled easily, hoping it would break the tension.

 

Roxy slowly nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Her expression turned sour. “But if any of you get seriously hurt, I’m just going to punch you right in your open wound. _Unapologetically._ Don’t make me worry about you lot.”

 

Eggsy burst into hysterical laughter while Merlin and Harry stared at Roxy, wide-eyed and nervous. Roxy pursed her lips and nodded tightly. There was no question about it. She was serious. Eggsy needed to put her at ease. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her into the bedroom, all the while explaining how she would be in his ear anyways and that she could keep him out of trouble. They shut the door, leaving Harry and Merlin staring at it dumbfoundedly.

 

“We weren’t done, Eggsy!” Harry called after them. He just got a muffled laugh in return. He sighed and turned back to face Merlin. “Your young woman is certainly terrifying when she wants to be.” He noted. “Would you ever consider her as a proposal?”

 

Merlin choked on his drink, “A proposal?! Have you lost your damn mind?!”

 

Harry handed him a napkin, “Think about it. That fierceness could turn into something wonderful with Kingsman training. She’s brilliant and obviously wouldn't be slowed down by any of the physical training. And it’s not like I haven’t thought similarly of Eggsy. He would blossom in Kingsman!”

 

“I’m not putting her through that, Harry.” Merlin warned.

 

“What if it wasn’t about you? What if she wasn’t a recruit but still a member of the agency? She wants to get into law, Merlin. Joining Kingsman would give her far more opportunities than if she were to try and go about it on her own.”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Harry, you saw how she reacted to all of this! What makes you think she’d be okay seeing it every day?!”

 

Harry held up his hands, “It’s not like I’m suggesting you do it immediately. Jesus, Merlin. I’m just thinking that maybe in the future, it’s something to think about. Maybe once Arthur dies.” He joked.

 

Merlin snorted. “Right, cause that’s due to happen anytime soon. The bastard will probably live for another 15 years.” He started to roll up the blueprints. He nodded towards the closed bedroom door. “Apparently we’re done for the day.”

 

“They’ve got us wrapped around their bloody fingers, Merlin. Neither of us are actually mad.” He said, picking up the weapons and putting them back into a duffel bag.

 

“God, I hate how right you are.” Merlin sighed, exasperatingly. “I would happily let her punch you in an open wound.”

 

Harry glared at Merlin. “That’s because you occasionally hate me and you’re secretly a sadist.”

  
Merlin laughed heartily, “I’ve never made _either_ of those things a secret, Harry.” He paused to make sure he had Harry’s attention. “Why don’t you just ask Roxy?” He said smugly, walking away from a stunned Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The Gala!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! XOXOXO


	28. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy arrive at the gala, unsure of what is about to happen.

Harry fussed with his bow tie as he sat down on the couch. They (Merlin) had hacked into the ballroom’s security feed hours ago and he was watching it casually as he fought with his bow tie.

The dance floor took front and centre of the room with the dining tables surrounding it. There was a long bar set up against the far wall with smaller, taller round tables near it for casual conversation and drinking. Posh-looking booths lined another wall.Two hallways near the bar led to a large balcony, over-looking a golf course.

Harry would need to remind Eggsy that any drink he had, he would have to nurse. He didn’t want to have to deal with a drunk Eggsy on top of what could easily become an international arms deal. He sighed. They’d spent hours drilling info into Eggsy and the boy appeared to have everything under control. Harry was proud of Eggsy. When he first met the young man, he had no idea that this is where their relationship would go. He honestly thought they’d have a couple vigorous rounds of casual fucking and that would be that. But to find himself in love with the young man...well, Harry had not accounted for that.

 

He’d have to keep his emotions in check at the gala. He wouldn’t let himself fall into the dream of fighting alongside someone he cared about so deeply. Harry tightened his finished tie and leaned back on the couch. A drink was suddenly within his line of vision. He followed the hand up to its owner. Roxy smiled warmly and swirled the brown liquid in the glass.

 

“You look tense.”

 

Harry accepted the glass and gestured for Roxy to sit down. “I am a bit.”

 

Roxy sat down with her own drink and faced Harry. “Because of Eggsy?”

 

He sighed deeply and nodded. “I know he’s fully capable but there’s always that niggling doubt in the back of my mind. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to him.”

 

“But you’ll be there, Harry.” She took a sip of her drink “Eggsy is mad about you. And he’ll pay attention. He’s been wandering around the apartment, rehearsing his posh accent and we’ve been testing out the glasses and stuff. He’s ready.” She assured him.

 

“I appreciate your confidence, Miss Morton.” he smiled gratefully. He noticed her making a face, “My apologies...Roxy. It’s just ingrained in me.”

 

Roxy looked at Harry intensely for a few moments but then brightened up. “I know. It took Merlin months to stop calling me ‘Miss Morton’. I’m sure I can break you of it too.” She smirked. “Besides, I don’t hear you calling Eggsy ‘Mr. Unwin’.”

 

“That’s because once you’ve _literally_ been inside someone, the need for such formalities is lost.” Eggsy said in a crisp accent. He’d just finished getting dressed and had joined them in the living room.

 

Harry was torn on whether to chastise Eggsy or to kiss him till that smug grin left his handsome face. He decided on the former. “Eggsy! Manners!” he barked in surprise.

 

The smug grin stayed in place as Eggsy sauntered over to Harry. He looked over his shoulder at Roxy, “Will you give us a minute, love?”

 

Roxy look stunned, but got up anyway. “Oh you ass! I hate that accent!” she said mockingly as she left the room.

 

Eggsy called after her, “You LOVE it!”

 

Harry suddenly found himself with a lap full of Eggsy. The young man had straddled his thighs and was currently running his hands up and down Harry’s chest. The tuxedo trousers stretched sinfully over Eggsy’s thighs. Harry’s hands anchored themselves over the taut material. Eggsy looked delicious. His hair was parted properly and the Kingsman issued glasses just made him look so much more desirable. “If you don’t get off me this instant, I’m afraid we’re going to be late to the party, my dear.” he breathed out heavily.

 

Eggsy pouted dramatically, his hands stilled over Harry’s rapidly beating heart. “Not to mention a possible arms deal as well, darling.” He sighed dramatically. “What’s a poor boy to do when his sugar daddy looks so fuckable in his tuxedo?”

 

Glaring at his young boyfriend, Harry used his grip on Eggsy’s thighs to push the young man up. “Remember, only after the mission is complete will we attempt to ruin that gorgeous tuxedo. Anything ahead of time will throw both of us off our game.” He watched Eggsy deflate a little. Harry stood up to cup his cheek, “This is your first mission, Eggsy. I need to make sure you’re safe at all times. If we escaped to a bathroom stall for fifteen minutes, who knows what could happen?! After everything is done, I promise we’ll get to relieving some tension.”

 

Eggsy nodded into Harry’s palm, “Merlin would kill us anyways.” he said quietly.

 

A loud cough behind them agreed. “I would. Without hesitation. I don’t need to see anymore of either of you naked.” Merlin shook his head, trying to dislodge some of the images. “The car will be here in ten minutes. Harry, let’s do a weapons check.”

  
  


\-----

 

Eggsy held on to Harry’s arm as they strolled into the ballroom. Harry waved to a few people and Eggsy couldn't help but gawk at the extravagance on display.  So many women in massive ball gowns, men in tuxedos, posh looking waiters carrying trays of champagne flutes and the ballroom itself was decked out in gold and silver balloons, crystal chandeliers and pillar candles everywhere.

 

Harry leaned down to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. “Try not to look like this is your first gala, darling. People need to think you’re used to this kind of luxury. You need to put upon the airs of a posh boy toy.”

 

“A posh boy toy. Okay, sorry Harry. It’s a bit much here, innit?” He whispered back.

 

He stopped and tipped up Eggsy’s chin. Smiling cheerfully, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Eggsy’s. Nothing scandalous, just a brief kiss that not only would calm Eggsy down but would make their relationship clear to everyone who was watching them. Harry pulled away and Eggsy blindly tried to follow with his lips before he’d realized that the kiss was over.

 

Eggsy blinked rapidly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Harry just stroked his cheek and let his hand settle back around Eggsy’s waist. Harry’s eyes looked to his left sharply, “You’ve got eyes on the CEO, Merlin?”

 

“Affirmative. Get over there and say hello.”

 

Harry casually guided Eggsy towards the bar, where a group of men stood, laughing. Eggsy’s heart was racing, he didn’t know how Harry did this all the time. He was on edge and wouldn’t have been nearly as cool as Harry was being. He made it all look so effortless. So when Eggsy stared up at him adoringly, it wasn’t an act. Harry was the most incredible man Eggsy had ever met. They’d stopped suddenly and Eggsy faced forward. They were now in front of the group of older men who had formed a semicircle so Harry and Eggsy could join them.

 

“DeVere!” A tall, portly man said excitedly, shaking Harry’s hand. His attention turned to Eggsy, “And who might this be?” he grinned mischievously.

 

Eggsy stuck out his hand, “Gary, sir. What a pleasure to finally meet my Harry’s boss.” he annunciated crisply while side hugging Harry tightly. Harry tried to hide his impressed smirk. Eggsy’s posh accent was gloriously sinful.  

 

“Ah, Gary! It’s a delight to finally meet the boy Harry has told me so much about!” the CEO smiled warmly.

 

Eggsy grinned widely, obviously fake to Harry but absolutely blinding to the men in the group. “Harry has told me so much about you as well!” he waited a beat and then added, “Only the bad stuff, of course!” All the men burst out laughing, some patting Eggsy and the CEO on the back.

 

The CEO wiped away a tear and rested his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “My boy, you are most welcome here! We need more funny people at the party!” A waiter walked up to the group with a tray of highball glasses filled with whiskey. The CEO took two glasses and handed them to Harry and Eggsy. “Drink up, gentlemen! Tis a night to celebrate!” Everybody cheers’d and took a sip of their drinks. A bell chimed from somewhere in the ballroom to signal the dinner was about to be served.

 

Harry let his free hand fall to the small of Eggsy’s back and was about to turn around to head to their table when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back ever so slightly and made eye contact with the CEO.

 

“DeVere, I want to have a word with you later about an opportunity that has arisen.” he said quietly.

 

Harry nodded and ushered Eggsy to their table.

 

Merlin came on to the comms. “Harry, you’re going to need to take him down away from everybody in the ballroom. It sounds like he’s going to ask for money tonight so we need as little a commotion as possible.”

 

Roxy joined in, “Eggsy, you need to stay back while Harry goes and talks to the CEO later on. He’ll be less likely to talk if you’re there too. I’ll stay with you while Merlin is with Harry.”

 

Harry and Eggsy looked at each other and nodded briefly.

 

\----

 

Dinner was served followed by a table-by-table service of Cherries Jubilee. Both Harry and Eggsy had nursed the whiskey given to them by the CEO. Everyone else at the party seemed to do the exact opposite. Loud shrieks and laughter were heard all over the room as the waiters lit the cherries and liqueur on fire. Harry looked around the room condescendingly with a snort of derision. Eggsy leaned on his shoulder and put his hand over Harry’s.

 

“What’s wrong? Do you see something?” he murmured.

 

Harry shook his head, “Nothing like that. Just the buffoonery that takes place when idiots imbibe too much alcohol and then something is lit on fire.” he sneered. “And on that note, please be aware that Cherries Jubilee is so horribly outdated.”

 

Eggsy chuckled. “Seriously? You’re giving him shit for choosing an old dish?” He leaned up to kiss at Harry’s jaw, “What if it was his wife’s favourite dish? I think it’s sweet.” He grinned at Harry’s over-the-top eye roll.

 

Once the servers had made their way to Harry and Eggsy’s table, Eggsy made a boisterous fuss over the dessert, obviously trying to make a scene and cause Harry’s cheeks to actually go red in embarrassment. When their bowls were in front of them, Merlin’s harsh tone came over the comms.

 

“Eggsy, if you do something like that again, I’ll kill you.”

 

Eggsy snorted and licked a bit of ice cream off Harry’s lips. “You wouldn’t _dare._ ” he whispered lovingly, causing both Harry and Merlin to choke.

 

Roxy’s voice piped in, “Eggsy!” she tried to reprimand him but couldn’t keep the giggle out of her voice. “Please do try to maintain some sense of composure. And Harry, he’s doing exactly what an impressionable boy toy would do in that situation. Everybody, bloody be nice.” That was obviously directed at Harry and Eggsy but as well at Merlin.

\-----

 

The band had gotten on the stage and were currently performing a classic waltz piece. Harry had his arm wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, with his other hand clutching the young man’s. They moved together slowly, Harry guiding them across the dancefloor. Eggsy’s free hand was draped around Harry’s broad shoulders and a stupid grin plastered all over his face. He’d never been to an actual ball like this. Even though he knew it was a mission and he was always on the look out for something, he still let himself fall into the fairytale of dancing with his Prince Charming. Judging by the delighted look on Harry’s face, Eggsy wasn’t the only one enjoying the dance.

 

Harry inclined his head to whisper in Eggsy’s ear, “I’m going to spin you in a moment.” His hand moved to the middle of Eggsy’s back as he pressed into him and used his other hand to grasp tightly and spin Eggsy out and back in. When they met eyes again, Eggsy snickered. “Do you want me to do it again?” Harry asked. Eggsy nodded emphatically. Harry repeated the move and spun Eggsy out onto the dancefloor again, pulling him close afterwards. He glanced down at the handsome man in his arms and smiled. Eggsy was actually blushing and it was melting Harry’s heart just a little bit.

 

The song was starting to wind down, Harry stepped away from Eggsy as the song ended and bowed deeply. Eggsy took note of what the women were doing, then he winked at Harry and curtsied in the most over-dramatic fashion, causing Harry to laugh out loud. He pulled Eggsy into a side hug and kissed his head. “I love you.”

 

Eggsy turned to let his hand rest over Harry’s chest. “I love you too” He stood on his tiptoes to wrap Harry into a hug. His eyes glanced over Harry’s shoulder. “The CEO is coming our way.” He whispered into Harry’s tuxedo jacket. He let go and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s jaw as the CEO made his way to them.

 

“DeVere, you are one hell of a dancer!” he praised. “Remind me to not let you dance with my wife!” He joked, patting Harry on the back. His gaze turned to Eggsy, “I’m sorry, Gary. Could I possibly borrow your boyfriend for a few moments?”

 

Eggsy nodded and smiled, “Of course! Give my feet a chance to rest!” he teased, winking at Harry. “I’ll go see what the bar has to offer.” he waved as the two men walked towards the exit to the balcony.

 

\----

 

Merlin looked over at Roxy, she had her own single screen setup across across from him as she sat on the plush armchair. “You and Eggsy are going to be okay for the next few minutes?”

 

Roxy nodded and waved off his weak cover of concern. “Of course we will. I’m certain we’re just going to be trying out drinks to see which tastes the best.” She grinned.

 

He reached over to place his hand over her knee. “I’m so happy you’re here, Roxy. The fact that you’re able to accept and even get your hands dirty with this-” he gestured to the multiple screens and keyboards etc that they had set up, “-means so much to me. Assuming this wraps up soon, I’m just going to spoil you like crazy.” He grinned.

 

She blew him a kiss and watched him place actual noise-cancelling headphones on. She still had the tiny earpiece that he’d given her but she understood the need for him to have total silence while bringing down this madman.

 

Roxy watched her screen as Eggsy made his way to the bar, casually glancing at all the gorgeous outfits on display. Maybe she could talk Merlin into buying her an actual ballgown. She’d really only just twirl around in it in her bedroom but it would still be fun. She startled when Merlin stood up abruptly.

 

“Ask him if Rex is there.” After a pause or two, Merlin grinned maniacally. “He is? Jesus, Harry, we could take both of these bastards out in one evening!”

 

Roxy grinned at the childlike delight on Merlin’s face. She turned back to her screen and saw a bright pink drink that Eggsy was currently sipping.

 

\----

 

Eggsy sipped the drink and tried not to make a face. He hated grapefruit. Why there was no mention of the bastard fruit on the menu flabbergasted him. He looked around for a non-conspicuous place to set down his glass. His train of thought was interrupted by someone holding two drinks.

 

“ _‘Gary’_ , was it?”

 

Eggsy looked up and his face fell when he met eyes with Arthur. His heart started to beat rapidly and he tried to look composed but he was failing. Roxy must have been in shock too because his comm line was dead.

 

“That pink nonsense looks ridiculous, boy. Come have a drink with me.” Arthur motioned to a private booth.

 

Eggsy got in first and sat stock still as Arthur sat down near him, blocking one of his exits.

 

Arthur set both drinks down in front of them. He held out his hand, “Glasses, please, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy took them off slowly and handed them to Arthur, who promptly broke them in two. His heart broke a little, hearing that crunch, his last hope for anyone to help him. Harry was preoccupied and it was too big of a risk for him to just leave the CEO to come rescue Eggsy. And Arthur knew that. He had obviously planned on when to get Eggsy alone. He bit his lip and sat a little straighter. The jig was up and he might as well go down fighting. “So you’re Rex, the one selling the illegal guns and stuff?”

 

Arthur smiled coldly, “Yes, my boy. I’ve been lining my personal accounts with arms deal money for years now.” Gesturing to the general population of the party goers, he continued. “These people live in a dream world, Eggsy. They think that if they don’t think about the bad stuff, it just won’t happen.” He turned his attention back to Eggsy. “But there are a few realists in the crowd that understand. They understand that in order to restore some peace to their country, there will be some collateral damage. Lives will be lost but all in the name of a good cause.”

 

“That’s mental.” Eggsy said quietly, trying to reign in his pounding heart. He could feel it in his skull, the fear coursing through his body.

 

“What’s ‘mental’ is that you’re the one who figured it out.” He exclaimed in awe. He pushed the drink closest to Eggsy until it hit his hand. “I believe a toast is in order for you, young man.” he grinned. He lifted his own glass and waited for Eggsy do to the same.

 

Eggsy picked up the glass and stared at the brandy nervously. He shut his eyes and tipped it back, swallowing around the burning sensation in his throat.

 

Arthur sat back comfortably. “Under different circumstances, I could’ve seen myself recommending you for the Galahad position.”

 

Eggsy looked confused, “But Harry is Galahad?”

 

Arthur chuckled and gestured to the balcony exit where Harry and the CEO were still talking. “He is for the next few minutes.” He turned back to Eggsy and reached into his breast pocket to pull out a pen. He lifted it to make sure Eggsy could see it. Arming the pen, he smiled at Eggsy. “Did Harry ever show you this pen?”

 

Eggsy glared at Arthur, “Yeah, you click it, I die. I thought that brandy tasted a bit shit.” he gritted out.

 

The old man chuckled, “Bravo, Eggsy.” His smiled turned ugly, “Please pardon the rush I’m in, but I’m afraid it’s time for you to die.” He pointed the pen towards Eggsy and clicked it. His eyes gleamed darkly.

 

Eggsy stared at the pen in shock, but then smirked to himself and sat back against the booth. Arthur glared at him in confusion until he suddenly jolted in his seat. He dropped the pen and leaned forward, hissing a breath through his teeth. He grunted and looked up at Eggsy.

 

The young man smiled viciously and leaned forward. “See, you may think I’m just common trash, old man. But apparently I’ve got a few skills that even a Kingsman agent like you didn’t think to look for.” His eyes darkened as his smile threatened to split his face in two.

 

“You fucking- fuckin’ prick!” Arthur wheezed out. “You switched-”

 

Eggsy leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “Yeah bruv, when you was going on and on about the idiots in the room, I made sure to switch the drinks. I figured you were an untrustworthy asshole. I think Merlin might owe me ten quid now.” he beamed.

 

Arthur tried to glare but ended up falling head first on the table. Eggsy waited to make sure that he wasn’t moving. He lifted up the dead man’s head and took off his glasses. Putting them on quickly and making his way out of the booth, he quickly walked towards Harry.

 

“JESUS CHRIST, EGGSY!” Merlin yelled through the comm link. Eggsy stalled briefly before continuing to walk towards the balcony doors. “Are you alright, boy?!”

 

Eggsy was having trouble forming words. He’d just killed a man who in all fairness was trying to kill him, but still. His heart hammered in his chest and he was starting to feel faint. He’d almost died. Fucking hell. Merlin’s voice brought him out of his stupor.

 

“Eggsy, listen to me. You need to sit down. Your vitals are spiking like crazy and I don’t want you to pass out before Harry gets to you!”

 

Eggsy just swayed in place for a moment before he heard Roxy’s voice. “SIT THE FUCK DOWN, EGGSY!” she shouted. He flopped down in the nearest chair and downed whatever drink was in front of him. He stared out at the party goers without actually seeing anything. He was just supposed to be arm candy this evening. Not an actual killer. _Fucking hell. Fucking hell. Fucking hell._ He could barely make out the sound of Merlin trying to talk him through what he was feeling. He’d ‘hmm’ in agreement every so often, not really taking anything in.

 

Suddenly, a blur of a man flew past the table he was seated at. The man pushed through crowds of people, shoving and yelling as he tried to escape. Harry was at his side, instantly. He bent down to make eye contact with Eggsy, “Merlin told me what just happened. The CEO got wind of it too and bolted. We need to go Eggsy!” Eggsy didn’t move. Harry’s hands shook his shoulders. “Eggsy, I _won’t_ leave you here! We need to go!”

 

“Harry, for the love of God! Shock him out of it!”

 

Harry glared at Eggsy’s glasses, hoping Merlin caught it. They’d used their signet rings to shock people to their senses every once and awhile. He’d just never thought he’d have to do it to Eggsy. He pressed the back of his ring and pressed it to Eggsy’s neck. The young man’s eyes rolled back in his head as he shook and Harry let go.

 

Eggsy lifted up his head and pressed a hand to his neck, “Fucking hell, Harry! What was that-”

 

He never got to finish as Harry was running and pulling Eggsy behind him, attempted to catch the CEO. They pounded down the steps to the lobby, all the while Merlin explained to Eggsy what was happening. They needed to catch this man and bring him in. He had enough resources to disappear if he wanted to.

 

Stepping outside, they both saw a car screech off down the busy street. Eggsy’s adrenaline kicked in and he let go of Harry’s hand, and opened a car door, screaming at the driver to “Get the fuck out of the car!” The man threw himself from the vehicle and Harry ran down and slid over the hood of the car to get into the passenger side. Eggsy revved the engine and took off down the street after the CEO.

 

Merlin hacked into the GPS in the car and brought up a map, showing them where the bastard was heading. Harry had thankfully placed a tracker on him earlier in the night. “It looks like they’re heading to a private airfield! Eggsy take a sharp right!”

 

Eggsy drifted around the corner expertly, Harry gripped the handles to try and stay in his seat.

 

Harry was baffled. “Where did you learn to drive like this?!” He quickly put on his seat belt.

 

Eggsy laughed loudly, “ _May have_ nicked a car in my youth!” he beamed. Another hard left and they were on a mostly deserted street. It was nearing 11pm and Eggsy was grateful for the surprisingly quiet street.

 

Merlin came back on comms “Eggsy, there’s a back alley up on your left here, take it and follow it down to a park walkway. You’ll be able to catch them off guard if you’re fast enough! I’ll try and hack into the traffic light system to slow them down.”

 

Eggsy swerved down the alley happily, even though this was serious, he was having a fucking blast. His mind was so focussed on driving that he’d momentarily forgotten about the Arthur incident. He turned abruptly on to the walkway and sped down it. He glanced over at Harry briefly, grinning at the fact that the older man was white knuckling the dashboard.

 

“Too fast for you, Harry?!” He teased.

 

Harry didn’t take his eyes off the road but still managed to make a face. “I’m just in awe of your sudden ability to drive like a bloody maniac!”

 

“You just never took me out driving!” Eggsy countered.

 

Merlin interrupted them. “They actually stopped at a fucking red light! Eggsy, ram into the driver’s side. The CEO is in the passenger seat.”

 

Eggsy revved the engine and put it into the next gear. He could see the intersection Merlin was talking about ahead of them. There was a slight hill before they could reach the CEO’s car on the bridge. Eggsy stepped on the gas as they got close to the small hill. The car launched itself in the air for a second and dove right into the driver’s side of the other car. Both cars sat in a heap. Harry took a brief look at Eggsy to make sure any wounds were superficial. Eggsy pushed down the airbag and coughed hard, waving Harry away.

 

Harry gingerly slid out of the vehicle and took out his gun. He carefully walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle, only to see that the CEO was still in there, totally passed out. Harry sighed loudly. “You are the worst villain.” he spat angrily at the unconscious man.

Merlin advised that a clean up crew was on their way (after having dealt with the Arthur situation) and that Harry should go get Eggsy from the vehicle. Harry pulled the CEO from the car and made sure to zip tie his hands and feet together, lest he wake up and try to run. Turning his attention to his own vehicle, Harry ran around Eggsy’s side and helped the young man down from the broken car. Once Eggsy was on solid ground, he collapsed into Harry’s arms and started sobbing. Harry carried him over to where the CEO was lying unconscious, and sat down with Eggsy in his lap. He stroked his hands down Eggsy’s arm and back, trying to calm the young man down.

 

Slowly, Eggsy’s tears lessened and he would just occasionally take incredibly deep breaths. His head was tucked under Harry’s chin and his hands clutched at Harry’s dress shirt. Harry rocked him gently. Eggsy had been put through the absolute ringer this evening and Harry’s heart was breaking. He’d sworn that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Eggsy and he’d let him down. He hugged Eggsy a bit tighter. There was just the odd sniffle coming from Eggsy now, Harry kissed his forehead.

 

“Everything is going to be okay, my love.” He kissed Eggsy’s forehead again. “I’m sorry for putting you through hell tonight.” He choked out. He could barely handle having caused Eggsy to be in pain.

 

Eggsy’s grip lessened. He looked up at Harry and shakily kissed under his jaw. “It’s okay.” he said quietly. “I’m just as guilty as you. I wanted to do this with you so badly, Harry.”

 

Harry pulled back to stare down at Eggsy, “I shouldn’t have let you come with me tonight. I got caught up in the dream of working alongside someone I loved and I let it cloud my judgement.”

 

“Like spy boyfriends?” Eggsy joked weakly. “I like that.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re in shock. Quit making terrible jokes.” He teased.

 

Eggsy shook his head and hugged Harry tightly. “Nope. Spy boyfriends is a thing now.”

 

The older man huffed and stood up carefully with Eggsy in his arms. The clean up crew had just turned the corner and Harry started to walk towards them. The first technician out of the van rushed over to Eggsy and started to perform quick tests to check him over. Harry let go of him so he could be put on a gurney. Eggsy held out his hand and Harry took it quickly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “When we get out of here, I’m going to draw you a hot bath and give you something to help you sleep. Okay?” He looked at Eggsy sadly, hoping the boy would be able to forgive him soon.

 

Eggsy smiled weakly and squeezed Harry’s hand, “Only if you join me.” He shut his eyes sleepily. “I love you, Harry.” he whispered.

 

Harry’s heart broke a little at the sounds of Eggsy’s feeble sounding voice. For a young man who was anything but weak, it made Harry ache. He squeezed Eggsy’s hand.

 

“I love you too, Eggsy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first action scene! I hope it all made sense! And finally down with Arthur!!
> 
> I did like 3 minutes worth of research on getting someone out of a catatonic state with a shock. 
> 
> This chapter took ages to write. My muse just up and left me for awhile apparently. 
> 
> Anyways, as always I LOVE to hear from you guys and I appreciate you sticking around for so long!! XOXOXOXO
> 
> P.S I'm Scandalmuss on tumblr!


	29. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of New York and we meet Phaedra Tennison.

Harry shut the door to the bedroom quietly. Eggsy was still sleeping and he had no desire for the poor boy to wake up earlier than he wanted. They’d been back from America for three days now and life was chaotic. Eggsy had been so deep within himself that Harry was starting to worry. Merlin had given him some sedatives so the young man could at least get some sleep without thrashing about in the bed due to a night terror.

 

Harry felt awful. The organization was in such a state that he couldn’t afford to be away from it for too long, but at the same time, Eggsy needed him. He needed a constant. He needed someone who understood. When Harry couldn’t be there, Roxy stepped in. Both Harry and Merlin thought it was important that neither of their significant others be far from them. Eggsy especially. So two rooms were set up in HQ for them to stay in, while Harry and Merlin sorted through a shitstorm of work.

  
  


Merlin basically lived in his office, trying to finish everything after the massive clusterfuck that was New York. The fact that Roxy was on site helped him leave at a decent hour. Harry ran back and forth between HQ and the shop to try and maintain some sense of normalcy. The entire UK organization had been informed of the previous Arthur’s deceit and subsequent death. Details surrounding his death were only shared with the Knights themselves. Several of which were hardly surprised that the man was a traitor. All of the knights were curious about who the young man was that had killed him. Harry had assured them that once the young man was able to be questioned about it, he’d bring him in.

 

Next on massive to-do list was that they needed to find a new Arthur; Harry and Merlin were making do in the interim but neither had any desire to take on that mantle. No other knight stepped forward either so they had to start searching outside their agency. Merlin had given Harry a list of possible candidates and he was slowly making his way down the list. Looking up from said list, he met Roxy in the hallway. Harry smiled tiredly, “How are you this morning, Roxy?”

 

Roxy covered her mouth and yawned. “Does that answer your question?” She asked, wiping her eyes sluggishly. “How’s our boy?”

 

Harry sighed, “He got some sleep at least. Still hasn’t spoken much to me but it’s understandable. He went through a lot.” He rested his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll have some breakfast sent up, okay?”

 

She nodded and started to walk towards Harry and Eggsy’s room. Roxy turned around when Harry called after her. “I’m sorry,what was that?”

 

“I was just saying that Eggsy is extremely lucky to have you in his life. I appreciate all that you do for him, Roxy.”

 

Roxy nodded and smiled at Harry. Her heart broke a little seeing how worn down both Harry and Merlin were. Merlin at least could find some comfort with her but Harry was left struggling with Eggsy.

 

After the gala, Eggsy had gone through a whole gamut of emotions. He’d been so excited to take part in a real car chase but the subsequent car crash brought everything emotional to the forefront of his mind too. As he had sat there in pain, his mind had a moment to remind him of all the awfulness he’d seen that evening. He had suddenly felt claustrophobic and just needed to be near Harry. Thankfully, that was when Harry came to help him out of the vehicle. Eggsy found himself unable to stand and had been grateful for Harry’s physical strength in that moment and then the paramedics in the next. He’d slept for a good 14 hours and could barely move when he had woken up. He fought with the urge to latch on to Harry and never let him go, versus caving in on himself because Harry was ultimately the one to put him in that kind of danger. He knew that he’d asked to be a part of it all but the hurt portion of himself wanted someone to blame, even if he knew it wasn’t right.

 

That’s how he came into the routine he had now. Nights were spent being as close to Harry as physically possible, but his days were spent alone, or now mostly with Roxy. Eggsy hated knowing that Harry was probably hurting too, but his brain always supplied that Harry had been doing this for over 30 years so he should give Eggsy a break. This kind of aftermath was new to him. Having Roxy with him made his day go by much easier. They fell into the rhythm that they always did (movies, junk food, joking around) and it was nice to feel normal again.

 

But as soon as they heard a knock on the door, Eggsy just shut down again. Harry would come into the room and be his friendly self but Roxy was the only one who ever responded. Eggsy knew his anger was misplaced but it felt good to make someone hurt as much as he was hurt. Roxy had tried to explain several times that it wasn’t okay to make Harry feel awful about something they haven’t even really talked about. If he had no idea what was making Eggsy so mad, then it wasn’t fair to Harry to be made to feel bad.

 

Eggsy was slowly warming to the idea of talking about it. Harry had offered him the Kingsman Counsellor to talk to if he didn’t want to talk to Harry. She was currently dealing with Chester’s wife in the country but would be back any day now. Eggsy wasn’t convinced that that was something he wanted to do.  He also wasn’t very excited to have to go in front of the entire “Round Table” to discuss the incident. Harry had told him he’d be right by his side the entire time but he was still nervous. Eggsy’s natural bravado had disappeared as of late and it wasn’t going unnoticed.

  
  


\-----

 

Roxy knocked on Eggsy’s door and let herself into the room. Her eyes wandered over to the bed, where Eggsy was curled up under nearly all of the blankets. She walked over and got into the bed with him. She tried to grab some of the covers but Eggsy was tightly wound in them. Gently pushing on his shoulder, she managed to wake him up enough so he opened one eye, saw it was her and then untangled himself so she could have some blankets too. Roxy rest her head on the pillow and slowly took in Eggsy’s features. Even though he’d been sleeping a lot, there were still dark bags under his eyes and he just looked pale.

 

“Are you starin’ at me?” he mumbled. He barely opened one eye and attempted to glare at her.

Roxy cooed and smooshed his cheeks together. “Aww you’re hardly threatening, babe.”

 

Eggsy shut his eyes and scowled. “If you’re gonna be weird, I’m taking back the blankets.”

Roxy inched forward till her nose was nearly touching his nose. She waited until he got tired of waiting for her answer and opened his eye again. Eggsy yelled and jumped back on the bed a bit. “Quit bein’ a bastard and give me a fucking hug already.” he grinned sleepily.

 

Roxy smiled and snuggled up to Eggsy and wrapped her arms around his waist. Eggsy took a deep breath and nuzzled against her neck. “You know I love you, right Rox?”

 

She pulled back a bit and kissed his forehead, “Of course I know that, you daft wanker.” she sunk back into the hug. “I love you too.”

 

\-----

  
  


Harry looked longingly at the small liquor cabinet in back of the partition between himself and the driver. He was operating on very little sleep and his mouth watered at the thought of the fine whiskey housed in that crystal decanter. He shook his head, they were nearly at the next candidate’s house and surely she’d offer him a drink there.

 

[Phaedra Tennison](http://cdn4.independent.ie/incoming/article30979727.ece/b1b4a/ALTERNATES/w620/helen-mirren-loreal-03.jpg) was a highly-respected former MI:6 agent, with ties to most other international agencies and decades worth of experience. She had been retired for the past few years but on occasion picked up the odd wet work job from Kingsman. Apparently, it was hard to quit the intelligence business full stop. Harry looked over her resume again. Phaedra would be one hell of an asset to Kingsman and a bit of a post mortem ‘Fuck You’ to Chester. That man would have never accepted a woman in such a high-ranking position.

 

Harry looked up from his tablet when the vehicle stopped outside Phaedra’s country home. He’d been looking forward to seeing her again; it had been at least been five years since they’d seen each other. He was also glad that Merlin wasn’t with him. They’d first run into Phaedra when they were both young agents and Merlin had been entirely besotted with her. She was older, stunningly beautiful and just lethal with any weapon she could get her hands on. He’d never had the bollocks to do anything about his crush which Harry had to assure him that it was for the best.

 

There was no desire in Harry’s body to see Merlin turn into a blushing schoolboy in front of this woman. He advised the driver that he shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes and stepped out of the vehicle. Harry smiled broadly when he spied Phaedra coming down the front steps to greet him.

 

“Harry! Darling, it’s been too long!” she cooed, kissing his cheek.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Phae! You’ve cut your lovely hair!”

Phaedra rolled her eyes and swatted him on the chest. “Darling, it’s been like this for _years_. You really must pop in for tea more often.” She took his hand and lead him into the house.

 

“Saving the world and whatnot tends to take precedence over your pimento chicken sandwiches, dear.”

 

She gasped, “You love those sandwiches!”

 

Harry conceded quickly, “I do. They’re so bloody good Phae! I should never put world security ahead of your tea accompaniments. Terribly rude of me.” He teased.

 

Phae stopped in the doorway to her parlour, “Incredibly rude, Mr. Hart.” She turned and continued to walk in. “I doubt I’ll ever be able to forgive you.”

 

He walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder at the silver tea service spread. He spied the pimento chicken sandwiches and bit his lip in excitement. “Perhaps I can make it up to you by finishing off that plate and then telling Merlin how delicious they were?”

 

She chuckled and gestured for him to sit down. “I’ll pretend to not be offended by his absence but why isn’t your magician friend here with you?”

 

Harry gave her a look as she brought the trays over to the small table between them. “I have no desire to see a grown man reduced to blushing like a cornered nun.”

 

“Oh it wasn’t that bad!” She exclaimed. “Besides, I doubt he’s still carrying a torch for me.”

 

He nodded and accepted a cup of tea. “Hopefully not. He’s got a girlfriend now anyways. I doubt she’d be too fond of him getting flustered around you.”

 

“A girlfriend? Tell me more, Harry Hart!” Phae leaned forward and picked up a cucumber sandwich.

 

“Well, she’s a bit younger and will be starting a law degree-”

 

Phae stopped him, “What do you mean “younger”? How much younger?”

 

Harry sighed, “Roxy is about 24.” He scowled at Phaedra’s surprisingly loud laugh.

 

“Seriously? How are you not taking the piss out of him for- Oh my god, Harry.”

 

He started to blush, “Yes, Phae?” he tried to sound nonchalant but was failing.

 

Phae scrutinized him for a moment. “Do I take your acceptance of Merlin’s girlfriend to mean that you too, have some young thing on the side as well?” She grinned like the cat that had gotten the canary.

 

Harry barely had gotten out, “His name is Eggsy-” before Phae snapped her fingers loudly and proclaimed that she “Knew it!”.

 

She leaned forward and rested her hand over his. “Oh my darling Harry, you’ve finally let your guard down long enough to let someone in. I’m impressed.”

 

Harry cleared his throat before attempting to change the topic. “He’s part of the reason I’m here to see you, Phae. I’m sure you’ve heard about Chester King’s death?” Phaedra nodded. Harry continued, “Well, he had attempted to poison Eggsy but Eggsy had switched the drinks and poisoned Chester instead.”

 

Phaedra’s hand fell to her chest, “Oh that poor boy! How is he?”

 

Shaking his head, Harry looked off to the side sadly. “I’m afraid he won’t say much to me. It’s bizarre. At night, we’re absolutely inseparable in bed. He’s like a bloody remora. But in the morning and for most of the day, he’s so distant. He won’t even eat with me. I don’t know what to do about it, Phae. I genuinely love this boy but I don’t know how to make him feel better.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll come around, darling. It sounds like he went through something rather traumatic and we both know how long it can take to get over something like that.”

 

“I feel like I’m making it so much worse because I have to help keep the organization in tact while managing other agents and he unfortunately comes in third to both of those things. If we had a figurehead again, I’d be able to spend the necessary time with him again.” He ran his hands through his hair. “It’s honestly just stressing me out, Phae.”

 

She leaned back into her chair and took a contemplative sip of her tea. “I assume you’re here to offer me the Arthur position, then?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, we had a very small list of candidates and you were the only one everyone could agree on. You’ve always been a brilliant spy and we’d be lucky to have you.”

 

Phae snorted into her teacup. “Bloody right you’d be lucky! Why don’t I pop round in a few days to take a look around?”

 

“That would be just fine, Phae. I’m so happy you’re considering it.”

 

“For you darling, anything.” She grinned.

\-----

 

Harry slowly walked up the stairs to the living quarters at HQ. He’d been away all day and hadn’t heard one word from Eggsy. He fully expected the young man to be fast asleep already. He’d truly hoped that Phaedra’s thoughts would become a reality. He missed Eggsy even though there were often in the same room. He slid his passcard through the lock and walked into the room. His heart leapt up in his chest at the sight of a candlelit dinner with Eggsy dressed up a little, sitting at the table.

“Hi Harry.” Eggsy said quietly.

 

Harry walked up to the table and cupped Eggsy’s face in his hand. “Darling, what is all of this?”

  
Eggsy motioned for Harry to sit down. “I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr as Scandalmuss!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! XOXOXOXOX


	30. Care and Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one. It was suddenly a bit of a bear to write. Btw, I have such a fondness for Phaedra!

_“I think we need to talk._ ”

 

Harry’s eyes widened slightly. His heart started to race as he sat down. Those words had never held good things for him. With a heavy heart, he watched Eggsy sit down across from him.

Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip and stared at the small tea lights on the table. He’d snuck a glance at Harry but once he saw the wounded look in his eyes, he lost all nerve to start talking.

 

Taking a deep breath (and using it to push down his tidal wave of emotions), Harry suggested that they start eating before the food got cold. Eggsy silently nodded and took his cutlery from the folded napkin. They ate in silence for the better part of fifteen minutes. With each passing second, Eggsy felt as if the tension in the room multiplied two-fold. He slouched in his seat, not really even hungry anymore. He glanced up at Harry and watched him push his food around on his plate. They’d both lost their appetite. Eggsy let his fork fall to the table and clatter against his plate. Harry jumped at the sudden sound in such a quiet room.

 

Eggsy looked up at Harry sadly. “I know I said we needed to talk but I don’t think I can right now.”

 

Harry leaned forward to rest his hand over Eggsy’s but pulled his hand back as if he’d been burnt. He wasn’t sure if Eggsy would even welcome the touch. “Eggsy, you can take as much time as you need. There’s no rush.”

 

The young man’s lip started to tremble and he crossed his arms across his chest. “I just- I just don’t want you thinking that I’m broken. Cause I’m not.” he said, frustrated.

 

“I don’t think you’re broken, Eggsy! But I am worried about you.” Harry finished quietly. “I’m worried that you don’t want to be with me anymore. And that you’re angry with me for New York.”

 

“I _am_ angry about New York.” he said bluntly.

 

Harry began to feel his walls start to crumble. “And you’re allowed to be! I shouldn’t have put you at risk like that!”

 

Eggsy threw up his arms, “No. You shouldn’t have!” he shouted. He watched Harry visibly deflate. He took a deep breath and continued in a much calmer voice. “But I all but begged to go with you, Harry. We both know you can’t say no to me.” he tried to joke. There was a small quirk to Harry’s lips but Eggsy would count that as a smile. “I am so in love with you and I- I can’t explain why but I wanted to see you hurt as much as I was. I shouldn’t have done that. It was petty of me. You’ve been a spy longer than I’ve even been alive and I think we both forgot that what was old for you was new for me. I couldn’t bounce back like you. I fucking crashed and burned and you weren’t there to hold me through it.”

 

Harry looked as if he’d been stabbed. Eggsy panicked, “No! No, that’s not what I meant! It wasn’t that you weren’t here, it was that you _couldn’t_ be. I know that this place is chaotic right now and I shouldn’t have punished you for something that was out of your control.” He paused, waiting to see if Harry understood. The older man looked less hurt so Eggsy continued. “I’m so sorry for treating you the way I did, Harry. You mean so much to me and I nearly fucked it all up because I was mad at our situation and took it out on you.” He had tears falling down his cheeks. “I love you, Harry. I’m so sorry.” he finished quietly.

 

Harry cleared his throat in an attempt to stop his own tears from falling. He stood up and took two steps to where Eggsy sat. He kneeled down and took Eggsy’s hands in his own. “If I had any inclination that our trip to New York was to end the way that it did, I would’ve never let you come with me.” He looked down at their entwined hands, “Eggsy, I need you to talk to me about this kind of thing. It breaks my heart to see you shut down whenever I enter the room. I know I haven’t been around these past few days, but I had a meeting today with a very possible candidate for Arthur’s position. Hopefully she accepts the job and I can spend more time with you.” Harry looked hopeful. He pulled Eggsy up out of his seat and wrapped him in a tight hug. He nuzzled into Eggsy’s hair. “My dear boy. You have no idea how much you mean to me.” He whispered.

 

Eggsy’s shoulders started to heave. He was so fucking grateful to have at least explained himself to Harry and to still have Harry want him. He squeezed Harry tighter, hoping that what he couldn’t say, would be conveyed with the hug. He felt Harry kiss the top of his head. He pulled back slightly, “Can we just go to bed? I’m fucking knackered and I just want to be close to you.”

 

Harry lifted Eggsy’s chin and closed the gap between them. Their lips met in an innocent kiss; neither of them wanting to push the other into much else. They broke apart, Harry’s hand slid to Eggsy’s lower back as he guided him to the bed. Eggsy stopped him and started to undo the buttons of Harry’s shirt. Once the shirt was on the floor, Eggsy started to work on his own shirt while Harry went about removing both of their trousers. There wasn’t any sexiness or let’s-get-naked-immediately kind of rush to it. They just wanted to be skin to skin. Harry threw back the covers and Eggsy crawled in, waiting for Harry to climb in after him. He draped his arm around Harry’s chest and entangled their legs. Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy and kissed his head. The young man reached up to take off Harry’s glasses and climbed over Harry to put them on the nightstand. He leaned back and rested his hand over Harry’s heart.

 

Smiling down at the older man, Eggsy tipped forward and kissed him. He nestled into the crook of Harry’s neck and sighed happily.

 

\----

 

Merlin looked down at his tablet. He was trying to make sense of some of the figures relating to Kingsman’s profits for the past quarter. He kept squinting at the typed words but they made little to no sense; he was going to have words with the accounting department after this. His train of thought was interrupted by a cough from Roxy. Happily abandoning his tablet, he glanced up at her and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, darling.”

 

Roxy raised an eyebrow as she held her soup spoon halfway to her mouth. “You’re not supposed to be working right now, Merlin. You need to eat something.” she chided, nodding to his forgotten bowl of soup. She watched him pick up his spoon and tuck into his meal. Sighing internally, she looked around the room.

 

They were having lunch in what Merlin referred to as the “Round Table Room” even though the table was not even close to being round. When he’d noticed the look on her face, he made sure to point out that it was a figurative name and obviously not a literal one. Merlin was sat in “Arthur’s” chair and according to the gold embossed letters on the placemat of sorts under her bowl, Roxy was sat in “Percival’s” spot. She had yet to meet many of the other knights. Merlin had made sure to introduce her to the newest knight, Claire. She had only recently completed her training and still had to be officially sworn in as Bedivere. Arthur’s death caused the ceremony to be postponed until a new Arthur could be sworn in. Roxy was happy to see a female knight and Merlin so graciously pointed out that he knew that and that’s why he made sure to introduce them. Being close to Merlin in the time she wasn’t with Eggsy meant that she’d met most if not all of the tech staff. They tended to give her awed glances, like they couldn’t believe Merlin wasn’t actually a robot and actually had a lively, young girlfriend. Roxy tried to take it all in stride but she couldn’t help feeling like an outsider. She tried to help wherever she could but Merlin would only grant her so much access, so she spent a lot of her time just trying to not be in the way.

 

Mealtimes were one of the few chances during their days that they had to spend together. Roxy insisted he ate and he insisted she ate with him, regardless of what he was doing. Whether it was feeding the puppies left over from the last round of recruit training, talking an agent through a dicey situation or just getting lost in paperwork, Roxy was there, making sure he was eating something.

 

They both looked up at the door when a crisp knocking was heard. Merlin swallowed and firmly told whomever it was to “come in”. Andrew, the front desk clerk walked in and stopped abruptly, advising that a Miss Tennison was here to see him. Roxy looked over at Merlin, hoping to see that this person was a welcome intrusion and not someone she should be worried about. What she wasn’t expecting was to see, was Merlin blush so much that it reached the tips of his ears. Her gaze narrowed slightly as she turned to face the gorgeous voice uttering, “Merlin! Darling!” She watched the much older woman walk around to the empty side of the table with her arms outstretched, obviously expecting a hug.

  


Merlin stood up quickly and met the woman half-way, embracing her tightly. They pulled away from each other and kissed opposite cheeks.

 

“You’re handsome as ever, darling.” She said contentedly, cupping his cheek.

 

If possible, he blushed even more and let go of her completely. Merlin gestured for her to take a seat. He looked over at Roxy’s wide eyes and scandalized expression and he choked on air. The woman chuckled to herself as she watched Merlin sit back down. Her eyes cast over to Roxy and her smile just got brighter.

 

“You must be Roxy!” the woman exclaimed happily. “What a pleasure it is to meet you!”

 

Roxy stared at the woman uneasily. Her gaze still narrowed, focused on the woman. “I’m afraid I have no idea who you are.” She said curtly.

 

Merlin finally gained control of his faculties and gestured to the woman, “Roxy, this is Phae,  I mean Phaedra Tennison. She was an excellent agent for MI:6 and she’s been asked to replace Arthur.”

 

Phaedra waved off his introduction. “That makes me sound so boring!” She looked at Roxy, “I can assure you Roxy, that being one of the sole female agents for several decades lends to better stories than, “She was an excellent MI:6 agent”. Having breasts does wonders for destroying weak-willed regimes.” She grinned.

 

Merlin choked on a mouthful of soup while he felt Roxy’s glare pierce through him.

 

“Oh, get it together, Fergus.” Phaedra joked.

 

“Who’s Fergus?!” Roxy squeaked.

 

Merlin shot her an apologetically pleading look. Her eyes widened and her jaw tightened. “Are you trying to tell me that we’ve been dating for nearly 6 months and I don’t even know your _REAL NAME_?!”

 

Merlin glared at Phaedra, who just pursed her lips and had the decency to look surprised. She knew as well as Harry did, that his birth name was a heavily guarded secret. He’d officially abolished his records decades ago but it still came back to taunt him from time to time. And this was the most unfortunate timing he’d ever experienced.

 

“Enjoy your lunch.” She said coldly, abandoning her own lunch and leaving the room quickly.

 

He threw his head back and scrunched his eyes shut. A deep breath through his nostrils and a countdown from ten later, he glanced over at Phaedra. “Well, thank you _so_ much for _that_.”

 

Phaedra looked confused. “Why hadn’t you told her?! From what Harry tells me, you’re completely in love with her! I thought if there was any safe space to use that name, it would’ve been here!”

 

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Phaedra, I just- fucking hell, I haven’t told her I love her yet! I was nervous to do it and now I don’t even know if she’ll believe me!”

 

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Merlin, the two minute period that we were in the same room will not undo your entire bloody relationship! Christ, can you please go after her? Because I feel awful enough to do so and she already doesn’t like me.”

 

Merlin sighed, he pressed the side of his glasses, “Percival?” A few seconds passed before he heard the other man’s voice.

 

“Can you come up to the Round Table room please? Phaedra is here but I need to go take care of something.”

 

“Phae is here?!” Merlin heard something fall on Percival’s end and then the excited slaps of his shoes on the floor. “Be right there!”

 

Merlin shut off the comm link and looked at Phae, “Percy is apparently very excited to see you. Any idea why?”

 

Phaedra smirked and looked off to the side, “I might have been involved with the, erm Newcastle Incident?”

 

“Were you the one that handed him those fucking tiki torches?!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for the love of your life?” She countered.

 

Merlin stood abruptly, he pointed at her threateningly, “This is not over, Phae!”

 

He ran out of the room, hoping Roxy hadn’t gotten far. Merlin shook his head, he’d handled that entire exchange like a bloody idiot and he wasn’t sure what state Roxy was going to be in when he eventually found her.

 

When he got to the main level of the shop, Andrew stared at him. “Is something wrong, Sir?”

 

“Roxy.” he breathed out, trying to catch his breath. “Where did she go?”

 

Andrew nodded towards the front door, “Miss Morton left with Galahad, Sir.”

  
Merlin sighed deeply and pressed the side of his frames again to open a comm link. Harry better be wearing his damn glasses...


	31. Mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick shout out to those newcomers who powered through this beast of a fic in one go: YOU ARE AMAZEBALLS. END OF STORY.
> 
> I've fallen into the "Just one more chapter" trap numerous times. Usually at like 4 in the morning. I'm weak for great fics. 
> 
> I also need to give a shoutout to someone on tumblr who came up with a great Merlin backstory headcanon (Orphaned, had to erase all traces of himself for the final Merlin exam etc) that I like so much. It was months ago when I read it so I'm sorry I can't give credit where credit is due at the moment. If it's you, let me know!!

Roxy settled into the seat next to Harry in the cab. She fiddled with her fingers, trying to distract herself from crying; she wasn’t aware of how obvious she was being till she felt Harry’s hand over hers, stilling her movements. She looked up at him and nearly crumbled entirely at the concerned look in his eyes. Roxy turned away and shut her eyes, stopping the sudden onslaught of tears.

 

Harry’s hand tightened on hers. “Roxy-” he started quietly, “-What happened?”

 

Roxy took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “Is there anything else Merlin isn’t telling me?” She heard a small intake of breath from Harry. “It’s just- it’s just that he acted like a school boy in front of some woman named Phaedra and then she used his real name- which I had no idea bloody existed- and then I just left them alone.” She threw up her hands in frustration. “I know I shouldn’t have run out of there but…”

 

“But it was a bit much?” Harry finished.

 

She nodded. “It was. I’m not used to anyone else having that kind of effect on him.”

 

“Ah!” Harry leaned back against the seat. “Yes. Phae does tend to have that effect on him. Ever since we were young agents, in fact. But, I’ll be honest with you Roxy, you’ve nothing to worry about. It’s a joke within the agency now; it’s one of the few things that anyone can actually tease Merlin about, not that he tolerates it at all. Phaedra is really the only one who can get away it.”

 

Roxy glared at the partition. “Well isn’t she just _perfect_?”

 

Harry rested his hand on hers again, “Roxy, Phaedra has been happily married for nearly 30 years. Her husband was a former KGB spy. For their wedding gift, Merlin managed to successfully fake her husband’s death so the KGB would wipe him from their databases. I can assure you, Roxy, he’s not in love with Phaedra, he’s only got eyes for you.”

 

Just then, Harry’s glasses chirped in his ear. He held up his palm to pause Roxy, “Yes?” he said firmly.

 

“Harry?! Thank Christ! Is Roxy okay?”

 

Harry looked over at Roxy, her expression showing that she sensed it was Merlin. “She’s fine, Merlin.”

 

“Can you send her back to the fucking shop, Harry?! I _need_ to talk to her!”

 

Without even glancing at Roxy, Harry shook his head, “I don’t think so, Merlin. I’m taking her home. You can speak to her later. No- no, Merlin, I’m taking off my glasses! Mer- I-” Harry ripped off his glasses and tucked them into his breast pocket. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “He’s in a bit of a state.”

 

Roxy crossed her arms, “Good.” she said, her lips in a tight line. Her gaze softened when she looked over at Harry. “I’m sorry to have put you in this position, Harry.”

 

Harry scoffed, “Nonsense. Merlin’s a big lad, but he needs to be honest with you.”

 

“Is there anything else I don’t know? Like, are his parents actually dead?”

 

Harry pursed his lips, “I’m afraid so, yes. He was orphaned at a rather young age, it was one of the reasons why he was ideal for the Merlin position. His final test for Kingsman was to wipe his former existence from every database that he would’ve been in.” He made sure to have Roxy’s attention, “Including his birth name. “Fergus” disappeared decades ago. He’s always hated that name. Phae and I only use it to tease him. Or in my case, often to chastise him.”

 

“Like an angry parent?” Roxy smiled weakly.

 

He chuckled, “Yes, exactly. It’s a life goal to figure out the rest of his name so I can fully embarrass him at some point.”

 

Roxy laughed, “I’ll join you on that quest. We’ll figure it out, I feel like I’ll need something like that for future ammo.”

 

Harry smiled warmly at her. “I’m happy we could talk this through. You’ve brought wonderful things into Merlin’s life and I dare say he’d be lost without you at this point.”

 

Roxy finished wiping the tears from her cheeks, “You think so?”

 

“Sweetheart, I know so. It’s one of the reasons he’s probably on the verge of shutting down traffic lights to get us to stop.”

 

“I’m glad I’m not alone in my craziness then.” She said quietly.

 

Harry waved off her comment. “You were justified in how you felt. He wants to hack into a government system to get to you. He’s the crazy one. Not you.”

 

Roxy smiled. It felt good to be cared for so deeply. She looked up at Harry; she didn’t know how it was possible but she and Eggsy had found two of the best men in existence to love.

 

\-----

 

“Darling! How was your trip?” Roxy’s mum enveloped her in a huge hug. Roxy struggled in the suddenly tight hug. She hugged her mum back, although not as aggressively.

 

“It was fun!” She decided on omitting some less than pretty details. “The place we stayed in was gorgeous!”

 

Her mum held her out at arm’s length, “What hotel?”

Roxy shook her head, “We weren't at a hotel. They rented a condo for the month they were there. We ate so many amazing things and they spoiled us rotten!”

 

She arched an eyebrow, “So two tailors from Savile Row could afford a month’s rent in New York City and then-” She suddenly noticed her daughter’s red rimmed eyes, “ _Roxy, what’s wrong?!”_

 

Roxy bit her bottom lip nervously, she wasn’t sure how much she could say. But, the more she was silent, the more upset her mum was starting to look. She looked up at her mum’s narrowed gaze. “It’s not what you think, mum!” Roxy held out her hands in a placating gesture.

 

Her mum’s arms crossed across her chest. “What is it, then?”

 

Roxy sighed and grasped her mum’s hand. “It’s probably best if you sat down.”

 

“Oh god, are you pregnant?!”

 

Roxy brought her mum down the hallway to the parlour, she shook her head. “No mum!” She chuckled. “I just don’t know how to explain this.”

 

They both sat down on the couch and Roxy still held on to her mum’s hand. “I can’t imagine I can say a lot but... erm, Merlin isn’t actually a tailor. And they weren’t in New York for Fashion Week.” She took a deep breath and continued. “You really needn’t worry about me, Mum. Merlin is more than capable of looking after me and the world in general.” she joked.

 

“That’s all you’re going to say on the topic?” Her mum didn’t seem convinced.

 

Roxy shrugged sheepishly, “Yes? I mean I know we’ve been very open with each other forever but this might be a national security type of thing. What happened this afternoon was a misunderstanding. I got upset because of something he hadn’t told me and I left the shop in a bit of a huff. Eggsy’s boyfriend drove me home.”

 

“And is Eggsy’s boyfriend also not a tailor?”

 

“Erm...yes?” Roxy sighed in exasperation. “I’m sorry mum. But if I get the okay from Merlin, I’ll tell you everything I can. Just know that I’m more than okay. Merlin is a wonderful and caring man and that no one is pregnant.”

 

Her mum stared at her, deep in thought. Her expression lightened slightly, “Well, I’ve always trusted you before… I just don’t want to have to worry about you, okay? I’m also glad that you’re being safe.”

 

Roxy threw her arms around her mum. “Thanks, mum. I love you. You won’t have to worry. I promise. I’m in love with him, mum. This is real for me.”

 

Mrs. Morton hugged Roxy back tightly. “So you’re in love…” she smiled into Roxy’s hair.

Roxy pulled back and nodded. “I haven’t told him yet though. My guess is I’ll do it when I see him next. He was not okay when I left the shop.”

 

Her mum patted her cheek. “Why don’t you go have a hot bath? I’ll get dinner started, dear.” Roxy nodded and left the room. Mrs. Morton rested her hands on her lap. She had a lot of info to take in; mainly that her only daughter wasn’t dating who she thought she was. But Roxy seemed to be supportive of the entire thing and as much as she hated to admit it, that was enough for her to be okay, for the moment.

 

Her thoughts were disrupted by a buzzing coming from Roxy’s purse. She thought about not getting it but if the way Roxy described Merlin was anything to go by, the man would probably worry if she didn’t answer. She opened the purse and took out the phone. Merlin’s face was on the screen. She swiped across the screen and answered.

 

“Hello, Merlin.”

 

There was momentary silence on the other end, “Mrs. Morton? May I, um speak with Roxanne please?”

 

The man sounded tired, she felt bad for him. She knew how headstrong her daughter could be. “Merlin, please call me Lydia. And Roxy’s in the bath right now.”

 

“Oh… damn. Well, erm, Lydia, could you get her to give me a call when she’s out?”

 

“Why don’t you come for dinner? I feel like I need to get to know you better.”

 

“Dinner? Of- of course, when should I come by?”

 

Lydia smiled, “Dinner should be ready at about half six.” She could hear Merlin sigh in relief. “And Merlin? Make sure to bring my daughter some flowers.”

 

Merlin chuckled, “I’ve actually already placed a call to my florist. I’ll be there for half six.” He paused. “Thank you for being so understanding, Lydia. About everything.”

 

“Not a problem, Merlin. My daughter trusts you and I need to learn to as well.”

 

They bade each other goodbye and Lydia started towards the kitchen, dinner ideas floating through her head.

  
  


\-----

 

Roxy finished blow drying her hair and walked downstairs. She inhaled the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, “Mum! What are you making?!”

 

Lydia poked her head around the corner, “I’m making grandma’s chicken parmesan!”

Roxy salivated at the thought of getting to eat her mum’s cooking again. It had been nearly two weeks without it and she missed it. She walked into the kitchen and waited till her mum wasn’t looking so she could steal a chunk of bread. Munching on the fresh bread, she wandered into the dining room, taking note of the table settings. She swallowed and turned around to call back to her mum, “Why is there a third setting? Is grandma coming over?”

 

Before her mum could answer, the doorbell rang. Roxy skipped to the front door and opened it quickly. She gasped when she saw Merlin, in the sweater she’d bought him, and a gorgeous bouquet of yellow tulips and bright red roses. She couldn’t get any words out before he’d handed her the bouquet.

 

Merlin cupped her cheek, “I’m so sorry about this afternoon, darling.” He leaned in to kiss her other cheek.

 

Roxy blushed and stammered out an ‘It’s okay’. She grabbed onto Merlin’s sweater with her free hand and pulled him in for a proper kiss. He grinned against her lips and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her mother’s voice rang through the hallway.

 

“Roxy! Let the man come inside for heaven’s sake!”

 

Roxy pulled back abruptly while Merlin laughed quietly. She turned around to see her mum coming down the hallway with a warm smile on her face.

 

“Merlin, I’m so happy you could make it!” Lydia brushed Roxy aside so she could hug Merlin.

 

Merlin hugged her back, “Thank you for inviting me, Lydia.”

 

Roxy stood back, her jaw had fallen open. _Since when had they become all chummy?!_ Her mum made her way back to the kitchen, telling them to have a seat in the dining room. Roxy turned on Merlin, _“Lydia?!_ Since when have you been allowed to call her by her first name?!” she hissed in confusion.

 

Merlin pecked her on the cheek and drew her close. “It’s only since this afternoon. I called to speak with you but she picked up instead. We had a very...honest chat.”

 

“Oh god, is everything okay?”

 

“Darling, of course it is. I think your mum is finally going to give me a chance.”

 

Roxy smiled widely and hugged Merlin tightly. This was a surprising turn of events that she wasn’t going to question.

 

\-----

 

Lydia stood up to clear their dishes. Merlin immediately stood up and waved her back down, “Nonsense, you made us a delicious meal and the least I can do is wash up.” he grinned.

Both Lydia and Roxy watched him gather their dishes and head into the kitchen. Roxy looked back at her mum expectantly. “Do you feel better, having gotten to know him a bit better?”

 

Lydia nodded and stood up, “I do, Roxy. He seems like a very kind man.” She glanced at the kitchen and then back at her daughter. “Why don’t you go pack an overnight bag? I doubt you’ll be wanting to spend the night here.” Lydia said slyly.

 

Roxy blushed, “ _Mum_! You can’t just say stuff like that!”

 

Lydia scoffed, “Just go pack a bag, dear. I’ll make sure Merlin makes his way out of the kitchen.” Leaving Roxy, she walked into the kitchen, picking up a dishtowel.

 

Merlin looked over at her, “Thank you again for the meal, Lydia. I think I can safely speak for both Roxy and myself when I say that this evening meant a lot to us.” He handed her a wet plate. “I know you haven’t always been my biggest fan, what with the age difference and all but I’m glad that you’re giving me a chance.”

 

Lydia nodded and dried off the plate. “I need you to be honest with me, Merlin.” She stopped drying and rested her hand on the countertop. “I get the sense that you’re not actually a tailor but something rather more serious. Will Roxy ever be in harm’s way?”

 

Merlin shook his head emphatically. “No. Not if I can help it. And I’ll do everything in my power to keep her away from any danger.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

Merlin sighed, “More than I thought was possible. People in the industry I’m in tend not to form long-term relationships. And trust me when I say that the age difference was a hurdle at one point for me but isn’t now. There’s something different about Roxy. Something that makes it all worth it. She means everything to me, Lydia.” He looked into her eyes, hoping that she saw how genuine he was being.

 

Lydia looked at the sink of dishes and then back to Merlin. “I just want her to be happy. And if she’s happy with you, which I can tell she is, then that’s all I need to know.” She ran her hand down his arm in a comforting gesture. “But know this-” her expression darkened, “-If she gets seriously hurt, not even 007 himself could save you.”

 

Merlin laughed nervously, “I can assure you that that won’t be necessary!”

 

Her features brightened, “Good. Now I don’t care what you say, I’m going to finish the dishes while you take Roxy home.” Confused, Merlin attempted to correct her but she continued. “You and I both know that Roxy considers your flat _home_ , Merlin.” she grinned, “You can rest easy tonight, knowing that you have my full blessing. And that I expect you to make a honest woman out of her!” She nudged him.

 

“ _Oh my god._ ” He blushed furiously. Merlin backed out of the kitchen, fumbling with what to say but ended up blurting out a ‘Thank you’.

 

\-----

 

Roxy bit at Merlin’s earlobe; she needed something to focus on as he gently thrust into her. Merlin was taking his time tonight, his hands slid over her every inch of her skin. His quiet groans in her ear caused her to tighten around him, her hands slipping on his sweat-drenched back, trying to find purchase. He lifted his head to kiss her deeply; his hips stilling until Roxy grunted, forcing him back into action.

 

Merlin rested his forearms against the bed, framing Roxy’s head. His lips kissed down her collarbone and rested above her heart. He licked up her body till her lips met his again in a frenzied kiss. There was no elegance to it this time. Merlin tried to focus but with each gentle roll of his hips, he had to fight his body’s urge to finish. He gasped into Roxy’s mouth after a rather brutal clench on her end, causing him to stutter. He wiped her damp hair off of her face, “Roxy…” he whispered.

 

Roxy licked her lips and her mouth hung open as she moaned loudly. He was exactly where she wanted him. She clutched onto his hips and tried to pull him closer even though it was physically impossible. Canting her hips to meet his, she let go of his hips and settled for his shoulders. Each thrust was like a stab of heat that spread throughout her entire body. They’d never had intense sex like this before. Roxy’s pleasure-addled mind pointed out that this was more like love making than it was regular sex. That thought caused her to pull Merlin back down for a searing kiss. Her tongue licked at his mouth till he sealed their mouths together, his tongue dancing with hers for dominance.

 

No longer able to keep his head up, Merlin broke the kiss and rested his head in between Roxy’s neck and shoulder. His thrusts started to lose their finesse, he could feel an unbearable heat building at the base of his spine. Roxy whispered something into his ear but he was unable to hear it over his own moans. He lifted his head up and kissed her briefly, “What?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Roxy’s thumb traced over his lip, “I said I love you.” she grinned, dreamily.

 

He choked on a gasp of air and cried out a little when he thrust back into her again and again. Merlin could barely get out the words, as his orgasm threatened to silence him for good. He looked down at the soft look in her eyes, his hands cradled her face, “You are my world…” he breathed out. He kissed the tip of her nose and continued, “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

Roxy giggled and pulled him back down, their mouths slotting together perfectly. She could feel her orgasm shamelessly coursing through her body, her moans in Merlin’s mouth turned to a gasp as she felt the seemingly unending shockwaves wreck her from the inside out. “Darling…” she managed to whisper in Merlin’s ear.

 

Merlin rested his forehead against Roxy’s, his hips failing to keep a proper rhythm. Each thrust, no matter how big or how strong, shattered him. He cried out as his orgasm peaked; his hips wanting to continue but his body denying its ability to do so. He moved his head to the crook of her neck again, he was bone-tired and couldn’t move at first. Merlin felt Roxy’s hands over his shoulder blades, gently rubbing small circles into his skin. When he could finally move, he lifted himself off of her body and lay down next to her, completely sated. Roxy pulled up the sheet to cover them both, their sweat-drenched skin was at one time too hot but very quickly chilling them to the bone. Merlin rested on his side and pulled her into him. Her back fit perfectly against his front; and he could easily kiss up her neck at this angle as well.  “I love you.” he whispered against her skin.

 

Roxy turned to face him, her eyes taking in every bit of vulnerability on his face. “I love you too.” she smiled happily.

 

Merlin ran his fingers through her hair, this moment was perfect. He hummed quietly, his fingers finding their way to her shoulders. “Move in with me.” he said quietly.

 

Roxy’s eyes widened and then her expression softened. “I would love to.” she beamed.

 

He brushed his lips against hers, a smile plastering itself all over his face. He opened his eyes when he felt her finger stilling his lips.

 

“On one condition.”

 

Arching an eyebrow, Merlin chuckled quietly. “Anything.”

 

“I want to know your whole name.”

 

Merlin glared at her mockingly, “Did Harry put you up to this?!”

 

“No!” She laughed, trying desperately to look serious. Roxy squealed as Merlin flipped them over so he was on top again.

 

“I don’t believe you!” he grinned. His fingers finding their way to her most ticklish spots. Her laughter echoed the bedroom. Merlin started to kiss all over her face, in the most ridiculous fashion.

 

Roxy started to breathe heavily with the exertion of all of the tickling and laughing she was doing. She put her hands on Merlin’s shoulders, “Okay! Okay! I give up! It was Harry!”

 

Merlin bit at her nose, “I _knew_ it! You little tart!” he kissed the bite mark. “The love of my life and my best friend in cahoots with each other. What a world!”

 

Roxy yawned and smacked him on the arm. “ _Cahoots?!_ Don't make me change my mind!”

 

He pulled her back against him and made sure to bring the covers with him. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” he chided.

 

Roxy hummed in his arms, “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings: Yellow tulips- Hopelessly in love  
> Red Roses- Passionate love
> 
> I adore Helen Mirren so much that I threw in a bit of her character's backstory from the movie RED.


	32. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where I have to tell you that there's only going to be a couple more chapter of Fresh. It's been one hell of a ride and I appreciate every single one of you who read this.
> 
> This is the tune from Daisy's new music box: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WKGBLHTWwk

Fall had started much earlier than anyone had expected. It was as if you woke up one morning and all the previously green leaves had turned yellow overnight. Business was finally back to normal at Kingsman with Phaedra Tennison accepting the Arthur position and settling in quickly. It was a breath of fresh air to have someone like her in control. No one felt like they were less than in her presence, which is why Eggsy initially take such a shine to her. He’d been given a date for his debriefing with the other knights and the new Arthur but she’d arranged it so it was just Harry and herself in the room. She wanted Eggsy to feel as comfortable as possible. It went as well as they’d expected, Eggsy only grabbing for Harry’s hand under the table once. Phaedra had listened carefully, making notes as Eggsy went on and asking the occasional question. Afterwards, she had asked Eggsy to stay out in the hallway while she had a word with Harry privately.

 

Eggsy had been too full of nerves to even attempt to sit down on the small couch in the narrow hallway. He thought it all went well and was anxious as to why Arthur needed to speak with Harry alone. Surely they wouldn’t be wiping his memory or anything like that. Or god forbid, suggesting that Harry “take him out”.  Eggsy shook his head to dislodge those traitorous thoughts.That’s something the old Arthur would’ve said. He realized his palms were sweaty and wiped them down the front of his jeans. He was dressed much nicer than he normally would be; Harry had made sure to pick out an appropriate sweater and a white button up shirt. Eggsy had complained the second he looked in the mirror but Harry had merely kissed his head and told him it was not a discussion and left the bedroom. Eggsy’s concentration on not sweating more was broken by Harry poking his head out behind the heavy wooden doors.

 

“Eggsy?” Harry waited until he had Eggsy’s full attention. “Arthur would like a private word with you.”

 

Eggsy swallowed roughly as his heart rate sped up. He walked past Harry anxiously, looking at the man with an expression that screamed “ _AM I GOING TO BE OKAY?!_ ”. Harry smiled warmly and nodded towards the room. His hand rested over Eggsy’s shoulders till the young man was out of reach.

 

The door shut quietly behind Eggsy; he stared at it like it was his last chance to escape. A polite ‘ahem’ brought his focus back to Arthur. He turned around and walked towards his previous seat. Sitting down, he started to wring his hands under the table.

 

Phaedra examined Eggsy closely and then smiled. She placed her hand in front of him, “My dear boy, you needn’t be so nervous!”

 

Eggsy looked up at her and stilled his hands. “I don’t? You’re not gonna wipe my memory or nothing?”

 

“Wipe your- Oh my no!” She started to laugh. “Eggsy, please don’t think anyone is mad at you.” She finished, wiping away a tear. “In a dire situation, you did what you had to in order to survive. Every other knight would’ve done the same thing. You handled an awful situation with aplomb. Harry is exceedingly proud of you and has made quite the case for a proposal.”

 

Eggsy’s jaw fell, “ _A proposal?!_ Like, marriage?!”

 

Phae’s eyes widened comically. “What? Oh god no! A proposal for a job! He wants you to work here!” she nearly shouted. She watched Eggsy slowly deflate and calm down. “It’s just about a job Eggsy.” She continued in a more level tone. He nodded slowly so she carried on, “He’s explained that you no longer have your previous job and that you’d be in need of a new one.”

 

He nodded sadly. He’d spent several years with the Olivers but after New York and the emotional aftermath, he wasn’t able to spend as much time with them as he used to. It was a mutual agreement that he quit but he still felt like he let them down. It was just another thing to add to his already growing list of issues. He hated disappointing people he cared about; the Olivers were like family to him. He needed to make plans to go out to the farm with a gift to show how grateful he was for all that they’d given him.

 

“As of right now, we don’t have any openings within our ranks but there’s always opportunity in the actual shop!”

 

Eggsy grinned slowly, “You know, I think I’ve had my fill of spy adventures for a while, Arthur. Something quiet and with less guns sounds great.”

 

Phae made a note of something on her tablet and looked back up at Eggsy. “I know Harry was less than secretly hoping you could work together, I believe “spy boyfriends” was the term he used, but no one would pressure you into something you weren’t 100% comfortable with.”

 

The use of “spy boyfriends’ made a genuine smile break across Eggsy’s face. He’d romanticized the idea of being a spy alongside Harry but after New York, he wasn’t sure if that would be something he’d ever be into. He looked up at Arthur, “I like that you’re nice to me even though I’m not in Kingsman.”

 

“Darling, you’ve shown how loyal and wonderful you are. The previous Arthur was a bit of a dick, hmm?” Phae looked endlessly amused. “Between you and I, Eggsy, I never ever liked Chester. He was just dreadful. And I’m happy to find a place for you in Kingsman. Harry’s unyielding devotion to you speaks volumes; I know he’d be happier with you on our premises too.” She winked.

 

Eggsy blushed, he’d be happier if he was near Harry too. “Does this mean I get to know where he’s going an stuff?”

 

Phae made a noncommittal sort of head movement, “Yes and no? It would depend on the mission. He’d more than likely be able to tell you where he was going but that should be the extent of it. And I say ‘should’ because Harry has been very upfront with how useless he’d be, trying to maintain boundaries with you.”

 

That made Eggsy laugh. “Yeah, that seems fair.” He leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself, thinking about how much he loved Harry. When he glanced back up at Phaedra and saw the ridiculously sweet look on her face, his smile got bigger. “I’m feeling pretty lucky.”

 

Phaedra patted his hand, “I know Harry feels the same way.” She straightened up in her chair, “I can also assure you that you’d be making far more money that you were as a vegetable merchant. That will be a nice surprise for your family!”

 

 _Right._ His family. He’d never fully come clean to his Mum about his continued relationship with Harry. He’d been lucky because she’d been so consumed with having her life back that between working at a local coffee shop and making sure Daisy was looked after properly (pre-school and everything!) she hadn’t kept a close eye on her only son. He could almost guarantee that she’d throw a fit if she knew he was working for Kingsman. Even knowing he was only in the front of the shop probably wouldn’t soothe her nerves either. Harry had continually mentioned inviting Michelle around to his home for tea but Eggsy was certain his mum would not go to anything Harry had planned. He’d need to find a way to get them in the same room without his mum taking a letter opener (or whatever fancy sharp object she could find at Harry’s) to Harry’s neck. Maybe he’d take her out to dinner-

 

“Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy blinked rapidly, completely unaware that he’d just drifted off. “Sorry, Arthur.” he apologized quietly.

 

Phaedra smiled kindly, “I think it’s safe to say that you can call me Phaedra or even Phae, Eggsy. But, I can tell this sort of decision might weigh a bit heavily on your shoulders so I’ll give you 24 hours to decide. Will that be enough time?”

 

He nodded quickly; he’d need to come clean to his mum before accepting this job, lest the guilt slowly kill him. Eggsy stood up to leave, “This means a lot to me, Arth- Phaedra.” he said gratefully. He meant it. Ever since meeting Harry, his life had changed so rapidly that he almost didn’t even remember who he used to be. Just a content farmer’s market seller, with no real job prospects or stable family life or even someone he could love so fully. All of that had changed and now he was going to learn a valuable trade, feel safe knowing that his mum and his sister didn’t have to be scared anymore and had the overwhelming love of a man who made him feel like he was the luckiest human in existence.

 

Arthur shook his hand and Eggsy left the dining room, Harry was pacing up and down the hallway, looking nervous. “Harry?”

 

Harry turned around quickly and strode over to Eggsy. His large hands grasped the young man’s shoulders. “How did it go?” He tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice but it still showed a bit.

 

Eggsy roughly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He mumbled ‘alright’ into Harry’s lapels. “She’s gonna give me 24 hours to think about it.”

Harry chuckled, “And do you feel like you _need_ the 24 hours?” he murmured into Eggsy’s hair. He rubbed small circles down the young man’s back. He felt the young man shift and Harry pulled back at the same time Eggsy did.

 

“I need to talk to mum first. I need to be honest with her.” Eggsy looked away from Harry’s intense gaze.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Eggsy, I thought you’d cleared up any issues your mother may have had?”

 

Eggsy purposefully looked up at the ceiling and then anywhere but at Harry. He could feel the man’s irritation and wanted nothing to do with it. A sharp throat clearing made him look at Harry. The second their eyes met, Eggsy immediately felt awful. Harry didn’t look mad, he looked disappointed. And that was a thousand fucking times worse. He looked straight ahead at Harry’s tie. “I know I said that I’d talked to her but things were going so well and I just… I just didn’t want to jinx it. I’m sorry, Harry.”

 

“ _Gary Andrew Unwin_ , we are having your mother over for dinner tonight and we are going to be honest with her. She deserves the truth and you bloody well know it.”

 

Eggsy balked at the use of his full name. “But-”

 

“No buts, Eggsy.” He turned around and slid his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, guiding him down the stairs and out of the shop. “We are going grocery shopping, you are buying your mum some flowers, please text her now and advise her of her dinner plans and then we will go back to your flat to cook because I have no idea what I’d even have in my kitchen.”

 

A cab pulled up and Harry all but shoved Eggsy inside. As soon as he was settled, he also mentioned that a gift was necessary for Daisy as well, but that Harry would take care of that. Eggsy leaned back in his seat and sighed. Harry wasn’t about to let him stall on this but deep down he knew that. He knew that his mum deserved to know and he just prayed to anyone who would listen that his mum and Harry would get along.

  
  


\-----

 

 **E** : Mum, why don’t you and Dais come over for dinner tonight?

 

 **Mum:** Oh Eggs, that sounds great! I’m done at half-five but I’ve got to pick up your sister and we can probably be there for half six? Is that okay, love?

 

 **E:** Of course, mum! I’ll see you both at half six!

  
  


\-----

 

Eggsy put the small tray of chicken fingers (dinosaur-shaped of course) and fries in the oven. He knew that Daisy was unlikely to eat the spaghetti carbonara he was making and to avoid having peas thrown on to his floor, he decided to make her something that she’d actually want.

He slipped off his half-apron and started to mentally check things off his list. There was about 35 minutes till his mum and Daisy showed up, he’d purchased flowers and he still looked nice from his meeting with Phaedra (although he ditched the sweater as soon as he’d gotten into his flat). Harry had popped out about an hour ago to freshen up and get a gift for Daisy. Eggsy was hoping he’d be back shortly so they could come up with a game plan before his mum came.

 

As if on cue, Harry walked into the flat and put a gorgeously wrapped box down on the coffee table. He made his over to Eggsy, looking like he was coming for a hug but just moved Eggsy aside so he could smell his future meal cooking. Eggsy threw his hands on his hips and looked put out.

 

“ _Oi!_ ” he shouted. “Handsome boyfriend who cooked the food you’re drooling over, standing here, unkissed!” He threw up his hands in mock frustration.

 

Harry gasped dramatically. His hand fell to his chest as if he was mortally wounded. “My dearest Eggsy! What a grievous oversight!” He hauled Eggsy flush against him. Harry leaned in and whispered roughly in Eggsy’s ear, “Please allow me to correct my actions.” He stood straight and looked intensely at the young man’s lips.

 

Eggsy tried not to shrink under Harry’s fierce gaze. He purposefully bit his lip and watched Harry’s pupils dilate even further. A shit-eating grin took over his face and he batted his eyelashes. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes; he firmly grasped Eggsy’s chin and crashed his lips against Eggsy’s. Eggsy giggled into the kiss before Harry actually growled and deepened the kiss, all but forcing him to take the kiss seriously. He inhaled deeply after Harry pulled back to take a breath. Harry’s freshly applied cologne infiltrated Eggsy’s senses. It smelled intoxicatingly masculine but with a cool finish that made him just want to lick Harry all over.

 

Harry nibbled at Eggsy’s jaw, his hands snaking their way down to his firm arse. Squeezing gently, he licked at the mole on Eggsy’s neck and felt the young man moan desperately. Harry’s hips naturally ground up against Eggsy’s and that caught them both by surprise. It had been at least 2 weeks since they’d last had any semblance of sex and they’d both apparently missed it dearly. Harry stilled Eggsy’s hips and pulled back from the young man. Eventually letting go completely.

 

“ _For Christ’s sake_ , we can’t do this now!” Harry admonished, more himself than Eggsy. He started to straighten his tie when they heard a knock at the door. They both willed down their semi erections, Eggsy nearly tripping over the carpet on his way to the door. Harry shook his head, they needed to get their emotions in check before they ended up basically dry humping on the countertop. He stood a little taller and made his way to greet Michelle and Daisy.

 

Eggsy opened the door and welcomed his mum in, she nodded behind her to where Daisy was lining up to take a running leap to hug him. Eggsy kissed his mum’s cheek before squatting down to anticipate Daisy’s momentum.

 

Michelle walked past Eggsy and went to put her coat on the coat rack when she saw Harry. Her eyes narrowed instantly. She turned to question her son but he was currently sprawled on his back with his little sister trying to tickle him. She smiled briefly at the pair of them before turning back to Harry. She shut her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened them, she saw a genuine look of nervousness on Harry’s face. Michelle suddenly didn’t feel like she could maintain the anger she wanted to. “How have you been, Harry?” she asked him casually.

 

Harry looked taken aback by her non-threatening tone before answering and repeating the question back to her. She smiled weakly and answered him, running her hand down his arm. She stared back down at her children, squealing and giggling like they were both nearly three years old.

 

“Would you like a glass of wine, Michelle?” Harry offered.

 

She nodded, “Yes love, that would be lovely.” Her smile this time was more genuine. Harry beamed back at her, obviously delighted that she wasn’t going to try to kill him. She stepped around Eggsy and Daisy to shut the door. It had been a few weeks since they’d last seen each other so Daisy was just filled to the brim with excitement about seeing her big brother again. Michelle wandered into the kitchen, hoping a glass of wine might calm her nerves. Harry handed her a glass of chilled white wine and clinked his glass with hers. After her first blessed sip, she turned to face him.

 

“Let’s just have it said that I’m not sorry about how angry I was the last time I saw you.” she said sternly.

 

Harry nodded, “I completely understand. It was one of those insane coincidences that you never think will happen to you.”

 

Michelle agreed. “Regardless, you’ve stuck around this long, even after learning all of our shameful secrets and… well, it couldn’t have been easy to watch Eggsy go through that shite. But, you was here for him and-” she took a deep breath, “-I can see how much he cares about you. And anybody that means that much to my Egg, might have to mean that much to me too.” she finished by taking a long sip of her wine. She couldn’t believe she was opening up to this man, of all people.

 

Harry looked into his glass and then back up at her, searching her face for any real animosity. When he found none, he smiled warmly. “I can honestly say, that that is one of the best things I’ve ever heard. I didn’t think you’d ever welcome me into your family.”

 

Michelle smirked, “Well don’t go _that_ far! It’s not like you’re thinking of marrying him right?” She faltered when she saw the awkward look on his face. “Oh my god-” she started to say loudly.

 

Harry held up his hands and whispered harshly, “No, no! Please keep quiet!” Once he’d seen that Michelle wasn’t going to yell at him, he continued. “I would be remiss if I said that I hadn’t thought about it. But, BUT-” he saw her start to say something, “it’s nowhere near that time in our relationship. Yes, I’m utterly in love with him and I would consider myself the luckiest man alive if I could spend the rest of my life with him but I don’t want to spring something like that on him so early on. So, yes, I will make an honest man out of him if he’ll have me and no, it’s not happening anytime soon.” He breathed out quickly, taking a sip of wine to take his mind off of his word vomit.

 

She looked at him in confusion. “You’re _in love_ with Eggsy?” She asked quietly.

 

Harry nodded slightly. “I’m afraid so, Mrs. Unwin. Rather wholeheartedly as well.” he grinned.

 

Michelle continued to stare at him, her mouth gaping like a fish’s. She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. “Right. Well, that’s...good to know.” She finished quietly.

 

Thankfully, Eggsy came round the corner, carrying a wheezing Daisy.  He took one look at his boyfriend and his mum not killing each other and grinned happily. He looked down at Daisy, “Okay my flower, Eggs needs to finish making supper so you need to go play.” He stage whispered loudly, “And I think Mr. Harry has a prezzie for you.”

 

At that, Daisy’s head whipped around till she saw Harry. “‘Arry?!”

 

Harry set his wineglass down on the counter and walked towards her, holding out his arms. She all but jumped out of Eggsy’s arms and into his own. “Yes darling.” he cooed. “Let’s go out to the living room and let your Eggs cook for us.” Daisy bounced up and down in his arms as he walked them both out of the kitchen.

 

Eggsy turned to his mum and smiled. “He’s alright, hey mum?”

 

Michelle rubbed his back, “Yes love, he is. I’m just happy to see you happy.”

 

Tying up his apron, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’ve never been in love before, mum. It’s crazy.”

 

“It’s nice to know that my Egg will be looked after, yeah?” She leaned back against the counter. “With the line of work Harry is in, at least I can rest easy knowing that you’ll always be safe.”

 

Eggsy whisked the eggs in a bowl, “And we have him to thank for that too, mum.”

 

“What d’ you mean?”

 

Eggsy stopped what he was doing and faced his mum. “He… he took care of Dean for us, mum.”

 

Michelle stared at Harry in the living room, twirling Daisy around like a ballerina. “He what?”

 

“You heard me, mum.” he said somberly.

 

Michelle nearly dropped her wine glass as she ran out to the living room. Harry stood up quickly, not sure what to expect. What he certainly wasn’t expecting was a massive bear hug from Michelle. Her arms tightened around his waist, her face pressed right up against his chest. Harry slowly wound his arms around her, hugging her back. He looked up at Eggsy who mouthed the word ‘Dean’. Everything made sense.

 

“I can never repay you.” Michelle mumbled into his chest.

 

Harry chuckled lightly. “I would never accept it. The knowledge that your family is safe and sound is all I want.” he rubbed her back gently till she pulled away from him.

 

She wiped her eyes and then looked at the wet patch on his suit. “Oh, bugger, I'm sorry.” She tried to dry it with her sleeve but Harry held her wrist.

 

“Michelle, it’s fine. This is just a suit.”

 

“It’s bulletproof!” Eggsy shouted excitedly, ignoring the glare from Harry.

 

Michelle laughed weakly and quickly gave Harry another hug. She felt Daisy pull on the hem of her sweater and she looked down at her. “What is it, sweets?”

 

Daisy held up an ornately decorated box. “Lookit what ‘Arry got me!”

 

Michelle crouched down and watched as Daisy opened the box. A gorgeous hand-painted ballerina in a snow white tutu turned as the familiar tings from Clair de Lune started to play. She smiled at her daughter wistfully, “You know babe, that’s one of mummy’s favourite songs.” Michelle glanced up at Harry, “You really didn’t need to do this as well.”

 

Harry shook his head, “Nonsense, besides, my mother was thrilled to learn that it would be going to a good home.”

 

Michelle almost started to cry again. The last time her home had been called a ‘good home’ was back when Lee was still alive. She swallowed the urge to cry and took Harry’s hand. “You will _always_ be welcome in my home, Harry.”

 

He squeezed her hand and nodded. He couldn’t believe everything had turned around so quickly.

  
  


\-----

 

The rest of the evening went way better than Eggsy was anticipating. His mum was initially upset about Eggsy working at Kingsman but when she found out it was just in the shop, she calmed down quickly. Daisy fell asleep on Harry’s lap as he read her a story and Michelle and Eggsy tidied up after dinner. Michelle left them both with a kiss on the cheek as she took her sleepy toddler home to bed.

 

Eggsy shut the door quietly and turned to Harry. “Mum really likes you, Harry.” he said, sauntering over and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry smiled gratefully, “Well thank god for that. I was certain she was going to hate me forever.”

 

The young man rested his chin on Harry’s chest. “Naw, once she saw you with Dais, I’m pretty sure it was a done deal.”

 

“Actually, I’m pretty sure it was when you told her about Dean. Which I thought you weren’t going to do, by the way.” He cocked his head to the side, staring down at his suddenly bashful boyfriend.

 

“I just wanted her to know, alright? I wanted her to get to liking you faster because I’m just flailing in this relationship because I’m so fucking mad for you, like all the time and I selfishly want her to be happy for me.” he blurted out.

 

Harry’s eyes widened at the sudden explosion of emotions. He cupped Eggsy’s face and kissed him gently. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve already blurted out that I love you to her as well.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Harry shook his head, “It’s true. I told her that I was hopelessly in love with you and there was nothing she could do about it.” he finished primly. Harry pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at Eggsy as if to challenge him.

 

Eggsy laughed, “Oh, so that’s how it is? You love me more than I love you?”

 

“That’s not at all what I said-”

 

“Oh, but your smug bastard face said it!” He grinned, pushing himself away from Harry and strutted towards his bedroom. He turned around once he got to the doorway, “I’ll have you know, old man, that I love you so fucking much, that I cooked and cleaned and spent quality time with my family, all the while wearing an _ostentatious as fuck_ arse plug so we wouldn’t have to waste time with sex prep.” Eggsy lifted up his hand to mimic dropping a mic and went into the bedroom.

 

Harry’s jaw fell. “You cheeky bugger!” he cursed.

 

“Can’t hear you, old man! Best come in here and tell me!” Eggsy yelled back.

 

\----

 

“Is that...the best you can do?” Eggsy breathed out heavily.

 

Harry wiped his hair out of his eyes and gave the boy a brutal thrust. “Considering you were bloody speechless a moment ago, I think I’m winning here.” His skilled hands made their way down from Eggsy’s back to rest on the firm globes of his ass. Harry rolled his hips as he thrust into Eggsy. The young man grasped at the sheets on his bed, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned wantonly. Harry widened his stance on his knees so he could get more power behind the rhythm of his hips. Harry leaned forward, letting his body weight sink Eggsy further into the mattress, “I believe that you have been beaten, my love.” and he kissed the nape of Eggsy’s neck.

 

Eggsy carefully opened one eye to glare at Harry. “ _Never._ ” He huffed out.

 

Now determined to wipe that smug grin off of his young lover’s face, Harry pulled out fully before slamming back into Eggsy.

 

The movement was so intense, Eggsy’s head knocked against the headboard of the bed. Eggsy blindly grabbed for a pillow to put between his head and the headboard so he could avoid getting a fucking concussion. Once the pillow was in place, he reached behind himself for Harry’s thighs. He tried desperately to hang on to them, trying to anchor himself against the onslaught of Harry’s hips driving into him.

 

Harry just took his hands and pressed them against the mattress near his head. Harry’s weight sunk Eggsy down once again except his hips started in a very slow grind against his arse. Eggsy used what strength he had left to push back against Harry’s hips with each slow thrust. He choked on a moan and pressed his face into the pillow. Harry’s fingers entwined with his own, clutching the sheets like a lifeline. It felt like Harry was everywhere, the heat radiating from his body was certainly making Eggsy feel like he was about to melt. “Har-Harry.” he breathed out.

 

Harry took the hint and reached under the young man and wrapped his fingers around Eggsy’s straining cock. He could already feel the threat of his orgasm looming over them both. His pace quickened, his thumb brushing over the head of Eggsy’s cock while his hips drove deeper into the young man with each thrust. Harry heard Eggsy’s muffled cry into the pillow as he felt the come cover his hand. With Eggsy’s thighs starting to quake, Harry leaned back and continued his rhythm, each slap of his hips against Eggsy’s arse bringing him closer to finishing.

 

Eggsy was suddenly no longer boneless with pleasure as he rested up on his forearms again, meeting Harry’s hips. His tempting mouth hung open, trying to take in enough air. He bit his lip and shook his hair out of his eyes. “Come on, Harry. Fucking _ruin me_.”

 

Biting back a rather embarrassing groan, Harry came almost immediately; his hips stilling against Eggsy. Eggsy collapsed; his brain shut down as he felt Harry empty himself within him. Harry’s glistening body rested over Eggsy’s frame, his chest heaving from all the effort of fucking his dear boy into the mattress. He slowly pushed himself up and out of Eggsy.

 

Eggsy whined at the sudden empty sensation and turned over to face Harry. His hands cupped the older man’s face. He brushed Harry’s soaked bangs off his forehead. “Worked up a bit of a sweat there, Harry?”

 

Harry let Eggsy’s hand trace his mouth before biting down on the young man’s finger. “I had to make sure you learned your lesson about calling me an “old man”.” He breathed out. Eggsy stuck out his tongue and moved so Harry’s seed wouldn’t get all over his sheets. Harry knew what he was trying to do, “Darling, I’m afraid it’s a lost cause.” he grinned. He reluctantly peeled himself off the boy and made his way to the bathroom.

 

Eggsy rested his forearm against his forehead. He grinned sheepishly as he felt Harry start to clean him up with a warm cloth. He peeked out from under his arm when he felt Harry tug at the sheets.

 

“Do you _want_ to sleep in the wet spot?”

 

Eggsy beamed at him. “No, Harry. Obviously not.”

 

“Well then move your arse!”

 

Eggsy groaned, “It’s not my fault you broke me!”

 

Harry yanked the sheet of the bed, causing Eggsy to go with it. His legs dangled off the edge of the bed. Harry leaned forward and nipped at any skin he could get his teeth on. “If you’re not careful with your tone, I may be forced to make you so sore that you won’t be able to sit down comfortably for the rest of the week.”

  
Eggsy peeked out from under his arm again, “Don’t threaten me with a good time... _old man_.” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter to date! Only two more to go! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, giving kudos and commenting!
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	33. The Invite

Harry fruitlessly tried to nudge Eggsy as the young man had sprawled across his chest. Eggsy groaned and just threw his leg over Harry’s, anchoring them both to the bed. Harry sighed exasperatedly. He threw his head back against the pillow, pursing his lips, “Eggsy?” He just felt Eggsy exhale deeply, the young man had obviously gone back to sleep. The buzzer sounded from the main area of the flat. Harry slipped his arm out from under Eggsy and started to scratch his back in hopes of waking him. Eggsy started to hum against Harry’s chest. Harry stopped the scratching motions and Eggsy pouted.

 

“‘Arry, keep goin’.” he mumbled.

 

“Not until one of us goes to answer the bloody door, darling.”

 

Eggsy blearily lifted his head, “The wot?” The buzzer sounded again and Eggsy turned to face his bedroom door. “Fuuuuuck.” he slurred. He slowly pushed himself off of Harry and stood shakily next to the bed. He leaned back on the bed as he desperately tried to stay upright. Eggsy shuffled towards the door when Harry called after him.

 

“Darling, to avoid scarring the postman, you should probably put on some pants.” he grinned.

 

Eggsy waved off Harry’s concern and bent over to grab the first piece of clothing he could find. He buttoned up the too big shirt and started towards the front door. He opened it and was met with the surprised gaze of a courier.

 

The courier looked quickly at the fancy envelope in his hand, “Uh, Mista Unwin?” His eyes definitely tried not to stare at the young man’s barely covered thighs. He waited for the Mr. Unwin to nod before handing him the letter and getting the hell out of there.

 

Eggsy shut the door and stared, with his one open eye, at the heavy envelope. He turned it over in his hands and stared at the gorgeous script on the front of it.

 

_Gary “Eggsy” Unwin_

 

Eggsy flipped it back over and opened both eyes to gawk at the actual wax seal on the envelope. It looked like a very fancy-looking _“H”_. He opened the envelope carefully, completely unsure of what was inside. He took out a heavy cardstock invitation.

 

_Dearest Eggsy,_

_You have been cordially invited to celebrate the Ruby Wedding Anniversary of:_

_Camille Llewellyn Hart_

_ &_

_Harold Donohue Hart_

_The event will take place on October 17th, Two Thousand and Fifteen at the Hart Estate at 1pm in the afternoon. In lieu of gifts, please bring your wonderful self and a warm smile. We cannot wait to finally meet you! Please feel free to stay the weekend as well!_

_The Harts_

  
  
  


Eggsy stared at the invite, his heart dropping into his stomach. “Harry?!” He called out in a panic.

 

There was rustling in the bedroom and Harry hopped out of the bedroom, trying to put on his pants. “What is it?!” He asked, worriedly.

 

Eggsy looked up at him and could barely form a sentence. “Your parents...me... _together?_ ”

 

Harry wandered over and took a look at the invite, he nodded briefly. “Right, yes. They’d asked me for your address ages ago. Did I not mention it?”

 

Staring up at his boyfriend, he deadpanned, “Does _this_ face look like it knew about meeting your parents?”

 

Blushing, Harry scratched the back of his neck, “Right, erm, sorry. I guess I dropped the ball on that one.” he finished lamely.

 

Eggsy glared in response before he sighed and walked past Harry back to the bedroom. “Let’s talk about this in bed, I’m tired of standing.”

 

Harry followed behind him quickly, only narrowly missing the unbuttoned shirt thrown at him.

 

Only once they’d both settled back into Eggsy’s bed, Harry being the “big spoon” and Eggsy curled up in front of him, did Eggsy speak. “So, that party is like in two weeks, Harry. There ain’t no way you’re going to make me posh enough to meet your parents in that time.”

 

Harry huffed on the back of Eggsy’s neck, “Why on earth would I try to make you posh?”

 

Eggsy flipped over to face him, incredulity painted all over his face. “Um, probably because I’m some young chav kid who they’ll think is not good enough for their son and they’ll probably think I’m a gold digger cause I’m so young and poor and-” Harry’s finger on his lips stopped him from continuing.

 

“I don’t know where you got the idea that they wouldn’t be happy to meet regular you, Eggsy. I’ve barely shut up about you while I was in their presence so if you showed up talking like some rich ponce, they’d be incredibly confused.” He slowly stroked Eggsy’s face. “Darling, they’re excited to meet _my_ Eggsy. The young man that has, against all odds, swept their 50-something son off his feet.”

Eggsy blushed, “Oi, shut up.” he said bashfully. He gazed into Harry’s impossibly warm, brown eyes. “I hope they’ll like me.” he mumbled quietly.

 

Brushing a kiss against his forehead, Harry hummed in agreement. “I know they will. Father is already excited to take you out fox hunting. And I know Mother is just dying to see what you think of her garden. They’ve been on my case for weeks now, to bring you by. I just figured a bigger event where you wouldn’t be the main attraction would be better.”

 

Eggsy’s hands traced along Harry’s chest, “Well, you got that right.” He smiled cheekily, “And maybe you can show me your old bedroom? Maybe make some memories?” he joked.

 

Harry’s eyes darkened. “I would welcome that.” he leaned in to lick at Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Most ardently. I have a four poster bed there that is like sleeping on a cloud.”

 

“Not that we’ll be doing much sleeping…” Eggsy teased.

 

“Oh, yes…” Harry whispered, kissing along Eggsy’s jaw. “I’ll have to make sure you keep quiet as well. Any sort of noise will echo in that house.”

 

His blush got more intense, Eggsy slapped Harry on the shoulder. “Hey now, just as a heads up, I don’t want to get embarrassed by your wandering hands while we’re there.”

 

“But you’re so irresistible!” Harry countered, kissing the shell of his ear.

 

Eggsy’s hands cupped Harry’s face and brought it in front of him, cheeks smooshed between Eggsy’s hands. “You promise me right now, Harry Hart, that you will not attempt to ravage my body in front of your parents.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically, “If you say so, darling.”

 

The young man let go of Harry’s face. “Good.” he smiled. His hands wrapped around Harry’s neck. “Now, behind closed doors, I’ll let you do pretty much anything you want.” He winked.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, “Anything?”

 

“Ummm, yes?” Eggsy answered, confused as to why Harry looked embarrassingly eager. “Wait, what would you want to do that we haven’t already done?” Harry shut his eyes and willed down the blush that was threatening to take over his face. Eggsy smiled. “Babe, please don’t be embarrassed!” He leaned forward and started to obnoxiously kiss all over the older man’s face. “Tell me.” He whispered between kisses. “Do it.”

 

Harry sighed and pulled Eggsy closer. Eggsy paused his face kissing. “It’s been ages since I’ve done it last but I was wondering how you felt about um- oh god, rimming?” He shut his eyes again. He couldn’t believe he was this fearful of his desires for the young man.

 

“A rim job?” he stared at Harry until the man opened his eyes and nodded. “I’ve never had someone do that to me before.” He grinned slowly, “If your rimming skills are anything like your snogging skills, then I say let’s go for it.”

 

“Seriously?!” Harry’s eyes shot open.

 

Eggsy shrugged, “Why not?! I love you and trust you and I know you’ll take care of me.” He grinned at Harry’s shocked expression. “Oh relax! It’ll be fun and it will totally take my mind off of the stress of meeting your parents.”

 

Harry snuggled closer to the young man, “I suppose you’re right. Although you’ve no need to be stressed. They’re going to love you.”

 

He tucked his head under Harry’s chin and sighed softly. “Let’s just sleep in some more. I fancy fish and chips for lunch but that place Merlin always talks about doesn’t open for a few more hours.”

 

Scoffing, Harry pinched Eggsy’s sides, “I swear, if you start to act like Merlin does with food I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

 

Eggsy giggled and pushed away Harry’s hands, “But he knows what he’s talking about! I want those fish and chips, Harry!” His laughter only got louder as Harry renewed his interest in tickling the young man till he cried with laughter.

 

\-----

 

Roxy watched as Merlin brought in the last of her stuff into his, no, _their_ flat. She wandered over to the pile of boxes, suitcases and odd furniture bits. Merlin had offered to move some furniture out of the spare room to turn it into a study of sorts. Roxy had already set up her desk and her bookshelves and was waiting for Merlin to return with the rest of her stuff so she could continue unpacking. He handed her a box labelled “ _Books 1 of 4_ ”.  “Thank you, handsome.” She said, pecking his cheek.

 

Merlin picked up the second book box and followed her into the study. “I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am that you’re moving in, Roxy.”

 

She looked over her shoulder at him, “I’m quite excited too! I mean, now it’s just us and we don’t have to worry about whether my mum is home or being quiet at HQ. We’re alone and we can be as loud as we want!” Roxy turned back to continue putting books on the shelves. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She felt the heat from Merlin’s body instantly, even though they were both fully clothed. She let the book she was holding fall on the shelf, “Is this your less than subtle way of saying we should christen my new home?”

 

Merlin breathed deeply and started to kiss up her neck slowly. “That’s one idea.” he said in between kisses. Roxy leaned back into him and rested her head on his chest. She hummed softly and placed her hands over his across her stomach.

The buzzer sounded from the front hall of the flat. Merlin stopped kissing Roxy’s neck and growled. “I swear, if it’s a canvasser for the bloody Tory party, I’m going to _kill_ them.”

 

Roxy turned around and patted his cheek; she stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. “Shall I go answer it then? I’d rather not have to spend my first official night here cleaning up blood.”

 

Merlin hunched his shoulders, “Yes, you might as well. Hopefully it will be something quick so we can get back to what we were doing.” He reached behind her and pinched her bum.

 

She tittered as she hopped out of the study and into the hall. Roxy opened the door quickly and looked at the courier impatiently. “Yes?”

 

The courier looked at the second envelope he’d handed out like that day. “Is there a Mista Merlin here? Wait, is he like the wizard?!”

 

Roxy rolled her eyes and held out her hand. The courier handed her the envelope and smiled sheepishly at her. Roxy smiled back and said thank you, shutting the door immediately. She met up with Merlin in the living room.

 

“What was it?”

 

Roxy flipped the envelope over and smiled at what she saw.

 

_Merlin and Roxanne Morton_

 

“Well, it’s addressed to the both of us, so I’m going to open it!” She slid her finger under the flap and opened it without much of a struggle from the wax seal. Roxy cleared her throat and read aloud:

_Our dearest Merlin and Roxanne,_

_You have been cordially invited to celebrate the Ruby Wedding Anniversary of:_

_Camille Llewellyn Hart_

_ &_

_Harold Donohue Hart_

_The event will take place on October 17th, Two Thousand and Fifteen at the Hart Estate at 1pm in the afternoon. In lieu of gifts, please bring your wonderful selves and your warm smiles. Roxanne, we cannot wait to finally meet you! Please feel free to stay the weekend as well!_

_The Harts_

_Post Script: Merlin, Harold has requested that you please fix his tablet when you’ve some spare time. He’s just a nuisance without it.  XOXO Camille_

 

Roxy stared at the invitation. “Harry’s parents want to meet me? Why?!”

 

Merlin stood up and had a look at the invite. “Why wouldn’t they? The Harts have been a great support for decades now. They’re basically parents for me as well. Harry must have mentioned how much you mean to me and they simply want to meet you now. Knowing them, it’ll be a big to-do so you won’t feel like the centre of attention.” He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. “Besides, Eggsy will be there too so you won’t be the only young person there.”

 

Roxy raised an eyebrow, _“Young person?”_ she deadpanned. Standing a bit taller she made unflinching eye contact with him. “Does this _young person_ -” she gestured to her whole body, “- wear you out, _granddad?_ ”

 

“ _Granddad?!_ ” He nearly shouted. Merlin narrowed his gaze at her, “I’ll show you, granddad!” he said, promptly bending over and lifting her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. Roxy laughed all the way to the bedroom, kicking her legs and flailing her arms in mock panic.

 

Quite some time later, they’d come to the agreement that she was never allowed to call him that again, unless she wanted the same treatment. Roxy grinned against Merlin’s chest and swore she’d use her new found power at least once a month.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left!! LITERAL SADFACE.


	34. The Hart Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over. It's been a wild ride and I've been so lucky to have received so many wonderful comments and kudos.  
> This started as something that I didn't see going the way it did or even for how long it did. It took me months to write this last chapter.( I'd started a new job and that took up a LOT of my brain.) But I didn't want to see it end and I would've happily continued writing about the minutiae in everyone's lives if only I could keep this story alive. But here it is, all 24,000 words of it. I couldn't let it end with just 4,000 words so it exploded into six times that. Because I have zero control when it comes to this story.

Eggsy fidgeted in the back seat, trying to tie his tie without a mirror. “Fucking hell!” he shouted exasperatedly, yanking the tie off his neck and throwing it on the floor of the vehicle.

 

Roxy stared at him from across the seat, “Eggsy, you need to calm down.” she said gently, picking up the tie. 

 

Both of them were stressed but Roxy was just managing to hide it better. They were on their way to the Hart Estate for the anniversary party but they were without Merlin and Harry. The agents were on location in Birmingham and had promised that they’d be done by the time the party started. But when it was only an hour before the car was set to pick up Roxy and Eggsy from Roxy and Merlin’s flat, they had both started to panic. Eggsy had rushed out the door, tucking his shirt into his pants and holding his tie in his mouth. Which is why he was now struggling with it in the car. 

 

Roxy dusted it off. She looked back up at Eggsy’s glum face, “They’ll be there, Eggsy. They promised. And Birmingham isn’t that far away.”

 

He barely moved his head to make eye contact with her. “I know what you’re doing and it’s not helping.” he deadpanned. 

 

She glared at him and then tossed the tie onto his lap, turning her attention to the view. The drive out to the Hart Estate was breathtaking. It was truly stereotypical English countryside. The kind of stuff that ends up on calendars. Roxy sighed and looked back at Eggsy. The tie was now properly rolled up and resting against his thigh. She smirked to herself, Harry had obviously been a bit of a good influence when it came to how Eggsy cared for his clothes. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Startled, Roxy looked up to see his quizzical expression. “Just noticed how you roll up your tie properly.” she grinned. “Is there a chance you fold your pants the way he does, too?” Roxy loved teasing him about that. During one of their early morning FaceTime’s Eggsy had lost his mind over the fact that Harry folded his underpants and left them on top of his other properly handled clothing items. 

 

Eggsy choked out a laugh and ran his hand through his hair. “Oh, fuck off!”  

 

Roxy’s eyes widened, “Oh dear god, DO YOU?!”

 

Eggsy mock-glared at her, “I said fuck off, Rox! No, I obviously don’t fold my fucking underpants like some posh nutter!”

 

“But you’ll let your posh nutter do it?”

 

“It’s Harry.” He answered like that explained everything. And in this case it actually did. Certain things just made sense when Harry did them. Even folding underpants. 

 

She undid her seatbelt and moved to sit next to him, “Gimmie the tie.” Eggsy handed over the tie and stopped slouching so Roxy could wrap it around his neck. As soon as she got it with the correct length on both sides she suddenly stopped and let go of the tie. 

 

Eggsy looked down and then back up to her. “What’s wrong?”

 

Roxy held up a hand to her mouth as she started to laugh, “I don’t know how to tie a fucking tie either!” 

 

“You looked so confident!” he burst out laughing. He shoved her gently and then brought her in for a hug. “Lemme pull up youtube and we’ll do it together.” 

 

Roxy wiped her eyes and nodded. 

 

\----

 

Twenty minutes and several shouting matches at an inanimate object later, the tie was tied, it looked as it should; although Eggsy was certain that Harry would undo it and fix it the instant he saw it. 

 

They both settled back into their respective seats and rode the rest of the way in silence. Eggsy let his mind drift to how much he was missing Harry. The man had been in Birmingham for the better part of five days and that meant that he had to have his freakouts in front of his Mum and Roxy. Both of those women had different ways of handling it. Eggsy had to stop Michelle from giving him doe eyes and trying not to cry constantly because she was so happy for him. Roxy, on the other hand, would smack him upside the head and tell him to get over himself and then go back to whatever she was doing at the time. 

 

He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. Harry’s parents. He was minutes away from meeting Harry’s parents. He had no idea how he was going to react to them. Eggsy tried to go through all the worst case scenarios in his head; they think he’s a prostitute, a gold digger, waste of Harry’s time and so many others. He kept replaying Harry’s last words on the subject, _They’re going to love you, Eggsy. They have so rarely seen me this happy and they are ecstatic to know that you’re the cause of it._ Eggsy smiled to himself. Never in a billion years did he think this is where his heart would call home. Home was Harry Hart: a fifty-year old spy with a penchant for violence and all things Eggsy. 

 

A swift kick to the shin brought Eggsy’s attention to the present. He blinked rapidly while glancing up at Roxy. “What?”

 

She grinned and crossed her legs demurely at the ankle, “I couldn’t handle you looking so ridiculously heart-eyed anymore.” 

 

“Oh, like you don’t get all glassy eyed when you think about Merlin and his bloody jumpers.” 

 

“Of course I do! I just have a better poker face.” Roxy stuck out her tongue. 

 

Eggsy gave her a half-hearted two finger salute and sat up a bit straighter. “If they’re not there in time, you won’t leave me alone, right?”

 

“Eggsy, you have no reason to be scared of the Hart’s. I’ve no doubt that Harry has talked their ears off about you.” Roxy offered him a comforting smile. “Harry nearly caused Merlin to shoot him with a amnesia dart every time he started to talk about you. Trust me, he loves you an absolutely disgusting amount and it’s going to be okay.”

 

He scrunched up his face, “Yeah, he is a bit ridiculous, isn’t he?”

 

Roxy laughed, “Um, you both are. You’re meant for each other.”

 

Eggsy let out a massive breath. “Fuck Rox, I hope they see that.”

 

The vehicle came to a stop and they both looked out the window. The estate was enormous. Eggsy immediately lost track of how many windows he could see. 

 

“Don’t you want them to have a hedge maze?” Roxy gaped.

 

“Well, NOW I do!” Eggsy grinned. He backed away from the door as it was opened suddenly. 

 

A white-hair man stuck his head in the vehicle, “Master Unwin and Lady Morton?”

 

Both of their faces lit up at the titles, Roxy nodded gleefully. 

 

The man stepped aside as Roxy got out, followed by Eggsy. He’d already taken their luggage out of the boot and gestured for them to follow him up the path to the house. Roxy linked her arm with Eggsy’s as they started towards the house. She could feel him start to tremble a little bit, so she ran her hand up and down his arm. “It’s okay,” she whispered. 

 

The servant stopped abruptly. “Oh dear…”

 

Both Eggsy and Roxy looked at him in confusion and then followed his eye line. 

 

A sleek black helicopter was landing on the far west field. Eggsy’s heart leapt into his throat. “Harry!” he shouted. “It’s them!” He let go of Roxy’s arm and started to run towards the helicopter. Roxy giggled and ran after him. 

 

…..

 

“Madam, I believe your son and his guests have arrived.”

 

Camille glanced out the window and smiled at the ostentatious helicopter. Of _course_  Harry would show up in a helicopter. She turned back towards the servant and nodded, “Yes, thank you, Elden.”

 

She walked past a few groups of friends and wound her arm through her husband’s. “Darling, Harry is here with Eggsy, we should go meet him.” 

 

Harold smiled warmly and followed his wife to the front steps. They both “aww’d” at Eggsy running across the grounds to get to Harry, who had only just noticed him and was starting to walk towards him. 

 

Harry was nearly bowled over by the sheer force of Eggsy’s running hug and both Camille and Harold quickly averted their gaze when the two men seemed rather insistent on reacquainting themselves with each other’s mouths.  

 

Harold peeked comically over his hands, “Are they still at it?”

 

Camille laughed and then took a better look. Yes, they were most certainly still snogging but Harry’s hand had wandered south to the young man’s arse. Camille’s eyes widened and she shouted. “HARRY LLEWELYN HART! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT YOUNG MAN’S BOTTOM AND COME AND GREET YOUR PARENTS!” She smiled smugly when she heard Merlin’s telltale guffaw and she could see Harry’s blush from a distance.  

 

Merlin and Roxy had made their reunion less obvious and had walked a fair ways ahead of Harry and Eggsy. Camille felt her heart bloom when she took in the obvious love between Merlin and Roxy. “Darlings!” she said to them both as they approached the steps. 

 

Merlin let go of Roxy’s hand and hugged Camille tightly. “Hi Mum.” he said into her hair. He then stepped aside to shake Harold’s hand only to get pulled into a hug. 

 

Camille turned her attention to Roxy, “Welcome, Roxy. We’re so glad you could make it!” She held out her arms and embraced a very shy Roxy. When she pulled back, she held Roxy out at arm’s length, “You are an absolute vision. Merlin is very lucky to have you.” She grinned at the blush forming on Roxy’s cheeks. 

 

“That’s what I keep saying.” Merlin added, his arm resting over Harold’s shoulders. 

 

Roxy tried to roll her eyes sarcastically but she was too overwhelmed to do it properly. “Thank you for inviting me! It means an awful lot to meet such important people in Merlin’s life.”

 

“Important? Oh my word, I’m certain we just bother him the most!” Harold chuckled. 

 

Merlin nudged him in the ribs, “Nonsense, you both mean a lot to me.”

 

Camille let go of Roxy to plant a kiss on Merlin’s cheek. “I do so love it when you call me ‘Mum’. Harry has never gotten out of calling me ‘Mother’.”

 

“He’s a lost cause, Camille. We’ve discussed this. You just disown him and adopt me. Everyone wins!” he joked. 

 

“No one will be disowning anyone!” Harry called out from behind them.

 

Roxy and Merlin stepped aside so Harry and Eggsy could take front and centre. Roxy clutched Merlin’s hand and took a deep breath.

 

Camille took one look at Eggsy and she instantly looked concerned. He had suddenly gotten very pale. “Darling, please don’t throw up. You really needn’t be that nervous.” She said calmly, letting her hands rest on his shoulders. “Breathe, dear. You might actually be turning green.” Camille lifted his chin so his gaze met hers. She mimicked taking a very deep breath and waited for him to follow her lead. 

 

Harry hadn’t seen Eggsy shut down like this since New York and that was the last thing he wanted either of them to experience again. His heart dropped as he squeezed Eggsy’s limp hand. 

 

That seemed to bring him back to the present. Eggsy took a deep breath, following Camille’s lead and squeezed Harry’s hand back. 

 

Harry exhaled sharply, letting the sudden panic drift away from him. His mother smiled warmly at Eggsy and then winked at Harry. 

 

“You must’ve made us sound like absolute ogres to make him this scared of us, Harry.”

 

Merlin coughed into his fist loudly, “Lost cause!” he muttered theatrically.

 

Harry glared at his best friend, “I hardly think I’m a lost cause, Fergus.” 

 

“Ooooo!” Both Camille and Harold whispered. That managed to break Eggsy’s panic even more. He laughed along with Roxy and Merlin. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist. “The lot of you are ridiculous. We’re going to get settled and then we will meet you back down in the parlour.” He tried to shuffle away from the group with Eggsy in tow. 

 

The young man turned around to finally smile and wave at Harry’s parents as the older man practically dragged him away. 

 

Camille turned to Merlin, “I thought you’d said that his sense of humour was improving?”

 

Merlin waved off her concern. “Not to worry. He’s just extra careful around Eggsy since New York.”

 

The Harts exchanged a knowing glance between them. “Yes, Harry had mentioned that.” Harold said quietly. 

 

Camille shut her eyes momentarily and then clapped her hands together. “We’ll let them get settled. Roxy, let me give you the grand tour!”

 

…..

 

“Sorry about that.” Eggsy muttered as soon as they’d gotten into Harry’s old room. 

 

Harry turned around and looked at him tiredly. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made us leave like that. I was just… I was worried. I hadn’t seen you like that since New York and it scared me.”

 

Eggsy suddenly looked heartbroken and quickly wrapped himself around Harry in a tight embrace. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck. “I’ve just never met a boyfriend’s parents before and they’ve got this absolute mansion and I can barely afford to pay rent in my shitty apartment and-”

 

Harry pulled back and let his fingers rest on Eggsy’s mouth to stop him from talking. “They’re not going to judge you on inconsequential things like that, my love. If anything, they’d give me shit for not having you live with me so you wouldn’t have to worry about things like that.”

 

Mischievous grin in place, Eggsy moved Harry’s hand away from his mouth. “Are you saying that they’d be okay with us living together?”

 

Missing Eggsy’s cue entirely, Harry rolled his eyes and continued. “Ugh, probably. They won’t let it go till I’m married and settled down instead of being a bloody spy. I just don’t understand why they always-” He looked back down at Eggsy’s fingers which were now over his lips, stalling his rant. 

 

“You are ridiculous.” Eggsy shook his head. “Harry, ask me to move in with you.” he said quietly. 

 

Harry’s eyes widened as if to ask if Eggsy was sure. Eggsy nodded and Harry took a deep breath. “Eggsy, would you care to move in with me?” He stood stock still, waiting for his young boyfriend’s answer.

 

Eggsy shrugged his shoulders and made a noncommittal hand gesture. “I dunno.” he said sarcastically. “I mean, I’d like, expect to have non-stop sex and I don’t know if you’re up to that kind of living arrangement.” He looked up at Harry and winked.

 

Harry glared at him, “Oh, you ass!” He grabbed Eggsy’s arm and hauled him in for another hug. 

 

“You love my ass.” Eggsy said, muffled into Harry’s jacket. He wiggled it to make a point. He jumped as he felt Harry’s hand deliver a crack across his left arse cheek. Eggsy pulled back and took note of the slight blush on Harry’s cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled himself up to whisper against his skin, “And what have I told you about threatening me with a good time, _old man?”_

 

A small growl escaped Harry and he hoisted Eggsy up against his body, walking them both to the gigantic four-poster bed in the corner of the room. He tossed Eggsy on it and watched him bounce before boldly climbing up and caging the young man in his arms. Eggsy looked ecstatic even though he knew his was _in trouble_. “And what have I told you about calling me ‘Old Man’?” 

 

Eggsy looked at him thoughtfully, “I’ll be honest Harry, I don’t really remember what you said, I really only remember having to sit down like a pregnant lady the day after.” he smirked. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “The cheek on you…” He leaned down and finally sealed his mouth against Eggsy’s.  The young man hummed happily into the kiss; any stress he had about being there was wiped away with a rather insistent swipe from Harry’s tongue. Harry straddled Eggsy’s hips and involuntarily started to grind against him. A moan from Eggsy gave him the access he needed into the young man’s mouth. “I hope you’re learning a lesson here.” Harry whispered against his mouth.

 

Eggsy blindly kissed across Harry’s jawline, “Mmmm, I dunno. I think I may need to take remedial classes. Doubt I’ll get it in one session.” he grinned lazily, pushing his hips up to meet Harry’s. 

 

The older man stuttered and a low groan escaped his lips. He huffed out a breathy laugh, “Even in my childhood bedroom, I just want to take you apart and ruin you.”

 

Eggsy pulled back and rested his head on the pillow, “So you’re saying we can’t do that right now?” he emphasized with a pout.

 

With a sardonic eyebrow raise, Harry stuck his tongue out, making sure to avoid Eggsy’s attempt to bite it. “No, darling. Especially not right now.” He pushed himself off of the young man and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

Eggsy scooted forward and got off the bed, facing Harry. He leaned down and started to straighten Harry’s tie. Harry smiled warmly as he watched Eggsy preen him. Eggsy slowly sunk down to his knees, still holding Harry’s tie and pulling the man’s face down to his level. 

 

“But tonight?” he asked seductively.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he shuddered, “Yes, my darling.” he closed his eyes for the briefest touch of Eggsy’s lips against his own. “Anything for you.”

 

Eggsy had let go of the tie and rested his hand on Harry’s chest. “Good.” he said firmly. He stood up quickly, “Let’s go try and meet your parents again, I feel much less stressed now!” he winked.

 

“Not before we fix YOUR tie.” Harry said, walking towards him. “Did you think I wouldn't notice?” He started to loosen Eggsy’s tie in an attempt to make it look neater. 

 

The young man blushed and rolled his eyes, “Naw, I kinda figured you’d want to re-do it. I just thought you’d have done it the second you saw me.”

 

Harry looked up from his hands, “I believe I was rather more drawn to getting a welcome back kiss.”

 

“Not to mention a welcome back arse grope.” Eggsy scoffed, he gasped as he remembered something, “Which your Mum SAW by the way! That was one of our rules! No getting handsy in front of your parents!” he whined indignantly.

 

Finishing tying the tie, Harry yanked Eggsy forward till they were flush against each other. He waited till he saw Eggsy’s pupils dilate. “Well then, I’ll just have to make it up to you later, won’t I?” he finished, making a point by running a hand down Eggsy’s arse till it pressed between the cheeks and against his hole. He grinned like a madman when Eggsy shuddered and shut his eyes, trying to fight his arousal. 

 

He stepped away from his young boyfriend and opened the door, “Shall we?”

 

Eggsy glared at him, “You’re a wanker, you know that?”

 

Letting his hand slide to Eggsy’s lower back to direct him out of the room, Harry put on his sappiest sounding voice. “Why yes I did, my lovely crumpet. Yes I did.”

 

\-----

 

They had finished the grand tour of the house and Merlin was off getting them some champagne to drink. Roxy desperately wanted to fidget with something but knew that this wasn’t the kind of group of people you pull out your phone in front of. She smiled at an older couple who walked past. 

 

“I hope you won’t be too bored.” Camille’s lilting voice chimed in Roxy’s ear. She stood next to the young woman and took in her surroundings. “I dare say that’s why we hoped Eggsy would be more of a companion to you.”

 

Roxy nodded and looked around for Merlin, “I’m sure Eggsy and Harry will be down soon. Knowing those two, chances are ‘settling in’ meant something more...erm-” Roxy didn’t want to finish her sentence, suddenly realizing that she was speaking to Harry’s Mum. “I mean, I’m sure Eggsy just needed to freshen up before coming back down.” she finished lamely. 

 

Camille scoffed, “I’m sure by ‘settling in’, you meant something rather explicit?”

 

Roxy blushed furiously and nodded. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t know how else to phrase it.”

 

Camille’s laughter echoed the room, causing some other party goers to look their way and in turn, causing Roxy’s blush to deepen. She rested her hand on Roxy’s shoulder. “Darling, Harry has made it abundantly clear how he feels about Eggsy. I’ve also known him his whole life.” She winked. “I would be surprised if they hadn’t continued snogging in their room!” 

 

Thankfully, Merlin walked up to them at that moment, handing each of the women a champagne flute. He took note of Roxy’s fierce blush. “Did I miss something?”

 

Camille finished a sip of the champagne and then looked at Roxy. “Oh dear, I’m afraid she’s embarrassed by the topic of conversation. Namely, Harry’s libido.”

 

“Oh christ.” Merlin muttered. “You know as well as I do that no one needs to hear about that!”

 

“Certainly not from his Mum.” Camille grinned. “Let’s switch topics, has Harold cornered you with his tablet?”

 

Merlin laughed, reaching out for Roxy’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Yes, I’m afraid he has. I said I’d take a look over breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“Oh aren’t you a sport?” she patted him on the shoulder. “There’s no need to rush down tomorrow, you both can certainly have breakfast in bed. Lord knows Harold needs to learn some patience.” She winked at Roxy, “Old age, you know?” Camille smiled at them both and then made her way to find her husband.

  
  


Roxy leaned into Merlin’s side, “Breakfast in bed, hmmm?” 

 

He nuzzled against her hair, “Mmm, yes. I wasn’t planning on leaving the bed for quite some time tomorrow. Do you happen to have the same schedule?” He kissed her cheek and used their clasped hands to pull Roxy flush against him. His eyes darted to her full lips, the bottom one currently being bitten rather enticingly. 

 

She looked up at him and feigned innocence, “Oh my! Are you saying we’ll be sleeping in the same bed? What ever will we do for hours on end?”

 

Merlin chuckled, “Well lass, I don’t know about ‘hours’ but I’ll see what I can do.” He leaned in to kiss her properly on the lips. It was very chaste. They’d agreed hours before, via text, that the only kisses they would give each other in public would be “church kisses”. It’s the kind of kiss you see at proper weddings; it’s passionate without being dirty. It’s the type of kiss you could have in front of anyone and not be embarrassed. Merlin had made sure to point out that the second their bedroom door shut for the night, the kissing rules no longer existed. Roxy hummed happily and stopped standing on her tiptoes to reach him. Merlin pulled away reluctantly due to their massive height difference. “I missed you.”

 

Roxy’s hand slid up his chest. “Me too. I had to deal with Eggsy freaking out for like five days!”

 

“Such hardship.” he joked, feigning an injury when she punched him in the shoulder. “At least you didn’t have to spend five days in a burnt and looted Asda with a disgustingly in love Harry Hart.”

 

Roxy patted his chest, “Yeah, that doesn’t sound appealing at all.” she grinned. “And you were in Asda? Did you bring me anything?”

 

Merlin smiled and bent down to whisper in her ear. “I did find an intact Yorkie Bar but the wrapper said it wasn’t for girls so I’m hesitant to give it to you.” He stood back up to take in her obvious glare. 

 

“You KNOW how much I like those chocolate bars.” She warned. 

 

He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s right there on the wrapper, love. There’s nothing I can do!” he laughed. 

 

Roxy crossed her arms and smiled at him smugly. “Then I am forced to have to steal it off of you.”

 

“Ooooo, will you be dressing up like a cat burglar?” he teased. 

 

She pretended to be engrossed in her nails, “Nonsense, I actually have a darling little number that I think you’ll enjoy.” Roxy’s eyes met his in a challenging glare. “And I think the distraction will be a bit too much for you.”

 

Merlin felt a rush of hunger hit his body. Roxy certainly knew how to be a tease and he was hating the fact that they were in a crowded public place and that he couldn’t sweep off the dessert table and take her on top of it. His eyes relayed that information to Roxy and her glare turned into a heated look. The sudden tension between them was palpable. 

 

“Ewww, why are you lookin’ at her like that?” Eggsy asked, a hint of disgust in his voice. 

 

Merlin turned to face the young man, “Considering all that I’ve seen of _your_  exploits, I’d suggest you knock your tone down a bit.”

 

Roxy laughed and wound her arm through Merlin’s. “Yeah!” She added on, unhelpfully. 

 

Eggsy blushed and told them both to shove off. He looked behind him, searching the crowd for Harry. Luckily for him, Harry was nearly a foot taller than most of the other people in attendance, with the exception of his own parents who were following behind him. Eggsy stood up a bit straighter and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers. When he looked back towards Roxy and Merlin, they’d both wandered off further down the dessert table. Roxy turned around and gave him a thumbs up before having a chocolate covered strawberry brought up to her mouth. Eggsy pulled a face at the obvious seduction via dessert that Merlin was going for. A large, warm hand on his lower back brought his attention back to Harry. 

 

Harry’s hand pulled Eggsy closer and the young man’s hand automatically went to Harry’s chest. He cleared his throat. “Let’s try this again. Eggsy, I’d like you to properly meet my parents, Camille and Harold Hart.”

 

Eggsy smiled and stuck out his hand for them to shake. 

 

Camille looked at it and shook her head, “Nonsense my dear boy, you’re practically family.” She grasped his arm gently and pulled him into a very Mum kind of hug. The kind that just makes you feel warm inside. 

 

Eggsy wiggled happily into the hug, she had said he was practically family. His heart was melting out of pure joy. 

 

“Quit hogging the boy, Cami!” Harold’s gruff voice interrupted. Camille let go reluctantly and Harold immediately took Eggsy into his arms. He whispered into Eggsy’s ear. “My wife was right. You are family now. We’ve never seen Harry so happy and we’re positively delighted that it’s because of you.” He continued to whisper wonderful things into Eggsy’s ear.

 

Harry was starting to wonder why the hug was going on so long, “Father? What are you telling him?” A sudden panic rose in his voice, “Oh god, not about the statue!”

 

Eggsy and Harold pulled apart, “A statue?” Eggsy asked. 

 

Mortified, Harry tried to reign in the conversation, “Nothing, there’s nothing about a statue. I was just hoping he wasn’t telling you tall tales about me.” 

 

His mother placed her hand against her chest, “Darling, the statue was hardly a tall tale.”

 

“Mother. Please.” He begged sternly. 

 

“It all started when he was about 5 years old-”

 

“Mother!”

 

Camille ignored her son, opting to stand in front of him to block him from Eggsy. “And we had a wonderful collection of statues out in the garden. Harry had become rather taken with the statue of a young man.” She held her hand up to stop Harry from interrupting. “We’d often see him sitting on a bench next to the statue, constantly having deep conversations with this young man statue and on one memorable occasion, he was caught kissing the statue by our gardener.” She chuckles at Eggsy’s endlessly amused expression, “It turns out he was in love with this statue and was certain True Love’s Kiss would turn him real. It was absolutely precious!” She turned to face her son, “It was our first inkling that maybe you weren’t that interested in girls for a reason.” She smiled warmly at Harry’s intense blush.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Are we done with the humiliation chapter of this party?” he mumbled. 

“It’s a cute story, Harry!” Eggsy piped up, stepping around Camille to get into Harry’s personal space. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s nose. “Am I at least cuter than that statue?” he smirked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. 

 

Harry’s blush was bordering on ridiculous. He tried not to glare at Eggsy, but eventually gave in and looked down at the young man in embarrassment. “Oh do shut up.” He said, trying to sound imposing but just sounding like he was trying to hold in a laugh. 

 

“I knew it.” Eggsy leaned in to peck Harry’s lips. “At least I put out, hey? That statue would have given you a ‘hard’ time.” he laughed. 

 

Harry was certain that if he attempted to roll his eyes again, his ocular muscle would spasm and eject his eyeball. He turned Eggsy around to face his parents again. “Right, well I’m assuming we’re done embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend?” When neither of his parents could answer (because they were chuckling behind their hands), Harry nodded politely and escorted Eggsy back to the dessert table. 

 

Roxy instantly rushed over to Eggsy’s side, “How’d it go?!” she asked.

 

Eggsy practically beamed at her. “It went really well, Rox! They think of me as family already!” 

 

Letting out a breathy squeal, Roxy hugged him happily. 

 

Harry looked over at the pair of them and relaxed. He was certain his parents would’ve inadvertently found a way to embarrass him, but he was horrified that it had been with the statue story. 

 

The fact that Eggsy could bounce back from something like that only proved to Harry that he was so right to fall in love with someone like him. Now they were moving in together and it would honestly only be a matter of time before Harry went ring shopping…

 

He stood up a little straighter. _Christ._ He’d apparently already decided that proposing to Eggsy wasn’t as far off as he’d originally thought. He looked back over at Roxy and Eggsy, speaking animatedly to each other. His heart leapt up in his throat. _Good Lord._ He was suddenly very glad he hadn’t gone ring shopping already because he was so overwhelmed with love for Eggsy in this exact moment that if they were alone, Harry was certain he’d already be down on one knee. He started to feel sweat collect near his temples. Harry quickly muttered a “Please excuse me” and bolted from the room. 

 

Eggsy looked back at Roxy, confused. “Did he seem alright?”

  
  


\----

 

Once Harry made his way to the hallway, he started to run. He couldn’t believe his feelings had gotten that much stronger without him even knowing. His feet pounded on the carpeted floors. _Traitorous bastard!_ He chastised himself. He drifted around a corner and made a beeline for a door to the back garden. Fresh air. That would fix whatever was wrong with him in this moment. He just needed some fresh air. Harry shoved the doors open and ran outside, only collapsing when he saw the beginnings of the hedge maze. He lay down on the grass, his chest heaving and his mind desperately trying to catch up. 

 

He had been a spy for 30 years. His situational awareness was comparable to none, his kill count was immeasurable and here he was, having a panic attack in his parent’s back garden, thinking about proposing to his young boyfriend. 

 

“How far the mighty have fallen.” he choked out. 

 

Harry rested his arm against his eyes to shield out the bright afternoon sun. He’d always just kind of figured that if their relationship went the way Harry wanted it to, of course he’d propose to Eggsy. He’d even assured Michelle that it was a far off notion. Not a three weeks later type of notion. “Fucking hell.” He’d gone from never wanting to get married, to fighting the urge to propose in a matter of months. Even though he was lying down, his heart had not stopped it’s staccato rhythm, threatening to leave his chest entirely. 

 

His thoughts drifted to Eggsy. Never in his life did he think someone like that young man would wander into his life and stay. Nor did he think that Michelle would ever welcome him the way she did. If he wanted to keep Eggsy in his life, it meant keeping Michelle and Daisy too. The spare bedroom could always be done up for Daisy if she wanted a sleepover with Eggsy and he was certain that there would be enough room for both her and Michelle if they slept over on Christmas Eve. The following Christmas morning, everyone could be woken up by Daisy’s less than subtle feet running down the hallway and the stairs to see what Father Christmas had left her. Harry couldn’t stop the grin that had spread out across his face. He’d have a family. He’d never thought that that would be something he’d want. But he did. And he wanted it with Eggsy. 

 

Suddenly the sun seemed to blot out of the sky and Harry quickly removed his arm to see the cause. The cause was a very concerned Eggsy.

 

Eggsy dropped down to his knees beside him. “Harry? What’s going on?” he asked carefully, resting his hand over Harry’s chest. “You just took off and now you’re lying on the grass in a very expensive suit and it’s worrying me.”

 

Harry brought up his hand to cover Eggsy’s. He took a deep breath, “I’m okay. I swear.” He brought his other hand up to Eggsy’s face and made fierce eye contact. “I swear.” The young man let out an exhausted breath. Harry continued, “I just had to think some things through. I didn’t have a proper chance to debrief after the mission and my brain is a bit out of sorts.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Harry laughed, “Of course you don’t. You know me too well, don’t you?”

 

Eggsy sat down more comfortably on the grass. “Yeah, I do. And after all that shit that went down in New York, I thought we’d be honest with each other if something was going on! You don’t just ‘run away’, Harry. You never have. So whatever caused this, tell me and I can help you through it.” 

 

Harry leaned up on his elbows and took a long look at Eggsy. The young man was stubborn, staring at Harry like he would be getting his answer, one way or another. Even in a serious moment like this, Harry had no choice but to be slightly in awe that this handsome young man had chosen him. 

 

“Quit smiling at me, you goon. Tell me.”

 

Harry’s smile only got wider. He sat up properly and took Eggsy’s hands in his own. He could hear Merlin’s voice chastising him in his head. _You’re too impetuous. This will send the boy away._ _Blah blah blah._ He shook his head to remove Merlin’s voice. Harry looked down at Eggsy’s hands and then back up at the man himself. 

 

“I’m sorry I ran away, Eggsy. Something had just suddenly occurred to me and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I needed to get some fresh air.”

 

“And that’s how you ended up on the grass next to- wait is that a _hedge maze?!”_

 

Harry chuckled, “Focus! Focus, Eggsy. Eyes on me.”

 

Eggsy turned back to face him, any remnants of his earlier concern were mostly gone at this point. “Sorry!” he blushed. 

 

Harry took another deep breath. “The thought that occurred to me was that I was hopelessly in love with you.”

 

Eggsy scoffed, “Um, that’s old news, Harry.”

 

“No, no. It was that I was hopelessly in love with you and wanted to make a more solid commitment about it.” he said carefully.

 

“We’re already moving in together, how much more solid-” he stopped as it dawned on him. “Oh…you mean?” he held up his left hand.

 

Harry nodded. “And I can already hear Merlin in my head telling me what an awful idea it is, at this point in our relationship and I know I told your mother it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon but-”

 

Eggsy broke out of his stupor. “Wait, my Mum knows?!”

 

“Kind of? She’d made a joke about it and when she saw I was serious, she just sort of accepted it.”

“Oh my god.” Eggsy fell back against the grass, still holding on to Harry’s hands. 

 

“I know. I know. But you know me-”

 

“You don’t do anything by halves.”

 

Harry grinned, “I don’t do anything by halves.”

 

Silence settled upon them. Eggsy absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over Harry’s knuckles. This was a lot to take in. A few months ago, Harry had been all panicky about marriage and now...and now he’d obviously changed his mind and wanted Eggsy in a very serious way. Eggsy would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t daydreamed about being married to Harry, but he knew how young he was. He knew how people would treat a 25 year old married to a 50 year old. He took a deep breath. Even if Harry did propose, there’s no reason why they’d have to get married right away. He doubted either of them wanted a big wedding and he could picture it already. Just he and Harry, Roxy as his maid of honour, Merlin as Harry’s best man, Daisy as the flower girl, obviously, and both Harry’s parents and Michelle, sobbing in the audience. A small smile spread across his face. 

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Eggsy opened his eyes, “I was just thinking about a small wedding.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? You’re not scared off?”

 

The young man leaned up on his elbows. “It’s not like we’d have to get married right away and it’s not like I haven’t thought about it.” He looked into Harry’s eyes. “I just figured that I’d be sitting over here daydreaming about it because you seemed so uninterested in marriage.” Eggsy blushed as his hand crawled up Harry’s chest. “I never thought you’d want to marry me.”

 

“How could I not? You’re brilliant, funny, sexy and you aren’t afraid of me or what I do. To find someone that accepts me as I am, was an unthinkable thought before I met you.”

 

Eggsy suddenly looked nervous. “People are going to talk, Harry. You run in different circles than I do and I just don’t want there to be any negative repercussions.”

 

Harry leaned forward and rested his palm against Eggsy’s face. “Let them talk.” he inched forward till their noses brushed together. “And while they worry themselves about the goings on in our house, we’ll be christening every room twice over.” he smirked, moving close enough to meet Eggsy’s lips with his own. He felt Eggsy’s fist clutch his shirt as the kiss became more passionate. 

 

The next thing either of them knew, Roxy was ‘ahem’ing rather pointedly at them. Harry looked down at Eggsy. At some point they must have gotten tangled up together; Harry was comfortably cushioned between Eggsy’s thighs and Eggsy’s ankles were locked around Harry’s waist. “Oh god.” Eggsy muttered, instantly letting go of Harry’s shirt. 

 

Harry cleared his throat and made like he was going to stand up before he realised that he wouldn’t be able to right himself without scarring Roxy. He looked up at her sheepishly, “If you wouldn’t mind giving us a minute?”

 

Eggsy tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. He could feel what Harry was referring to and in that instant, he felt so bad for Roxy.

 

Roxy stood there with her hands on her hips, staring at Harry in confusion until it dawned on her. “Oh my god!” She whispered, quickly backing away. Turning around to face the house, she’d advised them that they were about to do the toast and were expecting them both inside. 

 

Eggsy watched his best friend run into the house. “That was probably the best way you could’ve handled that.” he laughed. 

 

Harry let his head hang down. “Oh, shut up.” he groaned. 

 

“Awww Harry! Come on!” Eggsy continued to laugh, his hands cupping Harry’s face. “It’s not that bad! She didn’t even see it!”

 

“Oh dear lord.” Harry groaned loudly. He pushed himself out of Eggsy’s grasp and went about straightening his suit. “If you could go ahead and stop being such a bloody temptress, we might be able to go twenty minutes without fucking frottaging in public.”

 

“Is that what you think?” Eggsy stood up and stared at Harry incredulously. “You think I’M the reason we’re constantly having a tug of war with our tongues?” He chuckled darkly. “Darlin’ you are forgetting that you have no chill when it comes to me.”

 

“What do you mean, I have no chill?”

 

Eggsy walked closer to Harry. “It means that if I’m around, there’s a 95% chance that you’re too aroused to function properly. You can’t handle how gorgeous your future fiance looks at any given time. I could probably whisper something not even remotely sexy in your ear and you’d be good to go.” he smirked. 

 

Harry’s pride was threatened. “I hardly think that’s possible. I have plenty of ‘chill’.” he muttered indignantly.

 

Eggsy laughed again and stood on his tip toes to whisper in Harry’s ear. In a breathy voice, he whispered, “What about if I tell you about the time that I-” his voice hitched dramatically, “stubbed my toe on that coffee table in your living room.” he finished huskily. 

 

Harry swallowed thickly. The boy’s voice had the exact same effect Eggsy said it would. “Fuck.” was all he uttered. 

 

Eggsy spun around and lifted his eyebrows, “Do I know you or what?”

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Harry said morosely. He gently shoved Eggsy’s shoulder as they made their way back into the house. 

 

\------

  
  


Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to Camille and Harold. Harry placed a kiss on top of Eggsy’s head as the young man tipped back his champagne. “Easy now, dear. Wouldn’t want to have to pour you into bed tonight.” he chided. 

 

Eggsy smiled up at Harry, “It’s like four in the afternoon, Harry. I’d have to start drinking shot after shot in order for you to have to “pour me into bed”. Besides, there was a promise made about some sort of rim job.” he finished casually as Harry choked on his champagne. 

 

Without even looked back up at the man, Eggsy scoffed. “See? No chill.”

 

Harry dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, “I have plenty of chill. I just wasn’t expecting you to discuss lewd sexual acts in public!” he hissed. 

 

Eggsy turned around and pretended to straighten Harry’s tie. “Aren’t you a spy?” he teased. “And besides, can’t I be eager? It’s been like five whole days without you and all I want is for you to take me to bed.” he pouted, not the least bit sad. 

 

“Your smile is showing through your pout, my dear.” Harry deadpanned. When Eggsy tried to bat his eyelashes at him, Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. “Oh, knock it off!”

 

Eggsy laughed and leaned in to hug Harry. “But you love me!” he said into Harry’s shirt.

 

“And aren’t you bloody lucky?” he said as he kissed the top of Eggsy’s head again.

 

“Well aren’t you two just adorable together?!” A female voice interrupted.

 

Eggsy reluctantly pulled away from Harry and smiled bashfully at the woman and her husband. 

 

“Elenore! Jim! It’s so wonderful to see you again!” Harry stepped forward to shake Jim’s hand and to hug Elenore. “I’d like you to meet my Eggsy.” 

 

Eggsy felt his heart flutter when he could actually hear the pride in Harry’s voice as he introduced him. He leaned forward to shake both of their hands. 

 

“Eggsy? That’s rather unusual.” Jim said gruffly.

 

Eggsy smiled politely, “It’s a nickname. Apparently, I really liked to eat eggs as a child.”

 

Jim hummed thoughtfully. “So what do you do, Eggsy?”

 

“I’ll be working at Kingsman. Not quite sure what they’ll have me doing yet though.”

 

“Camille has already mentioned your cooking talents, maybe they could set you up with a little kitchen?” Elenore asked. “I’m sure tailoring can get quite exhausting, right Harry?” 

 

Harry nodded. “It can get very stressful, yes. We do have a little kitchen; I think the staff would be exceedingly happy to eat Eggsy’s cooking. Although, we may need to let out our own suits after awhile!.” He teased, side-hugging a blushing Eggsy.

 

Elenore nudged Harry, “Are we to be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?” she teased.

 

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He turned on his most saccharin charm, “All he has to do is ask!” He beamed, knowing that they looked disgustingly adorable in that moment. 

 

Elenore looked absolutely beside herself with delight. Jim patted Eggsy on the back, “You’ve done well, son.” They bade their goodbyes and left Harry and Eggsy alone again. 

 

Harry turned to Eggsy, “What was that voice?!” he laughed.

 

“Oh, the one that says how in love I am and that I’m basically made out of sugar?” he grinned.

 

Pulling Eggsy towards him, Harry nuzzled into the young man’s hair. “Ah, that’s what it was. I assumed you’d taken on a role as a Disney princess and just didn’t tell me. I half-expected a butterfly to come and sit on your shoulder.” he joked. 

 

“Like I wouldn’t look majestic as fuck?!”

 

Harry tried to stifle his laughter while chastising Eggsy. “Language, dear.”

 

Eggsy kissed his cheek as an apology. “So this kitchen at Kingsman, it’s not so little, is it?”

 

“No, darling, it’s state of the art. There’s a smaller one in the shop and a larger, cafeteria style one at HQ. I think you’d fit in just wonderfully in the shop kitchen. The chefs from the HQ kitchen take turns cooking in the shop kitchen and I think they’d be rather excited to not have to go from feeding nearly 200 people to 15 every week or so.” Harry leaned down to peck Eggsy on the lips, “I love the idea of having you so close to me.”

 

Eggsy grinned, “We could sneak off to a fitting room…”

 

Harry chuckled darkly, “Hmm, yes. I would just ravish you in your little apron, up against the mirrors.”

 

Eggsy pulled away and looked up at Harry, a shit-eating grin threatening to break out across his face. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you seem to have a thing for fucking me in an apron.”

 

Looking mildly affronted, Harry scoffed, “No I don’t!”

 

The young man nodded and turned to wrap an arm around Harry’s mid-section. “Yeah you do, mate. First it was my apron from the farmer’s market, and now the imaginary one from a future job!” He raised a challenging eyebrow up to Harry, who backed down immediately. He grinned and took a look about the room. “How late does this thing go?”

 

Harry’s hand settled on Eggsy’s lower back and they started to walk into the crowd. “This portion should only be another hour or so. Then it’ll just be the six of us for dinner.”

 

“And then promised evening activities?”

 

The older man leaned in closer so he could whisper in Eggsy’s ear. “If you’re asking if I intend to spread you out and tongue fuck you till you pass out from pure ecstasy, then yes. We WILL be taking part in those activities this evening.” He smiled smugly as he stood up and continued to walk them both through the crowd of people. He could hear Eggsy trying so hard not to whine. No doubt the young man was having trouble walking and trying to will down an erection at the same time. He chuckled to himself. Eggsy may think that he has no ‘chill’ but Harry knew that with a few choice words and a touch in the right place, Eggsy could easily be reduced to a puddle of ‘no chill’.

  
  


\----

 

The dishes were finally being cleared and glasses of champagne were brought out, followed by a cheese and fruit platter. Merlin leaned back in his chair. “I think it would be physically impossible for me to eat or drink anymore!”

 

Harry nodded from across the table, “Yes, I tend to leave here several pounds heavier than when I arrived.” he joked. 

 

Camille smiled at the both of them. “It’s important to your father and I that you are getting fed well.” She looked over at Eggsy, “And I believe that’s no longer a concern. Harry tells us you’re a fantastic cook!”

 

Eggsy blushed. “I think he thinks that because he’s so abysmal at it.” he nudged Harry’s side. 

 

“And to think I considered you both friends!” Merlin whined. “You’ve yet to cook for me. Eggsy!”

 

Eggsy looked down at his lap sheepishly, “Well, once I’m fully moved in, we’ll have you all over for a dinner party.”

 

Roxy squeaked, “You’re moving in together?!” 

 

“A reason to toast!” Harold called out, motioning for everyone to take a glass. Merlin groaning sarcastically while he grabbed another glass. Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to Harry and Eggsy. 

 

Harry leaned over to kiss Eggsy briefly. “Yes, I think it will be a most fortuitous endeavour.”

 

Leaning into Harry, Eggsy laughed, “Yeah, you say that because you won’t have to suffer through eating your own cooking ever again!”

 

The older man kissed the top of his head, “Well yes, that and the fact that I get to wake up next to you each morning.”

 

Both Harold and Camille cooed at them while Merlin and Roxy chorused “Gross.” but then laughed. 

 

“There’s nothing like it, mate.” Merlin said seriously. Roxy grinned and clasped his hand under the table. 

Harold looked over to Roxy and Merlin. “Now you two have already moved in together, correct?” He smiled as they both nodded. “So then what’s next for you? Merlin will obviously stay at Kingsman but what about you, Roxy?”

 

Roxy took a deep breath, “I’ve started my application to get back into law school. I had to drop out a few years ago due to my father passing away but I feel settled enough that I can go finally go back.”

 

Harold nodded, “And I’m sure Kingsman would have a place for you after graduation?” he looked at both Harry and Merlin. 

 

Harry spoke up first, “Yes, I believe our legal department could use someone as bright as Roxy. Stir in some youth!”

 

“And where were you going to school beforehand?” Harold turned his attention back to Roxy.

 

“Um, I was at Kings College. I’d finished my first year and was halfway through my second when I had to drop out.” She looked down at her lap, “I’m not sure how easily they’ll accept me back.” She leaned into Merlin when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. 

 

“I’m certain they’ll accept you back in a heartbeat.” He whispered into her hair. 

 

“I’ll make sure to write up a letter for you to attach to your application!” Harold announced.

 

Both Roxy and Merlin looked up at him. Merlin nodded in sudden understanding. Roxy looked at them both, confused. 

 

“Oh!” Harry piped up, “Father was a barrister before he retired.” 

 

Eggsy looked up at him incredulously, “How did that not come up before now?! I’ve had to leave the room before when you two talk about boring law stuff! You’ve had loads of time, mate!” 

 

Harry blinked rapidly and looked around the table at all the faces staring at him. His eyes settled on Roxy’s. “My apologies, Roxy. But to be fair-” he started to address the whole table, “- I guarantee that Roxy wouldn’t have blindly accepted a letter of that consequence! She would’ve wanted to meet you first!” He pointed out. 

 

Roxy shrugged her shoulders, “He’s right. I wouldn’t have felt right about accepting a favour like that from someone I’d never met before.” She looked over at Harold. “Thank you in advance for the letter. If you want, we can discuss some of my ideologies so you don’t end up supporting something you don’t believe in.”

 

Harold smiled happily, “Well, I believe that is our cue to go discuss things in the library over a glass of brandy! Would you care to join me, Roxy?” He stood up and held out his hand. 

 

Roxy practically bounced out of her seat to get over to him, ignoring the small whine from Merlin. 

 

He’d planned on ‘calling it a night’ soon and then heading back to their room to test the sturdiness of the bed frame. He sighed as he watched them leave the room. It was going to be at least another hour before he’d see her again. He loved how passionate Roxy was about all things law related except in this one instance. But he knew how important this was to her and he had to let it go. His attention turned back to the other people at the table. All he heard was, “I have a darling little garden in the conservatory, would you like to see it?” And Eggsy was up and out of the room with Camille. 

 

He looked over at Harry forlornly. “We’ve been abandoned for your bloody parents.”

 

Harry huffed and made a face. “Apparently so. And don’t forget you consider them your parents as well.” he smirked as Merlin chuckled.

 

Silence followed, seeming to echo in the dining room. 

 

“Fucking hell.” Harry muttered. “Drinks in the garden?”

 

Merlin nodded. “Drinks in the garden.”

 

\-----

 

Harry and Merlin sat in cushioned recliners, each sipping a drink and quietly contemplating their day. The sun had set a long ago and both men were treated to the stars on full display. Harry sighed, contentedly. 

 

“Merlin?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Try to keep the judgement out of your voice, but… I _may have_ initially proposed to Eggsy.” He waited with baited breath.

 

Merlin inhaled deeply, “Initially?”

 

Harry set his glass down on the grass, “I brought it up because I nearly got down on one knee, after he met my parents.” He leaned back in his chair, “Christ, Merlin. You know how I feel about marriage!”

 

Merlin sat up and turned to face Harry. “I know how you _felt_  about marriage, Harry.” He put his hand over his friend’s knee. “Your whole romance has been a bit of whirlwind, hasn’t it? The fact that you’re thinking about proposing doesn’t seem too out of character for you. You’ve been territorial about the boy since day one. It would only make sense that you want him to be a more permanent fixture in your life.” He sat back in his chair. “Besides, look at what we do. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it more recently with Roxy. If anything were to happen to me, I'd like to know that she'd be looked after and that I wouldn't be just another Kingsman toast.” He finished sombrely. 

 

Harry topped off their glasses, “Christ, Merlin. That got a bit dark.”

 

Merlin sighed. “I know, I know.” He took a lengthy sip of his drink. “I guess being around your parents, who have been happily married for 40 years has put some things into perspective.”

 

“Like getting married?”

 

“Like getting married.” he agreed. He looked at Harry sternly. “No double wedding though.”

 

Harry scoffed and leaned back in his chair. “Over my cold, bloody body. Eggsy has already figured out what kind of wedding he wants anyways. Less than ten people. It’s beautiful.”

 

“That sounds perfect for you two.” Merlin hummed happily. 

 

“And what about you?” Harry asked, taking a gulp of his drink. “Hang on.” He sat up and turned to face Merlin again. “If I asked you this time last year, if you thought we’d be planning our own weddings, what would you have said?”

 

“That you were fucking crazy!” Merlin shouted, a bit tipsy. 

 

Harry threw his arms up in the air, sloshing his drink. “Right?! Fucking hell, Merlin. By this time next year, we could both have CHILDREN.” 

 

Merlin waved off Harry’s idea. “Nonsense. Roxy is extremely careful about timing and-”he hiccuped, “- and I almost guarantee she wouldn’t even consider it till after she’d graduated and been set up for a bit.”

 

“Do you actually want children?” Harry gaped.

 

“Well, I didn’t think so until I met Eggsy’s little sister! Now look at me! I’ve actually entertained the idea of buying the condo next to mine to expand the space so we’d have room to have a baby. A BABY, Harry!”

 

Harry laughed heartily, “Daisy has a way of worming into your heart, doesn’t she? I’m hoping I can placate mother and father with Daisy instead of a child of my own for a few years.”

 

“Cheers to that, mate.” Merlin held his glass out towards Harry, as Harry clinked them together clumsily. 

 

“We’d probably best stop drinking if we want to be of any use tonight.” Merlin chuckled. 

 

Harry half-heartedly peeked over the back of the chair to look at the house. “Lord knows how long they’ll be. I’m hoping Eggsy will get impatient and come find me.”

 

“Be thankful he’s not as much of a tease as Roxy is. Christ, I’m like a drooling teenager around her and she’s always so calm and collected. I feel ridiculous.”

 

Harry looked down at the brown liquid swirling in his glass. “But we love and are loved in return.” He said quietly, glancing back up to the stars. 

 

“See, this is why we don’t drink on the lawn at night, Harry. I get depressed and you get all poetic and bizarre.” He laughed. “Let’s just go find them. Any more time out here and we’ll be professing our undying platonic love for each other.” Merlin hoisted himself up and held out a hand for Harry.

 

Harry grasped his hand firmly and launched into a hug. “I am happy for you, Fergus.”

 

“And you can fuck off, Harry.” Merlin teased, still not releasing his best friend. “But I’m happy for you too.” 

 

Merlin wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and they both walked into the house.

  
  


\----

  
  
  


Merlin walked down the long carpeted hallway towards Harold’s study. The house was so quiet at this time of night, he could never imagine actually living in a place this big. He liked knowing his exact surroundings at all times and felt safest in a smaller place. As he padded towards the study, the door opened and Harold walked out. 

 

“Merlin! I'm afraid Roxy's gone to look for you.” 

 

“She has? How did I miss her?”

 

Harold walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders. “We finished about ten minutes ago. Chances are, she's back in your room already.”

 

Merlin nodded. “Thank you for having us up here, Harold. I know Roxy was glad to meet some version of my family.”

 

“And I'm glad we got the chance to meet her as well. She's a bright young thing and I expect great things from her!”

 

Merlin smiled happily, “I think so too. She's the best thing to happen to me in a long time, Harold.”

 

Harold patted his back, “I should let you get to bed. No sense in keeping her waiting any longer. Have a good rest, Merlin.” He waved and wandered back towards his own bedroom. 

 

Merlin felt so happy and content, he was sure his heart was going to burst. The walk back to the room could have been humiliating, had he been seen; he kept smiling to himself and humming “[What a Fool Believes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJe1iUuAW4M)” at an embarrassing pitch. 

 

As he strode up to their door, he knocked and opened it slightly. Roxy was sat on the bed, clutching her robe to cover herself. Once she saw it was him, she let out a huff of breath. 

 

“Why did you knock?! She mumbled. 

 

Merlin’s keen eye zeroed in on her cheeks. “What's in your mouth?”

 

Roxy blushed, “Nothing!” 

 

He walked up to her and leaned over the bed to get close to her; he watched her, watch him. Merlin brought his hand up and poked the small piece of something pushing her cheek out. “Then what's this?”

 

Roxy tried to move away but in the process, rustled the chocolate bar wrapper. She froze and turned to look at him with wide eyes. 

 

Merlin tried to look as serious as possible, “Did you eat my chocolate bar, Roxy?”

 

Roxy shook her head, while trying to nonchalantly chew the chocolate to make it smaller. 

 

“You little minx!” He hissed, launching himself on the bed as she threw her body off of it. 

 

She scrambled up off the floor and ran, giggling maniacally and trying to swallow the chocolate without choking. Merlin scooted off the bed and took after her. Only when she circled back to the bed did he catch up to her, tackling her to the mattress.

 

Roxy lay half on the bed, her legs hanging over the side, not even close to the ground, her breathing ragged from running and laughing. Merlin straddled her hips and pinned her arms down. “So you thought you could eat my chocolate bar and get away with it too?!” He mock glared at her as she bit her lip and nodded. It was then he noticed there was still some chocolate on her mouth. Merlin leaned down and started to lick his way into her mouth. “At least you saved me some.” He grinned as she turned her face towards him for a proper kiss. Her arms slowly wound around his neck, pulling him closer. 

 

Roxy hummed into the kiss. Her eyes stayed closed as Merlin pulled back; she waited for him to kiss her again and when he didn’t, she opened her eyes. “Are we done here?” she asked sarcastically.

 

Merlin studied her face, “I don’t know if I can forgive you for eating that chocolate bar.” he deadpanned. He tried not to smirk as she rolled her eyes. 

 

Her hands slid away from his neck, down his shoulders, to rest on his biceps. “I’ll buy you a bloody new one when we get back into town!” she sighed. 

 

He pushed himself off of her and sat back on his heels. Roxy leaned up on her elbows and stared at him incredulously. Merlin’s gaze suddenly became heated, “Miss Morton, I think you deserve to be punished.” he said seriously. 

 

Roxy felt her stomach drop. She looked at him cautiously, “Because I’ve been...bad?” she asked slowly.

 

Merlin nodded and leaned forward again, he brought his face inches away from hers. “You’ve been downright naughty, Miss Morton.” His eyes darkened. 

 

She tried to stop from grinning and ended up biting her bottom lip to keep a straight face. “Are you going to take me over your knee, Mr. Merlin?” Her breath hitched as he grasped her chin tightly.

 

“It’s Mr. Montgomery to you.”

 

Roxy’s eyes lit up. “Really?! Is that your real-” She stopped when she saw Merlin’s serious expression. She blushed rapidly, “Sorry, Sir.”

 

Merlin got up and walked towards a chair near their fireplace. He sat down and motioned for Roxy to follow. She stood carefully and made her way to him; she was about to get to her knees when he held up his hand to stop her. “Take off your robe.” He said sternly. 

 

Roxy’s blush deepened. She’d been in totally naked in front of Merlin before, but suddenly she felt like she was almost on display. Like the barely there lingerie underneath her robe was more scandalous than being entirely naked. She pulled on the tie and let the silky robe fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Had she had been looking at Merlin, she would’ve seen his serious expression drop as her robe fell. The lacy red number she’d purchased in New York had caused him to lose his composure for a few seconds. Roxy fidgeted slightly and still couldn’t bring herself to look at him. 

 

“Miss Morton?”

 

Roxy finally looked at him. His face was stern although she could see the blush creeping up his throat. He smoothed out his trouser fronts and motioned for her to position herself over them. She slowly brought herself down to rest her stomach over his lap, leaving her arse on display on one end and her breasts pushed over his knee on the other. She shivered as she felt him run his hand along her spine. 

 

“There’s my good girl.” he purred. 

His hand roamed across her back till it landed on the pert curve of her arse. He could feel Roxy’s breath hitch. He massaged her cheeks and let out a contented sigh. They’d talked about getting into spanking a few months ago but had yet to dive in. Roxy had been incredibly keen to take their relationship there and Merlin was only too happy to do it. He squeezed her cheek possessively. “You need to learn a lesson, Miss Morton. I can’t just let it go, you deserve what’s coming to you.” Roxy nodded wordlessly. Merlin’s hand lifted off her arse and pulled back to deliver a sharp crack across her cheeks. Roxy yipped in surprise. “When I ask you a question Miss Morton, what do you say?”

 

“I say, Yes, Sir” she replied shakily. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She’d waited so long for this. Had she have known that all she had to do was eat a chocolate bar, she would’ve done it sooner. She could already feel herself starting to get slick; she desperately wanted to grind against his thigh but knew that wouldn’t be taken well. Roxy bit the inside of her cheek as she anticipated another smack. 

 

Merlin focussed on calming his breathing. His heart was desperate to burst out of his chest; Roxy was such a headstrong and passionate woman and he was lucky enough to have her faith and her trust. He let his hand wander down the small expanse of her back and grinned when he felt her try to stop herself from moving. Of course he knew where she was most ticklish. His fingers stroked down her side, he felt the huff of breath against his thigh once his fingers had found less ticklish areas. “I’m very impressed, Miss Morton.”

 

Roxy nodded but then quickly corrected herself, “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Merlin’s strong hands found their way back to her arse. He squeezed one cheek possessively. “You know that taking something that was not yours was wrong, correct?” His hand left her body, waiting for her response.

 

Roxy immediately missed the warmth from his hands, “Yes Sir. I’m very sorry, Sir.”

 

“I believe ten strikes should suffice. Don’t you?”

 

She took a deep breath, “Yes Sir. I deserve all ten.” The anticipation was killing her. She was definitely wet and she could feel Merlin’s erection beneath her. Roxy shut her eyes, awaiting the contact from Merlin’s hand. She felt him lift his arm up and yelped as his hand came down across her arse cheek. The sting and subsequent release of endorphins was intoxicating. Roxy was just starting to come down when another smack landed on her arse. 

 

“You should be thanking me after each strike, Miss Morton.” His voice had gotten impossibly deeper and it sounded strained. 

 

Thankfully Merlin couldn’t see her face as she grinned. She’d known Merlin well enough to know when he was struggling to keep his composure. Judging by the insistent pressure from his cock against her stomach, she had no doubt that he wouldn’t be drawing out the spanking portion of their evening. She fought to keep the smile out of her voice. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” 

Merlin cleared his throat and continued. The next few strikes were met with very little resistance on Roxy’s behalf. At seven strikes, Merlin explained that the remaining strikes (three plus two for forgetting to thank him again) would be administered on her bare arse. He watched Roxy shiver as his hands slid over her hips and underneath her underwear, slowly pulling them down towards her ankles. He could feel his pant legs getting wet and leaned over in confusion. His eyes widened when he saw the dark patch of material on his trousers. Merlin’s cock twitched at the sight of Roxy literally wet for him. 

 

“Miss Morton, you’ve been enjoying this far too much.” He attempted to chastise but he was betrayed by his own voice, breaking and sounding desperate.

 

Roxy pushed her arse up higher, “I’m sorry, Sir. I can’t control myself around you.” 

 

Merlin tore his gaze away from her wetness and glared at the sound of the smirk in her voice. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were attempting to tease me.”

 

Roxy looked over her shoulder at him, flipping her hair in the process. She batted her eyelashes dramatically, “Can you blame me, Sir?” She rolled her hips down across his lap, earning a groan from him. “With your hard cock beneath me? What else is a poor girl like me supposed to do?” She pouted and fought another smile at the flaring of Merlin’s nostrils. 

 

He raised an eyebrow and set his lips in a tight line. “You tart.” he muttered. She blinked up at him again and he brought his hand down swiftly, catching her right between the cheeks. The vibration went directly to her clit and her head fell down as she moaned. 

 

“Thank- thank you, Sir.” she mumbled, body still reeling after that latest sensation.

 

Merlin grinned smugly. 

 

Sooner rather than later, all strikes were given and Merlin was caressing her bright red arse cheeks gently. “You were so good for me, Roxy.” Using her first name was their sign that the scene was over. He slowly got her up so she was sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. His hands rubbed up and down her back as she snuggled against him. 

 

“That was amazing.” She whispered into his neck. 

 

Merlin hummed his agreement. “How are you feeling?”

 

She pulled back and looked him in the eye; her face was still blush pink and her smile was radiant. “I feel totally blissed out. And a bit sore.” she joked. “But I would very much like you to take me to bed.”

 

He kissed her forehead and nodded. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.” Merlin stood up and carried Roxy princess-style to the bed. He let her down gently and stood back up and started to undress. 

 

“I just feel boneless right now.” She smiled as she wiggled her bum under the covers. Roxy quickly removed her bra and tossed it next to the pile of Merlin’s clothes. 

 

Merlin climbed back into the bed and rested over her. “I love you.” 

 

Roxy’s hands cupped his face, “I love you too, Fergus MiddleName Montgomery.” 

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and kissed her nose. “Shut up.”

  
  
  


That night, while they made love, Merlin came to the alarming conclusion that he would be going ring shopping the moment they got back to London. He had no choice. He was so madly in love with the young woman currently wrapped around him; he wanted nothing more than to have a golden ring on his finger that signified that he was hers forever. 

  
  


\-----

 

Eggsy wandered through the halls back to his room. Camille had talked his ear off for nearly an hour and as much as he loved to stay and get to know her better, he was itching to get back to Harry and their promised...activities. Eggsy stopped and glared at a grandfather clock he was sure he’d passed already. He looked to his left and was utterly confused to see a painting he hadn’t noticed before; it was dawning on him that he was incredibly lost. 

“Shit!” He hissed under his breath. He pulled out his phone and begrudgingly texted Harry.

 

**E** : I think I’m lost. 

 

**H** : Hi Lost, I’m Harry.

 

Eggsy stifled a curse and glared at his phone. 

 

**E** : Don’t be a dick. Where is our room again? I’m next to a clock and a painting of an old man and a dog. 

 

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for Harry’s inevitable sarcastic response. 

 

**H** : Hang on

 

Eggsy’s hand dropped as he sighed. Lord knows how deep into the house he’d walked. He’d just kept turning corners like he knew the place and that got him to wherever the hell he was now. The silence in the hallway wasn’t doing much for his nerves either. Hallways were always where scary shit went down in horror movies. Eggsy slowly moved out of the middle of the hallway and leaned up against the clock. He looked down the way he’d just come and it looked darker than it had originally. Glancing at his phone and seeing no new message from Harry, he was starting to let his overactive imagination get ahold of him. He thought back to The Shining, when Danny was riding his trike through the haunted hotel. Eggsy shivered. 

 

He would deny for eternity but he jumped when he heard a noise. He looked up and down the hallway and didn’t see any new movements. He shut his eyes and hoped the sound was Harry. 

 

“Marco?” Harry’s voice echoed.

 

Eggsy nearly sobbed in relief, “POLO! CHRIST!” He ran in the direction he was originally heading and broke out into a sprint upon seeing Harry at the other end of the connecting hallway. 

 

Harry nearly fell backwards after Eggsy launched himself at him. Harry’s arms wrapped around his boy; He could feel Eggsy’s heart racing against his own chest. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

 

Eggsy nuzzled into Harry’s robe and muttered something about never watching a horror movie again. Harry chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down Eggsy’s back. “You’re safe from the boogeyman. I’ve got you.”

 

Eggsy shoved against his chest, “Oi, fuck off with that! You know I can’t handle that crap at night!” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

 

Desperately trying to keeping a straight face, Harry held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Of course, darling. I shouldn’t have made light of that.”

 

The young man didn’t buy that line for a second. “You aren’t even properly trying not to laugh at me!” he pointed out.

 

Harry broke and started to laugh happily, he motioned for Eggsy to join him. “Come here, Eggsy.” he grinned. Eggsy shuffled over and let Harry’s arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry I laughed.” Harry mumbled into Eggsy’s hair. He maneuvered the young man around and started walked them both back to their room. “I’ve drawn you a bath and I can add some of the lovely scented oils Mother leaves in the room to help calm you down a bit.”

 

Eggsy’s desire to pout was losing momentum. He loved being looked after, especially by Harry. He leaned into the older man as they made their way down the hallway. “I love you, you know.” He felt Harry chuckle against him.

 

“Well, darling, if I may quote you, “That’s old news!”.” Harry squeezed Eggsy’s shoulders a bit tighter. “But know that the feeling has only gotten disgustingly more mutual than before.”

 

“Since when?!”

 

“Since just now; when I had to rescue you from the dastardly evil hallway.” Harry said smugly. 

 

Eggsy nudged Harry with his shoulder as they got to their door. “Piss off.” he said half-heartedly. He was suddenly hauled back against Harry’s chest, a surprised squeak escaping his mouth. “What the hell-” He stopped fidgeting the moment he felt Harry’s hot breath against his ear. 

 

“Now now, my love. Just because you got frightened of what is essentially a very long room, doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re still a fiercely brave young man. Remember, I’ve seen you do incredible things.” Harry smiled against Eggsy’s skin, causing the young man to shiver. “But you’ll have to forgive an old spy for being rather endeared by you needing to be saved from something as innocuous as a hallway.” He kissed the shell of his ear. “You best hurry and get in the bath because every moment we’re together is making me incredibly impatient to take you apart.”

 

Eggsy exhaled deeply and fumbled for the door knob, squeaking again when Harry pinched his bottom. He huffed and finally got the door open. Harry smiled fondly at the trail of clothes the love of his life was leaving on his way to the bathroom. He walked over the the fireplace and sat down on the plush couch. He picked up his tablet as he heard Eggsy splash in the tub. If he didn’t keep himself busy with something boring like his mission report, he’d be abandoning his whole plan and climbing into the tub with Eggsy. He shook his head to remove all lustful images of Eggsy all soapy and wet. _Work. Must focus on work. Don’t think about how lovely he’s going to smell afterwards. Or how soft and pliant he’s going to be after that luxurious bath….Christ._ Harry swiped across the screen of his tablet and logged on to the Kingsman database. He sat up a bit straighter and focussed on writing up his report. 

….

 

Harry felt so successful in his need to distract himself; he didn’t even notice when Eggsy was done in the bath, until the young man in question plopped down next to him, naked except for Harry’s robe. His freshly washed legs stretched obscenely until they could rest over the small table in front of them; the robe slipping open to reveal a creamy thigh. The red of the robe was such a sinful contrast to the gorgeousness of Eggsy’s skin and Harry swallowed hard as he tried to maintain some semblance of control. He could just feel Eggsy’s shit-eating grin radiating from the young man. Harry cleared his throat and turned to look at Eggsy as nonchalantly as possible. “How was your bath, darling?”

 

Eggsy looked down at the tie around his waist and twirled it in his fingers. “Oh you know, it was lovely. As expected of course.” His green eyes slowly raked up Harry’s body and made unwavering eye contact with the older man’s chocolate brown irises. He bit his bottom lip slightly, “You busy right now?” He asked, without a hint of an ulterior motive in his voice. 

 

Harry let his eyes unabashedly drift down to the gorgeous thigh on display. He sighed and brought his gaze back up to Eggsy’s faux innocent expression. “You bloody well know I’m not.” he said matter-of-factly, before tossing the tablet behind him, swiftly standing and hoisting Eggsy up and over his shoulder. Eggsy’s corresponding shout and wave of giggles made Harry grin to himself. “You’ve got to be more quiet!” He tried to chide but couldn’t keep the laughter out of his own voice. 

 

Once they got to the bed, Harry let Eggsy down slowly. Eggsy sat on the edge of the bed, robe still draped enticingly over his body. His hands rested on the tie of the robe. “How do you want me?” his voice dripping with sin. 

 

Letting a shiver make it’s way down his spine, Harry nodded towards the robe. “Take it off.” His eyes tracked every little move of Eggsy’s as he removed Harry’s robe. Harry let out a huff of breath as he took in the sight before him. Eggsy leaned back on his elbows, letting his whole body be on display. He was starting to harden against his thigh, as Harry’s mouth watered at the thought of having Eggsy again and at the spectacle of his boy’s wonderful cock resting over his muscular thigh. “Get on all fours.” he ordered hoarsely. 

 

Eggsy winked at him and made his way to the middle of the bed, resting his forearms against the mattress and his arse up in the air. He turned his head to look at Harry. “Are you gonna be wearing all them clothes?”

 

Harry looked down at his shirt and trousers and then back up at Eggsy. He smiled wickedly, “For now, yes.” He grinned at the stifled sound coming from the young man. Harry kicked off his shoes and knelt on the bed, making his way to Eggsy. He looked down at the plump arse and the little rosebud between his cheeks. Harry brought his hands up and started to knead the flesh of Eggsy’s arse. “God, you have the most glorious ass.” he said, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. 

 

Eggsy moaned into the duvet cover and clutched it, needing to anchor himself to something. 

Harry leaned forward and let his lips drift over each cheek, pausing in the middle to let his bottom lip drag over Eggsy’s hole. He watched it tighten and then slowly relax. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ve got you.” He said quietly. Harry kissed one plump cheek, “You’ve been so good for me, Eggsy.” He felt Eggsy whimper and kissed the other cheek. “You’re my beautiful boy, aren’t you?” 

 

Eggsy’s confirmation was lost in the sheets. His hips started to move with Harry’s ministrations. 

 

The older man smiled down at him. Eggsy was going to be the death of him. And he couldn’t think of a better way to go. He leaned forward again and let his breath dance against the sensitive flesh. Eggsy’s hips stilled as Harry slowly let his tongue rest against the twitching hole. Sensing that Eggsy was relaxed enough to continue, Harry licked his way up and over the pink rosebud. He felt Eggsy shiver and smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to do this. Harry continued to slowly lap against Eggsy’s skin, each drag of his tongue causing Eggsy to stop his hips from trying to grind up against Harry’s tongue. Harry kissed the puckered hole and leaned back. “I see you went with the Georgia Peach scented oil.” he chuckled, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

 

Eggsy tried to pull his knees up under himself but found that he was rather boneless and stuck in the position he was in. He mouthed at the sheets, missing Harry’s warmth already. “Wanted to make sure I tasted good.” he said breathlessly. He shut his eyes and took the edge of the duvet in his mouth. 

 

Harry tossed his shirt aside and noticed Eggsy biting down on the bedspread. He leaned over the young man and whispered into his ear, “Now now, darling. I want to hear the sounds you make as I take you apart.” He was rewarded with a muffled moan as Eggsy pushed the offending blanket out of his mouth with his tongue. “There’s a good boy.” Harry praised, patting his rear gently. 

 

“Anyfing for you, love.” Eggsy managed to croak out, resting his head back on the mattress. 

 

Harry let his hands glide down Eggsy’s back to rest, once again, on his pert arse. He pulled the cheeks apart and started to work Eggsy open. 

 

Every press of Harry’s tongue was starting to burn Eggsy up from the inside. He let out breathless moans against the sheets, his hips desperate to push back against Harry’s insistent tongue. He could feel his cock leaking beneath him, the occasional drag against the duvet causing his breath to hitch. He couldn’t look back to see if Harry was just as hard as he was but by the sounds the man made as he ate out his ass, Eggsy was certain Harry would be painfully hard in his trousers. 

 

Harry’s hands suddenly gripped Eggsy’s hips tighter and Eggsy stilled instantly. Harry’s tongue was no longer just lapping at his hole, it was pushing in. Eggsy whined and his fists curled up in the comforter tightly. The intrusion felt odd at first but then as Harry started to tongue him open in earnest, Eggsy melted against the bed. “Fuuuuuuck, yes, Harry.” he moaned. 

Harry let his tongue lick inside Eggsy’s silky warmth, trying to get as deep as possible. Harry then pulled back and laved his tongue across the puckered hole. Eggsy shivered with his whole body and his legs suddenly gave out beneath him. 

 

Eggsy was breathing heavily, his vision momentarily whited out. “You broke me.” he whispered into the mattress. He hummed contentedly as Harry’s hands made their way up his legs, over his arse and rested over his lower back. Harry started to rub small circles into Eggsy’s skin, following behind with feather light kisses against his skin. 

 

“Was that a bit much?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Eggsy sighed, “Not in a bad way. I just wasn’t expectin’ my body to react like that.”

 

Harry chuckled warmly. His hands slid under Eggsy’s stomach as he tried to turn the young man over onto his back. Once Eggsy managed to convince his semi-useless legs to assist Harry, he was quickly turned over and was staring up into Harry’s eyes. His hand cupped Eggsy’s cheek, “Was that okay?”

 

Eggsy leaned into Harry’s palm and nodded. “More than okay. I’d like that again and often.” He grinned. 

 

“Oh good!” Harry smiled. “Well then, I hope you’re not against it happening again over my desk or the kitchen counter.”

 

“In my apron?”

 

Harry laughed, “Is there any other way to have you in a kitchen?” He wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and brought him closer. “Just in case you had a momentary memory lapse, I love you.”

 

Eggsy leaned up and rested his head on Harry’s chest. “I’m pretty sure I nearly blacked out but I haven’t forgotten.” He grinned again, “And I love you too.” He let his hand slide down Harry’s chest and stomach to rest near his belt. “But the evening can’t be over, Harry.” His hand moved down and gripped the thick hardness in Harry’s trousers. “We’re not done here.” He licked his lips, watching Harry’s sharp intake of breath and his eyes following Eggsy’s tongue. 

 

“You’re tired, Eggsy. It’s fine.” Harry tried to argue. 

 

Eggsy just shook his head and threw his leg over Harry’s and straddled him. His hands grasped Harry’s trim waist and rubbed his equally hard cock against Harry’s. “Does it look like I’m tired?” He whispered, adding a saucy wink. 

 

Harry’s hands rested against Eggsy’s thighs. “Christ, no.” he mumbled. His hips jumped up as Eggsy tried to grind down against him again. Harry shut his eyes as he tried to gain back some control. He placed a hand against Eggsy’s stomach, stilling him. 

 

Eggsy stopped and looked down at him, concerned. Harry waved off Eggsy’s concern with a ‘I don’t want to come in my trousers like a schoolboy’ remark and Eggsy grinned. He rested on his heels as he undid Harry’s belt. There was no finesse to it, Eggsy just wanted him naked as soon as possible. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as his painfully hard cock was released from his trousers. He gripped Eggsy’s waist and flipped them over so Eggsy was once again beneath him. 

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened momentarily at the sudden shift in position. His hands clutching onto Harry’s shoulders. “Maybe let a bruv know when you’re gonna do bed gymnastics.” he teased. 

 

Instead of a response, Harry leaned down and kissed him soundly. Eggsy groaned happily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, keeping him right where he wanted him. Harry tilted his head to the side, slowly licking his way into Eggsy’s mouth. Harry moaned as Eggsy darted his tongue into his mouth, searching for Harry’s. Eggsy bit down on it lightly, causing Harry to grind up against Eggsy’s arse in retaliation. “You minx.” he panted into the young man’s mouth. 

 

Eggsy pulled back and started to nibble at Harry’s jaw, “You love it.” he whispered. 

 

“Fuck yes I do.” Harry moaned as Eggsy bit the side of his neck. Wanting to lose himself to Eggsy’s mouth, Harry blindly reached under the pillow for the bottle of lube he’d stashed there earlier. While Eggsy’s mouth was occupied with licking Harry’s adam’s apple, Harry coated two fingers and started to trace them around Eggsy’s puckered hole. 

 

Eggsy’s head fell down on the pillow and he looked up at Harry with dark, lust-filled eyes. He bit his lip and nodded for Harry to go ahead. Eggsy pulled him down for another passionate kiss as Harry’s fingers slowly started to enter him. Eggsy broke the kiss only to moan wantonly into Harry’s ear. “Yes, Harry…” he said breathlessly, his hips bucking as Harry’s fingers stretched him open. He lifted his legs and tried to wrap them around Harry’s waist, needing Harry to be as close as humanly possible. 

 

Feeling satisfied that Eggsy could take a third finger, he added it in seamlessly; Eggsy’s whimpering moan the only indication that Harry was right. They hopelessly tried to co-ordinate their mouths for another kiss but much to Harry’s delight, Eggsy couldn’t keep his beautiful mouth from moving incessantly. He was attempting to mouth words but just huffs of air came out. The only real word to make it out of Eggsy’s mouth was a simple but loaded, “Please…”

 

Harry shifted back so he could slick up his cock and pressed it in slightly, causing Eggsy to glare at him as if to say, ‘Get on with it”. Harry raised an eyebrow and started to push in. Eggsy’s half-hearted glare was gone and he was left to throw his head back against the pillow and grit his teeth. 

 

Eggsy scrabbled for purchase on Harry’s shoulders, pulling the man back down against him and in turn, fully sheathing himself in Eggsy. The young man took a deep breath, “Oh fuck, I’ve missed you.”

 

Struggling to keep still till Eggsy adjusted, Harry kissed his cheek. “It’s barely been a week, darling.”

 

Eggsy scoffed, trying to sound incredulous but just sounded filthy. “You’re my future fiance. I’m allowed to miss you more now.” He whispered against Harry’s mouth. 

 

“Is that so?” Harry teased, sealing his mouth with Eggsy’s, swallowing the young man’s answer. The kiss deepened as Eggsy started to relax in Harry’s arms. Harry pulled back and nuzzled into Eggsy’s shoulder, “Are you alright?”

 

Eggsy nodded as his hands slid down Harry’s back, “Yeah, please fucking move. I’m dying over here.” He joked weakly. The truth was, was that he felt like his body was on fire. Harry filled him up so completely and he just needed the man to move. He clutched onto Harry tightly as Harry started to thrust into him. 

 

Harry was relieved that he was finally allowed to move. Being enveloped by Eggsy’s heat was deliciously unbearable; once he started to move his hips, he felt Eggsy tighten around him. His head drooped till his forehead was resting against Eggsy’s. Shallow thrusts quickly turned into big, deep rolls of Harry’s hips against Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy let loose a little cry after a particularly rough thrust, his eyes shut and his mouth blindly seeking out Harry’s. 

 

They were still unable to coordinate a proper kiss and it simply became them moaning openly into each other’s mouths. Eggsy soon added a quiet litany of _“Unnh, Harry”_ to the lewd moan-filled conversation. 

 

Harry’s movements sped up as he felt his incendiary orgasm start to push him over the edge. He opened his eyes to look at the beautiful man beneath him. 

 

Eggsy was flushed all over and Harry took a moment to appreciate the rather angry looking bite marks on the young man’s shoulders. Eggsy’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Harry with nothing but pure affection and love in his eyes. “Don’t stop.” He huffed out. 

 

Harry nodded as best he could and continued to roll his hips, albeit in a more tightly coiled manner than before. He was so close and knew that it was only a matter of time for Eggsy as well. Harry’s hand left the crumpled blanket he’d been holding, only to find Eggsy’s leaking cock and started to stroke it messily. 

 

Eggsy’s moans got decidedly more high-pitched after that and before he even had time to prepare, his orgasm wrecked havoc within him and he grasped Harry’s shoulders so hard that he was certain it would leave marks. He panted loudly as Harry’s hips began a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping echoed in the massive room. Harry’s hand left Eggsy’s softening cock and sought out to grip the bed sheets again. 

 

The heat in the room was suddenly unbearable and Harry felt the need to pull back entirely, only to grasp Eggsy’s hips and pull the young man towards him at the exact moment he thrust into him. Eggsy’s hands flew back to grasp onto a pillow as Harry pounded into him. Harry felt the heat of his orgasm suddenly lick fire up his spine and cascade over his entire body. He let go of Eggsy’s hips and collapsed almost immediately, struggling to regain his breath. 

 

“Fucking hell, Harry.” Eggsy said, in a weak, surprised sort of way. His hands ran up and down the older man’s back, rubbing soothing patterns onto his skin. 

 

“Fucking hell, indeed.” Harry breathlessly mumbled against Eggsy’s chest. He gently pushed himself up onto his forearms, frowning at the sweaty mess he’d made on Eggsy’s chest. 

 

Eggsy noticed Harry’s gaze and tsked at him. “Love, I’ve got come on me and in me. Sweat is like, the least worrisome thing here.” He grinned maniacally, stroking Harry’s sweaty curls out of his eyes.. 

 

Harry smiled warmly at Eggsy’s tender touch. His heart was still racing but now it was for an entirely other reason. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “Now I hope you realize that I’m just going to keep asking this until I get the answer I want and that I’m certain this isn’t the most appropriate moment, but-” He paused, slipping out of Eggsy and onto his side, “- Gary Andrew Unwin, will you do this old, besotted man the honour of becoming my husband?” he finished quietly, his hand resting on Eggsy’s waist. 

 

Eggsy immediately burst into tears and he started to laugh. He launched himself fully into Harry’s arms and kept saying “Yes, fucking yes!” into his skin. He quickly pushed himself away from Harry and sniffled, trying to look serious. “And no, Harry Llewellyn Hart, this is like the least appropriate moment for a fucking proposal! I mean, I love it but fuck! How can I tell this story?” He sat up and gestured wildly, “Oh what’s our proposal story? It’s adorable! After a go at rimming, where I nearly passed out due to pleasure, he then proceeded to fuck me till I couldn’t speak and while we were discussing all the various places I had come on and or in me, he popped the question!” He raised a challenging eyebrow to Harry. “I can’t tell my Nan that story, Harry!” 

 

Harry sat up and pulled Eggsy in for another hug. “Shall I ask in a more traditional manner at a different date?” 

 

“Yes fucking please.” Eggsy pouted sarcastically. I need a rated G way to tell everybody that I’ve decided to marry the most insane but wonderful man alive.” 

 

“Ah, so flowers, possibly a cello playing in the distance? Maybe even a lone dove flying over us?”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Just not after a rousing round of sex, okay? That leaves you like a zillion options.”

 

“But you’ve already said yes!” Harry goaded, playing up an injury when Eggsy elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s too late. You’re mine already.”

 

Eggsy went back in for a hug. “Oh fuck off. You’ve known I was yours since day one.” 

 

Harry hummed appreciatively. “I did so enjoy those tight jeans you were sporting when I met you.” He stood and pulled Eggsy up with him. “Let’s have a bath and reminisce about that horrifyingly ridiculous squeak you made.”

 

Eggsy stopped walking and gaped at Harry. “How do you remember that?!”

 

“Darling, when it comes to you, I don’t forget anything.” He turned around and pulled Eggsy into the bathroom, “Not even the embarrassing stuff.” 

 

….

  
  


Eggsy opened his eye slowly. Even though the curtains were drawn, the morning light still managed to light up the entire room. He squinted at his surroundings, trying to remember where he was; he could feel Harry’s steady heartbeat beneath him and that instantly comforted him. He licked his suddenly very dry lips and leaned up to get a good look at the handsome man sleeping under him. 

 

Eggsy smiled sleepily when he saw how peaceful Harry looked; the older man’s arm was wrapped lazily around Eggsy’s waist and his hair was just full of curls. Seeing Harry like this made Eggsy’s heart hurt, but in a good way. He’d invested so much of himself in his relationship with Harry and for the first time in his life, he knew it wouldn’t get much better than this. His heart suddenly picked up a quicker pace as he remembered the oh so important question Harry had asked him the night before. “I’m going to marry you someday!” he whispered excitedly, his fingers dancing up Harry’s chest. 

 

Harry just muttered something about marmalade and tugged Eggsy closer. Eggsy rested his head against Harry’s chest again and shut his eyes, hoping for more of a sleep in. This would be his life now, getting to wake up with Harry, while he wasn’t on missions of course, and in their shared house, no less. There was no wiping the massive grin off his face today. 

 

After what truly felt like thirty seconds, Eggsy was jostled awake by Harry stirring beneath him. 

 

“Your phone.” Harry croaked out.

 

“My wha?” Eggsy asked dazedly. 

 

Harry took Eggsy by the shoulders and turned him over to pin him to the bed. Before Eggsy could ask what the hell he was doing, Harry leaned over him to reach Eggsy’s bedside table where his phone was currently buzzing. Harry swiped across the screen, seeing that it was Roxy. He cleared his throat, “Good morning, Roxy.”

 

Eggsy could hear Roxy’s surprised voice and smirked. 

 

“I er, just wanted to give Eggsy and I guess, you, a heads up that the servants are making their way around with the breakfast trolley.”

Harry leaned up on his elbows, still diagonally stretched over Eggsy’s torso. “Well that’s very kind of you Roxy.”

 

“Um, yes. No problem.” she hesitated, “I just wanted to make sure that you were both decent when they um, stop by.” Roxy finished quickly. 

 

“You are most considerate Miss Roxanne.” Harry chuckled as he heard Merlin in the background whinging about Roxy coming back to bed. “Tell Merlin we say good morning and we’ll talk to you both later.”

 

Roxy hummed in response, “And do yourself a favour Harry, get one of those lemon donut creme things! See you soon!”

 

Harry ended the call and looked down at Eggsy, who had fallen back asleep. “Darling, breakfast is on it’s way. We should probably put some clothes on.”

 

Eggsy blindly grabbed for the covers between his body and Harry’s, but Harry wasn’t budging. Eggsy pouted and threw his arms against the bed. “Why can’t you just get the food? I’m sleepy!” He felt Harry change positions so he was directly on top of him.

 

“Darling,” Harry started, placing a kiss onto Eggsy’s scrunched up nose, “I’ve seen you eat after a night like last night and I suggest you at least wake up enough to eat breakfast with me and then you can go back to sleep. This is going to sound disgustingly parental but I don’t want to have to deal with your hungry mood swings.”

 

That made Eggsy open both eyes quickly. “My what?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Don’t act like this is surprising to you. You once tried to wrestle a hand grenade off of me because that movie theatre ran out of popcorn.” He gave Eggsy a stern look. “Now you’ll be eating breakfast and then I’ll let you sleep as long as you want.” He desperately wanted to kiss the pout off of Eggsy’s face. “Unless of course you’ve saved up enough energy to go for a _ride.”_ Harry winked.

 

_“Harry!”_ Eggsy blushed rapidly, scandalized by his fiance’s pun.

 

“Oh please!” Harry sat up, shuffling over to the edge of the bed. “I know for a fact that you enjoy it as much as I enjoy the view.” He winked again.

 

Eggsy sat up too, feeling the blush creep all over his body. “Are you going to be this flirty all morning? Cause if so, we ain’t gettin’ anything done today.” Eggsy’s eyes trailed down Harry’s body as the the man stood to find his robe. “Especially of you don’t put any clothes on.”

 

Harry quickly picked up his robe from where Eggsy had dropped it the night before. “Allow me to make things easier for you.” Harry smirked as he did up the robe. 

 

As if on cue, there was a small set of knocks on the door. Harry casually sauntered over to the door and made sure to look back at Eggsy with a nod towards the duvet. Eggsy stuck out his tongue and pulled the covers up to his chin. “I’m modest now.” he said proudly. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door. He was met with a wide grin from an older blonde woman. “Good morning, Susanna.” 

 

“Good morning Master Hart!” She beamed and poked her head around Harry, “And good morning to you too, Master Unwin!” 

 

Eggsy waved shyly from the bed. Harry stepped aside to let Susanna in with the trolley of food. The smell of the bacon and fresh pastries made Eggsy peek over the edge of the duvet. “Bacon!” He whispered excitedly. 

 

Harry looked over at Eggsy, “Yes darling, I’ll grab some bacon.” He smiled at Susanna, “I’ve heard wonderful things about the lemon creme donuts, and of course we’ll take a few of your infamous scones.” He smiled warmly at her.

 

“I’ll make sure there’s some for you to take home, Sir.” She patted his arm. 

 

“You’ve always been so good to me.” He said happily, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

 

Susanna blushed and slapped his arm. “Oh stop it! Now take some food before it gets cold!” She handed him a couple of plates and gestured to the trolley of food. She nodded insistently at the food until Harry finally grabbed a pair of tongs and starting piling food on the plates. 

 

He waved goodbye and after the door had closed, Harry brought the plates over to the bed. Eggsy let the duvet drop as he bounced against the mattress, very excited to eat. 

 

“I’m quite glad you’ve changed your mind on breakfast.” Harry teased, while handing Eggsy his plate. “And I promise to follow through with letting you sleep as long as you want afterwards.”

 

“But wha abou sex?” Eggsy attempted to ask while shoving a bacon-filled croissant in his mouth.

 

Harry sat down right next to the young man and sighed deeply as he watched the crumbs cascade down Eggsy’s chest. “I will not be fucking you in a crumb-filled bed, Eggsy. Hold the plate closer to you!” Harry gestured with his own plate. 

 

Eggsy raised a challenging eyebrow and pursed his lips. He gave Harry a very obvious eye-fucking and then proceeded to messily eat his croissant, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “Oh, we’ll see about that.”

 

…..

 

Roxy sat down gingerly next to Eggsy. They were waiting for the mid-afternoon tea service to begin and so far were the only two people in the sitting room. Eggsy eyed up Roxy as she winced, shifting to get more comfortable. 

 

“You alright?”

 

Roxy immediately blushed and nodded. “Of course I am.”

 

Eggsy surveyed his best friend carefully, he started to shake his head in disbelief. “Yeah, I don’t think so. You’re sitting down like someone took a wooden spoon to your arse and-” Eggsy gasped and he looked straight ahead, not focussing on the sudden revelation. He could feel Roxy’s semi-embarrassment radiating from her. “Fuck. I forgot you was into that.” he muttered quietly. 

 

Roxy felt bad for all of two seconds before she remembered very unnecessary details she knew about Harry’s anatomy thanks to Eggsy. She felt her blush simmer down. Payback time. Roxy leaned over to whisper in Eggsy’s ear, only taking a small amount of joy in how he flinched when she touched him. “For the record, it wasn’t a spoon. Merlin likes to be hands on.” She grinned wickedly, watching Eggsy choke on air. 

 

Harry and Merlin walked into the sitting room, both confused by Roxy’s smug expression and Eggsy’s coughing fit. They each sat down in chairs opposite to each other but next to their significant others. Harry rested his palm on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Darling? Are you alright?”

 

Eggsy nodded and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Never been better.” he choked out. 

 

Merlin raised a suspicious eyebrow, “I truly don’t even want to know what you both were talking about.” He made confirmation-related eye contact with Harry and didn’t let up till the man nodded. 

 

Susanna bustled into the sitting room with another trolley, filled to the brim with delicious smelling things. She rested the tea service tray on the small table between the couples and continued to set all the other items out. Roxy’s eyes lit up at the assortment of tea sandwiches and Merlin’s eyes glassed over at the sight of more of the lemon creme donuts. Eggsy started to hand out plates while Harry started, against the wishes of Susanna (he smiled and waved off her concern), to pour tea for everyone. 

 

Once everyone had settled, a comfortable silence filled the room. Even though Eggsy had eaten a massive breakfast, his strenuous activities with Harry afterwards, seemed to work off most of what he’d eaten and he was famished again. After his third cucumber sandwich, he looked over to see Harry eyeing him carefully. Eggsy raised a knowing brow and winked at the older man, causing Harry to blush in sudden understanding of _why_  Eggsy was so hungry. 

 

“What are we going to do today?” Roxy asked, taking a sip of her tea. 

 

Merlin and Harry looked at each other and tried to think of something both Roxy and Eggsy would be interested in. They were so busy trying to think of an activity that they didn’t notice both Eggsy and Roxy whispering chants of “Hedge Maze! Hedge Maze! Hedge Maze!”until they were no longer whispering, slowly getting louder and louder.

 

“You want to go see the hedge maze?” Harry asked, surprised by the excitement around it.

 

“I think we should team up and race to the centre!” Eggsy announced. He pointed at Harry and Merlin, “But you two ain’t allowed to be on the same team!” 

 

“Couple versus couple?” Roxy added, already plotting a victory dance. 

 

Harry cleared his throat, “Roxy, why do you look as though you’ve already won?”

 

Roxy pursed her lips and smugly nodded to both Harry and Eggsy. “Because the second you two are alone together, chances are you’ll be too preoccupied with each other than trying to win a race.” She smiled maliciously, “Besides, if you pair up my competitive spirit with Merlin’s, you two are bound to lose anyways.”

 

A high-pitched offended sound came from Eggsy’s throat, “Oh! So that’s how this is?!” He put his teacup on the table, “Right, so what do we get if we win?”

 

“I’ll let you take the helicopter back to London.” Merlin said calmly, sipping his tea. 

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened dramatically as he looked at Harry, “Oh my god! We’re so winning this!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, glaring at his best friend. 

 

Roxy cleared her throat, “And what will our prize be _when_  we win?”

 

Harry leaned forward and tented his fingers, trying to think of an equal prize. He felt Eggsy slap his thigh and he looked up.

 

“I’ll cook for you for a week!” Eggsy said proudly, looking specifically at Merlin. 

 

Merlin studied Eggsy carefully. “Deal.” 

 

Eggsy shouted excitedly and started to sing about going home in a helicopter. Roxy leaned over to Merlin, ignoring her best friend’s overly optimistic victory cheers. “We’re going to win this, right?” 

 

Merlin scoffed and he whispered into her ear, “Lass, we’re going to cream them.” He smiled wickedly. 

 

Roxy giggled and straightened herself as she picked up her tea cup again. She was competitive enough that it could be viewed as a character fault. Luckily, Merlin was similar enough that they just egged each other on. Harry and Eggsy would stand no chance against them.

  
  


…..

  
  


Eggsy wiped the sweat off his brow. “Harry, we’ve been running for like ten minutes! How are we at a dead end?!” 

 

Harry grumbled as he took off his jacket and draped it over a stone bench. “Obviously I haven’t been in the maze for at least a decade now, Eggsy! You’ll have to excuse the lack of a map in my head!”

 

Eggsy frowned a little at the tone Harry was using; he walked up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his lithe waist. “Sorry, Harry. I don’t get this competitive often and Roxy just riles me up and-” He stopped his rant as he felt Harry’s hand squeeze his. 

 

The older man turned around to face him. “You’re not alone. I get frustrated with Merlin’s competitive spirit sometimes too. If we wanted to stand a chance, we really ought to be teamed up with one of them. Besides, Roxy was right.” Harry let his eyes drink in the glistening young man in his arms. “All I want to do is to snog you against that hedge wall.”

 

Eggsy snorted, “But it’s so prickly!” 

 

Harry straightened up and looked down at Eggsy sternly. “If you have the wherewithal to notice what you’re pinned up against, I’m clearly not doing a good job snogging the life out of you.”

 

“That seems fair. We should probably just test it out, yeah? I’d be upset if I learned that the man I’d agreed to marry was a terrible kisser.” Eggsy grinned, licking his lips. He was suddenly up against the hedge wall and all he noticed was the heat in Harry’s gaze. “Ready when you are.” He said breathlessly. 

 

Harry dove in like a maniac, his hand grasping Eggsy’s jaw, guiding the young man’s head to a more comfortable angle. He licked his way into Eggsy’s mouth, the young man gasping at how quickly the kiss was heading down _that_  route. Arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck and he used his body to fully push against Eggsy’s body. His hands slid under Eggsy’s t-shirt, the sweat from running in the unusually warm weather causing it to stick to his skin a little bit. 

Harry’s hips slowly made insistent little rolls against Eggsy’s quickly hardening cock. 

 

Eggsy moaned into Harry’s mouth and tipped his head back to both catch his breath and give Harry access to his neck. His chest heaved as Harry sucked small bruises into his skin. If he thought he was overheated before, it was nothing compared to now. His hands fell from Harry’s neck and gripped the older man’s waist. Harry was just as hard as he was and Eggsy just kept bringing his hips up to meet Harry’s; their clothed cocks brushing up against one another causing sparks to fly up Eggsy’s spine. “Harry-” he moaned. “Fuck!” The older man’s hips were more insistent now. Eggsy suddenly hated his jeans, his cock pressed up painfully against his zipper. His hands slid up to rest on Harry’s chest, slowly pushing the man back. Eggsy took in the ruffled look of his fiance; the curly hair, glasses askew and ragged breathing. “Roxy was fucking right, Harry!” He looked around the dead end, “She knew we’d get preoccupied like this and we’d lose!” 

 

Harry stepped back from Eggsy and cleared his throat. “Right. Yes. Bollocks.” He smoothed down his shirt. “How long have we been at this?” he gestured to Eggsy’s current state. 

 

Eggsy pulled down his shirt, “Like I’ve got any fucking clue! It could’ve been half an hour! It could’ve been five minutes!” 

 

Harry looked at the hedge maze angrily, “Shit. We’ve certainly lost by this point.”

 

“Don’t say that! We can still try! As if they wouldn’t get distracted like we did!”

 

Harry walked over to pick up his coat. “That seems highly unlikely. Roxy wouldn’t allow that at all. And with the prize of your cooking still on the table, Merlin won’t allow it either.”

 

“Shit.”

 

Harry took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. “Should we still give it a go?”

 

Eggsy was about to answer when his phone went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket and his face fell when he saw what was on the screen. He turned the phone towards Harry, “Is this the centre of the maze?”

 

Harry looked at the picture of Merlin and Roxy looking like the smug bastards they were, in the exact centre of the maze. He glared at the phone. “Yes. Dammit.” 

 

Eggsy texted back:

 

**E** : Fuck. Congratulations, I guess

 

**R** : I’m not trying very hard to not be smug but did you lose because you couldn’t keep your tongues out of each other’s mouths?

 

**E** : Piss off

 

Both Eggsy and Harry looked up once they heard hysterical laughter coming from somewhere in the maze. 

 

“OH PISS OFF!” Harry yelled towards the laughter. Roxy’s laughter was immediately joined by Merlin’s deep laugh. Harry shot the maze a dirty look. He turned back to Eggsy. “Shall we make our less than graceful exit, my love?” he asked, as he offered his arm. 

“I’ll keep my head held high.” Eggsy said, threading his arm through Harry’s. 

 

Even though they got lost rather quickly, they had no problem finding the exit to the maze. The sun was slowly starting to set, the mansion blocking out the brightest bits. Harry led Eggsy over the the recliners that he and Merlin had occupied the night before. Harry laid back and instead of getting into the other chair, Eggsy just shoved Harry over a bit so he could snuggle up beside him. Harry acquiesced easily and wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist, dipping his head so he could place a kiss in the young man’s hair. They sat in peace for all of 5 minutes. 

 

“Jesus christ, Harry! Mum and Dad weren’t kidding!” a familiar voice nearly shouted. 

 

Harry quickly half-turned his body to face his sister’s voice, looking up at the woman incredulously. “Olivia?! What the devil are you doing here?! They said you wouldn’t be coming!” 

 

The tall, auburn-haired woman sashayed around their chair to sit herself sideways in the other one. She clasped her hands on her lap and looked at Harry like he’d just told the funniest joke. 

 

Eggsy let his hands fall off of Harry and turned to face the imposing figure beside him. He eyed up Olivia very carefully. She was well-dressed, her suit could’ve easily been Kingsman tailored, her hair was cut into a very rounded yet severe bob. She didn’t look a lot like Harry with the exception of her eyes. They were the same chocolate brown ones that he’d come to love. Except these eyes just looked at him like he was the punchline to Harry’s joke. Eggsy made eye contact for all of two seconds before Olivia’s stare became too much and he stared at the ground. He let Harry push him into a sitting position as the older man did the same.

 

“Please wipe that smirk off your face, Olivia.” Harry said, completely unamused that his sister was in front of him. 

 

Olivia stuck out her tongue and then turned to face Eggsy again. Her cat-like grin resumed it’s apparently permanent place on her face. “So you must be Eggy.” Her comment not even close to being a question.

 

“It’s Eggsy.” Harry glared. 

 

Olivia brought her hand to her chest in mock apology. “Oh of course, how could I have forgotten that name. Eggsy, what a...delight, it is to finally meet you.” She held out her hand for Eggsy to shake. 

 

Eggsy was so flummoxed by the woman in front of him that he barely mumbled a “Nice to meet you too.” before shaking her hand and returning his gaze to the grass. 

 

Harry stuck his tongue to the side of his cheek to stop himself from saying something rude. “So, dearest sister, what made you drop everything to show up _late_ for the anniversary party?” 

 

Olivia sent Harry a challenging glare, “Well, I couldn’t help myself after Mum and Dad raved on and on about the young man that had “stolen Harry’s heart”. I simply HAD to meet him.”

 

Harry scoffed, “You didn’t have a castle to burn down or some treasure to hoard in your cave?” He smiled smugly. 

 

Eggsy turned to stare at Harry. Never in his life had he heard the man make a comment like that one. “Harry!” he hissed. 

 

Harry’s eyes didn’t move from Olivia’s. “Nonsense, darling. A tough old dragon like Olivia can withstand harsher barbs than that.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes kept flitting between the two siblings, surprised at the way they talked to each other. No one said anything for a painful amount of time. Eggsy was just praying for Merlin and Roxy to break this uncomfortable silence. He jumped when he heard children’s voices coming from the house. 

 

“Uncle Harry!” twin boys shouted, running at full speed to get to Harry. 

 

Harry dropped his staring contest with Olivia and stood up to face her two boys. “Sam! Oliver!” Both young boys crashed into Harry’s legs, wrapping their arms around him. “How are you boys?” He asked happily. 

 

“Olly lost a tooth!” Sam exclaimed. 

 

“I did! See!!” Oliver let go of Harry to open his mouth to show the missing tooth. 

 

Harry chuckled and got down on one knee to get a better look. “My my, that looked like a big one! Has the tooth fairy come yet?” 

 

Oliver stood up straighter, “Yep! I got two whole pounds and a chocolate frog!”

 

Harry looked over at his sister, “Chocolate after a lost tooth? What was that fairy thinking?”

 

“Perhaps the fairy has a soft spot for boys named Oliver.” she answered, smiling warmly for the first time since she sat down. 

 

Eggsy’s mouth just hung open. He was so overwhelmed by all of the...normal family stuff. He knew that Harry had a sister but Harry always made it sound like they’d never actually meet. Olivia was a powerhouse of a lawyer and was always too busy to join family functions. She brought the boys by the estate at least a few times a year but with Harry being on missions and such, he said he often never got to see them, let alone his own sister. But here she was. In the flesh, with her two young boys that Harry was currently fawning over. 

 

Olivia seemed to catch on to Eggsy’s confusion, she leaned forward and rested her hand on his knee. “Please know that I’m not nearly as cruel as my brother suggests. I’ve never seen him this disgustingly in love before.” Her smile widened, calming Eggsy a little, but making him uneasy at the same time. “But also note that I already know that you’re his weakness and I’m going to make him rue the day he didn’t tell me about you and that I had to hear it from our parents.” 

 

Eggsy was still dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to think of her. Olivia patted his knee and looked over to her boys both trying to fit into Harry’s arms. 

 

“Boys!” She stood up and walked towards the trio. She lifted Sam from Harry’s arms and leaned over to kiss Harry on the cheek. “I can’t wait to hear about that delicious young man after the boys go to bed.” Olivia grinned maliciously at the blush creeping over Harry’s cheeks. 

 

“Mum, I need to pee!” Sam whined from Olivia’s arms. 

 

Olivia shot Harry a final challenging look before putting Sam on the ground and picking up Oliver to do the same. She started to walk them towards the house but she stopped and turned around to smile at Eggsy. “See you at dinner, Eggsy!” 

 

Eggsy stuttered out something but couldn’t be arsed to know what he actually said. Once Olivia was in the house, he turned on Harry. “What the hell? I mean, fuck!” 

 

“What are you cursing about?” Merlin asked, rounding the corner with a slightly disheveled Roxy on his arm. 

 

Harry took one look at the pair and decided to not mention whatever they must’ve done in the maze. “Olivia’s here.” he deadpanned. 

 

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up. “Your sister, Olivia?!”

 

Harry sighed, “The very same.” 

 

“Oh dear god.” 

 

“What’s wrong with your sister being here?” Roxy asked, suddenly very confused. 

 

“Olivia has a tendency to be… well-”

 

“Vicious.” Merlin supplied. 

 

Nodding his agreement, Harry continued, “Yes but she can also be lovely, albeit rarely. I may have made the fatal mistake of not telling her about Eggsy and I think she’s here to spite me for it.” 

 

Merlin exhaled sharply, “That sounds about right. Did she bring the boys?”

 

“Thankfully, yes. It’s not a search and destroy mission if she brought them.”

Roxy looked between the two older men and then at the still shell shocked Eggsy. “You’re making her sound genuinely awful!” She walked over to Eggsy and sat down next to him, “What did she say to you?”

 

Eggsy shook his head and leaned on Roxy’s shoulder. “Nothing mean, I think,  but she just, she just caught me off guard. She’s intense, Rox. Like scary intense.”

 

Roxy looked up at Harry, “How long is she going to be here?”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “Considering we leave tomorrow, it won’t matter. I just need to get through tonight, we can leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“We’ll just make sure that you both aren’t alone with her.” Merlin said, making sure Harry heard him. 

 

Harry nodded, “Let’s get this over with.” He held out his hand for Eggsy and pulled the young man up. 

 

Merlin and Roxy followed behind. Not one of them was looking forward to that night. 

  
  


…..

 

“Tell me about yourself, Eggy.” Olivia asked, crossing her legs in the overstuffed chair near the fireplace. 

 

“Eggsy! Not Eggy!” Harry nearly barked from the bar. He brought over a drink for himself and Eggsy. 

 

Eggsy happily took a sip and looked back up at Olivia. “What would you like to know?” he asked quietly. 

 

That was the wrong thing to ask because Olivia leaned back in her chair and smiled like a Bond villianess. “How old are you, Eggsy?”

 

“I’m 25.”

 

Her eyes widened at that delicious piece of information. “Is that so?” her gaze switched over to Harry, “And dear brother, you turned what was it, fifty two this year?”

 

Harry glared at her, “You are one year older than I am, Olivia. You KNOW how old I am. Or are you still in denial about turning fifty two?” He took a long sip of his drink. “And if you’re not prepared to be nice, we can cut this inquisition short immediately.”

 

Olivia scoffed, “How am I not nice?”

Harry’s arm rested over Eggsy’s shoulders possessively. “For starters, you can stop with that fucking smug tone. Yes, Eggsy is younger than me. No, it’s not a bloody issue.” He watched his sister’s expression change very slightly. He carried on, “No, he’s not a gold digger, nor is he an escort. We are very much in love and the reason why I never told you is because I was anticipating this fucking reaction and just because your love didn’t work out the way you wanted, doesn’t mean you can shit all over mine.” He huffed. 

 

Olivia’s eyes widened, “Now wait just a second-” she started indignantly. 

 

“No.” Harry stared her down. “You cannot ruin what we have and I will burn you to the _ground_ if you try to sabotage anything. Is that understood?”

 

Olivia genuinely looked scared for a moment and then her smug mask returned. “Well doesn’t this seem serious?” she teased. 

 

Eggsy glared at her, suddenly feeling his rage explode within him. “You know what? Yeah, it is serious. Yeah, I gonna marry your brother. And I’ll be damned before you get invited to the wedding. Unless, of course,  you lose the fucking attitude and become a decent human being for once.” He finished, slouching back against Harry’s arm and the couch. He could feel the Hart siblings eyes on him but he didn’t give a fuck. If Harry’s parents liked him, then that was all that mattered. He glanced back up at Olivia, happily noticing her struggling with what to say. “Don’t even fucking bother.” He not so gently put his drink on the table and stood up. He held out his hand for Harry, “Come on, Harry. We don’t need this kind of toxic person in our lives.” 

 

Harry took one look over to his sister and when he found her speechless, he grinned widely and took Eggsy’s hand. They left the room hand in hand, leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts. 

 

Once they’d turned a corner, Harry stopped moving. Eggsy turned around to face him, “What is it? Cause I’m not apologizing for that.” he pointed back to the room. 

 

“Nor would I want you to.” Harry murmured, closing the gap between them. He cupped the side of Eggsy’s face, smiling when the boy leaned into it. “The fact that both of my parents love you and my sister dislikes you, makes me even more certain that we are meant to be together. You are everything I could ever hope for in a husband.”

 

Eggsy’s cheeks started to burn, “Oh, knock it off.” He said gently, no trace of venom in his voice at all. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and fully leaned onto the man. “I understand why you don’t talk about her much. She’s kind of the worst.” Eggsy didn’t like being made to  feel like he didn’t deserve Harry. Olivia had crossed too many lines and he wanted nothing to do with her now. “I don’t even see how you guys are related. You’re polar opposites.”

 

Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head. “Olivia wasn’t always like this. It was only after her divorce that she became like this.”

 

“But she’s not like that with her kids!”

 

Harry chuckled, “Quite. The divorce was hard on all of them and she tried to make sure the boys were left out of most of it. Being one of the most feared lawyers in London definitely worked in her favour there. She would do anything for those boys. They come first no matter what. She works at a very high-pressure job and has always had the ability to be cruel but only acts on it with myself or her ex-husband. I also think she always assumed that we’d both be single forever and now that I’m the exact opposite of that, she’s unhappy with me.” He stroked Eggsy’s back, not sure why he was defending her after she’d been so rude to Eggsy.

 

“And after how she’s treated you, I don’t feel bad for her. She’d only just met you and I’m surprised she went straight for the jugular.” Harry pushed Eggsy back slightly so they could make eye contact. “We can leave tonight if you don’t wish to stay here anymore. I know these past few hours haven’t been pleasant, and I am truly sorry about that, my love.” He smiled sheepishly. 

 

Eggsy shook his head, “It ain’t your fault, babe. It’s hers. But I won’t let someone tell me that I’m unworthy.” he stood on his tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “I have every right to be here, right now, in your arms.” 

 

“Damn straight.” Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss Eggsy passionately. His hand slid from Eggsy’s shoulder down to his waist, pulling the young man even closer. He used the hand cupping Eggsy’s cheek to tilt the young man’s head back; Eggsy groaned and Harry llightly bit down on Eggsy's bottom lip. Eggsy’s arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, he could start to feel the stirrings of Harry’s arousal against his hip. Harry broke the kiss and started to kiss down Eggsy’s neck. 

 

Eggsy huffed out a moan, “We should probably move to the bedroom, love. Unless of course you want to make your sister uncomfortable when she comes out of that room.”

 

Harry mumbled something unintelligible into Eggsy’s skin as he refused to let the young man go. Eggsy laughed, trying to push Harry away so he could at least see his face. But Harry wasn’t having that and it soon turned into an honest to god tickle fight, with Eggsy squealing and laughing as Harry’s attempts at tickling turned into pinching his bottom. Their laughter carried through the halls, when suddenly Eggsy managed to put enough distance between he and Harry to wink and then bolt down the hallway, fully expecting Harry to chase after him. 

 

“I’m a grown man, Eggsy!” Harry shouted, still standing in his spot. He was waiting for Eggsy to stop running. Eggsy stopped and turned around, face still flush from their tickle fight and a small look of disappointment crossed his face. Harry waited for the moment when Eggsy dejectedly started walking back towards him, only to start running himself, startling the young man. Eggsy got the most maniacal grin on his face and he took off again, occasionally looking behind himself to see how close Harry was. 

 

  
  


…..

  
  


For the second time in two days, Eggsy was the first to wake up. He’d thought about going back to sleep but his body was too alert for that. He gingerly moved away from Harry and got off the bed quickly. He wandered around the room, looking for his pyjamas and possibly Harry’s robe, if he could find it. His pyjamas were thrown near the chair and Harry’s robe was of course, hanging on the hook in the bathroom. He smiled at Harry’s predictability. 

 

Walking past Harry’s sleeping form, Eggsy bent over to press a kiss to the older man’s forehead before leaving the room in search of tea. 

  
  


Eggsy ran into Susanna and grabbed a cuppa from her and a scone, he made his way to the outdoor seating area on the front balcony. The morning was just gorgeous and everything looked idyllic; Eggsy took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of freshly cut grass. He didn’t want to leave the Hart estate. Everything was too lovely here and it was just nice to be out of the city. Eggsy was going to ask Harry if they could make regular visits out there. He sighed happily and walked forward to sit in one of the loungers. Eggsy stopped short when he saw that one of the chairs was actually occupied. 

 

Olivia looked up from her coffee cup and immediately looked away from Eggsy. “Good morning.” She said quietly. 

 

Eggsy glared at her momentarily before whispering “fuck it” to himself and sat down in the lounger beside hers. Neither of them said anything for the first little bit; Eggsy was determined to give Olivia the silent treatment. 

 

Olivia set her coffee cup down and turned to face Eggsy. “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

 

He looked over at her and didn’t say anything. He wasn’t ready to accept her apology just like that. 

 

She looked nervous but continued, “I’m sorry for the way I behaved yesterday. I was unforgivably rude and you were right to say the things you did.” Olivia clasped her hands together, looking at Eggsy earnestly. “It may not be obvious but my brother means the world to me-”

 

“You sure don’t treat him like it.” Eggsy interrupted coldly. 

 

Olivia sighed but nodded her head. “I know. I know. But, when my life fell apart after my divorce, all I had were my boys. Harry wasn’t there for me and I know it’s because of how I’ve always treated him. I’ve tried to make amends with him over the years but my ego gets in the way and I just fuck it up each time.” She chewed on her lip nervously. “I always felt that his confirmed bachelorhood meant that we’d have each other as we grew older. That he’d come to forgive me and we could start anew.” Looking up at Eggsy, she smiled weakly. “But then he met you. And you changed something in him. Normally he would’ve stormed off by now, leaving for the city the moment I arrived. But because of you, and I can’t explain it, he was willing to give me another chance. Because of _you_ , Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy mouth hung open slightly as he took in what she was saying. “Then why were you so mean to me?!” 

 

Olivia sighed exasperatedly and threw up her hands, “Because I can’t control my emotions around Harry and the most comfortable emotion for me is to be distanced and seemingly unfeeling?!” Her hands fell into her lap, “Look, I won’t lie, you’re not at ALL what I expected but just looking at the way Harry looks at you, just melts my cold, stupid heart. You’re the first person he’s ever brought to meet Mum and Dad, excluding Merlin of course and I guess I felt threatened. But I don’t truly harbour any ill will towards you, Eggsy. And I won’t try to be a part of Harry’s life if you don’t want me to be. It would break my heart, but I know I deserve it. I’ve always maintained that Harry deserves happiness and I’m surprisingly delighted that he found it in you.” 

 

Eggsy broke out into a small smile. “I feel like that sounds like a backhanded compliment but I’ll take it. I know you meant well.”

 

Olivia’s face brightened as she smiled. “It’s hard to shut off the sarcasm.” She teased. “But I was being genuine. I’ve never seen Harry happier than he is with you.”

 

“That means a lot, coming from you.” Eggsy chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea as Olivia did the same. A much more comfortable silence settled over them. They both watched the sun rise and when it became too bright, they moved the chairs so they could watch the gardener, making his rounds. 

 

Eggsy turned his head to face Olivia. “So what kind of stories can you tell me about Harry as a kid?” he grinned in anticipation. “They already told me the statue one, though!”

 

Olivia blew out a raspberry, “That was one of the good ones!” She clicked her tongue as she thought of a different story about her younger brother. She gasped, finally thinking of a good one. She rolled over to face Eggsy. “When he was about 17, I took him to a party at a friend’s house and he was adamant about not drinking because he wasn’t legal- he was such a rule follower back then- but my best friend at the time Angie, convinced him that she’d made a virgin Planter’s Punch and-” she stopped, stifling a giggle, “-he bought it, said it was delicious juice and consequently got absolutely shitwrecked. He spent most of the night giggling on her grandfather’s rocking chair, until someone put on Stevie Nicks latest album. “Edge of Seventeen” started and he stood up abruptly and much to my utter delight, started to mouth ALL of the words and danced around, singing to different people at the party.” 

Olivia had tears in her eyes, trying to relay to Eggsy how incredibly foolish Harry had looked, sloshing his drink, pointing dramatically at the “Ooo baby ooo said ooo” parts in the song. Her laughter echoed against the stone of the house.

 

Eggsy decided her laughter was one of the nicest things he’d ever heard and couldn’t stop himself from joining her. Just thinking of young, naive Harry getting drunk on “juice” would bring him joy for several years. And as if he wasn’t going to change Harry’s ringtone to that song. He wiped tears from his eyes, “That’s fucking brilliant! I can’t wait to tease him about that!”

 

Olivia’s laughter died down and she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. “We’ll have to keep in touch, so when I remember something else embarrassing, I can just text you.”

 

“I’d like that very much.” Eggsy smiled warmly. “Harry’s so proper all the time, it’s hard to believe he was ever ridiculous.”

 

Olivia rolled back onto her back, “Oh, and that he was.”  Her voice still tinted with joy. 

 

“Mum!” 

 

Both Eggsy and Olivia turned around their chairs to see Sam and Oliver running towards them. They both jumped onto Olivia’s chair with an “Oof!” She sat up and positioned one on either side of her. 

 

Sam looked over at Eggsy. “Are you Gary?” he asked innocently. 

 

Eggsy chuckled, “I am, but you can call me Eggsy.”

 

“Eggsy.” Both boys tried out the name, smiling at the non seriousness of his nickname. 

 

“Are you Uncle Harry’s _boyfriend?”_ Olly asked. 

 

Blushing a little, Eggsy nodded. “I am, yes.”

 

Both boys giggled to themselves, hiding their faces in Olivia’s sweater. 

 

“Why don’t you boys tell Eggsy where we went on holiday this year?”

 

Oliver jumped out of his seat and stood directly in front of Eggsy. “We went to Disneyland!”

 

Eggsy looked surprised and asked a few follow up questions as even Sam left Olivia’s side to join his twin and animatedly talk to Eggsy about their trip. By the end of the conversation, Sam was sat next to Eggsy and Oliver was on Eggsy’s lap. 

 

“You certainly have a way with children.” Olivia noted. 

 

Eggsy smiled, “I’ve got a wee sister at home. Love her to bits. I bet she’d boss this lot around!” He gestured to the boys, causing them to disagree loudly with _nuh uhs_ and n _o ways._

 

“Now who seems to be making all this racket?!” A sleepy looking Harry teased. 

 

Immediately the boys pointed to Eggsy. Eggsy groaned and gently shoved them off of him and the chair. “You’re filthy liars, you are!” 

 

They squealed and ran down the hallway. Olivia stood up to go after them, stopping to rest her hand on Harry’s arm. “I’m glad I got to meet him.” She smiled genuinely and then left them alone on the balcony. 

 

Harry looked incredibly confused, “What on earth just happened?!”

 

Eggsy patted his lounger, waiting for Harry to sit down. Once the man was comfortably sat next to him, Eggsy leaned in to a side hug. “We talked. And everything is okay.”

 

Harry scoffed. “Is that so?”

 

Eggsy pulled back and made fierce eye contact with Harry. “I’m serious, she feels awful about last night and just stuff in general between you two. She wants to make peace, Harry. And I think you should let her.” 

 

“You understand why I’d be hesitant, right?”

 

The young man nodded and leaned back into Harry. “Of course. But I’m feeling really good about it this time. She’s really nice when she opens up.”  

 

“And what, pray tell, did she open up about?” Harry tried to keep the sneer out of his voice but barely managed. 

 

Eggsy’s hand came up to rest against Harry’s chest. “Nothing bad, she shared a bit about her life and tried to explain why she acted the way she did.” 

 

“And it sounded believable?”

 

He slapped Harry’s chest. “You told her she needs to be nice and the same goes for you!” Eggsy sat up and looked into Harry’s eyes. “Let’s go have a nice breakfast with everyone and then we can go back to London. I need to start packing!”

 

Harry kissed the top of his head, “I’m only telling you this now because I don’t want it showing up at the house, but that hideous couch needs to stay with your apartment.”

 

Eggsy looked offended. “But that was the couch where we first had-” He stared at Harry’s held up hand, signalling silence.

 

“Yes darling, I know. But it’s hideous and we can make many more memories on the couch that’s already in the living room.”

 

“You mean that corduroy looking disaster?” Eggsy rolled his eyes. 

 

Now Harry looked offended. “That couch is worth twelve thousand pounds, Eggsy! It’s Ralph Lauren!” 

 

Turning up his nose, Eggsy put on his haughty accent. “I’m quite certain that it would make my arse itch.”

 

“Oh come on!” Harry shouted, trying not to laugh. “Let’s go shove a croissant in that obnoxious mouth of yours.

 

…..

 

Both Harold and Camille were nearly beside themselves with delight. It had been decades since they’d seen their two children be so friendly to each other. Looking around the table at all of the smiling faces, Camille came to the crushing realization that in less than two hours, their house would be empty again. She turned to her husband and whispered in his ear, “We need to have the children over more. Or at least go visit them in the city.” Camille felt Harold take her hand under the table and squeeze it gently.

 

“We will, love. Christmas is right around the corner and we can have them all back under one roof again.”

 

Camille smiled and cupped Harold’s face, lightly kissing him on the lips. She turned her attention back to the rest of her family at the table. Grabbing a spoon and clinking it against her water glass, everyone slowly turned their attention to Harold and herself. She looked at everyone’s relaxed and happy faces; if she wasn’t careful, she was certain she was going to start to cry. She cleared her throat, “I just wanted to say thank you to each of you for joining Harold and I on a very special weekend. It has been so wonderful having you kids, and yes that includes you Merlin, back in the house. To see that my boys have chosen their respective partners so well and to see that my brilliant daughter has raised two wonderful boys herself, it just-” Camille started to choke up, gently waving away people’s concern. She sniffed and continued. “It just makes me so proud to be a mum. Your father and I love each of you dearly and we’re going to be presumptuous in saying that we cannot wait to see you back here for Christmas.” She turned to look directly at Eggsy, “And please invite your mother and your little sister, Eggsy. We’d love to finally meet them.” 

 

Eggsy blushed slightly and leaned into Harry. He felt like he was floating. Harry’s entire family had (eventually) welcomed him completely into their lives and it felt like life couldn’t get any better. He looked over at Roxy, who was trying not to cry. Merlin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Eggsy’s eyes nearly started to water; his heart melted at the continued knowledge that his best friend in the entire world had a love worthy of her. Just like he did. 

 

Eggsy leaned back and looked up at Harry, “I am so lucky to have met you.” He grinned bashfully. 

 

Harry closed the distance between them and kissed him chastely. “Now that’s where you’re wrong, darling. My life would have meant nothing if I hadn’t met you. You’ve added warmth and love to all that I am and not a day goes by where I’m not embarrassingly grateful for you.” 

 

“Harry…” Eggsy’s brittle voice was on the edge of breaking. His hand rested on Harry’s chest as he looked into Harry’s deep brown eyes. This man was his everything. It was resoundingly true but deep down, Eggsy wasn’t scared. 

 

He’d spent a lifetime of being scared. Being scared about Dean, about being hated for who he was. He’d been scared for Daisy’s future and for his Mum. 

 

But Harry Hart changed all of that. Harry had made sure that anything that stood in the way of Eggsy’s happiness, was taken care of. Harry immediately understood how important his Mum and Daisy were to him and actually did everything in his power to make sure they were safe because Harry knew how much those two meant to Eggsy. Harry always made sure to let Eggsy know that he was loved so greatly, each and every day. 

  
Never in a million years did Eggsy think this would be his lot in life. He had prepared himself for the worst and ended up with the best. From day one, their relationship hadn’t been ordinary and Eggsy wouldn’t have had it any other way. There had been missteps of course, but he knew the next right step was marrying Harry Hart and getting the happily ever after he only ever dreamt of.  

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, oh my god. That's it. This fluffy, smutty work is done and I have all of you to thank for pushing me to finish it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and supporting me since day one!
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as Scandalmuss! XOXOXOXO (times a million)


	35. SURPRISE!! Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue (5 years later)
> 
> Or Why Can't Harry Hart Show Up On Time For Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I was done with this fic ages ago, but I couldn't even begin to stop myself. After that pic of Colin and Taron surfaced yesterday, I just had to write this fluffy thing. 
> 
> Also, maybe because Falling Apart Inside (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5963215/chapters/13704589) has gotten WAY more angsty that I'd planned. 
> 
> So, enjoy this fluff fest!!

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that Harry Hart who is in possession of a watch, _still_ cannot show up on time for anything. 

 

Even his own bloody wedding. 

 

Eggsy leaned back against the couch and sighed deeply, “How the fuck is he late?! Merlin picked him up at the exact same time we left Mum’s!”

 

“Eggsy,“ Roxy started, “You’ve been together for nearly five years, how on earth are you still surprised?” She turned her attention back to the stuffed animal parade that Daisy was currently leading, prancing around in her flower girl dress with a giraffe in one arm and her Aurora doll in the other. 

 

“It’s our fuc- _fudging_ wedding day!” his arms crossed angrily, side eyeing Daisy to make sure she didn’t repeat his almost swear. His mum had been on his case for years about cleaning up his language in front of his younger sister; ever since he’d called Merlin a “shitpouch” during a heated game of Monopoly on family dinner night and everyone had assumed that Daisy had been asleep on the couch. But the next morning when she dropped her bowl of cereal on the carpet and called the bowl a “shitpouch”, Eggsy had gotten an extremely angry phone call from his Mum. Harry had even heard it across the room and ignored Eggsy’s glares at his less than stifled chuckling. 

 

Michelle entered the bridal suite that Eggsy, Roxy and Daisy were currently occupying. Before she’d had a chance to say anything, her son immediately sat up and stared at her hopefully. Her smile was uncertain and Eggsy threw up his hands and fell back against the couch. “I’ve seen Merlin so he must be in the building, Eggsy,” Michelle said calmly as she walked over and sat down next to her son.

 

“Should we go out then?” Roxy asked, picking herself up off the carpet and straightening her dress. 

 

“It really is a gorgeous day, Eggsy,” his mum tried to persuade him, “Come on, let’s go wait in the grotto and get some fresh air.” She stood up and held out her hand for him to take.

 

Eggsy reluctantly took his mum’s hand and they all left the bridal suite and made their way through the building.

 

The day had started out cool but it had slowly warmed up. Eggsy took a deep breath and willed his heart to slow down; Harry was late, yes, but he was going to be there. They were going to get married today. A silly grin took over his features as they made their way down to the lobby. 

 

Both Eggsy and Harry had done a lot of research into wedding venues and obviously ones that would allow same-sex marriages. Hawkstone Park Follies had looked so endlessly beautiful that after a quick look at their website, Harry had immediately called to find out their availability. Most couples apparently got married in the grotto but both Eggsy and Harry liked the idea of a cliff side ceremony. The guest list was delightfully small: Roxy, Merlin, Michelle, Daisy, Olivia and finally Harold and Camille; so they weren’t too concerned for space. As a pre-wedding gift, Merlin had arranged to have everyone taken out to the park via Kingsman helicopters, much to Eggsy’s delight. 

 

The wedding party had been stopped in the lobby as Camille rushed over to give hugs and kisses to everyone, while Harold and Olivia stood back and grinned at her. 

 

“Oh darling,” she smiled at Eggsy, her hands cupping his face, “My handsome soon to be son-in-law,” she beamed. 

 

Eggsy blushed and hugged her back before he could burst into excited tears; he allowed himself another deep breath as she moved on to hug Michelle and he shot Roxy a glance as the two women began to whisper excitedly. He linked arms with her and they started to walk away from the group; he nodded at Harold and Olivia before pushing open the doors and stepping outside. 

 

His Mum had been right, the fresh air calmed him down almost instantly. The sky wasn’t as blue as it was before but regardless of the suddenly grey skies, it was still quite bright out. Eggsy took his sunglasses out of the tuxedo Harry had had commissioned for him and grinned at Roxy as they made their way up to the grotto. 

 

\----

 

Merlin walked into the suite, “I ran into Michelle on the way here, Harry. Eggsy is starting to panic.” He took the hanger off the back of the door and attempted to hand Harry his jacket. 

 

Harry fumbled with his bowtie and ignored Merlin’s offering of the jacket entirely. “Christ, can you tie this please?” The chuckle sounding from Merlin sounded so sarcastic that Harry wanted to smack the Scot upside his bald head. “Piss off, I’m nervous,” he said defensively. 

 

“You’re nervous?  Harry, you’ve been with the lad for almost five years! Despite all my suggestions to pack it in and run, he’s still here,” he laughed, lifting up Harry’s collar to straighten the bowtie, “That ridiculous young man is out there, waiting for you to make him even more disgustingly happy than he already is.” He finished tying the bowtie and continued to straighten Harry’s shirt and waistcoat. 

 

Harry inhaled deeply and looked at himself in the full length mirror, he’d never felt this level of nervousness before. In his heart of hearts, he knew all of this was simply a formality. Eggsy was his and he was Eggsy’s. It was just about to get more official. “You’ve got the rings, right?” he fidgeted with his father’s old cufflinks. 

 

Merlin patted his breast pocket and nodded, “Even if I didn’t, Roxy would’ve saved the day anyways.”

 

That brought a small huff of laughter out of Harry, “You truly are meant to be together, aren’t you?”

 

The Scot hip checked Harry out of the mirror so he could adjust his own tie, “I wouldn’t have married her otherwise,” he grinned cheekily. 

 

Their wedding had been much less of a ‘wedding’ and more of an elopement. At 2pm. On a Thursday afternoon. With two elderly bird watchers as their witnesses. 

 

Merlin had been watching Roxy study for one of her law finals from across the table and he’d been filled to the brim with an intense love for her. 

 

_ “Roxy?” _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

_ “Will you marry me?” _

 

_ “I beg your unbelieveable pardon?” _

 

_ “You heard me, lass. Will you marry me?” _

 

_ “I- oh my god, Merlin! Yes of course I will!” _

 

From that moment on, it had been a brief discussion of neither of them wanting to plan a wedding, Merlin= far too busy with intelligence matters and Roxy=would much rather spend her time becoming a lawyer versus debating flowers; and then they flew off to Scotland, found a willing justice of the peace and two lovely little old ladies to witness the wedding. A phone call to her Mum and one to Eggsy and Harry later, the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery spent a week “shagging up an absolute storm” in Edinburgh. 

 

Merlin cleared his throat at the memory of that wonderful week, he turned to face Harry again. He took in his best friend’s hesitancy, “Alright, Harry,” he clasped both hands onto Harry’s biceps, “Take a deep breath and we’re going to head outside, okay?”

 

Harry nodded and steeled himself as they left the room. 

 

\----

 

“Oh, bugger me,” Harry sighed exasperatedly. 

 

The once nice day had transformed into a downpour, the likes of which that park hadn’t seen in years. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Harry muttered, “What are we going to do?”

 

“Language, Harry,” Harold chastised. 

 

Camille winced at the rain, “Darling, Eggsy and his family are already outside. But they’re in the grotto so at least they’re dry, right?”

 

Harry shook his head, “No, I promised Eggsy we’d be getting married today on a cliff and we goddamn well will be going through with it.”

 

“Har, you can’t be serious?!” Olivia deadpanned, “It’s absolutely pissing down outside and you still want to get married out there?!”

 

He smoothed down the front of his suit, “Yes. Yes I do.” He pushed open the door and walked out into the rain, soaked to the bone almost immediately. He looked back at his family and Merlin and once they got the hint that he wasn’t messing around, they grimaced as a group and left the warmth of the lobby, only to get stopped by a hotel employee, offering umbrellas. They each took one and followed Harry out into the storm. 

 

Harry ran ahead and tried to follow signs that point to the grotto. 

  
  


\-----

 

Eggsy leaned up against the cave wall and stared out at the downpour, the rain sluicing into the grotto and wetting everyone's shoes. 

 

The justice of the peace turned to the wedding party, looking extremely apologetic, as if the rain was his fault, “I dare say we can still have the ceremony in here, Mr. Unwin. But I guess that would mean your fiancé would be soaking wet by the time he got here…” he trailed off and looked at the rain despondently. 

 

“There ain't no way Harry is gonna chance mucking up his new suit in this rain. We're just gonna have to wait it out,” Eggsy said sadly. He crossed his arms and leaned into Michelle for an awkward hug. 

 

Just one thing. He just wanted one fucking thing to go right today. So much planning had gone into their wedding and nothing was working out. He sighed quietly. At least everyone had arrived safely, that was a good thing. 

 

“Um, Mr. Unwin?” the justice of the peace said in confusion, staring off into the distance. 

 

Eggsy leaned up and walked over to look at what the other man was staring at. 

 

What he was staring at was Harry climbing up the steps, soaked to the bone, with his family and Merlin trailing behind under umbrellas. 

 

He couldn't even stop his jaw from falling, Harry had gone on and on about that bloody suit and Eggsy's heart melted at the realization that Harry was going to marry him, regardless of anything that got in their way. Expensive suits be damned. 

 

Harry jogged down the short slope and shook off a chill once he stood inside the grotto. His eyes sought out Eggsy’s and he rushed over and took the younger man's hands in his own cold, wet ones. 

 

“Eggsy,” he huffed out, “I know we discussed a cliffside wedding, and I know it's pissing down out there-”

 

“Language!” Michelle hissed. 

 

Harry looked apologetic, “Right, sorry,” he turned back to look at Eggsy, “and I know it's _ raining heavily _ out there, but all I want is to marry you on that cliffside, without giving a toss about the weather.”

 

Looking up into Harry’s eyes, Eggsy smiled sheepishly, “It wouldn’t be our wedding if something didn’t go wrong, right?” he laughed, pulling Harry into a hug. “Love,” he muttered into Harry’s sopping wet lapels, “I’d marry you in the middle of a flippin’ snowstorm, what’s a little water?” He felt Harry’s resounding chuckle as it bounced him off the man’s chest. 

 

“Are there enough umbrellas for everyone else?” 

 

“I don’t want one!” Daisy nearly shouted.

 

“Sweetheart,” Michelle cooed as she bent down, “It’s cold out there and you’re only in this dress-”

 

Daisy ran over and grasped Harry’s hand, “I wanna be like Harry and Eggy,” she pouted dramatically, knowing full well what that expression did to Harry. 

 

Michelle’s eyes flitted up and she mock glared at the older man, “You are weak as water when it comes to her,” she teased, standing up again. 

 

Eggsy grinned at his little sister and then back up at Harry, “No surprises there.”

 

Harry’s hand tightened around Daisy’s, “And I’m not about to apologize,” he grinned smugly.  He glanced back at Eggsy and nodded to the storm outside, “Shall we?”

 

\----

 

Eggsy laughed as he wiped the rain out of his eyes and clasped Harry’s hands again, “You’re insane and I love you!” he shouted over the uproar of the rain, as the wedding guests settled themselves under the umbrellas.

 

The JP smiled from underneath the umbrella he was currently sharing with Merlin, “Do you, Harry Hart, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“Of course I bloody do!” he grinned excitedly. 

 

Chuckling, the JP turned to Eggsy, “And do you, Eggsy Unwin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

Eggsy looked up into Harry’s eyes and frowned at the glasses the older man was wearing. It was raining so hard that he couldn’t even see Harry’s eyes, “One sec-” he said, causing the grin to fall off of Harry’s face. Eggsy took back his frigid hands from Harry and reached up to remove the older man’s glasses. He tucked them into Harry’s breast pocket and patted the man’s chest. He let Harry envelope his hands once more and he looked up at his husband-to-be and smiled. 

 

Harry smiled back awkwardly, looking between the JP and Eggsy, “Darling?” he prompted. 

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened and he burst out laughing, “Oh god, what was the question?”

 

“Oh you ridiculous man,” Harry smiled earnestly and shook his head, “Will you have me?” he asked, staring into Eggsy’s impossibly green eyes and felt his heart grow three sizes. 

 

Blushing, Eggsy looked up at Harry and bit his lip lightly to stop himself from bursting into tears. “Of course,” he choked out, “Of course I’ll have you.”

 

A crack of thunder made everyone jump and a brilliant shock of white raced across the sky. The wind had started to pick up and Harry looked at the JP and then Merlin, “Perhaps we should speed this up?” he asked loudly.

 

The JP nodded quickly, shutting his book and reaching over his shoulder to get the rings from Merlin, “Alright, if you’d each take the opposite ring, I believe you’ve each inscribed them, Harry, you’ll go first, ‘With this ring, I thee wed’.”

 

Harry slide the ring on Eggsy’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Another and much closer crack of thunder boomed and Eggsy looked at Harry in a panic, “Christ, give me your hand! With this ring I thee wed!” he shouted, pushing the ring onto Harry’s finger.

 

“By the power vested in me,” the JP hollered, “I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Hart! You may now kiss your husband!” 

 

Their family’s cheers were all but washed out in the sounds of the storm, Harry pulled Eggsy close, tilted the young man’s face and leaned into him. Eggsy shivered a little as Harry’s lips pressed up against his. He tried to deepen the kiss but a giant flash of lightning made them fly apart as Merlin shoved them back towards the main building, “For Christ’s sake, you can do that later!”

Harry scooped up Daisy and held onto Eggsy’s hand as they carefully tried to run back to safety. Merlin had Roxy on one arm and Michelle on the other, each woman cursing her shoe choice. 

 

The main building was finally in sight and everyone pushed themselves a bit further to make it safely. Thankfully, staff members were waiting for them inside the front doors with towels and blankets. Once everyone had dried off a bit, they’d all made plans to change and then meet back down in the restaurant for dinner. 

 

\----

 

The rest of the evening had gone off without a hitch. Everyone was dressed in much more comfortable clothing for dinner and nearly everyone made a speech; Daisy insisted upon speaking for both her and Michelle, she had even pulled out the music box Harry had given her years ago and told Harry she loved him “for all that he’s done for our family but now he’s our family too!” Both Michelle and Camille couldn’t stop crying after Daisy’s speech. The young girl had gotten several hugs from both Harry and Eggsy and then she rolled her eyes and made a face as the newly married Mr. Hart’s kissed each other. 

 

Goodnights were said, goodbye kisses given and Harry and Eggsy were finally alone. After an enthusiastic round on the chaise lounge and then another on the actual bed, both men were blissed out and exhausted. Eggsy rolled over and let his left hand rest over Harry’s heart, “God, I love you,” he whispered, stroking his fingers over the older man’s chest, making sure to avoid the bite mark he’d given him earlier. 

 

Harry’s hand landed over Eggsy’s and he stilled the movement; he shifted onto his side and took in his new husband’s bright smile. “My darling, there will never be enough words to truly tell you how lucky I feel to have met you.”

 

“I can think of three words that might start you off,” he teased.

 

“Ah yes,” Harry rolled his eyes dramatically, “were those words, ‘Cuppa tea, dear’?” he laughed at the look on Eggsy’s face.

 

“Oh piss off,” Eggsy groused, knocking Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry looked at him seriously, “I think you might be fishing for the ever elusive “I love you”, but I think a better representation of how I feel is carved into the inside of your ring, dearest.”

Eggsy yanked his hand away from Harry’s chest and he slid off the ring, squinting to see the inscription in the light.

 

_ Nothing by halves _

 

He mouthed the words and then looked over at his husband and didn’t even try to fight the tears falling from his eyes, “Oh Harry,” he whimpered, pulling himself on to the older man in a fierce attempt at a hug.

 

Harry’s arms wrapped around the happily naked young man and he kissed Eggsy’s hair, “I love you so bloody much, Eggsy,” he whispered into his hair, “You are my everything.”

 

Eggsy made a happy little noise and burrowed further into Harry’s arms.

 

Only much later, after Eggsy had fallen asleep on Harry’s chest, did Harry take off his own ring to stare at the inscription in the moonlight:

 

  
_ You Are My Happily Ever After _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated greatly! I ADORE you guys!


End file.
